


The Start of Fame

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 140,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a huge artist. What happens when he reconnects with his first love/ctush?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: W.T.F!!!

What in the actual FUCK?! Alec screamed inside of his dressing room. This can't be happening, not now, not after everything he had been through these past six months. He was on twitter like another twenty-one year old does when they're waiting to go on stage and perform his new single "Love Runs Out" (well if they had a career in the music business) when a picture of the guy he thought was his current boyfriend Sebastian Verlac was kissing another man he didn't know. He heart was breaking, he had just come out to the world three months ago for this certain person, but it seems it didn't really matter because that said man was cheating on him. Alec felt like things just couldn't get any worse, boy was he wrong. Not only was his boyfriend cheating on him, but his stylist just quit out of the blue. He didn't know what to do with his self, his insecurities was starting to come out, that wasn't a good thing because he had to perform in less than ten minutes.

Simon walked in (he was on of the guitarist in the band) "hey Alec, are you okay?" Simon asked him, he didn't get a reply right away so he just stood there waiting until his boss/friend said something. "No Si, I'm not okay Alec said, in a voice that was kind of hard to distinguish because Alec doesn't really show people his vulnerable side. Do you want to talk about it? he said him knowing what his response was going to be, but it surprised him when his friend actually opened up to him to let him know what was going on. "Sebastian was cheating on me, for how long, probably the entire time we were together; on top of that Lily quit. So i have no boyfriend or stylist.WHAT?!?!?!! Simon, Jordan, Maia, Helen, and Rapheal said in unison. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!! Rapheal screamed. "No, it's okay raph, I'm just happy i didn't actually give my heart to him or have sex with him." Alec said trying to control his feelings but you could tell it was actually killing him. It's really messed up this happened to you boss, Simon said you didn't deserve any of it. You are the nicest, loyal, most caring person i have ever known, you deserve to be happy and have someone that will truly love you, care for you, and take care of you since you are always taking care of everyone else. Simon told his friend and he meant every word of it. The other members of the group nodding their heads in agreement. Alec sighed... "I think I'm just going to focus on writing, we have an album to release in the next six months, and now i have to find a new stylist. So I'm over the whole relationship thing." Alec said to Simon. The band looked at their boss like and didn't say anything because they knew he wouldn't change his mind, he was a stubborn person when his mind was made up.

[Mtv coordinator walked in to the room and told them they had five minutes to get to the stage] Alec sighed... Alright lets do this, his whole demeanor from sad to rock star in a matter of seconds. Anyone who actually got the change to know Alec, knew he loved to perform, the way he reacts to music is by far the most impressive thing you can witness. Okay guys huddle up, (the get into their group and say their chant before every performance, it helps relax them and calm their nerves. DELIVERS OF THE LIGHT, WHAT IS OUT OCCUPATION? OW, OW, OW, MTV!!!

[Mtv's Director announces actor Sebastian Verlac and music artist Ariana Grande to introduce Mortal Intruments] (the crowd cheers, for the two people coming to the stage) Sebastian Verlac: "Wow, it is an absolute pleasure to be standing here with such an amazing artist as Ariana Grande, i mean really its truly amazing."

Ariana Grande: "Aweee, you are so sweet, but i must say i adore you Sebastian. I also adore your amazing boyfriend Alexander Lightwood. Speaking of which, Please put your hands together for.. "

They say together: " MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!!"

The band was behind the screen waiting to on and perform their new single, but what they didn't anticipate was Sebastian being one of the people to introduce them. It made them all cringe when they heard Ariana call Alec his boyfriend. Alec shook his head and put on a smile when the screen was coming up. Jordan started with the drums, While Alec started playing the piano and singing

I'll be your light, your match, your burning flame,

I'll be the bright, and black, that's making you rain.

And i feel alright, and we'll feel alright,

'cause we'll work it out yeah we'll work it out.

I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt,

Til the love runs out, 'till the love runs out.

The beat picked up and Simon, Helen, Rapheal came in with vocals and clapping their hands to go with the beat to make it sound full.

I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium.

I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one

And i feel alright, and i feel alright,

'Cause i worked it out, yeah i worked it out.

I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt,

'Til the loves runs out, 'til the love runs out.

Alec snatched the mic from the piano, and stood up to sing full voice the crowd was going insane. Even the artist in the audience was singing their song. You could hear all the fans at the top of arena singing along with them and clapping their hands to the beat. Alec was walking all around the stage interacting with the fans in the pit by the stage, grabbing hands, high-fiving them. Smiling at them when they started singing the next verse.

there's a maniac out in front of me.

Got angel on my shoulder, and mephistopheles,

My momma raised me good, momma raised me right.

momma said "do what you want, say prayers tonight",

And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout.

Til the love runs out, til the love runs out yeah.

Alec was on another level tonight, this song meant so much to him. He wrote this song about what drives him and keeps him going, to keep trying until there is absolutely nothing left. Also he was tired of people saying negative things about him.

ooh, we all want the same thing.

ooh, we all run for something.

oh for God, for fate,

for love, for hate, for gold, for rust,

for diamonds, and dust.

The instruments cut out except for the drums, everyone in the band was clapping their hands trying to get the audience to participate while Intruments were out, Simon, Helen, Rapheal, and Maia joined Alec in singing the background vocals. Everyone was enjoying the performance, Alec voice started to get raspy because he was screaming, jumping, dancing all over the stage. It was coming to an end. The rest of the band came back in with Jordan to sing the final lyrics.

I'll be our light, your match, your burning sun,

I'll be your bright and black thats making your run.

And i feel alright, and we'll feel alright,

'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out.

And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,

'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.

'Til the love runs out...

The whole place was own their feet after Alec song the last note. He thanked everyone, and the band stated making their way backstage. The bands technicians were getting equipment to put away while the band changed into different clothes because the ones they were wearing are completely drenched in sweat. Alec was in the middles of putting on his shirt when he heard a voice that made him cringe. Sebastian walked into he dressing room like everything was normal. "Hey babe, that was a great performance". He tried to give him a kiss, but Alec pushed him back and looked at him like he had grew three heads. "What's the matter baby? I can't give my man a kiss after such a performance?" Sebastian said. FUCK NO!! was Alec's reply. " You think i don't know that you were cheating on me? You think you can just walk back here and put your STD infected lips on me? Are you completely mental?!" Alec was pissed off, beyond pissed off. He came out to the world for this man and he cheated on him like it was nothing, then had the nerve to try and act as if he done nothing.

Sebastian was speechless, he didn't know what to say because Alec has never talked to him that way, so since he was rendered speechless Alec continued. "It's over Sebastian, I can't believe i was so stupid to think you actually cared about me. You just wanted to use me for your career to get bigger". Alec laughed when Sebastian's eyes got wide. He started spluttering but nothing came out. Alec went off, he had enough with everyone trying to use him like he was plate that you could clean once it's dirty. No enough was enough. Alec got his phone out of his pocket and opened up twitter to make a tweet. " @AlecLightwood @sebastian_verlac i hope one day you realize what you lost and appreciate everything i did for you. I hope when that happens, I will have someone better than you". He posted the tweet, and looked at him in the eyes and said "Get the fuck out of ny dressing room and go back to the fucker you cheated on me with, you make me sick to my stomach, i'm disgusted to even look at you". Alec's eyes were cold as ice.

Sebastian left with fake tears in his eyes, but Alec didn't care, he was over it. Happy that he was out of his life, and now he could move on to someone better. The question that was going through his mind was currently was "how am going to find a stylist, that would be willing to join me at such short notice?". Just then his phone started to ring, he picked his phone up and smiled.

hey Izzy, what's up?

Oh you know just trying to see what going on with my famous big brother and he EX boyfriend.

Alec loved his sister dearly, but sometimes she could be extremely nosy and he just wasn't in the mood for this talk at the moment. He was still at the MTV awards and was about to leave. He didn't want to be there anymore. The band won two awards tonight and had already done press and interviews. It's been a long day, and he just wanted to go to his hotel and sleep. He had a million different thingsrunning through his mind and he just wanted peace and quite.

Alec! Are you even listening to me? Gosh Alec I'm trying to tell you something important.

Sorry iz, its been a long day, and i just need peace and quiet, can we talk about this another time?

No! I've been trying to tell you that i found you a stylist thats willing to join you since i know Lily left you in the dust.

What?! Who?!

Magnus Bane.

 

This is my first time writing a fan fiction please don't hesitate to leave comments.


	2. Stylist

Hello everyone, my name is mshooligan and i will be your story teller on this fanfiction. Please bare with me, i am not a writer, but i will at least try to make it sound ok and be entertaining. Please excuse any grammar errors, like i said I'm not a writer.All of my stories will have Malec, sizzy, and clace in them. Mostly malec because i love Alec and Magnus to be completely honest.I will update this story everyday or every other day it depends on how i feel. I decided to make this story about music and fashion because those are my two favorite stories to read about on here.If there are any requests you will like, please leave them in the comments or message me. thank you. Now lets get to magnus's point of view

Chapter 2: Stylist

Magnus Bane was sitting in his living room with his best friends Ragnor, Clary, Jem, Will, Tessa, and his adorable fluffy white cat Chairman Meow. Just lounging like any other day. Magnus didn't have to work today at H M l, he was so relieved working six days out of a week was taking it's toll on him. He needed to relax, and rest, being a manager was stressful, but can you do when its the only job available for someone like him. (the middle class)

His dream was to be a big fashion designer, hell he went to school for it, but couldn't land a internship with Vogue which was really frustrating because they were in touch with him none stop through email, and would call him to send in different types of designs for the follow up interview. Today he was going to get a phone call from the head director of Vogue Isabelle Lightwood. It's not surprising that Izzy is the director for Vogue, Its her mothers magazine.

All of the Lightwoods were famous. Their parents are movie producers and Magazine owners, so of course their children would be in the industry as well. Jace Lightwood was an actor in big movies like Jason Bourne. He was the lead role in the movie, was a badass actor. Even though i never liked Jace for a certain reason and that reason being Alexander Lightwood. Alexander is a sexy lead singer of Mortal Intruments. For as along as he could remember he was in love with him all through high school. The were friends at one point but drifted apart when i started dating the devil woman Camille Belcourt. I never knew why, he just stopped talking to me altogether. I was sort of heart broken because i considered him to be my best friend, i mean he knew me better than Ragnor, Tessa, and Will. That's saying alot because we grew up together. If he could go back and never date the she-devil would be great.

That bitch ruined me, and she just smiled and told me she loved me but when she stole my designs and went to "The Clave" start her own line while we were in college i knew then that she really didn't love me, she was just using me to get where she wanted. I was a wreck for a year. I fell off at school, then dropped out and started working for HM. That was two years ago and to say I'm miserable would be an understatement.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing. It was an weird looking number, he gasp and said "IT'S FROM LONDON!" he exclaimed. "well answer it dummy" will told him. He glared at his friend and walked into the kitchen so he could have some privacy.

Hello?

Yes, hi I'm calling for Magnus Bane, this is Isabelle Lightwood's assistant.

Yes this is Him.

Wonderful, Ms. Lightwood would like to meet you tomorrow morning in California immediately.

WHAT?! I can't just up and leave New York for California. I have to save up for a plane ticket. i mean do you-

He words were cut off by the assistant, he was breathing heavy, he started to sweat. Having a full blown panic attack. Jem ran into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, but when he seen Magnus he had to act quick. "MAGNUS! MAGNUS! BREATH, DEEP BREATHES". Jem was breathing with Magnus to get his breathing under control. When Magnus was back to himself he returned back to the voice on the phone.

Hello Ms, umm, i didnt get your name.

oh, it's Aline Penhallow. But Mr. Bane you would not have to pay for a ticket, that's taken care of. So all you would have to do is pack your suit case for two weeks and leave for the airport as soon as possible.

OMG!!!! Okay, i will do that right now. Thank you so much Ms. Penhallow.

It's no problem at all, and please call me Aline, Ms. Penhallow sounds like my mother. Oh and one more thing Mr. Bane. Are you still i contact with Clary Fairchild, Ragnor Fell, Jem Carstairs, Will Herondale, and Tessa Gray?

Yes I am, why do you want to know that?

Oh, because Ms. Lightwood wants all of you to meet her in California for a job. Everyone one of you will be joining an artist on tour for a year, but she wants to see if you'll be able to handle two weeks with the artist first.

Magnus stop breathing right then and there, he couldn't believe what her was hearing at the moment. His friends were all gathered in the kitchen with him while she was saying all this and the looks on their faces were so funny, but he was unable to even laugh because his dreams were sort of coming true.

HELLO!!! MR. BANE!

Yes, i apologize Ms- I mean Aline. You just caught me off guard for a second. So what time does our plane leave?

It's quite alright Mr. Bane. Your plans leaves In two hours, so you best be on your way. Have a great flight.

The phone beeps to let them know the call ended. Everyone was silent for a while until all hell broke loose. They were running for the door to get to the own homes and pack their suitcases and head to the airport. Magnus and Ragnor didn't have to leave because they were roommates who lived together for years. "hey Magnus are you okay? ". Ragnor asked him because he knew his friend well enough to know that he is freaking out on the inside. "My dear cabbage prince, i am totally fine". Ragnor glared at him for that awful nickname he hated so much but said nothing and just went to his room and started to pack.

Magnus started jumping up and down as soon as Ragnor was out of the kitchen. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, his dream is almost near he can see it. He then stopped jumping and his eyes were as wide as flying saucers. "I CAN'T PACK ONE SUITCASE FOR TWO WEEKS!!" he exclaimed. Ragnor came out with his suitcase packed with an carry on bag probably with his laptop, tablet, chargers, cameras, etc. Yeah, Ragnor was a tech wizard.

"Magnus just pack three suitcases, everyone knows you will have the most luggage out of everyone". Ragnor told him. "Ill even help you pack, but we need to hurry, we only have thirty minutes to leave". Magnus then got to work going into his big walk in closet and started throwing things into suitcases. He made sure to put his glitter and makeup in different bags so they wont spill all over his clothes.

Now that he had everything thing packed and ready, he had to make a phone call to his loyal and most trusted friend to watch his baby.

Hey Cat, can you please do me a favor and cat sit Chairman please?

Yeah sure Magnus you know i will, but may i ask why?

Well you see i will be in California for two weeks so will the rest of the gang for work. We got a job with some artist that need extra help, Isabelle Lightwood asked for them as well.

What?! Really?! that's so great!! I know you guys have been wanting to travel to California for the longest and on top of that you get to work for an artist. Which artist will it be exactly?

Mhmm, you know i don't know, but at this moment i don't care as long as I'm in charge of the clothes I'm fine with whatever.

Okay, well i will stay at your place since its closest to the hospital. Just make sure he has enough food and milk before you leave. Be safe and good luck with everything. Say bye to the gang for me. love you hun.

Thanks Cat, Love you too.

Magnus hung up tye phone and started walking to get everything ready for chairman. He made sure that he had milk, food, water in all of his bowls. The he snuggled him one last time before it was time to leave and head to the airport. He couldn't Believe this was happening still, it was too good to be true. But he was going to make the best of it..

ONWARDS TO THE AIRPORT MY PRINCE!!!!


	3. New start

Hello everyone, chapter will be a short segment of how Magnus, Clary, Jem, Ragnor, Will, Tessa got the job to join Mortal Instruments. This comversation is between Alec and Izzy. Yes Jace will be in this story at some point but he is busy filming in another country. That will come later. So lets get to the Skype chat shall we

Chapter 3: A new start

Isabelle gets a alarming text from her big brother at 2:30 am (London time) and he seems to be in a depressing state. Of course her first instinct is panic because her brother has never acted like this before.

(Alec big brother)

Hey Iz, i need help. I fired my entire media team. I don't trust any of them anymore, not after what happened today. Some snippets of songs I'm working on has been leaked online. I need a whole new crew that are loyal and would NEVER turn on me.

Of course as soon as she seen the message she ran to her laptop and opened Skype to video chat with her big brother. It was still early in the states so she was sure he would pick up. He's always on his laptop creating new music. The ringing from Skype app was driving her insane. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, PICK UP DAMMIT!!". She exclaimed, it was driving her nuts that her brother was taking so long to answer her call.

Hey Iz, what's up?

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON ALEC?! You fired your entire media staff, are you mental? What happened exactly?

I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't scream. I have an headache and I'm not in the mood for any loud noise.

okay, I'm sorry, but please tell me what happened today.

Well it started when i went to the studio today, i had to lay down some vocals when Simon called me and said that our song had been leaked. I was livid. Imagine if someone on your team at the magazine leaked some of the pictures that were for next months issue how would you take it?

Point taken. Okay, so whats the plan? Do you have anybody in mind? I already hired Magnus Bane for your stylist. What else do you need?

She watched her brother eyes go big, she knew that he was in love with Magnus in high school, but he was scared that Magnus would reject him, which was completely insane. Anyone could see that Magnus was in love with Alec, except for her oblivious brother. So when Magnus started dating Camille his heart broke. He pushed him away, far away, meaning he stop talking, hanging out with Magnus altogether. It was painful to watch the two of them not talk or hang with each other for two years because of a wrong-

IZZY!!!! Hello!

Huh? sorry big brother spaced out there. What were you saying?

Ughhhhh, honestly Iz, if you aren't going to listen get off of my laptop.

Hey! No need to get prissy with me! You came to me for help mind you.

Sorry Iz, I'm so stressed out. I just need to hit something. I can't spar with Jace because he is in Rio filming his movie. None of the guys in the band wonts to spar and my trainer doesn't get here until Monday, I'M FREAKING OUT IZZY!!

Whoa Alec, calm down, we can get through this. I think i have just the team for you. Do you remember the whole gang in New York? I think Magnus still hangs with them, so what do you say?

OMG IZZY THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!

Clary will be my make up artist, Tessa my new assistant, Ragnor my camera man for the youtube channel i want to start, Jem can be the band's photographer and Will can be my stage manager. Yes, i think this can work.

Okay, I will be on they next flight to California. But before we make a final decision we need to put them through a test to see if they would be able to handle it before you start contacts. You have a small concert in LA right? So why don't you give them an audition? I know you are going to pick them anyway, lets have some fun to see if they could hang with your line of work.

Izzy you are evil, but i like it. I enjoy being my own boss, i can do what i want. So my management team will book the tickets and have them here tomorrow morning. I want it to be a surprise so don't give nothing away. It will be nice so see my old friends. I want them to meet me at the studio so they can meet the band.

Sounds good, Ill have Aline call and make everything happen. See you soon big brother. Love you.

See you in a bit.

Izzy was so was excited to see everyone, even though it was only for a brief period of time because she had to be back in London the next day for photo shoots. She sighed and made a call to Aline to set everything up. Praying that this makes her brother happy again.

Time to pack for California. Ugh, big brothers are annoyed she said with a smile..

So, what do you think so far? Should i keep going or give up? This is my first story, so please be nice and help me out with feed back. Also let me know what songs you want Alec to sing for his tour.


	4. Meeting

HELLO EVERYONE!! This will be another short story, but I'm trying my best to write this story, please help me out. Any requests for songs or story plots let me know.

Chapter 4: First Meeting

The gang arrived at the airport to pick up their tickets and head to their plane. They didn't expect to be flying on a private jet, like seriously a freaking private jet. Magnus didn't know what to do, it was so surreal; "Who the hell are we working for Magnus?" Will asked in higher octave than normal. "I don't know, but they have to be big. I didn't get much information other than be at the airport to get our tickets and head to California-but who ever it is, I'm just happy that we all were asked to come". They didnt say much after that-just headed to their private jet and got seated. The gang were ecstatic, never been on a plane before, well in this case a private jet. [Pilot voice... Please fasten your seat belts, we will be taking off in five minutes-please turn off all devices untill we are at an alititude of 10,000 feet-there are drinks and snacks in the fridge-enjoy the flight we'll arrive in exactly 2.5 hours] "Omg Magnus this is so amazing! I can't believe this is happening, what do you think our jobs will be?" Clary asked. "I hope its something that goes along with our talents, i don't want to be embarrassed if i can't do something". She said in a whisper only he could hear. He took her hand and give her a soft smile, to reassure her that everything would be fine.

The jet took off, and soon enough they were in the sky in a bunch of clouds. Will and Jem were talking in whispers probably not wanting to be heard, Ragnor and Tessa were laughing at some movie they were watching, while Clary of course was drawing away on her sketch pad and smiling. Magnus was daydreaming about a certain blue-eyed Lightwood, he really wanted to see him again- not that he hadn't-the boy was all over the place. He wanted to really see him and talk to him-ask the singer why they really stopped being friends or atleast try and fix it. "Hey Magnus, did you hear that Alec Lightwood broke up with Sebastain Verlac beacuse he was cheating on him?" Tessa asked. "WHAT?!?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS GAY!! OMG!! Why would he cheat on Alexander, he is the dumbest muggle on the planet". Okay dude you have got to stop with the Harry Potter references, it's becoming an headache- but he was not listening to anything she was saying, too wrapped up in his mind about the information he just received. "Alexander was gay, how could he not know this back then, everything would have been so different if he knew that, granted he was too busy with Camille to even pay close attention to those details, of course she was always trying to get me away from him but he never understood why, now everything is so clear-" he was cut out of his thoughts by Ragnor when he told everyone to look out of the window. They could see the land scape Los Angeles coming into view. This is it, they were going to meet Isabelle Lightwood to find out about the job they would partake in.

They were picked up by a driver that was waiting for them when they landed. He took their bags and escorted them to a all black with tinted windows SUV- Once everyone was inside they driver took them to an house in Beverly Hills that they would be staying in for the two weeks. The house was huge, with glass windows all over the house, a private pool with a jacuzzi, an basketball court, tennis court, and a golf course. The gang was speechless, the house was breath taking. There were pictures on the wall of the family that owns the house, when Magnus looked at the pictures closely he gasped. This was the Lightwoods estate and they were going to be living here for two weeks.

"Guys the kitchen is fully stocked" , Will said with a mouth full of chips, of course the first place William goes is to the kitchen. "Stop talking with food in your mouth Will, you are not a pig well nevermind, I do remember you were always a animal when you ate." said a voice in a London accent. Everyone laughed at that and turned to see Isabelle Lightwood standing in some dark denim skinny jeans, a plain white shirt with an tan jacket with tan knee high boots to match- her hair was down with curls and some white hoop earrings to end the look. IZZY!! The gand shouted and rushed to give hugs one at a time. "Hey guys, how are you? I know it been years since we last seen each other. So come on tell me every detail" she said and they got to talking for an hour until she told them that it was time to meet their new boss and they were in for a treat since said boss is in the studio recording a live session with the band to put on their new youtube channel.

They left the house and heading back inside of the SUV, on the way to the studio. It took an hour drive to get there it was an secluded place. Secluded meaning a big ass warehouse that looked like it was runned down, but once we got inside it took your breath away. It was clean, fully furnished, all the floors of the warehouse were different, it had a bunch of offices in this place, but they going to the studio floor. They had to take the elevator down to the floor- the elevator made the ding sound to let them know they arrived at their destination- when they walked out and entered the doors, everyone gasp loudly.

Standing in the room with the bad was none other than Alexander Lightwood. Wearing a plain white tee, with black skinny jeans, a black beanie with some black doc Martin books with white and red design on them, he had a sleeve tattoo, on his left arm. He looks sexy as hell standing there talking with the band to get ready to record the song. The engineer asked Alec was he ready, and he just nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay guys lets try to get this in one take yeah, we have alot of songs to do today, plus write for our new album-we also have to meet the new team i hired, they should be here today, they will be arriving here at some time i didn't bring my phone so i can't tell you exactly when, but lets give it a go yeah?" Alec said to his band not knowing that his sister and new staff were on the other side of the glass watching them not saying a word, to excited to even breathe. The band just nodded listening to their boss

Rapheal started playing the keys, Helen and Simon came in with bass and guitar. Jordan came in with the drums- Alec was bobbing his head to the music waiting to come in with maia and start singing but was interrupted when he camera guy waved at him saying he doesn't have his camera on to record any of the behind the scenes of them setting up, talking about what their day consisted of. To say Alec was upset was an understatement, not only was he upset but the whole band was livid. This was supposed to be their Vlogs for youtube and he had nothing.

"Mike are you seriously taken the piss? We've done a lot today and you're telling me that you have nothing recorded? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THEN?! You know what don't even answer that, i can't believe you weren't recording anything all day from six am". Alec said he was so frustrated and you could see it in his face. "Hey boss, you have a phone call", David the engineer said through the speaker. Alec nodded and left the band to talk to Mike, they were as frustrated just as Alec. They had a lot of important things discussed for their fans and the man just ruined everything.

Alec stepped back inside the room unaware that he had an audience until izzy spoke up. "Hey big bro, how are you?". Alec looked at his sister and smiled l for the first time in weeks he actually smiled. "Hey Iz, please tell me the gang is here, i can't another second with the idiot on the floor with the band i wont go another day with him, its not the first time he's done this". Izzy looked at him and smiled-she turned around so he could see the gang standing there looking at them with wide eyes and opened mouths. "Oh, Hey guys i didn't see you standing there, so sorry you had to see me be a dick, but sometimes you have to be. So, lets get right to it then. Where is- RAGNOR! Please tell me you still know how to work a camera. I need you to come with me asap-". He stopped mind sentence because he had the feeling he was being entirely rude, but they were on a time crunch and need this video recorded, edited, and upload by six pm and it was already three in the afternoon. I'm terribly sorry, I'm being insanely rude, but we are on an time crunch and we have a lot of stuff to do today-so important just going to ask this once and if i don't like your answer you can get right back on the plane to New York."

They were so shocked they didn't know what to do or say. Will was the first one to recover "What exactly is the question your going to ask Lightwood?" he said like he always did all through high school. Alec smiled and shook his head at his old friend and look him straight in the eyes- "Can i trust you?" Alec asked. He looked at all of them waiting for an answer. "Yes you can trust us, you should know that Lightwood". Alec laughed, a genuine laugh that reached his eyes. "Right, okay your hired! Contracts will be signed later today when you meet the band. Any questions? ". He asked them, but looking at his watch instead at them, the really needed to hurry or they would miss the deadline and Alec was going to have an ear full of complaints from their fans, and he didn't want to disappoint them or anyone else for that matter. " Yeah i have a question, why are we still talking? lets make a videoRagnor said. "Right this way Mr. Fell" Alec said in a sarcastic voice.

Ragnor and Alec disappeared into the room, meeting the band and taking the camera from Mike to get started making the video for the band they are working for. Meanwhile Izzy, Clary, Will, Jem, Tessa, and Magnus were just staring into the room looking at them set up the cameras in different places to get what they needed- satisfied with the set up, the band started with the beat, and Alec began to sing.

Ever since I could remember,

everything inside of me,

just wanted to fit in (oh, oh, oh,)

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (oh, oh, oh)

If i told you what i was,

would you turn your back on me?

And if i seem dangerous,

would you scared?

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

if this problem lies in me

Ragnor was moving in and out with the camera getting up close and personal with the band so you can see and feel the emotion they sung in the song. Alec had his eyes closed singing the song from the heart. Magnus gasp when he opened his eyes, he could see that he had tears threatening to fall, he turn to Izzy and she was crying watching her brother. He couldn't help but wonder why this song effected them so much. The band as well, it must be a back-story for the song. He continued to listen to the lyrics to figured out why it had so much power to make people cry.

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me

I'm taking a stand to escape whats inside me,

A monster, a monster

a monster, a monster,

and it keeps getting stronger,

Can i clear my conscience,

I'm different from the rest,

Do i have to run and hide? (oh, oh, oh)

I never said that i want this,

This burden came to me, and

and it's home inside (oh, oh, oh)

The song was coming to the end and Alec was dancing around with his eyes closed clapping his hands along with beat. When the band stop playing, the cameras were still recording- Alec motioned for Ragnor to come up he started to explain the song to the camera. " This song is very personal to me, i wrote it when i was in high school struggling with my sexuality getting criticized for being different not liking females, not having sex with females, not asking them out, not playing football or basketball. I always had to hide who i really was and it created something inside me wanting to get out. So for everyone out there take my advice and don't give in to stereotypes, be yourself, find people who will except you for who you are. Don't hide yourself it will just make it worse. Do what makes you happy and never be ashamed that you are different- and with that, we will see you next time with a 'Day in the life' vlog, later my lovely shadowhunters".

The band walked out and immediately Alec started the introduction of the gang and the band. Of course some already knew each other the only person the gand didn't know was Maia, she didn't go to school with everyone else. Right so know that you've meet, its time to get to business. So as you all know that we are in need of a media staff, the old team wasn't as trustworthy and I'm hoping since we all go way back to high school and know each other so well that this shouldn't be a problem. "What are our jobs exactly" Magnus asked looking Alec in the eyes- it seemed like time slowed down when their eyes met. Someone cleared their throat and Alec continued "ahem, sorry about that, like i was saying media staff, etc. Clary i need you to be the bands make-up artist, Magnus you will be the bands stylist, Tessa you will be my personal assistant, Jem will be the bands photographer, Ragnor will be out camera man, And my doppelganger will be my stage manager. The contact will be for two years if it's a problem let me know now so i can make arrangements to sort it out. We will be going on tour next month with releasing a new album in two months time. It will get stressful at times and you may want to quit, but I'm hoping you will want to sick with us for a long time. Once i pick the people i want working for us, its permanent, there will be no replacements. I would like to keep one staff, we are family, and our family never turns on each other except the other fuckers i had... So what do you say? Would you like to join Mortal Instruments team? ".

"Where's the pen?" Magnus asked. Alec looked at him and smiled getting up to get the contracts and letting them sign them.

WELCOME TO MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!! 

Song: Imagine Dragons MonsterThanks for reading guys, the next chapter will be on Saturday, please leave your comments or message me. :)


	5. Day in the life

Chapter 5: Day 'n' The Life

Chapter 5: Day 'n' The Life

[video opens with Alec and Simon having a jam session]

Simon(playing guitar): All my friends are Heathens, take it slow, wait for them to ask you who you know. Please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse...

Alec( playing the keyboard): Welcome to the room of people that they loved one day, doxked away, just because we check the guns at the door, doesnt mean our brains will change from hand grenades.

Simon: You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you, you're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you, you'll think "how'd i get here, sitting next to you?" but after all i said, please don't forget.

Both: All my friends are heathens take it slow, wait for them to ask you who you know, please don't make any sudden moves, you don't know the half of the abuse.

[Video cuts]

" Good morning all of my lovely shadowhunters it is currently..." Alec looks at his watch. "7: 30 in the morning and Simon and i are going to walk around the new team house to wake everyone up because it's time to head to the gym, as you know we like to stay fit and active meaning our team can't slack off if we can't slack off so lets go wake them up". Alec turns and heads to the first room.

[video cuts to Simon with an air horn] BWAAAAAAAAHHHHHP!!!!!

Magnus jumps and falls out of the bed* "AHHHH!! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS SALMON DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Magnus puts a hand over his heart to feel his heart beating fast, so fast that it might pop out.

the camera turned to Alec*

Alec was laughing so hard. "Well guys, this is our new stylist Magnus Bane" he said into the camera, and looks back at Magnus who was glaring daggers at him. " Hey, I'm sorry Mags, but we have to get ready for the day, its time to go the gym".

Magnus sighs... "Honestly Alexander, you could've just shook my shoulder or something not scare the shit out of me, that was not cool, i will be getting you and Sean back for this". He says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah say good morning to our shadowhunters would you" Alec said smiling at him and not bothering looking at the camera. He was too busy looking at Magnus' ass.

"Good morning shadowhunters, i hope you all are having a great morning. By the way, if you don't see Alexander in the next video, he's probably dead" he said to the camera while walking up to Alec with a pillow ready to attack.

"Magnus what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Alec takes off running out of the room, Magnus runs after him screaming for him to get back here*

[The camera turns to Simon]

"Well while their busy killing each other, its time to wake the others, I think we should start with Will, Jem, and Tessa. Since they are in the theater room sleeping on the couches". He walks to the theater room and press the air horn.

BWAAAAAAAAHHHHHP!!!!!

they all jump and start looking around frantically*

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Will exclaimed. He looks at Simon and at the camera. "Simon, I'm going to give you two seconds to get out of here or I'm going to punch you into next week". Will threatened seriously. "Ragnor why do you have a camera recording all of this? And seriously who is yelling out there?".

Simon looks at the camera and rolls his eyes at Will*

" You wouldn't do no such thing, and Ragnor is here to shoot the video for today. Also is time everyone gets up to get ready for the gym. Its part of our daily routine and boss man wants everyone up and ready in an hour ready to go. Oh and you hear Alec and Magnus yelling at each other because we didn't the same to him and he is very pissed at Alec. So enough of that talk. Its time to introduce you to the shadowhunters... Guys this is Will he will be the new stage director, next to him is the lovely Tessa, she will be Alec's personal assistant, on the other side of the room is Jem, he will be the bands personal photographer. Say hello to the family guys".

Jem "Good morning"

Tessa "Hello"

Will "It's way to early for this shit, but 'sup' "

[The camera cuts, and Alec is back but his hair is a mess and looks flushed from fighting with Magnus]

"Sorry about that guys" He said trying to fix his hair. "Magnus isn't a morning person, and he was very angry with me". He said with a blush. " But now that everyone is up, I'm assuming Simon introduced some of our team". *The camera nods up and down* " This is Clary she will be our make up artist, please say hi to the shadowhunters".

"Good morning"

"Last but not least, the man behind the camera is none other than Ragnor, he will be in charge or all of our youtube channel." Alec take the camera from him so flip it around so they could see him.

Ragnor bows* " Hello"

"Now that introductions are out the way, its time to head to the gym, so we will see you there"

[The video stops]

(A special treat for you shadowhunters, Boss man is going to kill me for this, but they are too cute i couldn't help but film them) Ragnor said from behind the camera as he shot a segment of Alec and Magnus' conversation in the van.

Alec and Magnus were sitting very close to each other whispering*

"Hey Mags, are you really mad at me?"

"Yes, i am, what were you thinking, you seriously scared me and you thought it was funny!"

"I'm sorry, but it was, but i promise ill make it up to you later when we get back to the house"

"Oh, you are going to make it up to me alright, i want a full body massage, and we are taken a bubble bath tonight no excuses"

"Yes okay, whatever you want babe, but can you stop being mad and smile for me?"

"hmmm, only on one condition"

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"Seriously here, in front of the whole team? We haven't even told them we are dating"

"Ugh, Mags don't do this please baby"

"Okay fine, come here"

Alec grabs Magnus' shirt and kisses him*

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW*

[Everybody cheers, while the camera is rolling]

"So, care to explain big bro?" Izzy asked.

"Umm, no, not really"

"Why not, i want the juicy details, come on, don't hold back, or leave anything out*

"Yeah Lightwood, lets hear it" Will chimed in.

Alec ignores them and asks the driver are they almost to their destination. He answers saying five minutes. Alec knows he can't get out of this one, so he tells them.

"Its only been a week, so just know that we had a serious talk, i mean tears serious, and now we are together, please don't make sure a big thing out of this guys. Just know we are happy, really happy."

"Awwwwwww, you two are the cutest couple ever!!" Clary said clapping her hands.

"Hey! what about us?" Simon said justering his hand between him and Izzy.

"Yes you guys are lovely Shane, no doubt about that, but i would say we are better" Magnus said looking at Alec with the biggest smile on his face.

"You know Magnus, its been 4 years, can't you get my name right at once?" Said Simon with a glare directed at magnus.

"Nope"

Everyone laughs*

Video cuts to the team with their personal trainer]

Eveyone had different exercises to do. The men of the team had it hard, 10 sets of abs, legs, arms, and chest each making Will, Jordan, Rapheal run to the garbage disposal to vomit. Magnus was so done with it he was laying on the mat with Ragnor next to him breathing hard. Alec just shook his head and continued to work out.

The girls were going soft this first time they had 5 sets of abs, legs and arms. Izzy, Maia, and Helen were killing it while Clary and Tessa were on the verge of passing out.

Lets just say that this gym session wasn't at all a good one.

Video cuts to the band and their stylist with a ton of clothes in the house, they were trying on different outfits so see if they liked the new style]

"Okay guys i need you to tell me what your style is, and i can go from there" Magnus said to them.

"Okay, well for me you cab change my whole wardrobe, i want it to be completely different, whatever you thinks looks good on me, i trust you" Alec said to magnus.

"Okay darling, Umm, here try this on please" Giving Alec Express black joggers, a plain black v-neck t-shirt, a wool blend bomber and some leather vans. 

Alec took them and walked out. He did this with the whole band picking out different outfits. While they went to change he called Jem and Clary to help with the make-up and photographs.

When they came back out, they looked like a new band. The whole style was different and Magnus was so happy with the out come. Jem started taken pictures directing the band to move into different poses to show off their outfits.

"Thank you so much Jem, do you think you can get them printed so i can go over them with Clary tomorrow before they go to Ellen? "

"Yes, i most certainly can, i will get them done tonight". Jem said, and walked back to his room to start printing the pictures.

[video cuts to Simon]

"Well thats all for today's Day 'n' The Life be on the look out for more day in the life with the rest of the band this week. Each of us will have a day to share with you all. This will be every day up until the tour is over. So i hope you'll be happy. Also the band will be doing live streams while we are on tour, during and after the shows, so you don't want to miss out on that. Also if you haven't already subscribe to the chanel and follow the bands/personal accounts on Twitter, instagram, snap chat and Facebook. Thanks for watching

[video ends]

Yes i jumped to Magnus and Alec being in a relationship, the conversation between them will be the next chapter. Just know they had a long talk. So please if you have anything you would like me to write about, let me know. Thanks guys.


	6. The talk

Chapter 6: The Talk

Eveyone arrives back at the lightoods house except for the band, they went to their hotel to relax, rest, eat, and get ready for tomorrow. It was going to be a busy week. They were going on tour in a month and had rehearsals, writing music, recording songs, getting use to the new team, etc.

They enter the house, eveyone went separate ways. Alec had something else on his agenda, and it evolves talking to a sexy green/gold eye man with an incredible ass. To say he was nervous was an understatement entirely. He didnt want to be rejected or yelled at- which he knew would happen when he and Magnus started talking.

He knocks on Magnus' room door*

"Hi, Alexander, what can i do for you?"

"Hey, umm, i-i...i- Ugh this is so hard" Alec was fidgeting with his bracelets on his arm trying not to look Magnus. Yes he was over this whole being a stuttering mess around men he found attractive, but this was just any man. No, this was THE man he has been in love with since tenth grade.

"Alec, are you ok?" Magnus asked him, snapping him from the thoughts in his head. He look at Magnus with determination in his eyes.

He grabs Magnus and pulls him from the room to take him somewhere private so no one can or will interrupte them*

"Alexander what are you taking me, slow down for a second and talk to me"

Alec ignores him and keeps pulling his arm, until he is in his safe-haven. Which is his music room in the basement.

"Hey now, im not going to let you kill me, thats where killers take people in the movies"

"Really Magnus, you actually think im trying to kill you? I mean i have thought about it a couple of years ago" He said with a laugh but had a serious tone.

Magnus looked at him like he grew six heads and started backing up from Alec so fast almost falling until he felt strong arms around his waist and pull him close to his chest. He tried to get out of his embrace, but Alec wasnt having any of that. He felt Alexander's breath on his neck, getting closer to his ear to whisper "I was just kidding Mags, I need to talk to you alone. I dont want anyone to hear our conversation, you know its a house full of nosy people and i'd rather not embarrass myslef, so please will you come with me?" He felt a shiver go up his back when Alec kissed his neck. He couldnt register and words so he just nodded.

Alec opened the door for him to go down the stairs, one inside, he locked the door behind him. He didnt want his sister to bother him. He loved her to death but damn if she wasnt irritating. He walks and sees Magnus sitting on his bed waiting for him to explain why he was practically dragged down there.

"Okay, im sorry for basically kidnapping you, but i really need to get this off my chest. i cant go arounf like nothing has happend before. Theres too much tension between us."

"Well im all ears" Magnus says with a smirk.

"Magnus dont do that"

"do what?"

"Act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about. I know you more than you think. So cut the bullshit say what you really feel".

Magnus looks taken back from the bluntness. "I forgot how straight forward you were".

Alec sighs and run a hand over his face. "Magnusss"

"Fine! I want to know how you could go from being my friend for 3 years and just stop and act as if you didnt know me"

Alec closes his eyes, this isnt going to be easy.

" Seriously, you couldnt figure out why i stopped talking to you?"

"No"

"THINK MAGNUS!"

"I DONT KNOW, THATS WHY I'M FUCKING ASKING YOU"

Alec gets up and starts pacing back and forth, yeah they were going to get ot all out right now. If they didnt, it wouldnt be good gor anyone.

"I cant believe you are that fucking clueless Magnus, everyone else knew why but you were too fucking blind to pay attention to any detail"

"Alexander just fucking tell me, I'm not about to play guessing games with you, we are too fucking old for games".

Magnus was trying to think, but he couldnt figure it out to say his life. All he could remember was

(flash back)

Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Camielle Belcourt. He introduce her to everyone at the table in the cafeteria but Alexander wasn't there yet.

"Oh Magnus, what have you done"? Tessa asked looking sad.

"What do you mean? Why do you look sad, you should be happy for me. I found someone, and im happy".

"Dude, are you fucking serious?! When did this happen? Jace asked him and was pissed off about it.

"Why are youll not happy for me? I mean im always happy for all og you, but you cant be the same for me because im in a relationship?" Magnus asked them, Camille kissed him on the lips and he smiled at her.

Izzy looked close to tears, but he couldn't figure out why. So being the good friend he asked.

"Iz, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Magnus, im sorry to tell you this, but you just made the biggest mistake of your life, and when it comes back to bite you in the ass the person you thought you woukd have forever wouldn't be there anymore" She said getting up and running towards the doors. Jace, Tessa, Will, Jem, Clary,and Ragnor following after her.

The only people left were Jordan and Rapheal and they looked as if they seen a ghost. " What is with everyone today? Seriously the only person that would be happy for me is Alec. When he said that, the last two of the group left without saying anything else. He was sat wondering what was wrong with them, but he didn't feel like being bothered to care. 

The next day, he saw his best friend looking sad with puffy and red eyes. "Hello darling, why do you look you have been crying? Did something bad happen?" Alec shoulders tense, but didnt turn around to look at him, he didnt even say anything. "Alexander are you not speaking yo me? Have i done something wrong? You haven't spoken to me in seven months, what did i do for you to stop speaking to me?"

Alec said in a low voice, "No Mags, of course not, umm, i-i just dont feel well. So, I'll see you later yeah?" and he walked off. Magnus was about to go aftwr him, when his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Hey babes, what were you two talking about?" she asked sound annoyed.

"Oh nothing important where have you been? I've missed you".

"Oh I had to see the art teacher about something"

"Since when do you take art?"

"I dont, I just needed his help on something special"

"Mhmm, okay, well lets go back to my place to watch movies and make out".

They started walking to the school parking lot, when he seen his friends there saying goodbye to Alexander, which was odd, he never leaves with out his brother or sister he had to see what whats up and why was his bestfriend getting into a black SUV with suitcases.

"Hey where is Alexander going? "

The gang turned around with pissed off/annoyed faces.

"Oh havent you heard? Alec and his band got signed, he finished school online, hes not staying hear for graduation. Simon, Rapheal, Helen, and Jordan will be leaving after graduation to join him in England. See you would have known that if you werent with that DEVIL-BITCH!!!" Izzy said and walked away from him.

Magnus felt like he had been punched in the heart. Not only were the whole group pissed with him, but he hadnt even been paying attention to his bestfriend because of he girlfriend, now he finds out that Alec got signed and was now on the way back to London. He tried to walk to the car to speak to Alec, but Jace stopped him and the car drove off. He wanted to break down beacuse his whole life just drove away and it was all his fault. He stopped caring about what was happening to the gang because Camille wanted all of his attention, even in school she didnt let him speak to any of them.

He pulled out his phone to try and call Alec, but when he called it said his number has been changed, his heart really broke then. He turned to see everyone leaving to get in their cars.

"Hey, Jace why isn't Alec's number not going through?"

(Jace shakes his head at Magnus) "He changes his humber six months ago, you would have known that, but you didnt care, so dont pretend and act like you care now, you were his best friend more than I was and you werent even-" he cuts off his own words in gets in his car to drive off.

"Jace please, I have to tell him something important"

"Goodbye Bane, You will never see him again, maybe on tv or in magazines but in person? Not until he wants to see you, but hey, you've got bitchmille so enjoy her". Jace drives away.

( flashback ended)

"Camille"

"What?"

"You stopped talking to me the day i got together with her"

Alec looks at him and nods.

"But why- why did you stop-" He gasps and tears were falling down his face when he realized why.

"The day that you got together with her was the day after i came out to my parents and our friends, I told them that i've been in love with you for three years, i still am. i was going to tell you that day, they even helped me surprise you with diner, but when i walked into the cafeteria you were kissing her and i froze and watched you rip my heart in half, you didn't even realize i was there but Camille did. She knew i was going to ask you out because she over heard me talking to everyone one night after basketball practice thats when she took action and youll ended up in a relationship. So after i saw you kiss her, i had to get out of there. I was going to leave London that night, but my parents asked me to stay and just finish school. I started taking the classes online, i quit the basketball team, i couldnt be around you. You see, you were my whole world Magnus, you were everything to me but you hurt me like nobody ever has and i didn't know what to do. So that day i went home and cried for hours and hours until i made myself sick. I wrote the song "Leave your lover" about you and that night and recorded a video with me playing guitar and that when one of my father's friend were on YouTube one day and said he wanted to sign me, so i jumped on it just so i could leave. I couldn't be around you anymore".

Magnus was in tears gasping for air kind of tears. Alec to moved to hold him in his arms and waited for him to calm down.

"Alexander i am so sorry, i didn't know she did that to you. I wanted to be with you too but she showed me a picture of you kissing Helen and i thought you didnt want me anyway"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!!"

"Yeah, sh-she sent it to me, i think i still have it in my phone" He searched through his onedrive on his phone and pulled up the picture and handed Alec the phone. He takes the phone to look at the picture harder, to examine it, but then he stands up and start pacing and yelling.

"THAT STUPID MANIPULATIVE BITCH!!! SHE WAS THERE WITH US THAT NIGHT!! IT WAS A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE AND I GOT DARED TO KISS HELEN!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! SHE PLANNED THIS FROM THE GOT DAMN BEGINNING!! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID NOT TO SEE THAT SHE WAS TRYING TO RUIN OUR FRIEND SHIP AND DAMN DID SHE DO IT!! Magnus I am so sorry, that was the night you were sick and couldn't come with us that night after my game, remember your mom didn't want any of us around you in case we caught whatever bug you had. I begged her to let me in but she wouldn't and you were pissed at her beacuse of it remember?"

"I do remember. I was so mad at her beacuse i wanted to tell you that i was in love with you from tye first time out eyes met. I'm still in love with you. No one could replace the void i had in my chest when you left. Not even Camille. When you left my life fell apart. Our friends wouldnt talk to me. They were pissed with me for a year. Even Ragnor avoided me. Jem, Will, Tessa, and Clary didn't speak to me at all. The only person i had was Catarina, but she was busy with college and couldn't be there for me. Mom didn't even know what was happening with everything until one day i broke. I was so alone, Camille was angry at me all the time until one day she stole my sketches for my clothing design blew up with my designs, I could've proved she stolen them, but i didn't have money for a lawyer and-" He stop talking and just at Alec for a second, before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me anything or how you felt?"

"I did through my music, but apparently you didn't get the meaning of any of them".

"What songs? Because i bought all of your albums, even the tour DVDS"

"Like i can, Amnesia, You I, treat you better"

"I didn't know they were about me, i love those songs"

"I don't see how you couldn't, the gang knew".

"Like i said nobody spoke to me for a year, when they did i was just happy to have my friends back"

"I'm happy to have you back, but i don't want to be your friend anymore, I've waited too long to have you and ill be damned if i let anyone else take you from me again"

Magnus smiles with tears coming down his face.

"How do you think i felt when i heard you where with fucking Sebastain Verlac?"

Alec grimaced at his name. "Well that was a mistake on my behalf, he cheated on me. Probably the entire time we were together"

"How could he cheat on you? I mean you're perfect, sweet, compassionate, loyal, humble, beautiful, faithful, truthful-" He didn't get to finish he speech, Alec's lips were moving against his and he just melted into the kiss. The kiss was full of love, longing, passion, every emotion you can think of. He felt something wet drip down his face, he broke the kiss so the could breathe in some oxygen. He looked up and gasped because his Alexander was crying with happy tears. Magnus wiped his lovers face to lean in and kiss him once more.

"Omg I feel so free, a huge weight has been lifted off my heart and my mind isn't clouded anymore" Alec said with a raspy voice from all the kissing.

"Me too, but what does this mean Alexander? I'm not sure i can go another day in your presence after a kiss like that. What are we?

"Magnus Bane, Would you like to be my one and ONLY boyfriend, husband, lover..."

Magnus attacked his lips again and they fell back on the bed. Magnus climbed on top of him, Alec didn't hesitate to grab his waist to bring him closer. Alec opened his legs so Magnus could fit between them. Things turned steamy; grinding on each other's, moaning in each other's mouths, hands moving everywhere. "Alexander if we don't stop now, I'm afraid i will lose all of my control" Magnus said in a lustful voice.

"Who said i wanted you to stop? Get back here and kiss me. I want you to make love to me, i don't care if we just got together, I've waited long enough for you to fuck me into submission"

Magnus growled, moving to kiss his now boyfriend/husband (he liked the way that sounded). Kissing down his jaw to his neck, Alec moan loudly, not caring if anyone heard them. To be far, he didn't care either, he finally had the man of his dreams lying beneath him and he was going to worship him like a king.

"Do you have condoms and lube in here?"

"Top draw, left nightstand"

"Are you ready for me?"

"I've be ready for you for 6 years now"

"I love you Alexander Lightwood"

"I love you too Magnus Bane"

They spent the rest of the night making love and cuddling into each other's arms.

Welp i hope i made you'll happy with the conversation, if i didn't, i truly apologize. Like i said its my first time writing fanfiction. Live reviews please.


	7. Ellen

Chapter 7 

The band were on the way to Ellen to perform their new single "Kids" and Alec was going to be interviewed on the show, since he was the front man. After that was done, he made a promise to the team that they could go to Disney land, they have been wanting to go since they got there. The band has been working non-stop since they arrvied in California for the MTV music awards. So of course Alec didn't want them to be upset, he gave in and everyone cheered.

Before that could happen, they needed to get through the interview and performance first... Simon started singing the new single to practice to make sure they new the words the rest of the gang joined in except for Alec, he had to save his voice. He didn't have his full voice this morning for some reason, his throat was killing him, so he's been drinking hot tea with honey and lemon. He came out of nowhere, he was fine the night before. He didn't do anything the night before, but sleep in his own bed without Magnus for that specific reason.

The band look mortified when Alec couldn't speak. Tessa his assistant called his in home doctor that came and gave him an antibiotic shot, and prescribed more that he needed to take twice a day. He said that he wasnt aloud to talk, sing or anything that meant he had to use his vocal cords.

"WHAT?!" Maia Exclaimed.

"Do you know how hard that is going to be? He is never sick! Like ever. He sings non stop, how are we going to get him to not sing?" Jordan asked.

The doctor looked at Alec with an knowing look. It was the look at meant if he sings now, he throat would hurt more, and he wouldn't be able to sing at all for at least a week until it healed. Sighing Alec took out his phone to text Tessa.

Boss: Tess, please tell everyone to calm down, i will be fine, i just need some tea witg lemon, honey, and the throat lozenges.

"Alec says everyone calm down, he'll be okay, he just needs some tea with lemon, honey, and some throat lozenges the doctor prescribed"

Everything git quiet, then all hell broke loose.

"Right, okay, I'll head to Starbucks to get the tea" Helen said.

"No you will not, you will get bombarded as soon. as you step inside. We don't have time for that, we have to leave in two hours". Rapheal snapped.

"Well what the hell are we to do huh Raph? Boss has NEVER been sick, He NEVER loses his voice! So tell me, in the 4 years have you ever seen him even cough? You can't because its never happend so shut your fucking mouth!!" Maia snapped back.

"None of the band can leave so, we will just go and get everything for him" Clary said.

"Right, Tessa can pick up his prescription, cough drops, and orange juice" Will said.

"Jem and I can go get the tea from Starbucks and we can be on our way" Magnus said while looking at Maia and Raphel.

"Seriously you two need to calm down, no need to be at each other's throat, you're better than this" Simon chimed in looking at his band members shaking his head.

Alec was so over everyone going beserk, so he just got up and left with the doctor heading to the door to shake his hand goodbye. The yelling continued, he sighed and just started making his own tea, because honestly it wasn't that serious to leave for some fucking tea when he can make it himself. It was complete chaos in the living room. He was done with all of them at this point. Everyone was screaming at each other and it was pissing him off. So he took out his phone in the group chat to text them.

"SERIOUSLY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! YOU'LL ARE ACTING AS IF THE GOT DAMN WORLD HIS GOING TO END! IT JUST MY THROAT IS SORE, NO BIG IMMEDIATE THREAT! JESUS DID ANY OF YOU EVEN NOTICE I WASN'T IN THE ROOM ANYMORE? NO? OF COURSE NOT, YOU'RE TOO FUCKING BUSY YELLING AND SNAPPING AT EACHOTHER FOR WHAT? I AM EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU!! I CAN MAKE MY OWN GOT DAMN TEA, FUCK A STARBUCKS! NOW GO GET READY, I DONT WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO EACHOTHER, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY, BUT YOU'RE ACTING AS IF YOU CANT STAND EACH OTHER!! SO DONT SAY SHIT ELSE! Tess if you would please head to Cvs and get my medicine for my throat, i would really appreciate it. Thank you."

He heard all phones go off in the living room, a collected of gasps filled the air. He heard everyone apologize to each other, he smiled and took his cup of tea to head to the basement to get ready for Ellen and not worry about anything else.

I refuse to look back thinking were better just because they're younger days

i don't know what's 'round the corner...

They pulled up to the studio where Ellen was shot, and headed to the dressing room. Ellen met them in the back shaking their hands, giving hugs and headed to her dressing room or somewhere else. Getting their finish touch ups from Clary and Magnus. Magnus was about to walk away when he grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a hug, he didn't want to kiss him because sore throats are contagious. So he just breathed in his scent, closing his eyes and smiling when Magnus kissed his temple.

"Hey baby, you know everyone is sorry about what happened this morning. They we scared, none of then ever seen you sick, so they freaked out. I would've as well. I mean you are the man that sings everything, so you not being able to sing scared the living shit out of them. So, we promise no more fighting".

Alec raised an eyebrow at him meaning 'cut the bullshit' .

"Okay, okay, we will try not to fight. You know we always argued, all through high school. The whole gang argued every day. So we will try okay?"

Alec smiled and nodded his head. Just as a person with head phones in saying its time for the interview.

Ellen: Please welcome the wonderful Alexander Lightwood from Mortal Instruments.

(crowd cheers as the door opens, Alec walks out with a smile on his face, walks to over to Ellen and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sits in the red chair)

Ellen: Wow, you look amazing

Alec: Thank you Ellen, you look beautiful as always.

Ellen: Thank you so much, but really this is a different style than we normally see you in.

Alec: *smiles* Yes, well we have a new team and an amazing stylist *blushes* i just told him to revamp my wardrobe and he has done it brilliantly.

(Alec outfit of the dayblack leather jacket, gray button up shirt, light dark skinny jeans, brown boots)

Ellen: Oh right you have a new team. So which one is he actually, is he the one you have your arms around? (she says with a mischievous smile, mean trouble)

a picture of the team and the band appears on the back screen*

Alec: *smiles and blushes hard* Yes that would be him. He name is Magnus Bane, he is awesome, but don't tell him that, he already has an big ego. Don't need it getting bigger.

Ellen: So, is there are reason why you the are so close in the photo?

Alec: *Smiles and shakes his head* What are you play at?

Ellen: *laughs* What? I'm sure everyone wants to know, you two seem really cozy. So are you two dating.

Alec: *blushes* I will not confirm nor deny.

Ellen: *looks at him and smile, waiting for him to answer*

(the crowd roars in the room)

Alec: *covers his face with his hands while laughing*

Ellen: Well i think we have our answer. Okay so, You were hear last time for 'counting stars" and it went to number one in nine thousand countries.

(The band and the team were laughing their asses off because they knew that everyone would find out soon)

Alec: *points at her* Because of you

(the crowd cheers)

Ellen: What a great song, you write song after song after song. I dont think people understand that you write so many songs He's kind of known as the underground king of pop, rock, etc. Because you writing and produced for multiple people in the music industry. And right now you are working with Harry styles, Adele, Ariana Grande, The vamps... How do you have time to be here right now?

Alec: *laughs, the crowd cheers* Ellen asks, and you say yes. It was two years ago it kinda starts here and you literally has up use launch the last 8 singles so thank you very much.

Ellen: Oh well, my pleasure, thank you for writing those songs.

(The interview continues for couple minutes then goes to commercial)

(Backstage the team was praying that Alec's voice would be ok for him to sing, so they crossing their fingers for Goodluck.)

Ellen: We are thrilled out next guest are here to perform their new single *Kids* From there up and coming album "Heavenly Fire" please welcome Mortal Instruments.

(crowd cheers as the doors open to the band)

*the band starts to play, Alec turns to the band and starts to clap bobbing his head then turns to sing*

Days when,

we'd fight, we'd fight til i would give in

yeah, perfect disasters (Alec starts dancing)

we were reaching, reaching for the the rafters

ay-ay-aay

And for most of the days we were searching for ways to get up and get out of the town that we were raised, yeah

'Cause i remember, (Alec pats his hand over his chest) we were sleeping in cars, we were searching for OZ, we were burning cigars with white plastic tips 'till we saw the sun

and we said crazy things like

(the band joins in)

I refuse to look back thinking days were better

just because they're younger days

I don't know whats 'round the corner way I feel right now I swear well never change (Alec starts playing is guitar)

Back when we were kids

swore we would never die

you and me were kids

swear that we'll never die

Alec turns to his drummer and keyboardist, to cue them)

Lights down

Alec starts to clap along with the crowd and the song)

and we drive and were drivin'a just to get out

yeah, perfect disasters

yeah we were swinging, swinging from the rafters

ey-ey-ey-eyy

And for most of the days we were searching for ways to get up and get out of the town that we were raised yeah, we were doneee.

We were saying things like

refuse to look back thinking days were better

just because they're younger days (Alec starts dancing on his platform and snapping his fingers getting into the music)

[camera cuts to the crowd dancing]

i dont know whats 'round the corner way i feel right now i swear we'll never change

back when we were kids (Alec plays his guitar)

Swore we would never die

you and were kids

Swear that we'll never die

(Alec grabs the mic off the stand and walks to the middle of the floor near the crowd but not to far from the band)

Nights when kept dancing

changing all our plans and making every day a holiday, feel the years start burning

City light they're turning

Something 'bout this feels the same

(Repeat chorus and ending the song)

The band stops playing and Ellen walks over to introduce them one more time before she closes the show.

So there you have it, the Ellen interview. Next chapter with be Disney land for the day in the life. Plus studio session. Alec writes a sexy song for Magnus for the album. *Animal*please tell me your inputs. thanks dolls.Ryan Tedder interview on Ellen.OneRepublic Kids


	8. Disney

Chapter 8

[Video opens up with Alec in bed looking very tired]

"Good morning Shadowhunters, sorry if sound like I'm whispering. My voice is shot, my throat is killing me. I have to take antibiotics for two weeks to get the swelling down, i am really praying that i don't have to have surgery to get my tonsils taken out. We will see later today at my doctor's appointment. Okay, no more sad news, tour is going to start soon, and I'm so excited; Normally we would start in the UK, but this time its going to be different. Its nice to switch up from time to time".

(you hear someone moving in the bed beside Alec)

Alec looks at the person moving and smiles, then turns the camera to said person.)

"I seem to have woken up my gorgeous boyfriend/hubby(to be one day)" Alec moves to lay down with Magnus and turns the camera so it is angled so you can see the two of them. Alec starts to kiss Magnus' back and neck to wake him. Magnus mumbles something, but Alec couldn't understand him, his voice is muffled by a pillow.

"Good morning Mag, I'm sorry to wake you, but today is a "Day 'n' the life" video". Alec whispers in his ear. Magnus turns on his back so he could see Alec better. He smiles when he see his boyfriend fully awake now, he decides to be a devious this morning by putting his hands on Alec's nether regions causing Alec to gasp. Mean while the camera is still rolling, thank goodness you couldn't see what Magnus was doing in the video, we don't wont to put Porno

graphic videos on YouTube.

Magnus smiles at the camera, then looks at Alec. Alec is trying his best not to moan, so he leans in and gives Magnus a good morning kiss, while moving his hand. He hear Magnus try to protest, but he wasn't going to let him do this on camera.

"Goodmorning baby, how did you sleep?" Alec asks him.

"I slept amazingly well since you were holding me". *Alec blushes*

"Okay, so i have to go to the doctor today to get some tests done on my throat, it hurts a lot this morning, and I'm getting really frustrated from the pain".

"Nooooo, do you want me to go with you? I will go and make you some tea, but you might want to turn the camera back to you while i get up". He says and winks at the camera.

"MAGNUS!!!" Alec whispered yelled. Do to his voice being raspy.

Alec turns the camera towards him and apologizes to his shadowhunters*

"I am so sorry for his vulgar remarks-". His words were cut-off do to Magnus' protest.

'HEY! I just didn't want the family to see me naked, i mean I'm not apposed to it. I mean if you want them to see me naked, the please turn the camera towards me in all of my GLORYYYY!!"

Alec couldn't contain his laughter. Magnus was dancing behind the camera. Alec turns it towards him so everyone couldn't see him shaking his ass and doing different styles of dancing. Thank God he had on boxers and pajama bottoms. As soon as their laughter died down, Tessa knocks, then entered the room.

"Goodmorning Magnus, Goodmorning Alec"

"GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDMMMMMOOOORRRNNNNIIINNNGGGG TTTTTEEEEESSSSSSSSSAAAA!!!!!!" Magnus sung to her from the bathroom.

She burst into laughter at that. "Why is he so happy this morning?" She asked with an raised eyebrow.

"He a weirdo Tess, surely you know that already"

"AM NOT"

"Are to"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"Hey, what are you two five?" She says to the both of them, shaking her head with a smile. She continues to talk to them for a minute before telling Alec he had an hour to get ready and leave for his appointment.

Alec turns the camera back to him*

" Well thats it for know shadowhunters, thanks for joining our antics this morning. See you at the doctors office".

[Video cuts, opens to Magnus holding the camera filming the everything in the doctor's office]

"How are you feeling darling?"Magnus asks from behind the camera.

"Very nervous actually"

"Im sure everything will be fine, no need to be nervous".

"I swear you ate the sweetest" Alec gives him a sweet chaste kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

[Video cuts to the in the back room]

Dr. Hodge gives Alec an full check up, ear, nose, mouth. He then puts an instrument (with an camera) inside his mouth to check the vocal cords, asking Alec to sing "ahh". They turn off the lights to see the singers vocal cords. Dr. Hodge explains that his cords are still puffy and swollen, but no major damage. He says that he just needs to rest his voice, no singing until the swelling goes down. He prescribed more throat lozenges and then they were on their way back to the house.

[Video cuts]

When the couple returns to the house, everyone is inside of the living room waiting for the news, but once they see Alec face they already know.

"So, what the news boss?" Simon asked.

Alec didn't speak, he turned to Magnus so that he could explain to them that he could rest his voice.

" The dotor said it wasnt any major damage, just that his vocal cords are puffy and swollen, but with vocal rest and the antibiotics he would be good to go". Magnus replied to Simon's question.

"Then why does he look sad?" Clary asked.

"He can't sing, talk or anything else that makes him use his vocal cords for a full week".

"Shit!" Will said sharply.

"So does this mean that we aren't going to Disney Land?" Helen asked sadly.

"We are going, i just wont b able to talk much, so try not to make me laugh".

"STOP TALKING!!" Everyone yelled at him in unison.

Alec huffed and glared at them getting up to walk to the kitchen being theatrical with his arms and hands trying to emphasize that he was pissed.

"And i thought i was the drama queen" Magnus teased.

The living room was filled with laughter. The gang got ready to head to Disney Land since Alec promised that they could go. Magnus walks in the kitchen to look for his boyfriend, only it empty. Which was odd since he just walked in there. He heard the sounds of a guitar being played in the music room, so of course he follows the sound to only find his love sitting on the couch strumming away.

"Hello darling, are you ok?"

'he nods'

"If you don't want to go, i will stay here with you and we can watch movies, and cuddle in bed while the others go out and have a fun. How does that sound?"

Alec stops playing the instrument and shakes his head violently*

"No Mags, I want to go with everyone. The band has been wanting to go, but we didn't have any days off and now that we do, I'm not going to spoil it because i can't talk that much. If i have tea with me and the throat lozenges i should be fine. I just can't talk that much".

"Okay handsome, lets get you showered and dressed and meet up with everyone at the van, how does that sound?"

Alec gets up and nods, giving his boyfriend a quick peck, that Magnus did not approve of. He tried to get another one, but Alec ran out of the room laughing, but he didn't get far, since Magnus starting running after him as soon as he took off. Both panting, smiling at each other like idiots, Magnus finally got the kiss he wanted from his sexy ass black-haired blue eyed boyfriend.

a disgusted protest came from the side of them*

"Get a room would you! I don't want to see you two lip-locking everywhere, now move please". Rapheal said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Raph, didnt know you would be in here". Alec told him.

"Dios mio, I'm happy for you boss, really i am, i just dont want to see it".

"Oh, shut Rapheal, you're just jealous because Ragnor isbt happy with you at the moment". Magnus snapped.

"Whoa, what, wait... is there something i dont know? When did you two become an couple?" Alec asked sounding confused.

"Dammit Magnus! You don't have to tell the whole world. I thought you were better than that".

"Oops, was that suppose to be a secret? I thought everyone knew."

"WHAT?!" Rapheal yelled. "What do you mean everyone knows?"

"Umm, just ask its sounds duh, the team knows you two were an couple on high school, and are trying to work things out now, honestly what the big deal about it anyway?"

Alec is just looking so lost and confused*

Rapheal huffs, and walks away truly upset, and started screaming at his 'so call' boyfriend..

"Well, i think we should give them some privacy and get ready to go, its a long drive". Alec told his lover, who just smiled and nodded.

[Video opens to The half of the gang in one van]

[Van 1: Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Aline, and Tessa]

"Hellooo shadowhunters, as you can see we are in the van on the way to Disney Land. We only have a few days off and boss man agreed to let us go see MICKEY!!" Simon said into the camera since he's the one holding it.

The camera turns to Alec, who just rolled his eyes at Simon and sips his tea with honey and lemon, with an throat lozenges inside it*

"Oh, sorry boss tots forget you can't talk".

"He can talk, just not that much. For any of you that don't have an clue as to what's going on with your favorite singer. He has a sore throat, and is on vocal rest for a week until he heal properly". Magnus said into the camera.

Simon flips the camera back to him and Izzy*

"Well at least it just an sore throat and nothing too serious. But I have an surprise for you big brother, but you will have to wait until later for that. Since this is my last day here, i want to spend it with you before i head back to London".

"What is the surprise Iz?"

"Boss, you should not be talking! A soon as we get to Disney, I'm finding some tape to put over your mouth" Simon look at him with an serious face while Izzy, Magnus, and Alec just laughed at him. They knew, that wouldn't happen, EVER.

[Video cuts to van 2]

[Van 2: Clary, Will, Jem, Raphel, Ragnor, Jordan, Maia, Helen]

The team were laughing at the first video day in the life they put on their YouTube channel. Laughing so hard at Magnus hitting the Shit out of Alec with his pillow*

"Oh, that is too goo, Magnus was really pissed". Will said gasping for air ffrom laughing too hard.

"They are so perfect together, In happy they are together now. They should've been along, but we know how that turned out" Clary said to no one in particular.

"Okay enough sad stuff, none of that party pooper, we are going to Disney okay! Which i am too excited for!! I've been wanting to go since i was born. So what is the first ride we are going on? I want to get on ALL OF THEM!!" Jordan joined in the conversation.

"Well, Since i have been there before i xant really say". Helen said.

"Well, whatever ride we go on, everyone is going on at the same time, instead of being separated, that wouldnt be good since we dont have that much security with us". Ragnor said from behind the camera.

[Video cuts and opens with Alec buying the whole team a max passes and passing them out to everyone. The team plus security were walking around taking pictures with each other in front of all the different rides they went on. Walking into gift shops buying most of the store. Magnus, Izzy, Clary, Helen, Aline, and Maia were wear Minnie ears, while the boys wore Mickey's ears with the shirts to match. Getting stopped by some of their shadowhunters to take group pictures with them. One fan even started crying and Alec had to comfort her, to ask why is she crying even though he is on vocal rest. He didn't care, she was family. Once he calmed her down, he gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek. "Omg, i love you Alexander thank you sooo much!! Also, please marry Magnus already, you two the the most adorable couple on the planet". She whispers in his ear, clearly not low enough because everyone around them heard her. Alec blushes and replies back "Oh, you can count on it, but only if he says yes" then winks at her. She jumps up and down screaming "yay!" and clapping her hands. After meeting a lot of fans, the team decides it time to go eat somewhere. Cheesecake Factory it is!]

[Video cuts]

"It has been such an enjoyable day, i think its time to head back to the hotel/team house to rest we have a busy week ahead of us". Alec said in a raspy voice.

"Simon, where is the duck tape?" Magnus asked with a serious face.

"Crap, i forgot to look for some, Dammit!"

"Why do youll need duck tape exactly?" Jem asked innocently confused.

"My sweetheart cant seem to keep his mouth closed, i let you get away with talking to the shadowhunters today, but he has been talking non-stop which isn't good. Since you left you antibiotic, and throat lozenges in the van." Magnus says looking straight into Alec's eyes.

"Sorry" Alec told him in a low voice and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Oh no, that will not work this time, you're sleeping alone tonight since you can't behave". Magnus tells him being really serious.

"Ooooo in the dog house Lightwood, thats not goo- OW!" Will was saying but got hit hard by Alec in his arm. "Sorry boss, but its true" Will shrugs his shoulders. Alec just rolls his eyes at him- turns back to his boyfriend pleading with his eyes to make him change his mind. Magnus shakes his head at him letting him know that he will not change his mind.

"Okay, if thats how its going to be,《looks at his assistant》 hey Tessa could you book me a room with the band please, I will not return until Monday and will have my phone off until then. Also could you call me a car so the band and i could leave now please". He gets up from the table leaving with one of his security guards heading outside of the restaurant.

There was a collection of gasps* "Was he serious?" Tessa asked.

"Oh he was damn serious. We've learned that through out the years. Especially if he just leaves without saying another word. He did that to us when were late to an radio interview that had to push it back because we were too busy playing around and not taking it seriously. He just disappeared for an entire week, no one could reach him. So when i say MAGNUS GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!! Helen told said looking really worried.

"No! I will not, if he wants to act like a baby, then fine. One thing i will not do is kiss his ass when I'm right and he's wrong thats not how an relationship works. So if he wants to leave then fine let him leave". He snaps at everyone.

"Dude, you are going to regret that". Simon tells him.

The waiter comes to let them know that their food has been paid for and gave them a note from Alec telling them that he had left and will meet them in a week.

"Hey guys,

Just giving you the heads up that i will be going to the house to pack my bags and head somewhere alone so i wont feel obligated to speak to any of you. Izzy, i love you and be safe, sorry I'm not able to see you off, but you have your Fiancé for that. Enjoy the rest of the week off, go out and explore the city my treat. No one try find or contact me. Love you all.

Ps: I'm sorry for disappointing you Magnus.

Alec.

[Video opens to Simon reading the note from Alec]

The team rushes out of the restaurant to see if they can catch him, No one wanted him to leave, it wouldn't be the same without him. With no luck finding him outside; The gang gets into vans to trying to rush to get to the house to stop him from leaving. The ride home was quiet, no words were said, what was there to say?

[Video cuts]

Alec arrives at the house to pack a for an full week, he was being childish but it was the right thing to do. If he left it would be easier to heal without talking to anyone. It was impossible with everyone around asking questions, having people talking for you was getting tiring. There was no way in hell he would get better if he was around his friends and family, if anything his throat would get worse. He felt bad about leaving his boyfriend behind, but not really being able to kiss him or make love to him at night would drive him crazy.

Done packing his bag, Alec tells his security guard he's off duty for the week. He pays for his services, then walks to the garage to get into his Audi r8 and drives off to his next home for the week.

[Video opens to the band/team getting out of the vans, running towards the house]

"ALEC!!" Izzy, tells. No reply. "Dammit Alec, you and your damn stubborness! Well i must be off to the airport to catch my flight, and call Jace to tell him once again Alec disappeared from being childish. "SHIT!!" Izzy screamed. "This was the only time he could get off, They haven't been able to see each other for a year, oh is he going to be pissed. So does anyone know how to hack into a cars GPS or cellphones?" She asked the group.

"Nope, not a car, but a cellphone sure" Ragnor answered. He trys to pull it up on his laptop but failed. "He has both of his phones off". "Maybe hell turn them back on one day and we could try and trace his phone then".

"Nah, he wont turn them on at all until he is ready to be found". Simon says looking really nervous.

"Hey Si, whats wrong? Why are you acting like something is up?" Clary asked him speaking the first time since everything happend.

"We have press this week at three radio stations, We have to record three songs for the album, on top of that we have rehearsals for tour! So excuse me for freaking out nervously, my boss just fucking LEFT FOR A FULL WEEK!!!!!" He shouted not at everyone because no one was taken this serious.

"Well maybe you could go without him and just say he's sick and can't get out of bed" Will said trying to defuse the fire happening.

The looks from the band made him back up and hold up his hands saying he surrendered*

"We can't go without Alec. Its his band, he is the front man. Management is going to blow a gasget once they notice Alec is missing. Oh man, oh man, oh man. We have to find him now, tonight. This is important, we have to promote our new album and the up and coming tour. " Jordan said while pacing back and forth.

[Video cuts]

Just as they were about to speak Alec walks through the front door, says nothing and keeps walking into the kitchen. The team rushes after him asking him "where have you been? why would you just leave knowing we have a busy week? Are you acting this way because Magnus said you had to sleep alone?" He ignores them all thinking 'so now you want me to talk, but when i did talk, i got shit for it. So no, fuck you', shaking his head he walks back to the front door to open it to leave only to be stopped by his boyfriend, if looks could kill Alec would dropped dead right were he stood.

Magnus had his arms crossed over his chest daring him to move him out of the way. Alec sighed and just looked at him. Magnus didndidnt back down he glared even harder and just asked a question in a deadly tone "And where exactly are you going Alexander?" Alec didn't answer instead he got pissed and snapped In his raspy voice "So now you'll want me to talk? But when i was talking i got told to stop talking, i mean seriously are you'll mad? What are you all mad about anyway? I gave you a full week off, i cancelled everything i can heal. I can't talk or sing anyway and our manager knows all that so what the fuck is the problem? You all would have known that if you checked your got damn emails yesterday. So now if you would excuse me, i should be going now, oh and dont worry Magnus, I will sleep fine by myself". He told everyone. Not waiting for a reply he leaves the house but Magnus follows behind closely.

"So are you seriously leaving us?"

"Magnus, I'm not going to argue with you, so just got back in the house and enjoy the week off shopping, going out to clubs, whatever you want".

"Alec, i want to be with you shopping, going to clubs, out for lunch, dinner whatever, not alone or a third wheel of a couple. Please stay with me".

"I can't Mags, I can't be around any of you, all its just going to make me want to talk and laugh knowing i can't do neither, so please don't make me stay, i just came to get my wallet anyway, i didn't think you'll would get back that quickly".

"I know darling, but please don't go, i can't last without you for a week, neither can you so stop and come here so i can hold you. I miss you being in my arms". *He opens his arms for Alec*

Alec sighs but obliges.

"If you pull another stunt like today, i swear I'm kicking your ass you hear me? I will not kiss your butt because you can't get your way. I might bite you on both cheeks of this delicious ass of yours *he slaps Alec butt hard making him yelp loudly*

"Stop it Mags, you know that turns me on, and we can't have sex for a week until i get my voice back. So font try and seduce me."

"Fine ill behave, but you have to come back in the house with me and promise not to pull something like this again. Everyone were stressing out about you going mission impossible on them."

"Fine i promise. Do i still have to sleep alone?"

"Yes you do for two days now, this stunt you're pulled tonight costed you another night".

"okay, well I'm going to a hotel then, there is no way i will be able to stay in the same house as you knowing i can't hold you while we sleep, so I am leaving now." *he says getting out of Magnus' embrace*

"You will do no such thing!! Do not make me angry with you, get back here right now!!"

Alec shakes his head at him, turns to walk to his car, but was pulled back into his boyfriends chest just to get tickled and falls to the ground laughing to the point there were tears in his eyes, but Magnus didn't stop until he agreed to stay home*

"Ok-ay, okay ill stay, just ssstto-oop tickling me" He tried to saying in between trying to calm down from being tickles to death.

"Good, now come on, its late, we still have to end the video, after that, i will give you a massage to help you sleep".

"That sound spectacular, but make sure the oils are warm please".

"I will, i love you sweetheart"

"I love you too baby".

[Video cuts to Jordan]

"Thank you for joining us for this " Day 'n' the life"

Unfortunately the next couple of videos will not have Alec in them much due to his soar throat, he is on strict vocal rest, but we will still make it entertaining for you. So please leave a comment below and an thumbs up if you want to see anymore videos of our crazy sometimes drama filled lives. Until next time".

Everyone says goodbye*

[Video ends]

So that was the first drama filled chapter, but won't worry all oof them wont be like this. Next Chapter will be an radio interview so it will be short... Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews and your input.


	9. Madison Square Garden

Chapter 9

The band has been on tour for now 6 months and was now heading to the one of their biggest showed out shows. Madison Square Garden. A lot of artist dream of performing there but to sell out not only one but two shows was insane. Management was so proud of the band; the were finally achieving their goals. To sell out The Garden as many times as possible when on tour. To have that much support in the states was amazing.

Now, here rehearsing for the big show. Alec didnt tell the band and their team, but He purchased almost thirty tickets for their families and friends. So when everyone showed up and was told to sit while the band rehearsed and had a sound check party with some of their shadowhunters. Their friends and families have never seen Mortal Instruments live before, so this was going to be an treat for them all.

"Hello my lovely shadowhunters" Alec said through the mic walking to the stage with the band.

(crowd cheers Hi *they had about 50 fans there)

"Thank you all for coming to the sound check party. So we will do a few songs for you, but don't laugh if we mess up, it is our rehearsal of course. But we also want you to asks questions. So before we start. Do you have any questions?"

(it erupted into screams everyone one shouting at the same time)

Alec looked at them for a minute, and they laughed at his face. "Really, you know shouting at the same time doesnt help me understand you. So we are going to take this slow and quietly and one at a time." Alec said while laughing. Alec starts pointing at the shadowhunters one a time.

"Are we going to be able to meet the new team?"

Yes, some are getting ready for tonight, if you look to my right you see our stage manager Mr. William Herondale, Mr. Jem Carstairs , and Ms. Tessa Gray. Lady and Gentlemen do you mind taking a seat next to me on stage while we answer some questions please? Alec said into the mic so everyone could hear them.

Will: "Sure thing Lightwood, what's up shadowhunters?"

(Oh my God Will I love you! A couple of people shouted) Will smirked and said "Well thank you so much for the love".

Jem: "Oh William, you are always trying to be the center of attention. Good Afternoon shadowhunters.

(awwwwww, You are soo cute! A group of girls said. Are you single?)

"What the Bloody hell is going on? Are you seriously tryna get a date with?" Alec asked looking baffled.

Tessa: "Oh dont be so serious boss, its all good fun." Hi shadowhunters.

(Hi Tessa!! they said in unison)

"Well it looks like they like Tessa more. Ha!" Alec said pointing to will. (The fans laughed)

"oh shut it Lightwood" Will said rollong his eyes.

"Okay next question".

Can i have a kiss? Alec looked stunned at that and scared.

"Have you gone completely mental? Magnus would have my head, have you seen the video of him attacking me with a pillow can you imagine what he would do if i kissed you even if its on the cheek? Are you trying to get me killed?"

(Everyone laughed even the tech guys laughed)

"Dude, that is dangerous" Simon says. "Are you ready boss?

"Yep, okay guys, we are going perform a song for you. Do you'll know our song Hotel Ceiling?

(A collection of cheers roared their approval)

Okay lets do it. Will, Jem, Tess you can stay. the others would join us soon.

Rapheal started with the keys, Simon and Maia came in on the Guitar, Jordan the drums and then Helen with the bass. Alec puts his mic back on the stand and waited for his cue

I can see it coming round full circle my friend

mmmmmm, on the tv they said had reported you dead, it was my fault 'cause i could've sworb that you said, it was easy to find another for your bed

Alec looked to his left to his tech guys justering with his thumbs to ask them to turn him up a bit.

How does it feel to leave me this way,

when all that you have's been lost in a day

everyone knows, but not what say

ive been wonderin' now

I've been staring at the hotel ceiling

drinking everything ive found this evening

trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,

so ill never let you go, 'don't you leave me lonely.

Start to see this, everyone i know cannot believe this im tryna hold to the sweetest feeling.

So ill never let you go, dont you leave me lonely.

Alec could see their family and friends singing along to his music, which made him proud. His parents was actually able to come his show. Normally they would have to work, or be in a different country filming movies, so it was special to have them their. The song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered. Then Alec got back to the questions.

"So is your vocal cords fully healed?"

"You know that is a very good question, ha, ha. But yes they have healed. It was just a sore throat. I sure you've seen the video of everyone spazzin' out over it. #Dramaticmuch"

(The band started arguments about it, and the shadowhunters just laughed) On cue the rest of the gang walked through from backstage, and the fans started screaming making Alec, and the team already on the stage jump. But then he saw the person they were screaming about and his face lit up. Alec chose to ignore is Band's argument.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Ms. Clay Fray, and Magnus Lightwood-Bane". Clary and Magnus shook their heads at Alec and his behavior.

Clary: Hi guys. (in unison Hi)

Magnus: Hello darlings (The fans went nuts saying they loved Magnus)

"Well this is a great welcome." Magnus said to them with an smile. He proceeded to give Alec a kiss on the cheek and gave him his tea.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for the tea."Alec said smiling giving his boyfriend a quick peak on the lips causing more noise.

Oh hush it you! Alec said jokingly to the fans who and returned smiling and laughing. They continued with the questions for another hour. They really had to run through there entire sit. So it was time to wrap it up. But Alec had one more surprise for his band and the team.

"Before we say goodbye to our guest, i have a surprise for my team here." The band stopped playing their instruments, the team stopped talking/playing with the fans. "Guys of you looked to the back, you should see a couple of familiar faces here waiting to see you, so have at it." Everyone was excited to see their families, it been a while for them. Being on the road and not seeing them everyday was hard getting use to, so Alec thought it would be a great idea to invite the families to the show. "Okay shadowhunters have you heard our new song we dropped on our YouTube channel called stereo hearts? That may or may not be on the album?"

(The crowd was screaming and clapping,)

"Well we are going to rehearse that song then it will be time for you'll to leave or stay here until the show started, but seeing as its hours until the show, I'd rather you go home and then make your way back. So if my band would be PLEASEEEEEEEEE COME BACK TO THE STAGE!!! He shouted through tye mic making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, Alright boss" Jordan said walking back.

"Don't sass me J, or it would get serious" Alec said in a mocking tone.

"Oh no, whatever shall you do sir" Jordan faked being scared with an amusing causing Alec to busrt out laughing.

"Shit, I'm crying, shut Jordan" Alec said through his laughs. The rest of the gang stayed with families getting to know them. Alec smiled when his parents and little brother hugged Magnus welcoming him into the family. "Okay family this is a little different from our usual music, but we thought it would be fun to switch it up". Alec said looking at Simon with a smirk.

"Oh, i dont like that face, what are you up to Alec?" Simon asked looking scared.

"You know how you said that you would rap the song better than me? Well we are going to see if you could do it Mr. Lewis".

"Okay you're on, I'm second verse?"

"But of course my good sir." The band laughed.

"bring it boss man, if i rap it better than you, then you have to wear a dress on stage tonight". Simon smirked.

"OH HELL NO HE IS NOT!!" Magnus said, making everyone look at him. He didn't back down, he looked at Alec with his hands on his hips with an eyebrow raised darling him to challenge him. "Shit Simon, you got me in trouble" Alec said scratching the back of his head. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, babe, you got it, i won't wear an dress on stage, how about if i lose you can do my make up?" Alec asked sounding scared of the answer. Magnus smiled and clapped his hands making all of the fans "awe and laugh at their antics

"Alright we'll go with that since Magnus was to ruin all the fun" Alec glared at him mouth "shut the fuck up" He hated being in trouble with Magnus, it wasnt a good feeling. "But it has to have glitter in it as well".

"WHAT?!?!?! No way in Hell."

"Whats wrong boss? Scared to lose?"

"Simon, you forgot i wrote the song, but lets go Lewis!! Izzy, im so sorry that your Fiancé would have to wear eyeshadow and glitter tonight."

FULL SONG SIMON!! PLUS YOU HAVE TO SING!! LETS DO THIS!! (The fans clapped pulling out phone to record)

My heart a stereo it beats for you so listen close

hear my thoughts in every note. oh oh

make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you just sing along to my stereo

[v1 Alec]

If i was just another dusty record on the shelve

will you blow me off and play me like everybody else if i asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? like ir read well, check it Allie, i can handle that, furthermore, i apologize for any skilling track this last boy that play me left a couple cracks

i used to, used to, used to, used to, now im over that cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifact

if i can only find a note to me you understand, i sing it softly in your ear and grab me by the hand to keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune and know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you. (Alec winked at Magnus)

The looks on the others faces were priceless, because the haven't heard the song yet. Only the fans heard it and were singing every word. The band/team familes mouths were gaped open. Alec tried his best not to laugh because they went expecting Alec to rap.

[Simon]

My heart a stereo it beats for you so listen close

hear my thoughts in every note. oh oh

make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you just sing along to my stereo

[both]

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo

oh, oh, oh, to my stereo

If i was an old school 50 pound boom box

would you hold on your shoulder wherever you walk? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops And crank it higher every time they told you to stop? And all i asks is that you dont get mad at me when you have to purchase mad D batteries Appreciate every mix tape your friends make you never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think i finally found a note to make you understand, if you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

to keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune Y'know my hearts a stereo that only beats for you

[Alec]

My heart a stereo it beats for you so listen close

hear my thoughts in every note. oh oh

make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you just sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind, because good music can be so hard to find, ill take your head and hold it closer to mine, thought love was dead, but now your changing my mind

wooooooo

(Alec was feeling it, it was the Alec and Simon show)

My heart a stereo it beats for you so listen close

hear my thoughts in every note. oh oh

make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you just sing along to my stereo

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo

oh, oh, oh to sing along to my stereo

yeahhh (Alec)

Alec and Simon were on cloud 9 high-fiving each other while the fans screams grew loud, so were the claps.

"What the hell was that?! I mean seriously where did that come from? I didn't even know you made an rap song" Jace said behind Alec.

Alec turned around so fast and ran straight to his brother "JACE!!!" The fans "awed" and cheered. "I didn't know you in town. I thought you couldn't make it because you were in Rio for the movie" Alec said not letting his brother go. "Yea i got three days off, i couldn't miss this show. Plus i heard there was a special red haired woman waiting for me." Jace said with a smirk on his lips while he looked at Clary. Alec laughed and hit his arm, leave it to Jace to everything about him. "Oh shut up and go kiss her already." Alec said while he watched his brother kiss his long lost girlfriend.

The sound check party was over. They decided that Alec and Simon both did amazing and hoping that the song would be performed tonight. The band got to rearranging the tour track list, the show tonight would be different. Doing 15 songs, plus breaks and solos. Making sure it was 2.5 hours long. Their families met them backstage in the dressing room catching up before the show begins.

"Alexander I am so proud of you and the band. I know how much it means to you that we are here. I'm sorry that we haven't been to the shows before due to work, but i promise that we will change that." His mother said Giving him a bone crushing hug. Alec smiled hugging her back. "Thanks mom, good to know." was Alecs reply. "So son, how long have you and Magnus been dating?" His father asked.

Alec blushed hearing his boyfriends name. "We have been dating for 7.5 months now and going strong. Hoping to marry him one day soon. I know you'll think its too soon, but we've been in love with each other since high school. So please dont give me the speech." Alec said to his father, hoping that he wouldn't reject him and Magnus.

"What?! Why would i say something bad about that. I am actually happy that you two have finally found each other again. I would be proud to call him my son in law." Alec had tears in his eyes threatening to fall, but he blinked them away and smiled. " Thanks dad, that means so much to me. I've been trying to plan something for him, but we have a busy schedule and even on off days, I'm still working. Its not far to him, but he understands. I asked him to make my suit for the Grammys, so he has been busy designing that. He wants to have his own line one day, so we are helping him with giving him this job, hopefully he would get noticed."

"That is such a beautiful thing you are doing for him Alec, Do you think he would be able to make me a gown for the Gala? That would help him as well." His mother asked. Alec gasped "That would be so huge mom!! He would love that! I would have to tell him later after the show. This is the first show at the Garden. He has a lot to do right now, since its almost show time. Plus he hasn't seen his mother or cat in months. So i will tell him later.

"30 minutes to show time boss." Will said popping his head in the dressing room. "Thanks Will".

"Alec darling, Here are your clothes for tonight i will help- oh hello Mr. Mrs. Lightwood how are you?"

"Hello Magnus, its good to see again. How have you been? Maryse asked.

"I'm better now, that i have Alexander." Magnus spoke while looking Alec in the eyes and smiling atbhis blush. "But I'm sorry to end this conversation, but my sexy boyfriend has to work now, and I need to dress him. We will talk once Alec is on stage" Magnus said with a wink.

"But i thought you were going to watch us from the side of the stage with the gang" Alec says with an pout.

Magnus just smiles and shakes his head. He qalked towards Alec taken him in his arms to whisper so his parents couldnt hear. "I will always watch you. Especially when you're riding me. So go to work daddy so later tonight you can watch me suck you off while i tie your hands to the bed post". Alec gasped then blushed "MAGNUS!! SO NOT COOL!"

"Okay we will let you get ready. Goodluck Alexander." His father told him. Alec nodded.

His parents left and now he had to rush to get ready, Thank God there was a shower in the dressing room. He couldn't take on this morning, he had been up all night writing music with Simon and Helen. They came here straight after a jam session, getting little to no sleep. Magnus wasn't happy about that, but he was determined to make it up to him.

Magnus really out done his self tonight with the bands looks.

Outfits of today's show

Maia: Black jacket worn with lace crop top styled with tartan layered high rise corset-like skirt, black leather boots. Hair in curls

Helen: burgundy fit and flare dress worn laced up heel ankle boots, biker styled black leather jacket. hair high pony tail

Jordan: tan suede jacket, black jeans, all white shirt, white sneakers (minus the jacket, since he us the drummer)

Rapheal: ripped blue jeans, stripped t-shirt, black jacket with white sneakers

Simon: army green pants, a white t-shirt, denim jacket with white sneakers

Alec: army green jacket with a series of colorful patches, black beaded bracelets, black snapback, black skinny jeans, all white shirt, black combat boots, and a Gold diamond shaped "forever yours" pendant that him and Magnus got together.

The band, crew, team, their families got in a circle to pray and do their chant like every performance/show. Alec leads starts "Delivers of the light, what is our occupation?" Owww, Owww, Owww MSG!!! They clapped and started walking towards the stage. The couple of the group handle their sufficient others hand, kissing them before they left to their seats.

Couples

Alec/Magnus

Maia/Jordan

Rapheal/Ragnor

Helen/Aline

Simon/Izzy

Jem/Will/Tessa

Clary/Jace

Alec turned to Magnus and smiled, kissing his boyfriend before a show made Alec calm his nerves. Having been performing for years, he still gets a little nerves. "Okay darling, I will be watching you, so have fun not too much flirting or i will hurt you." Magnus told him slightly joking. Alec laughed and kissed him hard to take his breath away. Once he achieved that he told Magnus "I love you baby, everybody knows that, but if i have to flirt, i will. I can't let my shadowhunters down" He said with an wink making Magnus push him away before calling back "I love you too, Goodluck darling".

The stage was on the dark. Hearing the opening play. It was a collection of photos of the band with their fans, families, significant others, silly band pictures, videos and more. Once that was done the Picture of the whole crew, the band and the team was on the screen with the title "family" with an count down of 1 minute. The place erupted. The band was putting their in-ear plugs in and putting their packs on jeans or instruments. Jumping up and down to get their nerves under control. Set, Lets go.

(3...2...1... The band appeared and started the first song right away, once the beat picked up, The crowd screamed louder.)

This is not the way into my heart, into my head

into none of the above

this is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me

this spark of black that i seem to love

we cab get a little crazy just for fun, just for don't even try to hold it back, just let go

Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done

you got me feening and I'm ready to

BLOW

Alec walks down the long run and the crowd erupts. Leaning in to interact with the shadowhunters. They start to sing with the band, screaming to the top of their lungs. "SING IT!!"

Hold me up against the wall

give it 'till i beg, give me some more

make me bleed, i like it rough

Like it rough,

rough,

ROUGH

Alec rubs his hand up and down his abdomen making the girls and boys in the crowd go crazy. He slides his hand to his neck singing with passion while thinking about his Fiancé fucking the shit out of him.

Sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed

Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute

You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse

beat, beat, beat, beat

its like a trigger getting ready to shoot

"Well shit if this song doesn't make you want to jizz in your pants just listening to it. Magnus what the hell did you do to my sweet brother? He doesn't write songs like this?" Jace asks looking really shocked while watching his brother.

"Jonathan Lightwood that is not appropriate! There are kids here." Maryse Lightwood exclaimed sounding appalled.

"What? The song is about sex mom, i just wanted to know"

I don't play around that often

when i do, I'm a freak

so you'd better believe i like it rough

"See what the hell happened to my innocent brother? Magnus turned him into a freaking Sex God!" Jace said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh trust me, there is nothing innocent about that man on that stage i tell you. The things he can do- Ow!!!" What was that for he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude, i do not want to hear that about my brother, its gross already listening to him perform what you'll do in the bedroom." Jace says after hitting Magnus.

Hold me down, and make me scream, lay me on the floor, turn me on, and take me out

Make me beg for more

(Alec held the last note screaming, the fans went nuts)

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh.

(end of the song)

Wow! It is an absolute pleasure to be here performing in Madison Square Garden!! You'll smashed it by selling out the tour in three minutes! Its a dream come true, so thank you all so much. With hard work and dedication, you can achieve anything and it's all thank to you lovely shadowhunters.

So how are you feeling so far? (the crowd cheers) I got a tweet today from one of the many pages that updates everyone on whats going on with us (the tweet pops up on the screen @MortalInstrumentupdates @MortalInstrumentsofficial Can you please perform One more night that would make our day) Well Alessa, and Cara it would be our pleasure to sing an oldie for you. By the way, i know you are here somewhere tonight and i want to let you know, that i will see you girls backstage later yeah. Now on to the song.

Band are you ready? Lets do it.

The show was going incredibly well. They were having the time of their lives. Alec kept looking over to his family, and it seemed they were enjoying the show as well. Laughing at the band antics, and weird bantering. But mostly Alec was searching for his boyfriend. Magnus is everything to Alec. So looking over and seeing him smiling was the best feeling to know your spouse is there supporting you.

Alec was talking to the fans for a bit, while the band took a break, got some water and used the rest room. So he started goofing off reading fans signs.

"Its okay if HE makes you strong" (He in the colors of the rainbow) Awww, that is so sweet, Thank you all so much for supporting me about my coming out. It means the world to me. He continues to read signs... "Marry me Alexander, i'm your number one fan!" Alec smiles and laughs "Sorry mate, but I'm off the market, maybe if you came a bit sooner" He says and winks at the fan. "Shit, Im so in trouble now" The crowds laughs at him pointing towards Magnus.

"Right, so my family is here tonight, Including Max, Izzy, and Jace (the arena goes bonkers). He points to the section they're in. You also see the gang and their families and- Will, Jem and Ragnor what the bloody hell are you doing up there?" They all laugh at him, knowing that he caught them not working, he shakes his head at his friends. "You know you'll are supposed to be working don't you? Yeah that includes you too Mags! (The fans scream loud when they hear Magnus's name) "Honestly its like they don't know how to act, just kidding please don't kill me." He blows a kiss to Magnus and continues to joke around.

"Can i have your hat!" (a shadowhunter)

"Sorry, what?"

"Your hat! Can i have it?"

"You want my disgusting sweaty hat? That's unsanitary. I don't know about that one sweets. Plus Magnus would kill me. He has to replace all of the hats that I've gave to a lot of yo already and let me to you-you do not want to be in that room when being cursed out. But I will give it to you any way, he would just have to deal" Alec takes of the hat and gives it to the fan.

[In the stands Magnus is shaking his head at his boyfriend. He is going to be in big trouble. He had to order 50 hats, since Alec has been giving all of them out.]

Okayso these people have been with me for a decade. On stage with me: On my right we have Mr. Simon Lewis (fans cheer/claps) Behind me on drums is Mr. Jordan Kyle (fans cheer/claps) To the left on guitar and bass are the beautiful Maia Roberts and Helen Blackthorn (Fans cheers/claps) Behind them is our sexy Spanish keyboardist Mr. Rapheal Santiago (fans cheers/claps). Alec reads another sign "Will you perform at our wedding?" 

"Will you know that depends, we have very strict regulations on that. Wait, can you flip the sign around? What does the back say? "I was born to love you and my fiancé forever" CONGRATULATIONS!! Everyone claps "Goodluck to the future, Um on your wedding day you could upload this video *a collection of laughter* I mean i could sing 'happy birthday' but that's not something for a wedding. Do you want me to sing my heart will go on? (more laughter)

Near far (You all can sin with me)

Near, far, whereever you are i will run "something" rhymes with loveeee (the band joins in)

Happy wedding day!!!

Thats my secret weapon at karaoke literally the only song you will see me do is Celine Dion 'my heart will go on' because people see me get up with that song behind me and they're like "what is this asshole doing" (fits of laughter) "This asshole is about to destroy Celine Dion (cheers and laughs) because thats what i do best.

Alec laughs. "Alright so we have some more songs for you tonight. Some really old, and some new. This next song is- um we've kind of been dropping songs in between albums i didnt know what else to do but put out songs because with the streaming thats what you do, so weve been dropping stuff so this next song we wrote back in January, February...It called "Stop and stare.

The town is colder now, i think its sick of us,

its time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust

i got my heart set on anywhere but here

I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

steady hands just take the wheel, every glance is killing me

time to make one last appeal, for the life i lead

stop and stare,

i think I'm moving but i go nowhere

yeah, i know they everyone get scared

but I've become what i can't be, oh

stop and stare

you start to wonder why you're here not there

and you'd give anything to get whats fair

but fair ain't really what you need

oh, can you see what i see?

The gang was dancing while watching the show, singing along to every song. Blessed to have such an amazing person as your boss. A boss that flew everyone's families out including the crews just to see the show and spend time with them. Yes alot of artists would do this, but name an artist that would spend thousands of dollars on plane tickets for their crews family to come out. No one but Alexander Lightwood. Magnus loved watching his boyfriend come alive on stage. Alec belonged on stage. Even though he is shy, modest and quiet in person, but on stage you see a different part of him and Magnus loved every part of it.

Steady feet don't fail me now,

I'm gonna run til you can't walk

something pulls my focus out

and I'm standing down

stop and stare

i think I'm moving but i go nowhere

yeah, i know that everyone gets scared but I've become what i can't be oh

The fan were singing to the top of their lungs with Alec. It looked so beautiful with the lights in the crowd. Of course every show they take a picture with the fans in the background, to post it on The bands's instagram page or facebook. Throughout the show the team always snapchats what goes on backstage for the fans can see what they are up to. Just a sneak peek because they have their YouTube where they post everyday vlogs. Plus more.

Alec was thanking the fans for coming to the show. The band walked to the front to bow.

"Thank you so much for coming out and having a party with us. I don't know if tomorrow night show can top this one. But we'll see. We are MORTAL INSTRUMENTS *bows* THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE BE SAFE ON YOUR WAY HOME!!"

The band made their way backstage and were rewarded with an appluase from their families and crew. Hugs and kissing were being given.

"Darling you were amazing like always" Magnus says to Alec.

Alec kisses his man. "Thank you baby, i try. Is there any tea ready? Voice is a bit raspy."

"Well duh, you sung almost 20 songs so of course it would be. I have some waiting for you in your dressing room". His smiles as he says it.

"Thank you baby, I don't know what i would do without you. Now get off me, i smell gross and I'm sweaty as fuck"

"Shut up and kiss me daddy!" Alec smiles and melts into the kiss.

"Hi Alec, you were amazing. I didn't know you had a voice like that inside you." Magnus's mother Tanya said to him walking up with her husband.

"TANYA!! OMG HI!! Sorry i wasn't able to speak to you both i had some things to take care of, plus i wanted Mags to have all of your time before we head to Boston in 6 days." Alec says to his man parents. "I would hug you, but as you can tell I smell/look gross.

"That's quite alright Alec. You guys were amazing. So thank you for inviting us to the show. Also for making our son finally happy. " Arthur said. (Arthur is Magnus's step father since his real father skipped out on his mother when she was pregnant) Alec smiled when Magnus laid his head down on his chest. Alec wrapped one of his arms around his baby. "I was my pleasure, plus he makes me happy", replied Alec.

"Okay, okay we need to get the band changed and get everything cleaned up for tomorrow's show. So I will join you back at the house soon. Love you both!" Magnus said to his parents giving them hugs and kisses.

Once everything packed away for tomorrow's show. The band/team with their families headed out in separate cars. Since the gang stayed in New York anyway, no hotels were needed for them. Just the crew were in the hotels. Alec and Magnus's family joined his parents at their house up state for a big celebration dinner, Alec parents had to head back over seas for the movie they were currently filming, Max was staring in this one.

The whole Lightwood family were i the media. They were Blessed with the opportunities given to them. They were rich, but did not act like snotty nose twats like most rich people are. After dinner everyone said their goodbyes and good night's. Magnus wanted to go with his family and spend time with them, plus Magnus was taking his mother shopping that following morning anyway. Alec needed sleep anyway, since the show he has been exhausted and needed to rest his voice.

"I love you baby, i will see you tomorrow before the show. Have fun with your mom, and friends tonight. I going to head to bed and rest my throat. Text me if you need me okay?"

"Awww, I'm sorry darling. I could just stay and meet them in the morning if you'd like."

"No, its okay really Mags." Alec says while given him a sweet kiss. "Ill see you tomorrow, no worries".

"Okay, I love you too. Always."

That was the end of Alec night. He fell into a deep sleep thinking about the man he was going to propose tomorrow after the show.

Thank you all for reading. The next chapter has some drama. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it was late. Leave reviews please.


	10. Need a break

Chapter 10

It's been a stressful week for the band especially their lead singer Alec. After the second show at The Garden. The singer lost his boyfriend for something he had no control of and was completely innocent in this situation. Having anxiety and panic attacks because of this his heartbreak. Alec hasn't be sleeping, eating, or talking. He hasn't done a day in the life for their YouTube channel for an week. He decided to leave for the three days they had off until the next show. He told his band that he will fly out to whewhere they were. Needing a break from everything and everyone. Alec left to the airport to fly back to California. Filled with nothing but pain, he had to get it out. So the best way from him to release all his anger and sadness was through music. Alone in his own studio at the abandoned warehouse, he sat and thought about what happened the day his life went to shit.

Alec was out in New York shopping on his day off for his boyfriend. He wanted to surprise him with a gift that their relationship is permanent and there will never be anyone else. He walks into a jewelry store to look at some promise rings, he wanted both of them to have one showing everyone that he was taken and off the market.

Looking around he found two bands that just screamed "Magnus and Alec". The one he chose for himself was a "black diamond titanium steel band" For Magnus he chose a "sterling sliver with a row of Sapphires in the middle with a black gold finish". He purchased both rings, thanked the sellers and walked out to pick up some flowers for his baby. Smiling while walking, he didn't pay attention to the paparazzi snapping pictures of him coming out of the store.

He was stopped by none other than Sebastain fucking Verlac. "Hey Alec, how are you?"

"You know Sebastain, I've been great, can't really complain".

"Oh, okay. Thats great. So I've been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for what i had put you through. I want a second chance, i want to show you that i really love you and I'm welling to prove it to you if you let me".

Alec laughed in his face and started walking away from him. Shaking his head as he walked to his car. (Mind you camera were rolling and recording everything that was being said.)

"Alec! I'm serious, you can't be happy with that guy right? I mean you came out to the world for me, it should be holding your hand, it should be me-" Alec stopped him mid sentence.

"Are you serious? You're stealing lyrics from Justin Bieber? Really? How original of you. You can't even come with your own lines. *shakes his head* I don't want you Sebastain, been there done that. You are a no good actor mooching off people for fame. Its quite pathetic really. Plus, i came out for Magnus before i came out for you. You will NEVER be the amount to him, so go back to whatever it is you came from. I'm happy and will be getting married soon, so please fuck off". Alec said sharply, not believing this dipshit was really standing here begging for him to take him back.

"Oh you wont be getting married, you can count on it not after this" *He grabs Alec by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. Alec pushed him off and punches the shit out of him three times.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! I TELL YOU I'M GETTING MARRIED AND YOU KISS ME TO SABOTAGE MY RELATIONSHIP? ARE YOU REALLY THAT LOW DOWN? GET IT THREW YOUR FUCKING HEAD YOU BLOODY IDIOT I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!!" Alec exclaimed to him.

Alec walks to his car to get inside and drives off, knowing that today's gossip blog is going to post a picture of them kissing, and it's going to start a lot of drama on social media, and Magnus is going to be pissed, not wanting to hear it kind of pissed. He takes out his phone and calls Will, the only one of the gang that will help him poof that everything that happened is fake and not the truth.

Phone Conversation*

'Alec, whats up? You were suppose to be here an hour ago'.

'Will, please tell me you are alone right now.

'I'm not, but hold on one second- * he hears Will tell everyone, hell be right back* Okay i am now, whats going on Lightwood?

'I'm in deep shit, thats whats going on. Magnus is going to leave me Will, and I'm freaking out.

'Hey calm down and tell me what happened, don't leave anything out' .Alec tells him the full story about the situation with Sebastain*

'WHAT THE FUCK?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT ,SHIT, SHITTT!!!! Magnus is going to go ape shit you know that right?!

Yes i know why do you think I called you and not him? I'm two seconds from having a panic attack. Will please, i need you to call tmz, to get the video of my encounter with Sebastain. It probably were more, but i can't think at tthe moment. Is Magnus still with his mother?

'Okay i will call them as soon as we get off the phone. I'm going to need help with thus so i have to tell the guys. Don't worry we'll get this sorted out. Oh and yes he's with his mother, she's coming to the show tonight.'

Okay, thanks Will. Ill see you soon.'

Now things haven't been right sense then. All they did was fight, After the show that same day, Magnus got a notification from twitter while was changing out of the sweaty clothes. Hearing a gasp come from his boyfriend, he turns around to see Magnus with tears in his eyes looking at his phone. He it comes he thought.

"Alexander, what is this? Why is there a picture of you kissing Sebastain Verlac?"

"Mags i didn't kiss him. He grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him off i swear".

"Well it doesn't look like you pushed him at all, so when i was with my mother, you were busy with him huh?"

"What?! Magnus you can't be serious, i would never do anything like that to you, you know that. I'm not a cheater. He was begging me to give him a second chance and i told him off. Baby please believe me".

"Don't call me that! If this is the truth why didn't you tell me huh? Why didn't you call me as soon as this happened to explain yourself before this was posted? Do you really think I'm that stupid Alec?! If you wanted to be with him, you could've just told me instead of cheating." *Magnus gets up to walk out the dressing room, but Alec pushes the door back and locks it*

"Baby please i swear i didn't cheat on you. I swear on the Angel i didn't cheat! I would never cheat on you. He kissed me! I didn't call because i was freaking out because i knew you would react like this regardless of me tell you right then and there. I needed to get proof of the conversation, it was recorded by some paps, I'm in the process of getting the videos now. Magnus please believe me".

Magnus shakes his head* "I can't do this, not right now, you should've trusted me from the beginning, which you didn't. So don't even bother with explaining yourself. As of right now, we're done".

Alec felt his heart break in pieces. He tried pleading and begging Magnus not to do this. Unfortunately he didn't want to hear anymore. Alec didn't know what to do with himself. The band already knew what happened with Sebastain and were working hard to get the videos seeing as that was the only thing to prove to his boyfriend and the world that it was all fake.

Alone in the studio was therapeutic for the singer. He cried, and cried until he couldn't any more. He wrote a beautiful song for his now ex-boyf- No his boyfriend he correcting hisself. Setting up his mic with his laptop to start recording his vocals, but before he did that, he took out his camera to record the making of the song.

Alec is just sitting on the couch with an acoustic guitar strumming some cords. Just singing a melody, not really knowing the lyrics yet. Recording everything with his laptop. Once he got the acoustic guitar bit down, he moved to the keyboard finding a nice melody to go with the guitar. He got those two recorded, and moved on to the drums playing his frustrations out. Needing to fill the music more, Not being a bass player, he took out his phone to call one of his friends that are in California to come and help him out. So until his friend got to the ware house he started on the lyrics. He started thinking about when they fight in the dressing room.

Oh, i know that this love is pain,

but we can't cut it from out these veins, no.

so ill the lights and you lock the doors,

we ain't leaving the rooms 'til we bust the mold

Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes

They say love is pain, well darling, lets hurt tonight. 

arhwooo, arhwoooooooo

Thats as far as he got with the lyrics when his friend Connor Ball showed up to help with the bass cords. They jammed out for a bit, catching up with current events. Connor asked about the whole cheating allegations of course Alec told him and the camera what happened. He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore. When the bass cords where done being recorded, Connor had to leave to meet back up with his band to play at their gig happening tonight.

He phone was blowing up with phone calls and text messages from the gang asking where was he? He got so frustrated with his phones he turned them off and threw them on the couch. When he says that he needs a break, he meant it. Trying to mend his heart back together took time. It isn't going to be easy but damn if he wasn't going to try. He grabs the camera to start venting out everything to his shadowhunters, just telling them his problems.

"Hey guys, i know i haven't been seen much on here lately. I will not lie to you about what has been going this past week. My ex-boyfriend showed up out of no where, tried to ask for a second chance with me, i told him to piss off, but he had other plans. He kissed me, i pushed him off and punched him a couple of times. Didn't matter though because my current/now ex broke up with me because i freaked out and didn't tell him the minute it happened. It was my fault i didn't tell him but to anyone out there i have a question. How would you handle telling your boyfriend or girlfriend that your ex kissed you, and it was filmed to sabotage your relationship? I mean i had a panic attack two hours before my freaking concert and was incoherent at that point. I know i should've told him, but i knew he wouldn't believe until i had proof. I have the proof now, but what the point of he left me right? Sighing he puts the camera back on the tripod, moving it in front of the piano so he could make adjustments to the melody of the keyboard, and electric guitar.

The video cuts to to Alec singing with tears coming down his face singing his heart out, you can see the all tye pain he is putting into this song*

Tell me something thats i can explain, oh

I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors,

tell me all the things that you couldn't before

Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes

they say love is pain, well darling lets hurt tonight

if the love is pain, well darling let's hurt, oh tonight

Done with recording all the back vocals, he starts to mix the song to post it on their YouTube Channel along with the video he received from the paps that recorded the entire conversation that day. Hopefully this will help get his man back. Praying that it would.

"So, this song may or may not be on the album, i just needed to get the frustration out of me instead of taking it out on anyone around me. So please guys don't send any hate to the band or even Sebastain for that matter. Its not worth it. Lets move forward, and spread love, not hate even if the person deserves it. Let me know if you guys like the song in the comments below and don't forget to answer my question. I will be signing off now, I going to try and sleep. I haven't for a week straight, i needed to get this off my chest; and now that i have i can try and sleep for a few hours. More music to write in the morning. Goodnight shadowhunters".

[Video cuts, and is now edited and uploading while Alec sleeps]

Ragnor wakes up to edit and upload the bands new "Day 'n' the life" video. He checks the comments section to reply like he normally does, but something catches his eye. A new video that posted the pervious night by his boss. He freaked out and starting calling everyone on both tour buses to get the hell up to watch the video.

"GET THE FUCK UP!!! BOSS POSTED A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!!!" Ragnor yelled. There was a collection "WHAT?!" They have been looking for him, trying to figure out where he left to. He didn't tell them where he was going, just told the group he needed a break.

"What he say in the video?" Rapheal asked his boyfriend.

"I don't know, i didn't click it yet, but it has over two million views already and he posted it Last night".

"Damn, whatever he said must've been important".

"You think, he uploading the video himself so i would say so".

Everyone was sitting bunched up the back room of the tour bus except for Magnus. Of course he wasn't there, finding out your boyfriend "allegedly" cheated on you would put anyone in a spur mood.

"Magnus get your ass in her right now, this is important!" Tessa yelled at him, surprising every in the room. " What?! I'm so suck of this fucking drama. Two of the my friends are heartbroken, One left without telling anyone where he was going, just that he would fly Boston in three days. The other is depressed and moping around because he walked away from his boyfriend instead of listening to him. So don't look at me like that. Enough is enough". Tessa snapped at all of them. No one replied, looking to shocked to even breathes.

"Yes, okay im here play the video" Magnus says sitting next to Will.

The video open with Alec looking completely different. He had long hair that went to his shoulders, but not that was gone. He revamped himself sporting a short wavy casual hair style.

"Holy shit he cut his hair" Clary says.

"I think he looks hot like that if I'm being honest, his beard looks good as well". Will says.

The video starts with Alec just sitting staring into the camera trying to figure out how he wants to start the video. He closes his eyes and reopens them*

"Hey shadowhunters, this video is going to be a little different. This video is me venting my problems out to you all. I'm going through some bad stuff at the moment meaning not being able to eat or sleep. I'm constantly inside of my own head which isn't a nice place right now. I'm suffering from Anxiety/panic attacks with a combination of insomnia. *he takes a deep breath and continues* You may be askingwhy? Well i will tell you why. About a week ago the best thing to every happen to me walked out of my life and left me in the cold. I've been attacked over social media, people calling me a 'cheater' the works- and that's not something you can just ignore because people are branding my name in a category i don't belong to. So the best way to get all of the anxiety and frustration out is with music. So, you will be hear with me, while i record a song for the love of my life even if we aren't together anymore, i just hhave to get it out. So come along with me to my sanctuary."

*The video cuts to Alec playing the keyboard, drums, guitar and piano with his laptop recording everything*

Alec starts mixing and matching different levels of the instruments. He tells the camera that Helen isn't there to record the bass section, he will enlists his friend Connor Ball from the vamps to help him out. Alec starts humming the melody he came up with while writing lyrics. The video cuts again and you see Alec talking, joking around with Connor. In which He ask Alec questions about the allegations against him, which in to return he answers bit cut it short not wanting to talk about it anymore.

They recorded the bits he needed for the song then Connor was off. He thanked him and walked him out. The next scene of the video was Alec standing in front of the mic get reaready to sing. The music plays over the actual audio from the video.

When, when we came home,

worn to the bones

i told myself, "this could get rough"

and when, we i was off, which happened a lot

You came to me and said "that's enough"

oh i know that this love is pain

but we can't cut it from out these veins, no

So ill hit the lights and you lock the doors

we ain't leaving this room 'til we bust the mold

Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes

they say love is pain, well darling, lets hurt tonight. 

When, when you came home

worn to the bones

i told myself "this could be rough"

Oh, i know you're feeling insane

Tell me something that i can explain, oh

*Alec voice picks up and shows so much emotion that he starts to cry*

Ill hit the lights and you lock the doors

tell me all of the things that you couldn't before

don't walk away, don't roll your eyes

they say love is pain, well darling, lets hurt tonight

if this love is pain, well darling let, oh tonight.

So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors

lets say all of the things that we couldn't before

Won't walk away, Wont roll my eyes

they say love is pain, well darling, lets hurt tonight

if this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight.

The songs cuts off when Alec comes back to set in front of the camera. He share another segment of what happened with Sebastain and says his goodbyes.

the video cuts to the day when the drama started. Reveling the real conversion of what wwas said and of Alec beating the shit of out Sebastain and getting into his car. "Thats fucked up you would do something like that just to get attention and to break up a happy home. You will get yours in the long run though." the pap says to Sebastain. That was the end of the video*

All you heard in the room were sniffles, and whimpering. The video was so deep and emotional that no one could talk. Magnus was full blown crying, the tears just kept coming until he gets up and get his phone to book a flight to California to get his man back.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Will asks him.

"Booking a flight to California, I have to get him back right now, i should've believed him, i didn't even listen to what he had to say, i just left him. I have to get him back and make this right."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!!! YOU BROKE HIS HEART AGAIN THIS IS THE SECOND TIME!! THERE WILL NOT BE A THIRD! DO YOU HERE ME BANE?! I WILL KILL YOU LIVE AND OUT IT ON YOUTUBE!! DO. NOT. LEAVE. HIM. AGAIN!! Simon yelled at him in his face.

"Sean if you do not get the fuck out of my face right now, you would not live to make it to your wedding next month!!!" Magnus Snapped back. "So are any of you going to help me out or not?

The group got busy with the arrangements for the trip to California. It was hard because they were currently on the tours heading to Philly for the next show. So making arrangements from a tour bus isn't the easiest thing when you have no idea where you are at that moment. With no such luck with their location, Magnus had to wait until they were in Philadelphia to even leave. He was trying to be patient, but he only had day to get to California and return with his boyfriend for the show.

The tour bus pulled up to their hotel they would be staying for three days. So he got busy and packed an overnight bag, if he needed anything else he could always get it in California. Tessa called him a car to get to the airport quickly as possible. Magnus didnt want an regular flight that he would have to wait for three or four hours for; No he booked at jet that cost way too much, but he didn't care, there was somewhere he needed to be.

Now on his way to the airport, he was praying that Alec would take him back and forgive him for being a complete idiot. Thinking to his self 'why didn't you just listening to him, you knew he would never cheat on you, God you are so stupid!!'. Being inside of his head the entire way, he didn't even realize he made it to the airport.

"Thank you so much". He told the driver. Paparazzi where outside of the airport, why he has no idea. "Magnus Bane is it true you broke up with Alexander because he cheated?" "How does it feel to be left for his ex?" "Did you quit working with the band?" He ignored all of the questions, even if it hurt to hear them. No need to make him feel worse. Made it through security then was escorted to his jet. It will take 4 hours to get to California, he tried to sleep but couldn't his mind was racing a mile a minute about the different outcomes of their reunion.

Magnus pulled up to the warehouse in a taxi, paid the driver and got hihis bag. He watched the cab drive off looking around his surroundings to make sure no one followed him from the airport. Being harassed by the paparazzi wasn't fun, not on bit. Magnus walked to the warehouse door, took out the key Simon gave him before he left. Unlocked it and walked inside. It was quiet, on the top floor, 'well of course it is. the studio is sound proof, you wont hear a damn thing coming from it' he told himself. Checking all the rooms, in the warehouse, not seeing his boyfriend on the first and second floor, he made his way down to the basement when the studio would be.

Getting out of the elevator, he opened the studio door, and there he was, he gorgeous baby looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. He lost some weight from not eating which wasn't good. Alec was playing the guitar and singing a song that Magnus didn't recognize, so he just listened for a minute.

I met you in the dark, you lit me up

you made feel as though i was enough

We danced the night away

we drank too much

I held your back when you were throwing up

And you smiled over your shoulder

for a minute i was stone cold sober

i pulled you closers to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

i said, i already told ya: I think you should get some rest

I knew i loved you then, but you'd never know

cause i played it cool when i was scared of letting go i know i needed you, but i never showed

But i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you wont let go

Alec has always been an amazing writer, so he wondered who was the song for. When he stopped playing to check something on his laptop, Magnus made his way into the actual room.

"Hey stranger" *Alec turned around looking shocked with a hint of sadness*

"Magnus! What-What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

" Because i made a mistake, i should've listened to you when you were trying to explain instead of walking away from you- us."

"Ha! So know that you know the truth, you think you can come here and i would just take you back that easily huh? Well I'm not, you made it clear that you didn't want me anymore. So go back to Philadelphia Magnus and help out the band. Oh and I'm getting a new personal stylist, so i don't need you to help with MY wardrobe anymore".

Magnus felt like he had been punched in the gut. 'Was Alexander really looking for his own stylist? No that is my job dammit, no one else gets to see him shirtless or put their hands on him but Magnus. Who the fuck does Alec think he is?!'

"Who the fuck do you think you are huh? That is my job and my job ALONE! No one else will be your stylist, no one else will touch you, NO ONE DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!"

"You lost that claim when you walked away from me. So would you please leave, he will be here soon". Alec said trying not to sound so broken even though he was.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!!! You son of a bitch! So you hire another man to replace me huh? I flew all this way to get you back and say im sorry for being an idiot and walking away from the love of my life, and you aalready replaced me?! Fuck you Alec, I QUIT! YOU ASK HIM TO BE THE BANDS STYLIST AS WELL SINCE I MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU!! I WAS SO STUPID TO THINK YOU REALLY CARED AH AH! JOKES ON ME! GOODBYE MR. LIGHTWOOD." Magnus snapped harshly. He turned to leave the room he reached the door but was pinned to the wall before he could even make it out. Alec kissed him hard, so hard that Magnus tasted blood, but that didn't stop him from kissing his sweetheart back. Alec broke the kiss for a second to look in Magnus eyes "I love you Magnus, i always will. No one could ever replace you. I just said that so you would leave me alone, not to hurt you or make you quit. I'm sorry i didn't tell you what happened that day it wasn't just because i was scared you would leave me but it would have given away my surprise for you. I brought us promise/engagement rings to show the world that we are permanent, but fate did a full 540 on us and i couldn't handle anything. You left before i could even ask you and i just-" Alecs word were cut short by Magnus lips of his. He kissed him with all the love and devotion he could muster.

Panting..."So, are you going to ask me?" Magnus asked him.

Alec smiles and nods, letting go of his lover, but Magnus held on tighter not want to let him go afraid he would walk away and never return. Noticing this Alec turn led to kiss him once more "I'm not going far Mags, i just need to get it out of my bag yeah? Its in the other room, okay i wont be long".

"Promise you will come back".

"I swear, it will only take a second babe".

"Okay, hurry please i want to hold you"

Alec smiled and walked out of the room to get the rings out of the front pocket of his backpack. He looked nervous when he returned, "Okay i want to record this, so do you mind?" Alec asked his boyfriend/Fiancé.

"I don't mind you recording anything- wait what are you recording? "

Ignoring the question, Alec walks to the camera and sets up the tripod. Hitting the record button, making sure the camera is in focus on the two of them, satisfied with the angle; He returns back to Magnus and smiled getting down on one knee. To start his speech.

it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you again. It's always felt like i was remembering you from something, as if every lifetime you and I lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other, and fall in love all over again

over and over for all eternity and I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this life time because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you. I am giving you this ring as a promise to you that no matter what, I will always be here and there will always be true. So will you except this ring?

Magnus was balling his eyes out, with his hand covering his mouth, he nodded and jumped into Alec's arms almost knocking him to the ground which wasn't too far, i mean he was nearly there. Kissing him feverishly all over his face and neck, Alec had to stop his lover before could get steamy.

"Mags, baby, can i put the ring on your hand or are you trying to show the how we make love?"

"Right, I'm sorry, just really happy, oh and darling i am not apposed to making a video of us making love"

"MAGNUS! This is a family channel, stop it!" *Alec told him blushing hard like always. He finally get Magnus to sit back on the couch so he could put the ring on his Fiancé's finger.

Gasp* "Oh Alexander, it is beautiful!! Its the same color as your eyes!! Give me yours please, i want to put it on you finger." Alec hands him the box with the ring, Magnus takes the ring out and slips it onto his soon to be husband's finger. "This is so you! Of course you would go with black, but they rings compliments each other so good job darling." Alec rolls his eyes and kisses him once more.

"Okay we should upload the video to YouTube now and send the link on Twitter once its posted, so let me vet to work then i will take you home, we have a full week to make up for." He say with a mischievous smile, then winks at the camera and shuts it off.

Alec starts editing the video while laying in Magnus' arms. "Darling why did you cut your hair? Don't get me wrong its fucking sexy, but what made you do it?"

"I got tired of it to be honest. I'm twenty-four years old i had long hair since i started this career. I think its time for a change, plus i love having a beard."

"My God yes, you look sexy as hell. I'm really getting turned on from how you look today. So can we keep the editing and you can fuck me right here on the couch?"

"Shit Mags, don't talk like that, you know what that does to me. Also no i can't, there are cameras all over this place and being caught on video fucking my Fiancé's brains out isn't one of my goals. So just be patient for me yeah?".

Magnus growls low. "Fine i will behave, for now, Oh we have to call the team, they were not happy with you or me for that matter."

"Well i told you'll i needed a break, the should be lucky i didn't fly to London."

"You were going to go to London?"Magnus asked in a shocking tone.

"Yes, but i changed my mind."

"Well, im glad you changed your mind. I Love you Alexander. "

"I love you too baby." I'm almost done. Go and get your stuff ready so we can go. I know you didnt bring alot with you, i promise to spoil you with a shopping trip of your choice, how does that sound?"

Magnus squeals and hugs him tightly. "Omg I HAVE THE BEST FIANCÉ EVER!! Yes that sounds great! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I'll be ready in no time. Do you want me to get your stuff as well?"

"Yes please, and thank you".

Alec took forever to edit the video, a whole hour actually. Magnus grew impatient and attacked his fiancé by moving the laptop out of his lap. Snatching the headphones off his head, placed them gently on the table with the laptop. He climbed on Alec's lap and stared at him for a moment before leaning to whisper in his ear. "You should you would be ready when i gathered all of your things, but that was an hour ago, therefore you are going to make love to me here on the couch, no excuses." Kissing and sucking that spot under Alec's ear earning him a deep throat moan out of his lovers mouth. Grinding their crotches together creating mouth watering friction, "SHIT baby, don't stop!" Alec says while gripping Magnus' waist and slapping his ass to make his man scream out his name. "Damn daddy, i love it when you spank me, Spank me hard" Magnus says seductively.

Alec obliged and spanked harder. "YES! YES ALEC!"

"Tell me what you want baby"

"I want you to fuck me daddy, please, please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me right now"

"Well if you want daddy to fuck you, your mouth needs to get to work don't you think?"

Magnus growls loving how Alec turns into this undercover sex animal. Happy that he is the only one that can make him this way. Clothes being thrown around the room and not caring about the security cameras.

"Get on your knees, and get to work You are going to ride me until you come over my chest"

"Yes sir" Magnus gets between Alec's legs taken the tip of his dick in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he took Alec all the way down not gagging for a second. He breathed through his nose and swallowed around Alec making his lover scream out his name "OMG MAGNUS!! FUCK! I love when you do that." Alec's hand grab Magnus hair tight "Stop baby, you're going to make daddy come too early. Get up here and ride me, i want to feel you heat around my dick" Magnus nods.

Before could position his self on his lovers cock, Alec leans forward and puts Magnus' dick in his mouth earning moans from his partner. Magnus throws his head back "Yes daddy, suck me harder, FUCK YES ALEXANDER!!!". Alec pulls off with an popping sound. "Come sit down on your dick baby". Magnus climbs on him and positions Alec's dick at his hole and descends down moaning as Alec fills him up. "Shit Magnus, you feel so good, i missed being inside you" Alec says in between moaning. "I love you being inside me too baby, now hold on tight, this might get bumpy" Magnus grabs the back of the couch and begins to ride his Fiancé's dick hard and fast. "Oh FUCK MAGNUS!! "Slap my ass daddy you know i like it rough!" Alec smacks his ass so hard to leave hand prints. Not to be out done, Alec switched their position *while still being inside of Magnus* standing one and began to pound into his lover. Magnus was seeing stars digging his nails in his boyfriends back probably drawing blood, but not caring at the moment. It felt too good getting fucked this hard. He was going to be sore for a while but it was totally worth it.

They made love for another hour. After going three rounds, they were cuddled on the couch coming down from their high smiling at each other.

"That was amazing darling, I will be sore for a couple of days."

Alec laughs "me too, I'm surprised i can lay on my ass, you weren't holding back".

"Well neither were you honey, You fucked the shit out of me, I've never been lifted in the air while being pound into submission. Not that I'm complaining but sheesh baby".

Alec blushes and hides his face in Magnus' shoulder. "I'm sorry baby, i didn't hurt you did i?"

"No be so shy now darling." He says kissing his temple. "But now you didn't. Umm we may want to delete the that footage though. We don't need that getting out to the public."

"Yeah, your right. Come on lets get dressed so we could get home to sleep. I'm exhausted and hungry."

They get dressed, clean the couches and table with disinfectant wipes, deleted the footage and locked up the studio. Alec opened the car door for Magnus, the went to the drivers side. "Hey baby, we should leave tomorrow night so the band can rehearse for the next show." Magnus tells him. Alec nods in agreement.

They made it to the house and crashed right in the living room, and slept most of the next day. Now heading to the airport to catch their flight to Philadelphia for the next show...

Sorry, don't kill me guys. Needed some drama, not every relationship is drama free. Please leave a review and list some songs. The next chapter will be in three days. No ideas just yet, still thinking. Thank you for reading.


	11. Interview

Chapter 11

Since the accusations have been cleared up. Alec filled out an restraining order because he kept getting harassed by Sebastain. Meaning phone calls with him leaving messages of him moaning and saying Alec's name. It was getting to the point that Magnus started getting angry. He didn't understand why Sebastain would do some thing like this. He was in a relationship with the same guy he cheated on Alec with.

Meeting with Lawyers to not have court dates was a hassle. Alec didn't want this to go public, He did not want to ruin Sebastain's career over this.

But the man never stopped calling, texting or sending inappropriate pictures to Alec phone or his assistant phone as well. How did he get the numbers of the teams, he would never know. He started making threats to Magnus and just being a dick, and no one was going to talk to his fiancé like that so now it was out in the public.

The band was back in New York because the team had to pick up their passports since thats where they lived. The airport couldn't send them because the team was on tour and that would've been impossible and could've gotten lost. Alec was upset because Magnus wasn't going to be with him but he man'd up and went to work. Leaving the hotel was a pain, our lovely shadowhunters found out where we were staying and were asking for pictures and autographs. Of course not wanting to upset them. The band did the best they could with the little time they had to get to the station.

Praying that no one asks him about the restraining order this morning. It was still too new.

Elivis Duran: Alec Lightwood where is he? There he is.

(co-hosts cheers)

Duran: Alexander how are you?

Alec: I'm good how are you?

Duran: Of course Mortal Instruments has been so successful for a while now and you- just you know everyone's in line to record your songs you write, but so you still get a little nerves when it comes time to sit down and perform a little bit?

Alec: I don't get nervous anymore for shows, uh for concerts, um i get live television is about the only thing that gives me nerves.

Co-host: Why is that?

Duran: Yeah why is that?

Alec: Um because it's-I've had something go wrong like it all it takes is one time one incident where you have some- so billboard awards we had this horrific performance at the Billboard Awards like two years ago and its- its like live still drought haunts me where we did good life and I had a song with uh- i had a hit with another act and I'm literally spacing on the name of it but um, I- a song that i featured on another artist. So they were doing a mash-up of both songs and front row I'm staring at Paul McCartney, Bono like it was a pretty heavy room that particularly- (Alec was cut off)

Duran: Royalty of music

Alec:The royalty of music yeah I'm- you know Cindy Lauper is was just bizarre so, I'm like okay wait i can do wait i can do that I know the song thats good so um i start playing the opening you know(Alec starts singing) "Woke up in London yesterday" opening line of good life and I'm strumming the guitar and something snags my ear pack and it comes unhooked so

Co-host: Oh

Duran: So you can't hear

Alec: Not only can i not hear

Duran: Tell everyone what is an ear pack they may not understand.

Alec: So for the listeners at home we have these things in concerts and on television that are called in-ears so these very complicated expensive things that go in your ears they block out all sound they make-make you basically deaf except for the music that you're doing.

Duran: Like wearing headphones

Alec: You're wearing headphones, but you're also hearing this like-if you're on television- doesnt matter who you are Beyonce and you:re about to perform a song she's gonna hear- She's going to hear a click going (snaps fingers for the clicking sound) and guy go "and one, two, three, four" and she'll go into crazy in love or whatever

Duran:(speaks to his co-host) You never knew that was in their ear did you?

Co-host: No

Alec: So you have a guys voice counting you in and you might even have a voice saying "and verse two three four go".

Duran: So without, if things get disconnected

Alec: Flying blind, you think its equivalent to driving on the west side highway blind right literally. So not only that, I couldnt hear- i couldn't hear the song my in-ears are blocking any audio that i could hear (Co-host: Gasps oh)

and the only audio thats happening is the reflection off the back of the arena coming back at us.

Duran: So it's not in real time. So therefore you are live, there's no way to say "Lets try this again from the top"

Alec: No

Duran: I wish we had the sound of that I'd like to play that.

Alec: No we'll know, its atrocious so please dont.

Duram: But this has happened to many different artist.

Alec: It had happened at a very bad- (Duran cuts Alec off again)

Duran: I bet it happens to Justin Bieber

Alec: (Laughs) Yeah, i think it happened at the Grammys

(eveyone laughs)

[Commercial break]

Duran: If you're just turning us on Alec Lightwood of Mortal Instruments here uh the album's not coming out til God knows when- when next year or some time?

Alec: We're waiting for Christ to return

Duran: Oh come on

Alec: No, its gonna come out this year we're waiting on the record label-theres like two or three moving variable things that could line up with our album could be great so its kind of some what hinged on a couple things that could happen.

Duran: but wherever i go is out

Alec: Wherever i go is out, Its out like trout man.

[Commercial break]

Co-Host: So, i have to ask. How are things with you- is he your boyfriend or Fiancé?

Duran: Oh thats right, how are things since you put "he who must not be named" blast.

Alec:Blushes and laughs. No his is my Fiancé, and we are doing great. I mean better than anyone else if they were put in a situation like that. We are happy and he is going crazy with the planning of it, and I'm just letting him deal with it- I get a headache just by looking at a bunch of flowers.

(everyone laughs)

Duran: So he is your stylist right? How did that come about?

Alec: Well if you didn't know, my previous stylist just up and quit, didn't say why, just left us when we were at the MTV Awards, the same day i found out that "he who must not be named" cheated on me. All this happened before we hap to perform.

Co-host: What? That had to be rough

Duran: Yeah, didn't her introduce you'll? Plus called you his boyfriend on live television.

Alec: Yeah...But what was ironic was that we didn't even know that he would be introducing us, we thought it was just Ariana. So when he was called to go with her, the band were pissed because not only did he cheat on me and post it on his Twitter and instagram, but he acted as if nothing happened. So after we performed he came to my dressing room and- you know how couple argue after they find out something sh-gets real.

(every one laughs)

Duran: So he just wanted to be with both of you at the same time? Or what?

Alec: You know i have no idea, but i didn't care at that point. But i ended it right then and there. Over and done with it.

Co-host: Okay so how did your fiancé come about?

Alec: Well it started by me firing my entire team that was around me. I couldn't trust none of them anymore. Too much of my personal business was getting out and i had enough. So one night i texted my sister Isabelle saying that i need a new team and she said she was going to hire Magnus for her magazine and said that he should be the new stylist and i said yes immediately. Because if you font know that my new team and the band all went to high school together and were all best friends.

Duran: So why wasn't they apart of the team then?

Alec: Mhm, I'd rather not answer that one, sorry mate.

Duran: Aww, come on. So you two have been together for a year now, so when is the wedding?

Alec: Soon i hope. But you know I'm not going to rush it. We'll just see how it goes.

Co-host: Is he here with you and the band today?

Alec: Sadly no, the team had some things to do before we head over seas for the next leg of the tour.

Duran: So how has tour life been? I caught the one here at Madison Square Garden.

Alec: Its been great actually, i get to interact with the shadowhunters so thats a blast.

Duran: I love that name for your fans. By the way i love this jacket. Where could i get one?

Alec: (looks at his bomber jacket) Funny thing, my Fiancé actually made this. (all black bomber jacket. on the front it has an halo/fire around it. On the back it says "Heavenly Fire") Its going to be sold online. So you can purchase it on the bands website.

Co-host: Wow, that is a beautiful jacket.

Alec: Thanks sweets.

Duran: Okay, so you'll will perform after this commercial break. So thank you again for joining us this morning.

Alec: My pleasure, thank you for inviting us.

Duran: Alec Lightwood from Mortal Instruments.

(cheers, go to commercial break)

Alec took this time to text his baby. Since he wasn't there with them. The gang were getting their passport situated so they could go over seas. If they weren't able to go, Alec was going to be truly hurt and pissed.

Hey baby, how is it going with the passport?

It's not going so great. I'm getting really irritated because i still haven't eaten.

Lol, you are always like that when you haven't eaten. Wait, why haven't you eaten? You made us eat, but you didn't eat? Idk if i should be happy or punish you for not following your own rules.

No! Don't punish me please, and its because we rushed out the house wanting to get there early. I promise i will eat as soon as we are through. How was the interview?

You are not getting off that easy. Since you didn't follow the rules, no shopping trip today. The interview was fun. We are going to perform in a bit, i just wanted to check on you. I need to talk to you about something later also.

gasps* Daddy, please don't do this. YOU PROMISED ME SHOPPING TODAY!!!! Please!!!! I wont miss breakfast again. PLEASE!!

Lol, okay. You are too cute. No more tears baby. I love you, I will see you back at the hotel.

I love you more. Should i be scared about this talk?

No, nothing to worry about lovebug.

Lovebug? New nickname? Mhm, i like it. Okay, I'm up next so I will call you as soon as I'm done. Please answer. Oh right, you might have your phone off. Well i will text you. I love you Angel

I love you too love. Good luck.

[Ladies and gentlemen Mortal Instruments]

The bands walks out one bye one. Alec coming out last. Walking on the stage to sit on the stools that were provided for them.

"How many songs are we doing?" Alec asks.

(Bands Manger) One.

"Oh okay, well we are going to do an acoustic version of wherever i go. Is that cool with you'll? Please excuse my voice, its a bit raspy. Haven't had much vocal rest."

"Oh we know" Simon said looking like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Shut it Simon, before i call your wife and tell her you are being extremely inappropriate in front of baby shadowhunters." Alec narrowed his eyes at him and they burst into laughter.

"Is it weird that we still can't tell if they are serious or just messing around. Its been 5 years and i still have no clue" Helen says to everyone in the room.

(The others members agree.)

"Oh shut it. We all have our things with each other. Thats just how Simon and i banter around. But lets get back to the music yeah?" Alec says.

"Are you single? A woman says in the audience.

"Sorry what? I couldn't hear you, please repeat that."

"Are you single?

"No love I'm not. Sorry sweets. Hopefully you'll know my fiancé by now i mean its been a year. But now lets get neck to the music.

"Then why isn't he here with you. You two are NEVER apart for long you said so yourself. You can't be apart for a long period of time."

"Blimey, i thought this was an performance not sn interrogation. A lot of our team isn't here. Personal matters. So, do you have anymore questions or would you like to hear a song?" (obviously getting frustrated with this women but not really showing it)

"Music please"

"Okay, this is wherever I go"

I know I could lie but im telling the truth

wherever I go there's a shadow of you

I know i could try looking for something new

But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Some people lie but they're looking for magic

others are quietly going insane

I feel alive when I'm close to the madness

No easy love could ever make me feel the same

I know I could lie but I wont lie to you

wherever I go you're the ghost in the room

I don't even try looking for something new

cause wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Some people try but they can't find the magic

Others get down on their knees and they pray

I come alive when I'm close to the madness

No easy love could ever make me feel the same

Make me feel the same

make me feel the same, same, same

I know I could lie but im telling the truth

wherever I go there's a shadow of you

I know i could try looking for something new

But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Wherever i go, ill be looking for you, you

Some people pray to their Gods for some magic

Cause no easy love could ever make the feel the same

No easy love could ever make me feel the same

Make me fell the same, same, same

I know I could lie but im telling the truth

wherever I go there's a shadow of you

I know i could try looking for something new

But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

You think it's a lie when I'm telling the truth

wherever i go, I'll be looking for you

wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Looking for you, looking for you, ah

(cheers and shouts whistles)

Thank you so much, wish we ccould stay, but we have an busy day ahead. Alec's phone started ringing on the way out from a weird number.

Hello?

So, you put out an restraining order on me? Why because you liked me moaning in your ear? Or was it because your weak ass fiancé didn't like- (Click)

Alec called his Lawyer immediately, this is getting ridiculous. Why can't this man just let it go? He wasn't too concerned when he cheated, so why all of a sudden its a problem now. Maybe Sebastain should've thought about the consequences then. Actually he shouldn't have cheated in the first place.

"Guys we need to change our numbers today. As soon as ththe team gets back to the hotel. Sebastain keeps calling my phone and its really starting to piss me off." Alec told his band mates.

"What happened Boss? Did he call again?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I've been getting calls all morning from unknown numbers. It's like he doesn't care about going to jail. I'm trying to be the better person and not put him there, but its getting really hard. Now i have to tell Magnus about it and thats not going to go well. Ughhhh, just great." Alec rubs his temples to mamake them stop throbbing. Having a headache isn't going to help. Now his anxiety was messing with him. Today is not a good day. He promised Magnus a shopping trip, but in his condition at the moment, that most likely wont happen. "FUCK SAKES!!" Alec yelled when the number kept calling.

"Boss try to calm down, I will call Magnus and tell him whats going on." Helen said to him, but he wasn't hearing her. The band tried to stay calm, but their boss was about to have a panic attack.

"Driver please hurry and get us to the hotel." Rapheal said calmly not trying to speed up his bosses anxiety.

Alec had to tell the band/team what was happening to him the week him and Magnus broke up. They seen h change drastically and not in a good way. He called his doctors to talk to them about it and they prescribed him sleeping pills to help him sleep, and Xanax for his anxiety which he never takes because it hasn't been bad lately. Ever since him and Magnus got back together, his anxiety calmed itself, but started back up when Sebastain kept harassing him. He needed his fiancé fast or he was going to lose his shit in the car. Alec didn't want to worry his band mates with his problem, but he had no choice. You can't control it sometimes.

"Hey Magnus are you'll done with getting your passports sorted out?"

"Yes why, we are on the way to the hotel, actually we are pulling up, what's going on?" Magnus asked sounding worried.

"Um, Alec got a call from Sebastain and dude has been calling non-stop. So lets just say Boss isn't responding to anything or anyone. He's not breathing hard anymore, but is in his own mind now. We are trying to get back fast as possible before he has an panic attack."

"Can you put the phone to his ear for me please?"

"Sure, one sec."

Helen puts the phone to Alec ear.

"Alec baby, are you okay? Talk to me love".

"I-I'm fine."

"Okay, can you tell me what we did this morning before you went to the interview?"

"MAGNUS! Shut it! Geez, tell the whole world why don't you". Alec turns towards Helen, knowing she heard him. She was trying to hold in her laughter but failed making eveyone in the van burst into laughing including Alec. "I hate you all".

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever you say boss" Jordan says while laughing.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the room okay? I love you!"

"I love you too."

Helen takes the phone away from his ear. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to happen". Alec told his band while still in pain. His chest was sore for lack of oxygen. "Its okay Alec, you can't control everything. Especially anxiety attacks." said Simon. "Yeah but everything was fine until he called and started talking shit about Magnus and how i liked it when he moaned in my ear. What kind of sick shit is he on? I mean I don't really get it. We never had sex before so I'm lost."

"Well maybe thats his problem. He's probably upset because you never wanted to have sex with him. He probably guessed you would one day, but since you found out he cheated on you, he missed out. Now you've moved on and is getting married, he jealous that you don't want him anymore. So he is trying his best to break you'll up again. But thats not going to happen and he sees that so he tries get back at you by harassing the gang so they would quit and leave you. Maybe he just wants to see you hurt because he's hurt that you broke up with him." Maia explained. "Which makes no sense when he cheated on you. So I'm just as lost now."

Alec shook his head. "I need to call my lawyer and get this shit done. If it means law suits so be it. I was trying to avoid all of this, but I'm done being nice. I shouldn't be in the first place, but he's gone too far now.".

The band pulled up to the hotel, they put on a smile for their fans, but Alec wasn't feeling good. He knew that the shadowhunters would be upset with him, and he couldn't have that so he tried his best to sign and take pictures for as long as he could. His bodyguard notice the fatigue and called it a wrap with everything to get him to the room as soon as possible. The fans were yelling "Alec are you okay?" They sounded worried. He was worried himself because he's never felt this bad before. His whole body just ached. He was having a hard time standing up. The bodyguard held his weight for him, trying to get him to his room as quick as possible so he could rest.

Magnus opened the door for him and helped put Alec on the bed. Magnus thanked Dave and told him he could take care of it from here. Dave nodded and left to leave Magnus tend to his Fiancé. He climbed in the bed and pulled Alec towards his chest. Running his fingers through his hair to calm hid baby.

"Hey Angel, how are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts Mags, I want to sleep but i can't. Just give me a minute and we can go shopping an-"

"You are not going anywhere in this condition. You can take me shopping another day. I'm worried about clothes, I'm more concerned about you darling. I know you said that you donts want to take the medicine, but now its needed so where is it? and don't even think about lying to me Alexander Lightwood or there will be hell to pay". Magnus said in a deadly tone making Alec shudder.

"I wont lie baby, it's in my backpacks front pocket. But i don't want to take it. Please don't make me take it. Can you just give me a massage instead?" Alec pouted while saying please.

"No. You pouting isn't going to get you out of this no matter how adorable it is. It will make you feel better babycakes so take it and then i will give you a massage, how does that sound?"

"Fine ill take it. Could you order us some food, everyone is going out for lunch. I'm sorry we couldn't join. Well you could, I'm just going to stay here and rest."

"If you think I'm leaving you when you need me the most you are crazier than me. I don't want to go anywhere without my fiancé so shut up and take your medicine, while i order food."

Alec took the medicine, then took his clothes off to get comfortable for his massage. While doing that, he started humming a melody he couldn't get out of his head since yesterday morning. Now remembering that he had to change his number so he couldnt get unwanted calls or texts.

"Hey Magnus, we have to change our numbers, both numbers. I know you've had yours for a long time but i don't want anyone getting harassed anymore. Plus our lawyer said we should do it anyway. Are you going to be okay with doing that? I don't want to push you or anything."

"Yes it's fine darling, I've talked to my parents and our friends about it already so i will do it now. Clary, Will, Jem, and Tessa, already changed theirs when we got back, i waited just in case you needed me."

Alec felt tears forming in his eyes. He thanked God for bringing this man into his life. Alec was never this happy before, not even with his exes, but now his heart was full of love. "I love you so much you know that?" Kissing his man sweetly.

"I would do anything for you. I love you too baby".

"Oh, I wanted to ask you a question, would you like to buy a house together? When tour is over, i normally stay either in LA or London, but now i want my own place with you, so what do you think? Would you like that?"

Magnus squealed and attacked Alec's face with kisses. Alec giggled while getting peppered with kisses. "So I take that as a yes?" Alec said between kisses. "Of course it's yes, but where do you want to live? I don't to live in New York, I've been there my whole life, I was thinking San Francisco or London." Alec smiled at the options. " You know i was thinking San Francisco as well. I don't want to be around a lot famous people like in LA. Everyone would know where we stayed and we would never have any peace. Plus you could start you clothing line there as well. Speaking of that, My mother wants you to make her gown for the Gala thats in 6 months. Plus the band wants you to make their outfits for the Grammys. What do you say?" Magnus just stared at him not saying a word for at least five minutes. "Magnus say something please. You're freaking me out." Alec said while shaking him.

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY?!?!?!" Alec just nodded. "YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" Magnus screamed excitedly. Alec was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Magnus got up to get it; Room service of course had to interrupt their celebration.

Thanking the man, and giving him a tip. Magnus ran back and jumped on Alec bouncing up and down on the bed like a little kid. "Omg, i have to start designing everyones outfits. Oh, i have so many Ideas!!!!". Alec just shook his head, making his lover smiled made his day. "Lets eat first Mags, then you could draw your heart out. I know you want to. I will even sacrifice my massage for it. So come on lets eat now."

That ate and talked about nothing, just enjoying each other's company. Not long after that, Alec fell asleep thanks to the food plus his body was exhausted. Magnus needed a new sketch pad, plus many art supplies, so he made a quick call to Clary so she could pick some up for him, he wasn't going to leave his honeybun alone in his condition, plus he had too many things on his mind to worry about. Like wedding details, so he called the one person who could help him since his lover didn't want to get in the way.

Hello Isabelle, how are you?

Sorry this was short, I will try to make them longer. Please leave reviews.

OneRepublic Ryan Tedder Interview with Elvis Duran. If you havent noticed, I'm obsessed with their music. I try to which it up though. Thanks for reading.


	12. Magnus Day

Chapter 12

Magnus opened his eyes when the sun cut through his cutains in his bedroom. Yes he was home finally being able to sleep in his own bed, and wake up when he wanted to. They had two weeks off uuntil tour started back up. So he decided that the best option was to go home and make sure his place is okay, pay some bills, and spend quality time with Chairman Meow. Speaking of his fluffy kitty, Chairman was laying on his pillow beside his head. Magnus smiled and reached to snuggle with his cat.

Today he was alone. No band, no gang, No Alec. He needed a well deserved break. Everyone else gets to take breaks, so why can't he? He had a tone of work to do. By work he means, sketch different outfits for the band, and his soon to be mother-in-law. Magnus needed to be alone, no distractions so he could let his mind be free and come alive on paper.

Getting up to stretch his back and arms so he could start his day. He really needed a spa day with the girls. 'mhmm, maybe tomorrow' He thought to himself. Heading to the kitchen to put some tuna in Chairman's bowl with some water. No breakfast for him, wanting to go to Takis for breakfast, then head to the fabric store. He needs to get started on the bands outfits as soon as possible.

Walking to his big spacious bathroom that he will soon leave for good in a couple of months. Thinking about it, he should probably ask some of his friends if they wanted to move in since he owns the loft. Ragnor could use another roommate or he just live alone. Deciding to take a nice hot bubble bath with lavender soap. Starting the water and adding the bubble bath, waiting for the tub to fill all the way up.

He went to his room to check his phone to see if he had any messages, emails, missed calls. He had a couple of messages from friends and family. None from his fiancé which is expected since he is locked away in the studio with Simon. Magnus didn't know of he should text him or not. He didn't wont to ruin his process of recording/writing. Shrugging his shoulders "Fuck it" he started texting his man and not caring whether or not he ruined anything. Alec didn't text him at all, not even last night before he went to sleep, which he might add is rude and wrong not to tell your partner 'good night' especially if you aren't in the same bed. So he was annoyed by that.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood!!! I expected a goodnight text from you, but i didn't receive one. I didn't even get a good morning text either. I don't care if you are busy making music with Simon, I'm sure Izzy isn't liking her husband not texting or calling her to say goodnight/morning. You are suppose to check in, that's how our relationship works! Really angry with you now. So I'll end this with a 'Good Morning darling, Have a great day, eat please. I love you '.

He sent the message, then went to turn the water off. Getting his portable speaker to connect with his phone, putting on his 'bubblebath' mix. A lot of Lady Gaga, Madonna, and Beyonce on his playlist. Stripping down getting in the bath to relax his body and think about what has occurred in his life this past year.

He sort of got his dream job. Reconnected with his first love, and now is engaged to that man. Traveling the world with his best friends. Almost lost his soon to be husband again for being stupid. Flying to win him back. This whole Sebastain Verlac drama. 'Thankfully that has been taking care of' He thought out loud.

Holding up his left hand to see his beautiful engagement ring. It must have cost a fortune, with the real Sapphires in it. Smiling at the ring and remembering the day his man purposed to him in video and putting it out to let the world know that he is taken and in love with Magnus no one else. Just him alone.

Magnus sighs, and lays back to relax in the hot water while listening to his Queens slay his ears. After a while just thinking about his life, and how things have changed; the water started cold. It was time to turn of the shower to finish his business and get dressed for the day.

He got out the shower looking in the mirror at his hair. 'Yeah, it's time for a cut'. Walking out of his bathroom to his massive walk-in closet to pick out his outfit of the day.

(black ink-blot shirt, tight black skinny jeans, black boots with a little heal. Some necklaces, Nude make up with eyeliner, and a hit of pink lipstick)

Now that he was ready the day, he got his keys for his Honda Civic, phone, and wallet. Making sure he put more food out for Chairman before leaving out the door. Locked up his place, heading to the garage to his car and drive to Takis.

He pulled i front of Takis and paid for his parking before going in. Once inside he was greeted by the aroma of bacon and pancakes. He sat in his usual spot waiting to be served. "What can i get you?" the waiter asked. "I will have chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs please, oh and with orange juice. Thank you". He replied and the waiter wrote everything down and walked to put his order in.

"Well if it isn't Magnus Bane". Magnus tensed, he knew that voice. The voice that took everything from him.

"Well if it isnt the She-devil herself" He said back voiced laced with venom.

"Come now darling, there is no need for name calling, I just wanted to have a friendly chat. You know to catch up." She said while sitting down at his table.

"You know I find it hard to believe you just wanted to chat. So just get to the point and tell me what you really want. After all I haven't seen you in years and now all of a sudden, you pop up in New York for what exactly? Last time i saw you, you booked it with my designs to Paris."

She smiled evilly. "Well since you asked so nicely, I heard you were getting married to the Lightwood boy and he sister is the owner of Vogue, so i was wondering if you could put in a good word for me to be on the cover".

Magnus looked at her and laughed. "I know damn well you did not track me down to ask ME, to put in a good word for you can be put on the cover of Vogue. Oh what happened, your company isn't that well known that you can't be put there yourself? Do you need to steal more designs from people to stay on top?"

"Oh please, i steal a lot of young talented wannabe fashion designers ideas, thats nothing knew. After all i did the same to you, and that made me millions, did you know that? People still buy the clothes you designed but they will never know that Camille Belcourt fashions are the designs of Magnus Bane." She said with an smirk.

Magnus just smiled at her. "Well I'm sorry to say this but, i can't help you with that. I will not help you with that. Why don't you try and call them yourself. Your name should be big enough right as you say it is?"

Camille clearly annoyed. "I tried calling, but that Lightwood bitch wouldn't take my calls and-" Magnus didn't let her finish. "Okay what you are not going to do is disrespect my Mother-in-law or my Sister-in-law in front of me. Have some class, will you. Have you ever thought about the possibility of them being busy? No? Oh thats right, you don't care about no body else, but yourself. So don't think you can just walked your cheap looking ass, yes I said cheap. In this diner to ask me for a got damn favor after everything you did. So you can get your ugly snake slithering body the Fuck out of my face. Do NOT EVER! CONTACT MY FAMILY AGAIN! YOU ARE FINISHED WITH STEALING PEOPLES ART! YOU HAVE NO DAMN BACKBONE TO USE YOUR OWN SHIT, OH THATS RIGHT, YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF FASHION. JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF! STILL THE UGLY BITCH I HAD TO HELP DRESS IN HIGH SCHOOL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T MATCH COLORS RIGHT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!!" Magnus said very loudly that the whole diner heard his speech.

Camille looked shocked at his out burst with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. She looked around feeling embarrassed getting told off by her ex. She looked back at him and smiled. "I will be seeing you again soon, and I will make you pay". She said before getting up.

"No Camille, I will be seeing you VERY SOON, and you see me, be afraid, very afraid because the same way you came up, is the same way you will fall." Magnus responded with a smirk.

Camille huffed and walked out. "I deeply apologize for ruining your breakfast". He said to everyone in the diner that were eating. He food finally appeared and he dug in and ate leaving a large tip before leaving.

Getting in he car, he had to call his fiancé to tell him what happened. He was still irritated with Camille.

Hey baby, Good morning, I'm sorry I didn't text you last night. We were on a roll.

How are you?

Pissed. You would never believe who I ran into an hour ago.

Why, what happened? Are you okay? I'm on the way right now-

No, it's okay baby, you stay and finish your session with Simon. I know you two have been itching for some studio time.

Okay lovebug, tells me what happened.

Well Camille basically stocked me to Takis, and asked me to put in a favor with Isabelle so she could be on the front cover of the magazine.

WHAT?!?! Oh you have got to be taken the piss.

No, I'm dead serious. She went on able how she stole other peoples designs and how my designs still makes her money etc.

Dammit, I wished you could take her to court and ruin her whole reputation. She shouldn't get away with that.

Well speaking of that, I recorded our whole conversation. Even got her admitting that she stole my designs, plus other artists designs as well.

Omg Mags, that's amazing!! I will call my lawyer and we will get the case going immediately, she shouldn't get away with stealing people designs. That's mad. But how in the fuck did she know you were even in New York?

She heard that we are getting married, and I guess she figured out we were in New York. See, this is why i wont to move to San Francisco with you. I don't like drama. Then she disrespected Isabelle and your mother for not taking her calls or getting back to her.

lol, you know. My family already know what she has done to you, and I'm pretty sure they know that she steals people's designs so of course they wouldn't take her calls. I made sure no fashion magazines would take her calls. Stealing is wrong.

Gasp. So you had something to do with her company going down hill. lol, I love you so much darling.

mhmm, I love you too baby. So what are you doing for the rest of the day?

I'm going to start on the band outfits, and then start on the gown for your mother. It shouldn't take long. We have two weeks off, and i know i wont see you that much because you'll be in the studio finishing the album. So everything will be done.

No, baby, I will be with you as well. I don't want to be in your way or anything. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I called the realtor for us to check out some places in San Francisco. So before we head to Asia for that leg of the tour, we will need to fly back to the states to check them out, sounds good?

Yes! That's perfect daddy! You are the best. Will i be seeing you tonight?

Mags, don't call me that while, I'm in the studio. You know how the gets me. But yes I will be there around 8. Is that enough time for you to at least have one outfit done yeah?

Sorry baby, I forgot. That's a perfect time. Well, I have to go, please don't forget to text me Larry's number so i can send him the recording.

Okay, where are you exactly?

On the way to the fabric store, i have to pick up a bunch of fabric and materials. Its going to take a long time.

Did you take the card i gave you?

Yes baby, I did. I don't want to use it though. I have enough money to buy everything myself.

Yes, I know you do, but I rather you use the card I gave you and save your money on yourself baby. Use the card because you are buying materials for the band outfits and my mother's gown. Just get whatever you want okay?

I don't like depending on you though.

Magnus...You're about to be my husband. Soon we will have a joint account anyway. So don't look at it as depending on me. Look at it as We are purchasing the items for your clothing line. Please baby, just use the card.

Sighs...okay baby, I will. Don't get mad when you've seen how much I've spent.

lol, I won't. I love you baby, be safe please. And text me once you made it home. I promise I will reply.

Okay, I love you too, and Alexander eat! I know you'll haven't been eating. Eat or else.

Okay, I promise. In a bit.

Bye Darling.

Magnus felted better after talking to his soon to be husband. Alec always had that affect on him even in high school. Making his day better just by hearing his voice. He needed to get him a new phones as well so he could face time his fiancé, though he didn't want an IPhone. He would just get the new Samsung Galaxy s8.

He pulled up to the fabric store parked and headed inside. He needed, Alot of black, red, maroon, blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, pink, cream, gold and white fabric of all kinds. Needles, yarn, buttons, scissors, different type of beads, etc. He almost bought the whole store. Spending $10,848.30, Yeah Alec was going to kill him. Magnus shrugged because he said "get what you need" with card. That's just what he did. Now the only thing he had to worry about was 'how was he going to get all this in his loft?'.

He couldn't call anyone because they were all busy. 'Oh well' he thought to himself. He'll do it alone. Getting in the car to drive to the grocery store, he had absolutely NO food at his house and his man was staying with him instead of being in a hotel. So he had to make sure that his baby had food to eat, and not ordering take out all the time. That wasn't healthy. He had to make sure he had enough for two weeks to cook, also Chairman needed more food and treats.

Now pulling up to the nearest Foodtown of Williamsburg to get a shit tone of groceries for his man and friends. God he was going to need to make so many trips up and down the stairs. Hopefully the elevator isn't broken. Now parked, he heads into the store to get what he needed. After spending two hours in the grocery store he was now heading home.

Where has the tike gone he thought. He left the house at 8:30 this morning and now it was 3:30 PM. I guess spending so much time shopping and getting everything ready so he could work today; But now looking at the time all he could do is sketch what he was making everyone for the Grammys. Plus he still needed to get his new phone.

'Dammit!' He thought to him self, he didn't want to go tomorrow to get it, so he had to turn around and head straight to T-mobile. He needed a new phone bad. Still having his old Samsung Galaxy s5 wasn't working the same anymore. He had to change his numbers anyway, plus making sure to tell Alec he changed them before heading in the store.

It took him a couple of trips from his car to his loft. Once inside he just fell on the couch to rest for a few seconds. It couldn't have been that long before he heard keys opening the door. He looked at the clock on his wall it read 6:30. Who could be here at this time?

"Mags, are you here?" His sweet Angel asked him.

"Yes darling, I'm on the couch". Magnus said out of breath.

"Jesus, did you buy the whole store? Ah, I see you went grocery shopping as well. I was going to ask if we could go, but you already went". Alec said looking around before walking to kiss his Man that was currently laying on the couch sweaty.

"Mmmmmm, thank you for that. I missed those you know? Anyway, why are you hear so early? Not that I'm complaining, but i thought you said 8."

"Yeah, I know, I missed you, plus Simon had to fave time Izzy, and I wanted to get home to you. I haven't seen you in two damn days. I couldn't go another. Come on, I know you are tired, but lets put everything away so i can hold you while I sleep. Its been a stressful session, because i didn't have you with me."

Alec pulled Magnus up from the couch so they could get started in putting the groceries away, and lay all of the fabrics in his spare bedroom.

"Thank you for coming home early for me baby, I've missed you so much. How about i put a pizza in the oven for us both and you can go shower, while i put the rest up. I know you are tired and don't even think about lying to me." Magnus said sternly.

Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was a sweet passionate kiss to show how much he was truly missed. Alec walked to Magnus's bedroom to get some clothes for his shower, and walked in the bathroom. Magnus put everything else away, but the pizza. He pre-heated the oven for the pizza and decided he was going to make some brownies for dessert.

Magnus stared washing the dishes he use to make the brownies. Alec was still in the shower, it's been thirty minutes; His body must be sore from sitting and standing for twenty-four hours. Magnus wanted to give his man a massage, since Alec liked being pampered sometimes after a long day.

Magnus took out two plates, two wine glasses, and dessert plates. "Hey baby, how was your shower?" Magnus asked as Alec wrap his arms around his waist and pulls him to his chest while kissing his neck. "It was great, wished you would've joined though. That would've made is spectacular." Magnus turns in Alec's arms to kiss him better. "Mmmm, you could always make love to me later if you want." He says seductively in Alec's ear.

"Maybe I will. Is the food ready? I am starving, I haven't eaten since break-" Alec cut himself off, because Magnus was about to give him hell.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE BREAKFAST? I TOLD YOU TO EAT ALEXANDER! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD EAT!!!! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING IZZY! NO MORE BEING NICE, YOU AND SIMON WILL NO LONGER BE ALOUD TO GO TO THE STUDIO WITHOUT SOMEONE ELSE FROM THE BAND THERE. I'M CALLING MAIA AND HELEN AS WELL. YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN-" he was stopped mid-sentence by Alec's lips. Magnus melted and let out a throaty moan. Wrapping his arms around Alexander's neck to bring him closer. "I am so sorry baby, time flew by while recording. I swear on the Angel, we will eat next time. No need to call anyone."

"Oh you bet your ass you will eat! Don't think just because you took my breath away with that kiss is making me change my mind. You can't always have your way. Now lets eat, and get you in bed to sleep." Magnus left no room for discussion when he cut the pizza, brownies, and poured them some red wine. They ate in silence enjoying each others company. Alec offered to do the dishes sincsince Magnus cooked. Magnus walked to the bedroom to get his sketch pad and pencils while waiting for Alec to finish so he could hold him until he fell asleep.

Magnus didn't like his fiancé taking sleeping pills just for him to sleep. With a good meal and his partner, medication isn't needed. Alec walked into the room and dove on the bed making Magnus laugh at his cuteness. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and laid on his lap while he sketched. Listening to Magnus sketch for some reason was music to Alec's ears.

Alec fell asleep as soon as his head hit Magnus's thigh. By the time Magnus was done sketching his designs for the Grammys and the Gala, it was midnight. Alec stirred because Magnus moved and he was happy about it. "Baby, it's late, put that away and sleep. You had a long day." Alec says through half-lidded eyes. Magnus nodded and put his stuff on his bedside table and snuggled close to his fiancé, sleeping on Alec's chest hearing his heart beat is his favorite sound.

They fell asleep tangled in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

So this is a little short story for Magnus. Many more to come. Please leave reviews. Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will be Simon's/Alec studio session.


	13. Alec and Simon session

Sorry this chapter is late. I didn't have power for two days. Hopefully we will continue to have power. Thank you for being patient. 

Chapter 13

Alec woke up in his lovers arms this morning. He pulled out his point and shoot camera since today is his day to film. "A Day in the Life With Alexander Lightwood". Ragnor thought of the Idea that everyone in the band gets a Sony point and shoot camera. I mean why not? On the road you can record anything you want in you segment and post it online. Alec thought is was a great idea and suggested that the gang does the same thing. The shadowhunters love all of their personalities when on video.

But today was Alec's day, and of course his day is going to be a studio day. This meant he wasn't going to see his Fiancé for two days. Its a hard session this go 'round. Alec had a lot of shit to get off his chest and mind. Everything is getting to him; he trys not to let it, but it does. Hence the two day session. One of his best friends is joining him.

[Video opens up to Alec in bed with Magnus]

"Good Morning shadowhunters, as you can probably tell, I've just woken up in my beautiful fiancé's arms (Alec turns the camera tolds Magnus who is still sleeping peacefully) See isn't he just gorgeous? (Alec leans down and kisses Magnus lips while making sure putting the camera is point at the two of them. Smiling when Magnus makes a whimpering sound in protest) Even though I wish to lie in bed all day, I can't." (Alec breaks into a song)

If i could just die in your arms

I wouldn't mind, cause every time you touch

me I just die in your arms

oooh, it feels so right

so baby, baby please don't stop boy

(Alec smiles/blushes into the camera) "Sorry about that guys. A little Justin Bieber. You want to know what's funny? I actually wrote that song for him. It describes how I am feeling at the very moment." (You hear movement in the bed.) "I love when you sing to me. Don't stop please darling." (Alec smiles and leans in to give him a Good Morning kiss.) "Good morning lovebug, how did you sleep? And I'm sorry I can't sing anymore, I have to reserve my voice for the studio. Hey don't make that face, it will be over before you know it. I need to clear my head/chest. Anxiety isn't fun for me."

"Anxiety isn't fun for anyone. But you leaving for two is going to kill me and you know it." (Magnus says while getting up going to the bathroom. Leaving Alec alone with his camera. He wanted to hide his sadness)

"Well this isn't going to be good guys. He's upset now. Dammit, I didn't want the morning to go this way, I don't like my man upset. Fuck sakes, if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't, but this is my medicine for my sanity. Ughhh (Alec runs his hand down his face) I will be back in a moment ladies and gents.

[Video cuts]

[Video opens to Alec putting all of his devices in his backpack while taking to Magnus]

"I think I have everything. Can you grab me my laptop charger out of the wall please love? (Magnus grabs it and brings it to him) Thank you baby. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone? You can call or text me whenever you want, though it may take a while for me to respond if im in the booth or not. So please don't be angry with me. "

"It's fine darling, I have to Skype Isabelle today to go over our wedding details. Meaning we still have to book a reservation, but you haven't told me where you want it, and it's frustrating me. And don't you dare say 'it's up to you babe, you pick,' (Alec looked to the camera and back at Magnus shrugging his shoulders) "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! ARE YOU BEING FUCKING SERIOUS? IT'S NOT JUST MY WEDDING, IT'S FOR US BOTH AND YOU HAVEN'T PUT NOT ONE INPUT IN. YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY THE FUCK DO I EVEN BOTHER? JUST GO TO YOUR FUCKING STUDIO! FUNNY HOW YOU CAN PUT YOUR INPUTS WHEN IT COMES TO MUSIC, BUT NOT YOUR OWN FUCKING WEDDING! GOODBYE ALEC! (Magnus says slamming the door in his lovers face, not wanting to hear his voice anymore)

(In the video you see Alec running after Magnus, you can't see them but you could hear exactly what was being said)

"Magnus I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't do this. I know I'm not much help when it comes to stuff like this. That's why i wanted you to plan it, not me. I'm sor-" Magnus cut him off sharply. "What the fuck ever! Just go Alexander, you have people waiting for you. Get the fuck out of my face. I'm sick of this. Just go!" He said with so much venom. "Magnus stop! Shit, I said I was sorry, why can't you understand that I want you ro plan, your dream wedding? Can we talk about this later? I'm running late enough as if is and that's costing money." Alec said in a pleading tone. "Fuck you Alec!" (Was all Magnus said before you heard a slam, then you heard pounding on the door, and Alec screaming Magnus name, but getting no reply.)

[Video cuts]

[Video opens to Alec in the car driving to his destination]

Sighing..."Guys, just remember the key to any relationship is communication. I angered my fiancé to the point of no return. He isn't answering my phone calls, text messages, Skype calls nothing. Yea, you'll are probably thinking 'Why don't you just help with the planning?' Well i would love to, but planning a wedding, having deadlines, being on tour, making music. I can only do so much. I have a million things i have to do, and it gets too intense. (Alec shakes his head. He stopped so he could try and call Magnus one more time before walking into the studio) *phones ringing* No answer* Dammit Magnus! Right, I will see you guys in a bit. I need to calm my nerves before I freak out because I may or may not be having a wedding at all. OH FUCK ME!!

[Video cuts]

[Video opens to Alec walking into the studio]

"Well guys, this is my domain. I don't often come to New York because I didn't want to risk running into Magnus, which is an long story on that and i don't want to get into that right now, since said Fiancé is angry with me at the moment and aren't taking my calls. So lets take a tour yeah?"

(Alec walks around the studio showing off every room and equipment they use to make music.)

"Hey Simon, I need to use your phone for a second.".

"Why? (Simon looks at Alec for a moment)

Oooooo Magnus is upset with you isn't he? What did you do this time? Simon asked Cleary worried.

(Alec turn the camera towards himself and began to explain) Sighing... Magnus got upset with me because i didn't want to help plan the wedding. Well upset wouldn't be the word to describe Magnus at the moment. He isn't taking my calls or answering any of my text. If i don't fix this now, I will be useless writing music."

"Dude, you are supposed to tell him what you want and don't wont. Izzy had my ass when I didn't help. She didn't speak to me for a week! Haven't you heard the saying 'Happy wife, Happy life?' Plus I can't help you out. Magnus texted me and said "If you let Alexander use your phone to call me I will tell Izzy that you are on his side and we both will end you!". "So sorry dude, I know you feel awful. So just text him or something." Simon said sounding scared.

"You've got to be kidding me! My fiancé is driving me mad! Okay, don't worry about it. I will text him now and we can start. Go ahead and set up. It will only take me a moment." Alec sat the camera down to still recording him while he texted his man.

Hey baby, I'm sorry I haven't been much help these couple of weeks, while you've been planning the wedding on your own. I just wanted to give you the wedding you always wanted. I remember you telling me that "you wanted a cinderella type wedding, but not in the same context". I do have some colors I like for our wedding. I don't want it to be the same as everyone else's with the whole reds, black, navy etc. So i have two color schemes you would have to choose. If you don't like them than tough! The first color scheme is (purple and grey. My suit will be Grey, with a grey vest, purple tie and white dress shirt. Your suit will be white with a purple vest, grey tie, and white dress shirt. I don't know really something along those lines) The second color scheme is (royal blue, white and silver my suit would be silver, royal blue vest, white dress shirt, royal blue bow tie, royal blue handkerchief. Your suit would be all white, royal blue dress shirt, silver and white bow tie) I'm really leaning towards royal blue, so now you have to deal. So nonow will you please stop being angry with me baby. It's killing me and you know it. I love you and I'm sorry. Text me back please.

[video cuts]

[Video opens to Alec singing what he had written so far]

Yes I'm neurotic I'm obsessed and I know it

I can't take vacations and in the brain won't believe me I'm on one

Hawaii under warm sun

yeah yeah

I think I lost my mind

don't worry about me

happens all the time

in the morning I'll be better

in the morning I'll be better

"So, what you think?" Alec asked Simon. "I like it, what is it about?" Simon asked looking at Alec closely.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you what's been going on with me for a while that i haven't told anyone else, other than Magnus of course and my doctor. So before you guys met with me couple of years ago. Around October or November I hit a wall of exhaustion apparently 235 days was the amount I was gone the year before the band formed and I circumnavigated I think I flew about 500 miles my internal clock from those time zones was so up side down that I couldn't sleep and which you know when you can't sleep all the happy drugs that your body produces go put the window, So I was having to medicate which i hate doing. Incredible anxiety like crippling. I'm not a crier really and all of a sudden i would sit there and just start welling up with tears and getting mad emotional. I was thinking to myself 'why am I on a verge of tears right now' and I'm crippling every time i lay in bed just this swirl of 'omg I've been gone so long I'm missing my family, Friends, Magnus, school, I'm missing everything, I can't write music, I can't write with anybody. You know i was genuinely up happy for the first time of my career for like months. And it was to the point I wanted to quit, I told my manager that "I don't want to do this anymore" he was like what and I was like the band and writing I'm just so unhappy right now. I'm spent. I got angry and was like "Look at our calendar, I don't care. I don't want to do this anymore. So he cancelled everything and told me to take some time to clear my head that took three months, and that was when you'll just flew in and I started feeling better and started writing songs more and I've been fine until that whole situation with Sebastain and Magnus leaving me sent me right back to the crippling anxiety and I have to take medication to sleep, and something for anxiety every once and a while. So this is what the song is about."

Simon looked at Alec for a while processing all of this information that he has just be given. "I never knew, why didn't you tell us? Why keep it to yourself? We could've help some how." 

"See that's the thing, I didn't want anybody to know. I didn't want to bring anyone down with my problems. So I just put everything into songs, like the one I'm currently writing. Now lets finish the beat."

[Video Cuts]

Alec and Simon started on the beat for the first song, now it was time for the lyrics. Alec walked into the booth with the camera to set up on the tripod so he didn't have to hold it.

[Video opens with Alec in the booth recording the first verse]

"Okay, can I do that over? I didn't like the way it came out".

I don't set alarms

Lately i don't set alarms

but thats because of the ringing that's

happening inside my head

inside my head

yeah, yeah

It keeps me safe from harm

at least i tell myself

I'm safe from harm

but really it's probably filling my dreams with

dread, so i get out of bed

yeah, yeah

"Oh the second "Yeah" change the voice chop and screw it just a little. Okay, I want lock fill a bit more.

Alec was in the booth for and hour just messing around. When his phone vibrated mid recording. He took his phone out of his back pocket and smiled the biggest smile ever only reserved for his fiancé. "One second guys, I have to get this, I'll be back in a minute. Or maybe 20".

[Video cuts]

Alec steps out of the booth to answer his phone.

Hey baby, I'm so sorry i was a dick earlier.

It's fine Alexander, I'm sorry for being hard on you and a nagging wife of sorts. I just wanted you to help me with something.

No, no, you weren't nagging me baby I promise. I thought about it and I should've been helping you the entire time. I just want to marry you already. Enough of the planning. We wont be able to have our honeymoon until the tour is over. So have you decided a date yet? I'm ready now to be honest.

Awww darling, I would love to marry you today, but I want our wedding to be special with just out family and friends. I know we can't have a lot of people there because of the paparazzi and fans would find out. So lets have it somewhere remote in New York. If that is okay.

Of course lovebug anywhere you want it to take place. So the date? Have you thought about it? I need to know so it doesn't collide with the tour dates. Our management would need to put it on the calender.

Yes I've thought about it. It will be November 19, 2023 at 6 pm at Brooklyn Botanic Garden. We have 4 months to get everyone fitted for tuxes and dresses. We have no time for bachelor parties. You know this tour is a pain in the ass! Can't have bachelor parties, no honeymoon! What can we do?

Lol, I know and I am truly sorry about this. If i knew a year ago that I would get married, I would've schedule the tour differently. I don't need a bachelor party anyway. If I had one, I know Simon and Jace would take me to see strippers and I'm not too keen on that. I just want to see my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous husband walking down the aile. So have you made a decision of your maid of honor or maids?

Yes, Cat will be my Maid of Honor, and Izzy, Tessa, Clary, Helen, and Maia will be my maids. What about you? Have you thought about your best man?

No. I have to choose between Jace and Simon. I don't even know if Jace would be available with him being in so many movies. I know Simon will be so I think their both will be my best men along with Jordan, Rapheal, and Will. Jem has already told me that he wants to take the pictures.

Oh, hell no! He is going to be in this damn wedding! You make sure to tell him that!!! I want you to come home. I know you have work to do. Also I booked us to go cake testing on Friday. So don't make us any plans. We need to get this done before we leave. Also we have to pick out the flowers. Izzy said she will be joining us on Saturday to pick the flowers.

Okay, have you decided the color of the wedding? I only picked two; so which one do you prefer?

Honestly I was going to go with Fushia and teal, but I love Royal blue, White, and Silver good choice my love. Also i love the different suits you choose. You're learning about fashion. I am so proud of you!!

Oh shut up! I have always had fashion sense, I just didn't care in high school. Anyway, what are you doing for the rest of the day? Its late, are you going to bed?

Yeah right, I remember having to force you into skinny jeans, but we wont go down memory lane. I am spending the rest of the day with Cat. I haven't seen her since the concert. I have to tell her we are moving. Speaking of that, I've been doing some research, I don't like how the houses look in San Francisco, can we move to San Diego instead? There are beautiful houses there.

Yeah sure whatever you want baby. As I can still drive to LA for work and to check on my warehouse. How far is it from San Diego exactly?

I know, thats why I did extra research and it's only 2 hours away. San Francisco would have been even farther away. So I did us both a favor. It would be a better place to raise our children instead of in the city.

Children? How many kids do you want? I want three. You?

Mhmmm, I would say four. I want two girls and two boys.

I love the sound of that. We should fill out adoption paperwork as well. That is going to take a long time, probably a year. So if you could look into that so we could talk about it with our lawyer would be great.

"Alec, are you ready?"

Yeah, one sec Simon. Hey baby I have to go. I will text you later okay? Have fun tonight, say hi to Cat for me.

But I don't want you to go.

I know baby, I will make it up to you, I promise. Have a girls night at the spa on me, okay. I left my card there just in case you wanted to go shopping or something.

You promised to TAKE me shopping, not me going with Cat or by myself.

Lol, okay, okay, I will take you shopping on Wednesday. How does that sound?

We can't go Wednesday, the band has a photoshoot with Rolling Stone Magazine. Honestly Alexander it's like you know nothing.

Hey! That's why I have an assistant thank you very much! We will talk about the later. I have to make two songs today and two tomorrow. I love you baby and I miss you so much!

I love you and miss you too. Make sure you eat something Alexander, you didn't eat breakfast. I'm texting Simon as soon as we get off the phone to make sure you order something.

Okay baby, in a bit.

Bye darling.

[Video opens to Alec and Simon messing with an sound machine attached to a keyboard adjusting the sounds to get the right note. ]

Alec starts talking to the camera about the song 'Better' that he is recording at the moment.

"Better I lyrically I wrote in-the entire song is one sentence. If you read the song, the lyrics of the song as a sentence it's what i was going through in August of 2008 as i was finishing the album. I was losing my mind at the end of the album I wasn't sleeping I was having massive anxiety and almost panic attacks and went to my doctor to get medication so i could sleep. I was just losing it, but every morning I'd wake up and I'd feel better and I think that today is going to be better because that's what happens when you wake up.

(the video cuts to Alec sitting in a chair turning around in it singing "let's go! let's go! let's go" he looks at Simon while singing/talking.)

We were actually done with the Album when I started with this song, and it was Simon starting a musical idea and I wrote it today. I wrote it within the first hour of hearing it, recorded it the next hour. Finished it the third hour. So it's by far the fastest song on the album. The song came together in 7 hours. Was finished in 9 hours and I love it."

[Video cuts]

[Video opens to Alec, Simon, and Josh listening to the full song]

"Dude, I love this song So much!! Wait until the rest of the guys hear it." said Simon.

"I know man, I got a lot off my chest. Okay, I promised my fiancé I would eat, so lets order and see if we could get the rest of the band here. Lets make a couple more songs!! I have a lot to get off my brain!!!"

[Video cuts]

[Video opens to Simon getting pizza and fruit delivered to the studio. The rest of the band joins them in the studio with some of the gang]

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. I added a new song to the album, I hope you enjoy listening to it while I make a few phone calls. So I will see you in a bit".

Alec walks into a separate room to make a call to his lawyer and the bank. Him and Magnus needed a joint account for when they get married. He knew Magnus didn't like using his money, but they are getting married so it shouldn't be a problem. This account was just for their purposes only; for instance the house they are going to buy together, plus furniture, groceries whatever. They would have more than one account anyway. He had to call his lawyer to make plans so his name would be changed on somethings. A lot went into a marriage that stressed him out. Getting his License, social security, bank cards, changed to Lightwood-Bane.

The phone calls took a lot of time, but he got it done. He made a appointment with his bank in the states for him and Magnus to have a joint account. Now he had to call the court house to get their marriage license soon since they won't be there until November.

Now done with all his calls, it was tike to get back to the music.

Alec walked back into the room with everyone and grab some slices of pizza and a huge plate of fruit while listening to his band mates gush about the new song.

"I love the new song boss. It's a very fast song". Jordan said to Alec. "Are we writing anymore today or what?"

"I would love to write some more. Got any ideas? I'm open to all".

[Video cuts to Helen and Alec writing a song for Magnud and Aline]

"I want to bring Magnus on the stage and sing this to him and you can bring Aline on as well. Even though people know we are engaged, some people don't really understand that i proposed to him officially, because on the video I said it could be a promise ring, but that next morning I actually proposed and told him to start planning our wedding. So this would be a great way to let the world know that we are getting married in four months. So what does this song mean for you?"

"I want her to know that she is it for me, no one else. I've been looking at rings, but haven't found the right one. So she will be my wife soon as well." Helen explained.

"Right then, lets get to it. Seems like everyone is getting married in the group. I like it."

[Video cut to Alec and Helen in the booth singing together]

So welcome to the show

bring on all the lights, let it shine on you

we're together here tonight

Welcome to the show

Welcome to my life

[Video cuts to Alec doing the outro]

"So shadowhunters I hope you enjoyed the my Day in the Life. A roller-coaster of drama. But that's Marriage what can you do? The album will be out in 5 days please be ready for that!! I'm excited. We will be on the Today show to perform a couple of songs. Please come and support us if you can. With that please don't forget to subscribe, leave a comment, follow everyone on their social media accounts. We will see you another day. Probably not me, I have cake tastings, and pick out flowers for my wedding. So behave! I love you all. Goodbye!!

[Video ends]

Sorry for the drama guys. What's a relationship without fights? NO REAL!! Thank you for reading. Please leave reviews.

OneRepublic: Better 

Adam lambert: Welcome to the show (thank you for requesting this song kemiRD continue to request songs.


	14. Make up day

Chapter 14

Alec woke up this morning with one thing in mind, and that was to spend the entire day with his fiancé. He's been saying "I'm going to make up it to you" for the longest time now. So today he cancelled all his plans and appointments for writing sessions for other artist. He needed to prove to Magnus that he come first before anything else. He hasn't been there for him these past couple of months, and he could see that Magnus has been upset about it, even if he didn't show it. Alec just knew.

Alec looked over to his right to see his gorgeous man asleep on his back with his hands under his head. Alec smirked to himself and decided to wake his man up with make up sex. It's been far too long for them and they both needed it badly.

Alec crawled over to Magnus and pulled the covers back. Of course he had on no boxers. Magnus had a semi hard on; why not make him stand at attention? Alec descended down on Magnus dick taking him all the way in his mouth. Licking him like a popsicle. He started getting harder and growing, Alec swirled his tongue around the tip of Magnus's dick. Dipping tongue in the slit of the head, earned him a moan from Magnus. Alec suck harder and Magnus rocked his his along with Alec. Pushing his head down more so his man can fuck his mouth just how he liked it. Alec moan around Magnus, the vibrations causing Magnus to lose his mind.

"Oh SHIT! ALEXANDER! Do that again, don't stop daddy." Hearing Magnus call him that made him growl. He put two fingers in Magnus mouth while he continued to suck him. Magnus obliged and sucked Alec fingers, getting the coasted with silva.

Alec pushed one finger inside Magnus letting him get use to the feeling, then added another and fucked Magnus's whole with his fingers while still sucking him hard. Alec found his prostate quickly and kept hitting the bundle of nerves over and over making Magnus a mumbling mess. "Alexander! Oh God, Yes! Yes!Yes! Right there! O..o...oh Alexander you feel so good daddy, fuck!" Alec took him deep in the back of his throat and moaned making Magnus shoot his cum down Alec throat.

Alec kept sucking until every last drop was out. Magnus was panting hard, coming down from his high. "Well that was a great way to wake up, what did i do to deserve that?" Magnus asked sounding breathless.

"I wanted to make it up to you. For putting up with me, and not complaining about not being able to spend time with me. I mean we work together, but we never have alone time. On the tour bus, we can't sleep together, We have no privacy. Even in the hotels we just pass out as soon as we get in the room. We haven't done anything romantic since California. No love making, we barely kiss and that is not okay. We are going to be married soon, and I don't want our marriage to be in this kind of tale spend. So today is our day. I cancelled everything, I gave the band an extra day off. Today is your day, so what do you want to do?" Alec said with a smile.

"I love you so much sweetheart, but what i want to do at this moment, is finish what to started a few moments ago." Magnus said while pouncing on Alec attacking his lips.

They spent the morning making love to each. Having a lazy morning, until Magnus stomach growled making Alec laugh. "Go shower and I'll make you breakfast, how does that sound?" said Alec as he got up and put on his boxers. "I like the sound of that, could we go out after breakfast is over with?" Magnus answered.

"Sure, anything you want to do. I said it was your day. So where do you want to go exactly?".

"I was thinking we could go get matching tattoos today. Nothing big just get our initials on our ring fingers" Magnus said sounding sure of himself.

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus, picking him up and spinning him around. "That sounds wonderful baby! I would say lets go now, but we both look and smell gross, hours of love making can make you smell."

"I love smelling like you darling. I really like you dripping down out my ass". Magnus said in his seductive voice cause Alec eyes to dilate in lust. "On second thought, how about I join you in the shower, so I can see how i look running off your face" Alex countered.

Magnus moaned..."I thought you'd never ask".

They ran into the bathroom closing the door and locking it when they heard voices coming from the living room.

Alec made his way to the kitchen after greeting Ragnor and Rapheal. He pulled out some pancake mix, eggs, milk, bacon, and sausage. He poured some pancake mix into a bowl, added milk to make them fluffy. Next he diced some strawberries and blueberries into pieces then added them to the mix. Alec loved mixed berry pancakes and waffles.

Alec pulled out the waffle maker and griddle to make enough for everyone. Ragnor informed him that the gang was supposed to come over so Magnus could get their measurements for the outfits he was working on.

Plugging both items into the wall so they could warm up. While waiting for them to heat, Alec turned on the coffee maker and put in some Columbian coffee grounds. The griddle and waffle maker were hot enough, so he took out a butter cooking spray and sprayed both. He poured enough batter in the waffle maker, then moved on to pour 6 pancakes at a time.

The aroma of mixed berry and coffee filled the house. Magnus walked into the kitchen "It smells amazing darling. What kind of coffee is that?" Magnus asked as Alec poured him a cup with hazelnut creamer with a spoon of sugar. "It's Columbian coffee i picked up at the store yesterday. It's actually amazing". Alec handed him his coffee mug and turned back to his cooking.

Flipping the first batch if pancakes putting butter on all of them, then added 6 more to cook. After he did that he poured more batter into the waffle maker. After having roughly 30 pancakes and 15 waffles he washed the waffle maker and put it away. Pulling out a pot to start the eggs, he chopped up some onions, turkey meat and put it in the pot with a little bit of oil; letting it cook for a while before adding the eggs. He let the eggs cook for a bit before stirring the eggs with a spoon getting the nice and fluffy.

Eggs done, he made two batches because the house will be filled soon. He went back to the griddle and started cooking the bacon and sausage.

As soon as he made another pot of coffee, the gang showed up and came straight to the kitchen. "It smells so good in here! What did you make?" Will said reaching over to grab a piece of bacon, before he could Alec slapped his hand away. "Did you wash your hands when you walked in? If not shame on you, you all should wash your hands before coming into the kitchen touching shit with nasty hands. So get! Now, or none of you wont see a Crumb.

The gang muttered something that sounded like "yes dad", but that didn't bother him. He hated when people walked into the house straight to the kitchen and not washing their hands. It was just disgusting.

Magnus just laughed at how Alec scolded the gang like they were his children. "You are going to make a wonder father, you know that?" Magnus says while holding him by the waste. "You will too. I just don't llike germs. When you are outside you touch a lot of things that hold bacteria, you wouldn't want said bacteria in your mouth". Alec shuddered at the thought.

Making took out some paper plates and plastic silverware. "Yeah, you are not washing a single dish. You cooked so you should relax. I don't want the kitchen filled with dirty dishes so paper plates, plastic cups/silverware it is." Alec smiled and nodded.

The gang/band made their way back to the kitchen pilings their plates with food and going to either sit at the table or in the living room. Everyone thanked Alec while walking away with their food. Magnus wanted Alec alone so he suggested they go back to their bedroom to eat in peace before Magnus had to start their measurements.

After two hours everyone fully digested. Magnus began with his work. Alec let his man go even though it was supposed to be a no work day. Alec booked a spa day for the two of them, the dinner reservations. Alec was serious when he said it was all about Magnus today. It was taking Magnus way too long with the measurements, Alec thought it wouldn't hurt to write a song for Magnus. He wanted to sing it to him on stage, at his concert in London.

"Hey Alec, are you busy? I need to ask you for a favor." Will

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Alec sounded worried.

"Oh yeah everything is fine. I heard you and Magnus were moving out of the city, and I was wondering if you could set us up with your realtor so we could fined a house in LA. Tessa and Jem loved it there so we chose to move there or somewhere close to you'll. Especially if Tessa is your personal assistant. What do you think?"

"That sounds great! I will call her to let her know. I know Clary is moving with Jace since they have rekindle. Simon and Isabelle lives in London. Maia, Jordan, Ragnor and Rapheal all stay here in New York. Though i suspect Cat would be moving into Magnus's loft with her boyfriend. But I will call her know to set up appointments. When would you like to look for a house? Magnus and I are going the month we have off before the Asia leg of the tour."

"I guess around that time as well. We are going to be busy so it's easier if we all go at the same time." Will said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh by the way will, Tessa doesn't have to live close by me to be my assistant. As long as she could do her job from anywhere it shouldn't be a problem."

Will nodded and was about to walk out when he turned around. "Oh yeah, Magnus said it was your turn." Will said walking out of the room leaving the door open. Alec frowned at that because Magnus should know his measurements by heart. Alec walked into the living room where his man was waiting for him. "Hey Mags I thought you knew my measurements already, what's going on?" sounding curious.

"These are for the me and also the tailors for our wedding. We need to get a move on with this. So of you could please take your shirt off, that would be great." Magnus said with a Cheshire cat smile.

Alec just raised an eyebrow at him not buying it. Magnus didn't back down, he stared at Alec until he surrendered. Alec took off his shirt and let Magnus do his job. "How many hickies to you have? You even have them on your abs" Maia said looking at him like a piece of meat. Alec smirked and looked at his fiancé who in returned smiled and licked up his stomach sedning shivers up Alec's back. "Magnus! Stop it!" Alec said panting clearly getting aroused.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so tasty, it's your fault!" Magnus says while smacking Alec on the ass making Alec yelp. Trying his best not to moan in front of everyone. Biting his lip and closing his eyes to control himself. "Magnus hurry up please, we have to leave soon." Alec said getting irritated.

Magnus nodded and grabbed Alec ass and squeezed his checks together. That cause Alec to walk back into the room to prevent him from fucking Magnus right there in the living room so everyone could watch him pound his man into the couch. "Shit!" Alec hissed out, trying to control his breathing. "Alexander are you okay?"

Alec growled and pushed Magnus against the door, pulling his arms above his head kissing his roughly. "No, I'm not okay. I am horny as fuck and it's your fault. So you will fuck me hard before we leave, and I don't care if they hear us or not. I want you inside me right got damn now, no lube, i can't wait that long and by how you feel between my legs, neither can you. You will fuck me in the bathroom on the sink. Bend me over and have your way with me right fucking now!" Alec pulled Magnus into the bathroom and let Magnus do as he pleases.

The gang heard everything and was shocked that it was happening. Loud moans and the banging that was increasing by the second. "That's our cue to leave the happy couple alone." Jem said moving Will and Tessa quickly out of the house. Soon the rest of tthe gang followed them out and went to a movie.

"Oh Fuck Baby you are amazing!" Alec said breathing hard coming down from his high. "You turned me on so much I couldn't control myself" Magnus said back.

"You don't EVER have to control yourself with me baby. I love when you take control. Please never hold back again. That was amazing." Alec kissed Magnus sweetly and rested his forehead on Magnus's. "Come on, lets shower, I booked us a spa day and dinner reservations". I will take you shopping after cake tasting on Saturday."

Magnus nodded and smiled getting into the shower with the love of his life. Of course they went a second round with Alec holding Magnus on the wall of the shower.

They got dressed quickly because they had an appointment at 2:30 pm at the spa, and Alec didn't want to be late. Ales was about to call Magnus when he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of his gorgeous fiancé looking mouth watering. He got semi hard immediately just by looking at Magnus. "You like what you see Alexander?" Magnus said with that sexy smirk that drives Alec insane. "Hell yes I do. If we didn't have to leave, I would be fucking you right here in those damn heels." (Magnus wore Dark black skinny jeans, black/silver knee high boots, Alec's grey/black hoodie) "Well thank you darling for the compliment, but we need to get going". Magnus said trying to avoid his sexy ass Fiance. "You look sexy too, come on darling, you can fuck me later". (Alec was wearing an army fatigue shirt, black skinny jeans, and white low top nikes) "No I don't. I just threw this on, we're going yo the spa, no where really that dressy" Alec said shaking his head "Come on Mags, lets go before we are late, I'm driving so keys please" Alec gestured his hand in a "give me" way.

He took Magnus hand walking out the door and locking up. Stepping into the elevator Alec couldnt help but turn and kiss his Fiancé breathless. He succeeded earning him a whimper when he was about to pull back, Alec smiled against Magnus's lips and kissed him once more. Magnus tried to deepen the kiss, but Alec wasn't having it. "Ah, ah, ah, you're teasing me with those damn heels, I'm teasing you with my kisses. It's only fair." Magnus pouted, and Alec ignored him taking his hand and leading him to the car.

Alec opened the car door for Magnus to get inside first, then went to the other side to get in himself. Pulling out of the parking spot, Alec took Magnus hand and kissed his knuckles while he drove to their destination.

They pulled up to King Spa in Brooklyn and parked. Alec wanted to spend half of the day here with his Fiancé and just relax. They both needed it with being cramped up in small bunkers, and not sleeping properly.

They spent 4 hours in the spa getting facials, deep tissue massages, foot and hand massages, Magnus got his eyebrows/legs waxed, Alec got his chest waxed. Magnus wasn't happy about that, but he simply told Alec "You will not wax your chest EVER again". He said in a deadly tone that cause Alec to burst into laughter. They had been laughing the entire time enjoying their day together talking about nothing and messing with the Massage therapist. Causing them to laugh at their antics. It was a good afternoon.

"Thank you so much for today Alexander. You spoil me too much. Magnus said to Alec while walking out of the spa heading towards the door. Alec took his hand and kissed his engagement ring. "You deserve being spoiled, and I will forever spoil the love of my life no matter if we are fighting. I love you so much. Now lets go and get our tattoos. Oh, would you like to go out for dinner or would you like for me to cook?" Alec took Magnus hand once more while driving to the nearest tattoo shop. "Mmhmmm, you cooking sounds good, what do you have in mind?" Magnus asked while rubbing his thumb over Alec's knuckles. "Umm, I'm thinking about some honey glazed salmon with broccoli, carrots and rice. with a peanut butter cheesecake and a nice white wine. What do you think?" Magnus nods. "I've never had that before. Are you sure you're not a chef? " Alec laugh and shook his head. "No I'm not a chef, cooking is therapeutic for me other than writing music. I love cooking and making different things from scratch. When we buy our house, We will have a house warming dinner party and i will cook everything. You can help as well, I know you like to cook also. Our kids will always have a home cooked meal instead of take out all the time. Speaking of that, we need to go the grocery store. We don't have any salmon and the ingredients for the glaze and cheesecake. It shouldn't take us long in here, in and out 10 minutes tops" Alec explained while parking.

Magnus smiled at the thought of them having children together.

They walked inside the tattoo shop and was recognized fast. "Omg Magnus! I never thought i would see you in one of these places. Alec! How have you been?" Lily asked them while getting hugs from them both. Alec smiled and laughed because it was true, Magnus never wanted tattoos, so it was odd that he wanted a matching tattoo with Alec.

"I know, but I've had a change of heart lately. We are getting matching tattoos on our ring fingers." Magnus says ignoring Alec and Lily's laughter. "Oh that's right, you guys are getting married. Congratulations! It's about time! Okay so what are you getting?" Lily asked walking them to the back to get set up. She rook out new needles, and black ink. Wiping down her chairs with disinfectant wipes. "We are getting each others initials". Alec answered trying not to laugh at his Fiancé because he was freaking out.

"Okay how do you want the letters any specific handwriting?" Lily got up to give them a book of different type of handwriting. They both chose 'cursive letters". "Okay so who's first?" Lily asked looking at Magnus only. Magnus sighed.."Okay, I guess I'll go first, hold my hand please darling". Alec nodded and obliged.

It didn't take that long for them both to get tatted. Alec paid, and gave Lily a hug whispering something in her ear.

"I will be back in New York in November, and I to get my name on my back, do you think you could draw it up for me? With angel wings at the beginning and end? I want it to be a surprise the night after our wedding which you are invited to. Please keep this a secret, I don't want anyone to know."

Lily nodded, and said "I got you, just give me your number so i could send you different designs back and forth before you come back." She pulled out her phone and gave it to him so he could add his number.

"Alexander we should be going if we want to make it home before it gets late. We still have to go to the store." Magnus held out his hand for Alec to take. "Thank you Lily, look in the mail for you invitation to the wedding. Do you still live at the same place?" Lily nodded. "Thank you guys, please come again." She winked at Alec when they walked out of the tattoo shop.

"What were you two talking about?" Magnus asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. "Oh nothing just letting her know she was invited to the wedding." Magnus didn't believe that for a second. "Alexander if you are going to lie straight to my face, at least try. Obviously it must be important to you, to lie to me about it so i wont push you. Let's get to the store and get what you need so you could cook me food. I am starving love." Magnus being dramatic knowing they ate at the spa.

Inside the store, Magnus grab the cart to push it around for Alec. "Hey Mags, no junk food yeah? You have enough at home, plus I'm making a cheesecake. So don't even try it. Oh and i know i said I will spoil you, but only for certain things. Junk food isn't one." Alec held up his hand shutting Magnus up before he could protest. "ah, ah". Alec walked off shaking his head.

Magnus huffed and followed. They went to seafood section to get the perfect sliced salmon. "Are we having company tonight like this morning?" Alec asked his Fiancé. Not that he minded cooking for people. It was their day and as much as they loved the gang, neither of them wanted to be bothered.

"No, I don't think so, we should be okay." Magnus answered texting the group everyone to make sure they would be alone. ( Please do not come to the house. I want some Alone time with my man. Thank you, and love you all) "Well I'll just make extra anyway." Alec got fresh salmon cut nicely from the seafood deli. "Okay lets get some vegetables. Do you have a long cookie sheet or the pan to make the cheesecake? If not we need to buy them. "I do have cookie sheets, but no cheesecake pan. Sorry darling". Magnus answered.

"That's okay lovebug" Alec walks over to Magnus and wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you baby" Alec said looking into Magnus's eyes. "I love you too hon".

They collected everything all of the ingredients that was needed for the salmon and cheesecake, and walked to the register only to be stopped by some shadowhunters that asked for some pictures. Praying that this doesn't cause a scene in the store.

"Omg! Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane!! Can we please take a picture with you?" The fan was shaking trying to get her phonphone out for the picture.

Alec smiled and took the phone before it dropped to the ground. "Hey, it's okay sweets, no need to cry, you will ruin your makeup." Alec hugged her tightly so she could calm down to take the picture and she clung to his shirt not wanting to let go.

"You two smell so good!" The fans said to them. They both laughed and took plenty of pictures with them. "It was nice to meet you two, but I have to cut this short, I have to make dinner and it's getting late. So write down your twitter and instagram for me and I will follow you both later yeah?" The shadowhunters screamed quietly and took the pen and paper from magnus and wrote down all of their social media accounts and walked away.

Now back at the house, taking the groceries out of the bags placing them on the counter so Alec can get to them quicker. "Hey Mags, you can go change your clothes, I know your feet must be killing you. I will give you a foot massage once i have the food in the oven." Magnus nodded and gave Alec a quick kiss before he walked to his bedroom. Alec went back to his task.

Alec washed his hands before touching the food. Pre-heated the oven to 400. He washed and cut the vegetables, and placed them into a bowl for later. He rinses off the salmon and placed it on a plate. Getting out the biggest cookie sheet and washing it off before using. Drying it off with some paper towels. "Darling do you want me to help with anything?" Magnus asked walking back into the kitchen looking delicious wearing no shirt sporting all the hickies Alec left him this morning, showing off his abs and some Capri sweat pants that hung low.

Alec's eyes roamed over his man body getting semi hard making his skinny jeans uncomfortable. Magnus smiled at him, loving that he had this affect on his man. "No baby, you can go relax and watch tv if you want." Magnus shook his head and sat at the bar watching Alec cook. Alec smiled and continue to make his dish.

Alec put the chopped broccoli and carrots on the cookie sheet, seasoned them with salt, pepper, and garlic. Drizzled olive oil over the vegetables and mixed them with his hands. "Hey Mags, could you turn on the water for me? I don't want to get the knobs greasy. Magnus nodded and turned the water on making sure it was warm enough.

Alec washed his hands, then dried them with a paper towel. He placed the salmon in the middle of the cookie sheet around the vegetables. Taking out a small bowl to make the glaze for the salmon. Mixing dijon mustard, olive oil, and honey and whisked it together. Taking a spoon and coating all of the salmon. After that was coated, he cut thin lemon slices to place on top of the salmon with some fresh thyme. He placed it inside of the oven. It should only take 25 minutes to cook.

Alec washed everything he used, so the kitchen wouldn't be a mess and he could start on the dessert.

Dessert no finished. Alec put on the parboiled rice to go with the salmon, which shouldn't take long to cook. While the rice was cooking, Alec took this time to change out of his clothes he had on for the day and put on some of his sweats, with no shirt.

Magnus loved looking at his Fiancé shirtless. Alec was ripped underneath his shirts. Nobody has gotten the pleasure of seeing. Alec has never been photograph shirtless, and that was a good thing. Waiting for the food to get done, they spent that time talking about anything and everything. Alec occasionally got up to check the food, making sure it wasn't burning.

Alec took down two plates, two wine glasses and two forks. He made both of their plates, telling Magnus to sit down, he would bring him his food. Alec walked in the living room handing Magnus his wine and his plate of food "Thank you baby" Magnus said to Alec. "You're welcome love, I hope you like it" Alec said while walking to the kitchen to retrieve his own plate of food and wine.

Magnus moaned after taking the first bite making Alec stop mid-step into the living room. "You can't be making those sounds baby, if you continue, then the food would be forgotten". Alec said in a lust filled voice. "Sorry sweetie, it's just so good! You have to make this for the dinner party when we get our house." Alec chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you like it, It was my first time actually making this, so I will make it whenever you want it." Alec says while taking a seat next to Magnus on the couch.

They watched the show 'Face-off' while eating and complementing on the artist full special effects make up. They were both in tuned with the show, telling each other which one they liked. Finish with dinner, Alec took both plates and washed them. Putting away the leftovers in containers in case someone wanted something to eat. He took out the cheesecake and cut one slice and put it on a small plate so the could share.

Magnus loved the dessert as well and moaned after every bite. Making Alec lose all self control, and taking him right there on the couch. Not caring if anyone walked in or not.

"Lets take a bubble bath to end the night." Magnus suggested panting hard. "It's midnight love, are you sure you don't want to go to bed? Alec asked, trying not to fall asleep. "Yes, come on darling. We have nothing to do tomorrow. We can sleep in if you would like." Magnus said while grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him on his feet to the bathroom.

He started the bubble bath, he lit a couple of candles, and place them around the tub and sink. It was a truly romantic day. He made a note in his mind to return the favor. The water was filled with bubbles. Alec got in first since he was taller than Magnus. Then Magnus sat in front of him, leaning back on his chest. Alec wrapped his arms around him and placed kisses on his neck.

That's how they ended their day wrapped in each other's arms.

Thank you for reading!! Sorry it took so long! Please leave a review.


	15. Name that song

Chapter 15

NAME THAT SONG CHALLENGE!!!

[Video opens to the band getting ready for the video, not knowing they are being filmed. The setting of the video is in the Lightwood Manor in New York. Alec and Simon were currently arguing over who sits where. You rarely see them two fight, so it was a treat for the viewers. "Simon honestly, just move. Why do I always have to sit in the middle?" "Because you are the leader of this band jackass, now stop bitching and sit down!" The other members of the group are trying to hold in their laughter, but it was hard when Alec snapped back. "Look here you fake star wars loving motherfucker I don't know who shitted in your breakfast this morning but shut the fuck up! You are the last person to say someone is 'bitching' as much as you do on a daily basis. 'Alec could you stop doing this/that, Rapheal its not played that way, Maia could you stop wearing so much perfume, Clary how come you never hang out with me anymore?, Blah, blah, blah. So if I don't want to sit in the FUCKING middle I don't HAVE TO!" Everyone died of laughter. Simon put a hand over his chest and faked cried "You wound me Alec, I-I thought you were better than that. Oh how I was wrong! You are a monster! How could you Alec?! HOW.COULD.YOU?!" Simon pretended to die on the floor. Alec was crying in laughter. They always joked like this day to day. "S-shut up Simon, and lets get to the video." Simon smiled and salute. "Okay we are ready now. Sorry Ragnor".]

Ragnor nods.

[Video cuts]

Hello Shadowhunters today is a challenge video!! It's only us today, sorry. The rest of the gang are unavailable at the moment. I won't go into details, but youn get the jest. Anyway Ragnor came up with this challenge called "Name that Song".

"Basically he will play a song on his laptop and we have to press this bell (Alec presses the bell showing the camera) if we know the answer. But we have to be fast. There are no teams, and the rules are 1. You have to name the correct song, and 2. Know the next line of the song. We have a total of 10 songs. Each one you get right will be 2 points. One point for the artist name and one point for the line. Sohopefully we know all of them, if not...Well this that would be embarrassing and probably won't upload." (Alec makes a face a the camera.)

ON TO THE GAME!!!

Simon: Dude, I'm so going to win this game!

Jordan: No you are not! I will.

Maia: Doubt it losers! I will win.

Alec: Shut up! Let's just play.

"Are you ready?" Ragnor asks from behind the camera. The band nods. "Okay i will play 10 seconds of the first line and then you fill in the next." They nodded again.

Ragnor plays the first song...

I could spray-paint I love you on that bridge or in the sky-

Alec was the first one to hit the bell. "That is Hunter Hayes Tattoo and the next line is "I could swear when you say it to me l, there's a good chance i could fly" Alec finished with a smile.

"Correct!" said Ragnor.

"Oh dude that's so unfair. Of course he would know that song. He WROTE IT!" Simon said sounded irritated. "He shouldn't be given that point".

"You wrote that song? Really? Ump, I didn't know that. And Simon, it doesn't matter if he wrote it or not. Stop being a sore loser. Suck it up and be a MAN!" Ragnor yelled behind the camera making them all laugh while Simon pouted.

"Okay next song"...

When your legs don't work like they use to before-

They all reached in but Helen was the one to get there first.

Alec: "Dammit Helen!"

Simon: "Oh come on!"

Jordan: "Damn"

Raphael: "So close"

Maia: "I never heard that song before"

They all said in unison before looking at Maia like she grew 5 heads. "Maia, where the hell have you been living? How could you not have heard that song? That is disrespectful of you!" Helen said.

"Okay Helen name the song, come on lets go" voice Ragnor.

"Oh yeah right. It's Ed Sheeran Thinking out loud and the next line is..." She said thinking hard. "And i can't sweep you off of your feet" Helen said with a huge smile on her face.

"Correct! Point for Helen, next"

Steel to my tremblin' lips-

They all reached to the bell so fast they fell trying to grab it, but Simon was successful this go 'round.

"That is Alexander Lightwood Runnin'. He said sounding smug. The next line is 'How did the night ever get like this' ". The band broke into the song after Simone finished the line.

One shot, and the whiskey goes down, down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits.

Wakin' up my mind as I throw a fit

the breakin' is takin' me down, down, down.

"Hit it Simon!" Alec yelled.

My hearts beating faster, I know what I'm after.

"Raphael!" Simon yelled.

I've been standing here my whole life

everything I've seen twice, Now its time i realize.

"Jordan!"

It's spinning back around now

on this road, I'm crawlin'

Save me cause I'm fallin'

Now i can't seem to breath.

"Everyone!!"

Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin'

runnin', runnin' runnin', runnin' runnin

runnin' from my heart!

They broke into laughter and claps. They were all on the floor pretending to play instruments and fake holding microphones; just enjoying the music.

"That was one of your best songs boss! You should totally add that to the tour set. Or you could to a melody of your throw backs songs, that would be cool." Simon said while panting.

"Yeah you should. The crowd would go nuts." Jordan said adding his inputs.

"Guys! Lets get back to the challenge please. We have a lot of work to do before everyone gets back.". Ragnor advised them. Okay now next song".

hey little mama, ooh you're a stunner-

Raphael got to the bell. "That's Chris Brown With you and the next line goes 'hot little figure, yes you're a winner'.

"Correct babe!"

"Thanks honey" Raphael winked at Ragnor.

"Nope! Don't want to see or hear that." Jordan said while smiling.

"Oh shut up Jordan! It's cute." Maia said giggling.

"Jealous J like always, you're going to turn into the green eyed monster if you keep that up" Helen said. "Now lets get back to the game".

baby I just don't get it

do you enjoy being hurt.

Jordan won. The gang were really fighting over the bell and it was good entertainment for their you tube channel.

"That is Mario. Next line 'I know you smell the perfume, the make up on his shirt'. Ha! In your faces!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Bro you only have one point. Relax. You wont get more. I own this game! NEXT ONE FELL!" Alec said standing ready to dive for the bell.

gotta change my answering machine now that

I'm alone-

They all dove for the bell being hurt in the process. Alec won this round.

Maia: "Shit that hurt!"

Helen: "Exactly! You'll have gigantic heads that way a ton! Especially you Alec!" She glared at him.

Alec stuck his tongue out at her and smirked turning back to the camera. "That would me Ne-yo So sick. And the lyrics are 'Cuz right now it says that we can't come to the phone' " Feeling triumphantly.

"Correct again!"

"I know, Let's do this. I'm not taking it easy anymore, this is war!" Alec was jumped up ready to go again.

"Oh hell no! I am taking you down Lightwood!" Simon snapped.

"BRING IT LEWIS!!"

"Oh its BROUGHT!" Simon said walking up to Alec. They had a stare down until Ragnor broke it up.

"Will you two shut up! Lets go! You two can't be in the same roon for more than 5 minutes without making everything a competition. Shame of you. No dessert for dinner." Ragnor mocked sounding like mother hen.

Everything went to shit after that. They were laughing so hard at what Ragnor said, they had to turn the camera off to get there bearings.

Everyone burst into laughter, barley able to contain themselves to get through this video. It was a tone a fun to film.

Thank you so much for watching the challenge. We will leave you with this song we wrote the other day. It will shock some of you, so let's go.

[The video cut to the band sitting in front of camera with microphones. No instruments, just their voices along with the track instrumental.]

Alec:

my wide eyes

straight with red lines

visions of me and you

shattered in a day like broken glass

Everyone:

perfectly blind

(said I'm perfectly blind)-alec

perfectly blind

(somebody help me)-alec

perfectly blind

(I need an answer)-alec

perfectly blind ooh

Simon:

Mind is worn

(wornnn)-alec

heart is torn

(tornnn)-alec

violently craving a substitute for you

for you

Helen:

These eyes see darkness

These eyes see through

Maia:

these eye are begging

these eyes are you

Everyone:

perfectly blind

(perfectly blind)-simon

perfectly blind

(oh)-simon

perfectly blind

(I don't what I'm gonna do right now)-simon

perfectly blind

(said i am)-simon

Raphael:

Could you take me as I am?

I'm just a scarred man

Jordan:

These hands need your guidance

take me past my circumstance.

Everyone:

Perfectly blind

(blind) -alec/simon

perfectly blind

i cannot see anything when you're around

me-alec

perfectly blind

(so blind)-simon

perfectly blind

(so, oh, oh)-alec/simon

Alec/Simon:

So blind

so blind

so blind

so blind

but it's okay-alec

(but it's okay)-simon

perfectly blind-rest of the band

I wanna be lost in you-alec

(lost in you)-simon

perfectly blind

I wanna be lost in you-alec

(perfectly blind)

feel free to lead me where you want me

to go-alec/simon

And yes I'm gonna follow

(follow)

(follow)

(oh oh follow)-alec

The band smiles and cheer. They did that in one take, when they just recorded it that day. They were so busy cheering; they didn't even notice they had an audience with bewildered looks.

Ragnor was filming the gang looking speechless.

"That was beautiful guys" Clary said out of nowhere shocking the band.

They all turned at the sound of her voice and looked shocked to see them there. "Thank you, but it was all Alec and Simon's doing. They wrote the song last night and we recorded it this morning." Raphael informed them.

They nodded.

"I didn't know you could sing Jordan. That shocked the hell out of me. You have some pipes." Will said sounding truly shocked.

"Yeah, I can, but i choose to rock out on drums instead, but boss man wanted me to do this, so who was i to deny him." Jordan says while shrugging.

Alec turned to the camera to end the video.

"Well thank you for watching Shadowhunters. Please be sure to suggest different challenges in the comments below. Follow the band/gang on our many social media accounts. Remember our album will be out in three days!! We will be on the Today Show. So be on the look out. We love you all and we shall see you for a day in the life. "

"Bye!!" Everyone said in unison.

[The video cut to the outro that ragnor made]

Sorry this is a short chapter. Just wanted them to have some fun while waiting for the rest of their group.

scores of the game.

Alec: 8

Simon: 4

Maia: 2

Helen: 2

Jordan: 2

Raphael: 2

Day26 perfectly blind.


	16. Today Show

Chapter 16

Alec was in a deep sleep when something kept making a buzzing sound. He hadn't been getting enough sleep because his fiance hasn't been around due to making the band's outfits for the Grammys.

The buzzing never stopped, and Alec was becoming irradiated. He opened his eyes looking around for the buzzing. He found it on his partners bedside table. The phone just kept ringing. Alec wondered 'who was calling his fiance so late?'. He didn't recognize the number so he answered it. They always answer each other's phones or look at text messages just in case it was important.

Their relationship was completely trustworthy. No need to hide what's on your phone, neither of them are cheaters. They never hid stuff from each other. So when Alec answered the phone he was thrown off guard and hurt.

Hello?

Hey Magnus, I just wanted to say that is was nice seeing you again. I know you are engaged soon to be married but before you actually marry the guy, I was hoping we could have one last night together and he never has to know. I'm still love you and I want you back. So what do you say?

Alec looked at the phone for a minute before replying.

So, you know that Magnus is getting married, but that doesn't matter to you. You want him to ruin his relationship by cheating with you? Who are you exactly?

The question is who are you and why are you answering my boo's phone.

Alec got pissed. What was the point in an argument over the phone when he could do this face to face. But seeing as that was not an option he just walked to the living room where Magnus was sitting drawing something in his sketch book.

Magnus beamed when Alec entered the room, but that was quickly replaced when he saw the look on Alec's face.

"Darling is everything alright?" Magnus asked getting up from his seat moving towards Alec. Alec held up his hand to stop him from coming any closer. He backed up and threw the phone in Magnus' direction.

Magnus caught the phone before it fell. "What the funk Alec! I just got this phone. What is wrong with you? You wake up with a attitude and just throw people's phones?" he said glaring at his lover.

Alec just smiled sweetly. Trying to calm himself before he jumped to conclusions that his soon to be husband is cheating on him. He was already passed because Magnus didn't share that he was in touch with one of his exs. Alec was serverly hurt by that. Yes Alec made that mistake in not telling Magnus about Sebastian but they promised each other this kind of stuff wouldn't come between them.

"Mh-hm you know, maybe you just put the phone to your ear and have a conversation with the person and I'm going to an hotel for the rest of the week, and no I don't want you to come or even call me for that matter. I don't even want you to touch me. So when you leave to meet up with the guy on the line, tell him hello for me and make sure you use protection. You never know what you might catch these days." Alec said in the calmest tone possible.

Magnus looked so hurt, tears threating to fall, but Alec didn't care at the moment. He was too wrapped up in the fact that his fiancé lied to him, and gave his number to one of his exs. What the fuck was he even thinking? "Alexander please, don't do this. Can we please talk about this? What do you mean use protection? We haven't used that in a year in a half. Just tell what's going on please baby" Magnus begged his fiancé. He was slowly dying on the inside because he felt like he was losing the love of his life.

Alec shook his head and walked to the door putting his shoes on and grabbing his jacket. "ALEXANDER STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Magnus screamed. Desperately trying to take Alex's jacket out of his hands.

"Don't touch me Magnus! Dont. Touch. Me." Alec said in the deadliest voice Magnus has ever heard from Alec. Making him back up feeling very scared of his lover. "Please baby just tell me what I didn't wrong, because I'm lost. Can we please talk about this? We said we would talk. You promised me you wouldn't do this again." Magus was pulling everything out at this point to get Alec to hear him/listen.

"You want to know what you did? Okay how about we make a list shall we? 1. You didn't tell me you met up with an ex. 2. You gave said ex your new number knowing that we are being targeted by my ex. 3. You failed to mention that this ex is completely fascinated with you. 4. He wants you to cheat on me, and ruin your relationship. 5. YOU LIED TO ME WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT YOUR DAY! STRAIGHT TO MY FUCKING FACE MAGNUS! STRAIGHT. TO. MY. FACE. And you want me to be okay about what I just heard on the phone? The guy is calling you his boo/baby. WHO THE FUCKING HIS HE MAGNUS? AND IF YOU LIE TO ME I'M DONE! The wedding will be done because there is no way in hell Magnus Bane would do something like this to me. There is no way he would" Alec finished his passed off rant panting hard. Closing his eyes trying to get his breathing under control.

Magnus bit his lips the entire time Alec was going off. He knew he should have told Alec about bumping into his ex while out shopping for the outfits. But he totally forgot. He didn't really remember the guy up until this point. "Okay, Alexander please calm down for me okay, I don't want you to have a panic attack on me." Alec breathed out slowly getting his self together, eyes still closed so Magnuson took this as a good sign. Not wanting to see those cold icy eyes on him, didn't feel good on this end.

"The man you are referring to is Ethan and I didn't tell you because I completely forgot I even spoke to him. I didn't give him my number baby I swear! What is the point? I'm already taken regardless. I don't know how he got my number. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that ever. What do you mean he wants me to cheat on you?" Magnus asked genuinely confused.

Alec was having a hard time believing anything his partner was saying because he was royally upset. Sighing he answered. "He said that he knows you're getting married, but he wants you to have sex with him before we tie the knot one last time. Oh and he wants you back. Plus he said he still loves you. Who the fuck is this guy Magnus?! Where you two that serious?

"WHAT?! He actually said that?" Alec nodded.

"Baby you know I would never do something like that. I love you way too much to disrespect you like that. I don't want anybody else but you. We both have been cheated on, me multiple times. Why? I haven't the slightest clue. I'm in love with you. You are the only man I want it swear." Magnus said this kneeling in front of his fiancé, caressing his cheek, neck and jawline.

Alec leaned into his touch relaxing just a bit. "You still haven't answered my question. Who. Is. He?"

"I told you already. He name is Ethan and we weren't serious at all. We dated for a week before he cheated. I don't know why he said he still loved me because that's a flat out lie. I barely knew the man how could I up and love him that quickly? He isn't you. You are the only person I loved the first time I saw you. Please believe me baby, I don't ever want to be without you. And don't you ever say you don't want me to touch you, look at you, or be around you. That hurt Alec!" Magnus yelled the last part of his speech.

Alec smiled and laughed at his fiancé, and just stared at him looking into his eyes. "You are so beautiful you know that? I'm so sorry for getting upset. Normally I wouldn't, but beeping sleep deprived for a week isn't helping eiether. Plus this dude was calling you back to back, he just wouldn't stop calling you. Come to think of it, did you happen to put your phone down or something when you were around him?"

Magnus sat back on his legs pondering this thought. 'Did he put his phone down?' He gasped. He did, when he went to the counter to purchase his items. " I did put my phone down on the counter. OMG I'm such an idiot. I didn't even know he took my phone. Darling I'm sorry." Magnus looked sad/worried.

He didn't like fighting with Alec. It was the worse feeling ever.

Alec sighed... He was too exhausted to continue this argument. Being angry isn't wise in this type of situation. "It's okay Magnus, just tell me next time okay? I've had enough surprises for today. Now come on, you are going to make it up to me for a couple of hours." Alec stood taking Magnus by the arm and dragging him to the bed room. "Ooh I like where this is headed." Magnus smirked.

Alec shook his head and smiled closing the door behind them so Chairman wouldn't interrupt them by jumping on the bed.

They ended that night making love to each other and forgetting about their "so call" argument.

The band has released their new album this morning and are on the way to the Today show. It is currently 6 in the morning and everyone is tired, talking nonsense, barely awake.

"Who performs at an ungodly hour? Who ever came up with this idea should be shot!" Magnus said groaning into Alec's shoulder.

Alec smiled at his man and wrapped his arm around Magnus to pull him closer and kissed his temple.

"We've done this for years love, I'm use to it honestly. We don't have to perform 'til 7, but we have sound check before the show starts. Not to worry sweetie. You can stay in the car if you like." Alec whispered in his ear, earning him a playful elbow to his ribs.

"Shhh, I'm trying to sleep." Magnus whined causing everyone to laugh.

"So when you'll normally come, how many people come to see you guys perform?" Will asked.

"Ummm, last time it was a couple thousand. We won't know until we are pulling up." Simon answered yawning.

Will nodded and laid his head on Jem's shoulder.

The ride to the studio was quiet. Some were asleep, others were listening to music, or sketching.

Alec was texting his brother Max. Alec was excited to spend some time with him when they returned to London. Magnus was getting kidnapped by his mother and sister. Of course they wouldn't let him show his own fiancé around the city. They just had to say "shopping spree" and he was forgotten about. So he choose to hang out with his baby brother for two days since his man wouldn't be around.

Plus they had press to do, so Max would be joining them for that day.

The driver pulled into the nearest Starbucks. Everyone needed coffee to wake them up. If they didn't get any in there system fast, their performances wouldn't turn out great. Alec being the kind person that he is, got out to get everyone coffee including the drivers. Magnus wasn't happy about losing his pillow, but he got over it when Alec kissed him sweetly.

The Starbucks workers help him carry all of the coffee holders to the different vans. They had three vans total. With the crew, the band, and the gang.

Alec tipped each worker 100 dollars and thank them for their assistance and got back into the van after signing a couple of auto graphs and taking pictures with each of them.

"Thank you darling, you are an life saver". Magnus said drinking his coffee. Moaning while taking his first sip. Alec looked at him with darkened eyes, loving the sound Magnus just made. Magnus caught his gaze and mouthed "sorry" and smiled. He knew what he was doing to Alec; but they didn't have time for that. They had to get ready for the show/interview.

Pulling up to thee studio where they will perform. It was packed out. The shadowhunters went bonkers when they got out the van. Screaming their names including the gang names aswell. They all smiled and waved. The security escorted them to the stage so they could do their sound check. While the band went to the stage, Magnus and Clary went inside the building to get the outfits for the band and the makeup ready.

"Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming out this morning. I know you all have to be tired because I am. We stop by the nearest Starbucks to get coffee, but I got a tea instead. My throat was feeling a bit scratchy. So excuse me if I sound complete crap. Had to censor myself because there are young children here today. Don't want to get cursed out by parents. Sorry." Alec addressed the crowed.

The crowed laughed at him.

"Right, let's get started them shall we?"

The band rehearsed for 30 minutes. Then left to get changed for the interview and show.

Magnus had their clothes laid out for them. So it took no time for them to change. He helped through girls out first while the boys waited outside so the women could change.

Maia was wearing (black skinny jeans with cuts at the knees, tan timberland boots, black mid spaghetti strap tank top with a red/black checkered shirt. Hair in curls, make up nude.)

Helen wore (light blue denim skinny jeans with cuts in them, black/white button up sort with the sleeves rolled up, black choker, black thick heel boots. Hair straight/wavey make up nude.)

Once the girls were done, it was time for the boys.

Simon sported ( blue jeans, white shirt, red bomber jacket with white/red airmax with a gold watch)

Raphael rocked ( grey jeans, grey tank top, black button up shirt with three un done buttons, black boots, black watch)

Jordan wore ( black shinny jeans with cuts at the knees, white shirt, denim jacket, and a black NY hat silver watch)

Alec's outfit ( black skinny jeans, black shirt, maroon bomber jacket sleeves pushed up, maroon nikes, black snap backwards and brackets)

"Grammy award-winner lead vocalist and songwriter Alexander Lightwood has chopped the chart with his band Mortal Instruments." The host announced.

(The other hosts laughs including Alec.)

"He resume also includes credit for some of the biggest artist of our time Beyonce, Adele, Jennifer Lopez, just to name a few."

"Alexander Good Morning"

"Good Morning"

"So I told them Alexander is an old pal and I- when I was with you I asked you because I can't even understand how one can be as talented as you are-"

"Yeah"

"When you write for all of these people-". Alec laughs at the host. "Right it's amazing when you're writing for all these artists like Beyonce and Adele, do you get their voice in your mind? How do you make it work?"

"Yeah I get their voice in my mind, if I'm not physically in the room with them, you know if you're with Adele you know she's obviously gonna out sing anything that I'm gonna think of but I'm always picturing what their vibe-like if I'm working with a new artist I'm trying to- I'll literally asked them 'where are you from? What do you listen to? Who do you love? And I try to channel that as much as possible"

"How do you decide? This is just like a side question that I had for you. How do you come up with a song that's so good, but you guys are on tour yourself, I mean how do you just not want to keep all the for you guys instead of giving them away" (some laughs)

"Historically like probably 80% of the artist that are out there female more rappers. I don't do a ton of rap music I write for a lot of females so like- you know if take an example of an Adele record like Turning Tables, doesn't really makes sense coming from me were remedy. There's certain songs lately now the lines are blurred and I'm starting to be more selfish so I'm doing tons of writing sessions with tons of artist and you know I'll be straight up with somebody. Like I did a song with Ed Sheeran a few years ago and texting 'I think this song is for us' like I'm going to fight you for it (hosts laughs) I was like I'm gonna win it (more laughs)-"

"I wrote it" host adds in.

"We'll take it, he was like okay will let's talk about it" more laughs

"And you're doing something- explain this to me. So most of the time when you write a bunch of songs, then you release an album, right all at once-"

"Yeah"

"So your not doing that?"

"No, no I'm done with that-"

"Why? How did it get to that point?"

"We've spent- disappearing for like 12 to 18 months to write an album um, just at this point it's kind of feel antiquated to me, and by the time you get your third or fourth single on an album that song was written and produce two years ago so it just feels dated and I've struggled we put out a song called 'I lived' like a few years ago-"

"Yeah"

"That I loved but by the time it came out the production was two years old so now if I write something on a Monday with the band I can put it out the next day or the next friday and I want to be able to do that as frequently as possible so we dropped 'love hurts, Better, stereo hearts, no vacancy' weeks ago. We dropped perfectly blind three days ago. A new song two weeks from now, two weeks from then a new song with Travis McCoy were just keeping it going."

"So what about an album do you just compile them and put them out there?"

"I think it's fluid, I think that for us if I get to the end of 2023 like right around say Christmas time and these 10 songs that we've dropped makes sense as an album and we want to give fan something physical, then I might find some cool art work put it together call it an album Merry Christmas, but I'm not stressed about it."

"Speaking of albums, Your new album Heavenly Fire has dropped today. We love that album, we have been playing it all morning. My favorite songs are 'Better, Love Hurts, Where ever I go' okay, let's just say I love all the songs." The host chuckles.

Alec smiles and laughs "Thank you so much".

"Now the song 'Love Hurts' was that written for anyone in particular or is it about someone going through something with their spouse?"

Alec nods. "That song means so much to me because- before I say this (Alec looks towards Magnus) sorry hon, please don't kill me. But the song was about my fiancé and I fighting, but not really getting to the point of the argument. No talking to each other, walking away from one another just not wanting to hear what the other person has to say. I won't go into further details then that. I assume everyone already knows about it. So moving on".

"Aww, you two are adorable. You are getting married soon right?"

Alec blushes, and smilles. "Yes we are getting married a couple of months, I won't go into that either because I don't want fans showing up to the wedding unannounced. If my fiancé is up to it, we will post a couple of wedding pictures."

"Well congratulations to the soon to be husbands. No we must take a break and when we return Mortal Instruments will perform a couple of songs for the thousands of fans outside waiting for them. Stay tuned for more"...

Commercial break...

The host shoots the band's hand and took pictures with them all.

Alec grab Magnus hand and lead him out side. Magnus held Alec's arm also. Everyone stood in a circle to pray and do their chant before going onto the stage.

Delivers of the light, what is our occupation?

Ow, ow, ow, OWNER TODAY SHOW!!!

Claps and cheers and the band walked on stage. The fans were screaming to the top of their lungs. The band was giving there in-ear packs, and instruments. Making sure they were tuned to the first song they were playing.

The camera crew were outside waiting for the News hosts to come outside to introduce them.

"And welcome back Today citi concert, we are so very happy to have the guys from Mortal instruments entertaining us this morning."

"They're all spread put but they're Alexander, Simon, Raphael, Maia, Helen, and Jordan Good Morning guys and girls we are happy to have you here-"

The band nods and smiles.

"Let's talk about what we were just talking about-"

Alec laughs.

"Otis and Savanah say you smell good man" the other two host leans in to smell Alec.

"Fragrance is critical."

"What is it?"

"It's called creed, I can't tell you the actual scent but it's made by creed, because if I tell you the scent my fiancé I'd going to kill me."

The hosts laughs

"It's working apparently"

"It's working"

" We have a lot of singers come, they don't all smell good."

"No this was definitely for you guys." Alec smiles, and turn towards Magnus and winks. He turn back to the host that is talking now.

"You guys are heading out on tour to the UK after this. You got some music for us this morning. You ready?"

"I'm ready, I'm stoked, I'm uh, doing pilates I'm ready to go."

They all laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mortal Instruments"

"Go get 'em"

The crowd cheers, and the host walks off to join the fans. Alec walks on stage to join the band.

Baby I'm preying of you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, Animals

Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell you scent for miles

Just like animals, animals,

Like animals

Baby, im...

So what you trying to do to me it's

like we can't stop were enemies

but we got along when I'm inside you

aye

you're like a drug that's killing me

I cut you out entirely

but i get so high when I'm inside you

yeah you can start over

you can run free

you can find other fish in the sea

you can pretend it's meant to be

but you can't stay away from me

I can still here you making that sound

taking me down rolling on the ground

you can pretend that it was me

but no, ooh

Baby I'm preying of you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, Animals

Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell you scent for miles

Just like animals, animals,

Like animals

baby I'm

(Alec walks to the middle of the stage towards the fans)

So if I run it's not enough

you're still in my head forever stuck

so you can do what you wanna do

I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up

but don't deny the animal

that comes alive I'm inside you

(Alec points his mic to the fans to sing the bridge of the song)

yeah you can start over

you can run free

you can find other fish in the sea

you can pretend it's meant to be

but you can't stay away from me

(Alec sings back into the mic, high-fiving fans as he walks back to the stage)

I can still here you making that sound

taking me down rolling on the ground

you can pretend that it was me

but no, ooh

The gang was dancing and singing along with the band. The camera men were capturing the fans singing and dancing along.

Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie

you can't deny, ny, ny, ny

that beast inside, side, side,

side

yeah, yeah, yeah

Dont tell no lie, lie, lie, lie

you can't deny, ny, ny, ny

that beast inside, side, side,

side

yeah, yeah, yeah

Yo...

Whoa...

whoa...

just like animals

animals

like animals

just like animals (yeah...)

animals (yeah..)

like animals (yeah...)

OW...

The fans went nuts when Alec hit that high note.

Baby I'm preying of you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, Animals

Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell you scent for miles

Just like animals, animals,

Like animals

baby I'm

Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie

you can't deny, ny, ny, ny

that beast inside, side, side,

side

yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie

you can't deny, ny, ny, ny

that beast inside, side, side,

side

yeah, yeah, yeah

The music stop, and the crowd cheered.

The band performed a couple more songs then made their way back to the vans to head to the airport. The label book them a private plane for all of them including the crew, it was cheaper to use the labels personal plane instead of booking airline tickets.

They settled on the plane waiting for it to take off.

"Hey guys as soon as we touch down, we have to perform at Britain's Got talent. It will be really late, but somebody will get us coffee. I hope. Also the day after that, we have live lounge. So a pretty hectic schedule, but we will make it work. So sleep, rest, relax. We're going to need it." Alec informed everyone.

Alec sat down beside his fiancé taking him in his arms kissing his temple. Magnus snuggled closer to him barring his face in Alec's neck. Alec laid his head on top of Magnus' and closed his eyes.

The plane took off heading to London...


	17. Separated

The plane landed at Heathrow Airport at 8:30 pm. If they were to make it on time to perform at 'Britain's Got Talent' it had to be a fast transition from the plane to the vans. 

It took 40 minutes to unload the equipment, instruments, suitcases. Plus loading them inside of the van. Yeah it was a bit of a time crunch, but they could handle it. 

Everyone loaded into different vans fast to make it to the studio. It was chaos in the van. Trying to figure out 'who was wearing what, make up/ hair being done. It was mad. 

"Guy's shut up!" Magnus yelled over them. "Okay, here's what we are going to do. The clothes you are wearing now, you can just perform in them. There is no way we can get you changed, rehearsed, and ready to perform in 30 minutes. You're just going to be on stage for at least 10 minutes, so what's the problem with the clothes you have on now?" He asked looking around at each member of the band. 

"Exactly my point. There is nothing wrong with your outfits. So stop nagging each other. The only thing we have to do is touch up your make up and hair. So just relax. Oh and we need coffee, because my baby didn't sleep on the plane." Magnus looked at Alec with an stern look. 

Alec ducked his head not wanting to get a lecture from his lover. "Oh no, don't you dare try to be adorable when I'm angry with you. You are going to need some shots of espresso and tea." Magnus sighed shaking his head. Alec leaned over to give him a quick kiss. 

"Sorry Mags, I had a lot on my mind so I had to get it out some way." Alec explained shyly. 

Magnus nodded and smiled. 

Alec turned towards his friend and handed him his phone. "Hey Si, ummm, you might want to take this". Alec sounded scared for his best friend. His wife had been trying to get a hold of him for two days and Simon didn't tell her he left his phone in the hotel when they were leaving. 

"Alec please, if you are my friend, DONT. PICK. IT. UP! She is going to kill me!" Simon looked so scared. This wasn't going to be fun for none of them. 

"You are putting me in a bad situation Simon. Not only will she kill you, but she will kill me for NOT PICKING UP! It's your wife! Surely it wouldn't be that bad. You do know that she will be at the studio with my family right? She's coming to pick up Magnus, and drop off Max." Alec had sad eyes when he talked about Magnus leaving. "So be prepared to get yelled at". 

Simon nodded, but didn't say a word, lost in thought. 

Magnus laid his head down on Alec's shoulder, reached out to grab his hand as well. "I'm sorry I won't spend the first night in London with you. I'm truly sorry. It's just, we have some much stuff to do in two days, which I can't tell you about. Your mother will have my head." Alec laughed at how true that was. 

"It's okay baby, I get to spend time with Max before he heads back with my father over seas to finish the movie. I'm not going to sleep without you with me, but I'll try my best to." Magnus gave him a look that meant he better sleep. "Don't look at me like that Mags, you know it true. I only sleep well with you."

Magnus sighed....

The rest of the ride to the studio was quiet until Jordan yelled and scared everybody half to death. 

"COFFEE!!!!" 

"Jordan what the funk is wrong with you?! Give us some warning before you do that!" Will yelled. 

"Dude, shut up, we are almost room the studio and I'm falling asleep, that wouldn't be good for us of it can't play. Being half sleep and missing cues isn't fun for me. Especially on live television. Alec will have my ass!" He explained nicely. 

They stopped arguing when they pulled into the nearest coffee shop. The band members had two cups of coffee each except for Alec. He had 6 espressos and a large tea. Magnus wasn't kidding when he told them that Alec didn't sleep. 

"Boss you are going to be up for hours, that's not good". Maia told him.

"It's cool Mai, don't worry about it. We have to be at BBC Radio at 7 in the morning. I'll be okay." He said. 

They pulled into the back of the studio. A assistant of the show met them out back and help them into the building. They had 20 minutes to their instruments and tune them. Hair and make up touched up. Their clothes still looked good, no stains, no one smelled bad. So it was good. 

"ALEC!" came three voices from behind a door. He turned and saw three familiar faces. The faces of his darling siblings. He smiled and hugged each other them tightly. That's one of the worst things about being on tour. You don't get to see your family much as you would like.

"Hey guys, how are you?" 

"Yes, how about yourself?" Jace asked him looking at his eyes. "Have you slept? Because you don't look like it." 

Alec just shook his head 'no' and went to Max. 

"So are you ready to hang out with us for a day, then you and me will head anywhere you want to go the day after. Have you decided where you wanted to go?" 

"Yes. Paintball." Max answered excitedly. They loved paintball. It was their thing. "But I also want you to teach me how to play the piano again. I'm getting good, but I still need your expertise."

Alec laughed and ruffled hiss hair causing Max to slap his hand away. He turned to look for his sister, but she nowhere in sight. He found her tearing her husband a new one. Everyone was laughing because Simon couldn't get one word out. It was sad, real sad.   
Alec did warn him, but he didn't listen. 

"Alec! Why didn't you answer your phone when I called? I even texted you to let Simon use your phone so I could speak with him and you ignored me." Alec looked at his friend in a murderous way. He knew something like this would happen. Simon was shaking his head so fast it looked like it might pop off. 

Alec sighed and turned back to his sister. He was about to answer when someone came in and told them they were ready for them. He thank every Angel in the heavens because he did not want to get yelled at by his sister. 

He kissed her on the cheek and mumble "sorry" as he slide pass her. "This is not over Alec!" She yelled back to him. He nodded and kept walking to the stage. 

They were performing their new single 'Too Good At Goodbyes'.... 

*******************************************

[The host]: Tonight's special guest, it's London superstars Mortal Instruments! 

(Contenders cheers and the camera switches to them showing everyone the band's hits)

(The audience cheers)

 

You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

I'm never gonna let you close to me   
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause everything I open up it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you forgot and leave me in the dirt

Every time you hurt me   
The less I cry  
And every time you leave me   
The quicker these tears dry

Every time you walk out   
The less I love you   
Baby, we don't stand a chance   
It's sad but it true 

I'm way too good at goodbyes   
I'm way too good at goodbyes 

I know you're thinkin' I'm heartless  
I know you're thinkin' I'm cold   
I'm just protectin' my innocence   
I'm just protectin' my soul

I'm never gonna let you close to me   
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause everything I open up it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you forgot and leave me in the dirt

 

Every time you hurt me   
The less that I cry  
And every time you leave me   
The quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out   
The less I love you   
Baby, we don't stand a chance   
It's sad but it true 

I'm way too good at goodbyes   
I'm way too good at goodbyes 

No way that you'll see me cry  
I'm way too good at goodbyes

Every time you hurt me   
The less that I cry  
And every time you leave me   
The quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out   
The less I love you   
Baby, we don't stand a chance   
It's sad but it true 

I'm way too good at goodbyes   
I'm way too good at goodbyes 

The crowd stands and cheers. Alec bows and blows kisses to the audience. The host walks up to Alec for an quick segment. 

[Host]: "They he goes, there he goes. (Shakes Alec's hand) beautiful work. Come and join us." Walks Alec to the center of the stage. "Welcome to the show, welcome back to Britain you've only just flown in". 

Alec kind of out of breath.. "Yeah I've had 6 espressos in the last 5 minutes."

(Host and crowd laughs and cheers)

[Host]"Fabulous job! That's the new single?"

"That's the new single yeah, just come out 3 days ago."

[Host] " I like that, great stuff. Ugh, did you manage to catch any of our show tonight?"

"I did."

[Host] "who did you like? Which talents did you like?]

"Okay so, because I couldn't actually watch it-he made me turn away so Alec Magala. He has some kind of power that I don't understand. It scares me to death, so he's my favorite."

[Host] "Great single, really good. Really good. I like it a lot. Thank you so much for coming down, flown in especially, we love it. Let's hear it one more time for Mortal Instruments everybody! Thank you"

Alec smiles and mouth "thank you" with a salute.

Cuts to commercial.......

******************************************

The band walks off the stage heading back to the dressing room to pack up and leave. 

The crew meets them half way to take their instruments and put them away while the band gather there bags.

This is the part Alec didn't like. He was going to be away from Magnus for two whole days. Two whole days! How the hell was he going to function without him? Alec took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Magnus saw how much this was affecting him. He was feeling the same way, but they promised Maryse and Izzy they could have two full days with him. Magnus walked to Alec taking him into his arms. Not saying a word, he knew Alec needed time to process this emptiness he was feeling. 

Magnus pulled back to kiss his cheek. Caressing his jaw line, staring into Alec eyes. "We can do this darling. It's only for two days, no worries. We can text all you want. I know we said 'no contact' but who the he'll are we fooling here? We can't go more than 5 minutes without each other, I don't know how we are going to make it two full days with no contact. We have to try. You have to be with your brother, and you have press to do and me being in the way of that isn't good for you. So let's get these two days over with quickly and we can be together again. I will meet you at the arena, I won't be late, I promise." Magnus gave him a half smile. 

Alec nodded, and sighed.... Taking Magnus back into his arms. "Okay, I love you. Just be safe and not over due it with the shopping okay? We still have to travel on tour buses." That caused Magnus to laugh. "Just text me when they are not around okay? I can't handle this. Why does it have to be tonight? We just got in, I mean What.the.fuck!!!" Alec whispered screamed. He took a deep breath again. "I love you baby. Oh and a incentives you have time to go shopping, pick me up some things yeah? I can't go until I'm done with work, so please?" 

Magnus laughed answer smiled. "Okay, I will buy you some things, not a lot. Like you said we still have to travel on tour buses" Magnus said with an mischievous smirk. 

Alec play punched him, and smiled wide. "Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go. Text me and let me know when you made it to Izzys okay? Promise?" 

"I promise, I will text you as soon as I walk in the door. Two days without you laying beside me.... This is going to suck." Magnus pouted and kissed Alec goodbye before walking to Izzy'z car. 

Alec sighed and walked to the van where his little brother was waiting for him. 

"Hey Alec, are you alright?" He asked severely concerned. 

Alec smiled and shook his head. "No Max, but I will be in two days. Now let's get to the hotel and sleep. We have to be up in 5 hours, and I haven't slept at all. I have a surprise for you tomorrow." 

Max beamed at his older brother. "What is it? Come on Alec you have to tell me." Alec winked at him and hopped into the van with the rest of the gang. Max watched him get to the van, hold up his hands in irritation. "Oh come on, really? You aren't going to give me a hint? Alec!" Max yelled.

"Get in the van Maxwell! We need to get to the hotel and sleep!" Alec pulled Max by the front of his shirt dragging him inside the van and closed the door. 

Heading to the hotel to sleep.........

*******************************************

Hey darling, we've made it to the house safe and sound. I'm going to sleep, I will text you in the morning if I can. Please try to sleep. I love you so much. 

Thank God. I love you too baby. Have fun. Goodnight. 

*******************************************

Alec didn't get to sleep until 5 am. So him having to wake up at 6....let's just say he wasn't in a good mood. Sleeping for only an hour was good for anyone. 

Sighing he got out of his bed, walked over to Max's bed to shake him awake. "Max! Get up! We need to get ready." He said to his brother. 

"Yeah alright, I'm up." Max answered groggy. "I'm showering first. So excuse me buttercup." Max rushed passed Alec slamming the door in his face. 

Alec look into the mirror, his eyes were red, dark circles, he looked paler than usually. He needed coffee as soon as possible or he was going to be cranky all day. 

Waiting for Max to finish up in the bathroom. Alec texted the band's group text..

Hey, Morning everyone. Are you up and ready? 

Simon: Morning dude. I'm up.

Jordan: No! I'm dead. 

Maia: No he isn't, he's up and ready. Morning boss.

Helen: Goodmorning, heading to the shower now. 

Raphael: Please. I need coffee. 

Alec: Hey guys, I was thinking that we let Max play the keyboard for one of our songs in the live lounge. It's a late birthday present. What do you say? Are you cool with that? 

Simon: I'm fine with that. What song exactly?

Raphael: Sounds good to me, I could use a break in between time. 

Maia: I'm good with that, we will rehearse while you do the interview. 

Helen: I'm game.

Alec: I'm thinking love runs out. I know it's complicated piece, but he knows it. 

Raphael: Sounds good boss, I'll teach him. 

Alec: Thanks Raph, Thanks guys. Meet in the lobby in 20. 

Max walked back into the room looking wearing black skinny jeans, white shirt, red, black and white button up shirt open, and a black beanie. Alec was impressed by his choice of clothing. His brother was 16 now and was almost tall as him. "You look nice Max, loving the beanie". Max rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks bro, I can't look like a bum. Mom and Izzy would kill me." Alec laughed at that while heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. 

*******************************************

Alec emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. He didn't have enough time to think of his outfit, so he three on the first thing he saw. 5 minutes later, he was fully dressed in black skinny Jeans, royal blue/black graphic shirt that says "no place for homophobia, fascism, sexism, racism, Hate" royal blue/black air max, Black bomber jacket, Black/Royal blue NY Giants snap back. 

"Ready Max?" Max nodded. "Okay, let's go. We have a couple of radio stations to visit. Then we can hang out later yeah?" 

"It's fine Alec, I want to see how you guys operate day to day. Since I'm not old enough to travel with you, it will be nice to see my big brother work." That touched Alec's heart so much, because his brother went into acting because of Jace. So to hear him say he wants to know how he works, means a lot. 

"All my days, I forget to tell you. You will be playing a song with us in the live lounge. The guys already agreed to help you practice. So while I'm doing the interview, you will be with the guys learning the cues and cords. Are you okay with that?" Alec asked him.

Max was in shock, mouth gaped open. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! REALLY? SERIOUSLY? WHAT SONG AM I PLAYING? I HOPE IT'S LOVE RUNS OUT. IS IT LOVE RUNS OUT? PLEASE TELL ME! TELL ME!" Max excitedly yelled in the hall. 

Alec laughed at his brothers enthusiasm. "One question at a time Max. Yes really. Since I wasn't here for your birthday, I figured I would make it up to you by letting you join us. It will be filmed, so don't be nerves. You have the best teachers in the world helping you. Okay, so let's go before we are late. I need coffee." Max rushed to hug Alec tight. Alec hugged him back even tighter. He let go of Max, and walked to the elevator. 

The band was sitting in the lobby waiting for them. A quick greeting and then they were off to the station. 

*******************************************

They arrived at the station at 6:45 am. Not bad since Alec was on at 7. Entering the building, Alec had to go a different way then the band had to. "Hey Max, you will go with the band to warm up. The interview will be for 10 minutes, then I will join you." He put a hand on Max's shoulder "Hey, not to worry, you'll do great." Max nodded and proceeded with the band. 

The radio host assistant met with Alec and asked if he needed anything. He asked for some hot tea, with lemon. For some reason his throat has been killing him this morning. 

Alec walked into the room and greeted everyone. He knew the host personally, so while it was commercial break. They took the time to catch up. 

*******************************************

Nick Grimshaw: Good Morning Alexander Lightwood

Alec: Good morning

Nick: How are you?

Alec: I am fantastic, I'm sacking down about 8 ounces of coffee so.

Nick: Okay, you'll be alright. 

Alec: I'll be okay. 

Nick: um, why don't you tell everybody, how long you've been in the UK. (Laughs)

Alec: Um, I've been back in the UK, 8 hours exactly. 

Nick: Where did you come in from? US?

Alec: Yes I came in from America yeah

Nick: You were doing the recording of the new album?

Alec: We were, we actually recorded for a few days, in my studio. 

Nick: Well we have the new album Heavenly Fire, and will play it all morning in full. 

Alec: Yeah, international debut the entire album, right here, right now. 

Nick: 16 tracks

Alec: Yeah 40 tracks. (Nick laughs)

Nick: I'm really interested in the writing and recording process and like collaboration, cause I always think like Ed Sheeran coming through or Harry Styles coming through how is that initially because at some point you would've been strangers-

Alec: You know it interesting, I think um. It kind of goes the territory certain point if your a solo artist or if you've been in a band long enough or that's big enough- you just become more relaxed in those situations. And so for me now uh, the last time I was dumb founded or just start struck was um, U2. When I started working on their last album. That's the first time in a long time when I walked in, I was like 'what am I doing in here'? (Nick laughs) I walk in and the edge just goes "Hey Alec how you doing" he stands up, I'm like "hi edge" 

Nick: HI The edge. 

Alec: That shock I think has lowered the effect on anything else. 

Nick: Now we've got to talk about the list. The people that you've worked with. Alec your list is ridiculous. You list is big. (He names artist while playing something exploding)

Alec: (makes expolding noise) it's like earth shattering. It pretty full on, it keeps me busy. 

Nick: We going to play a game now. Your writing all these songs, we're buying all these songs. We're liking all the songs. But do you remember which songs you've written because you've written son many good songs, I'm going to test you right now Alexander Lightwood. 

Alec: Great, let's do it. 

Nick: Okay I have 5 songs, a tiny clip. 

Alec: Okay

Nick: and you have to identify that song. 

Alec: This is going to be very embarrassing.

Nick: Everyone that you get wrong, the PRS for that record is sighed over to me 

Alec: Okay, full publishing rights 

(Everyone laughs)

Nick: Full publishing rights. 

Alec: That seems reasonable. 

Nick: That's a good deal. 

The interview went on for any 10 minutes of bantering and games being played. All in all it was a great interview. Alec named every song that was played and kept all the publishing rights. It was time to head to the live lounge to perform. Alec was running on fumes by the time he reached the room. He turned to one of the assistants to ask for coffee. 

"Hey guys, how did it go? Are we good?" Alec asked the band and Max as he approached them. 

They all nodded and was ready to play. 

*******************************************

Alec was impressed with Max's skills. He played the keyboards perfect. Not messing up once. Alec beamed at his little brother when they were done. 

"Max that was amazing!!! And you said you needed my help. You mashed it! Good job. I might let you come on stage with us at Wembly if your up for it. You can Play along with Raph." 

The band cheered and clapped. Saying congratulations to Max. Now it was time for them to finish their live lounge performances. The next song was going to be a cover. So they had to practice that. 

"Okay let's do this." Alec said while coughing. 

He's gone again  
He's gone again  
(Oh oh)

Every time she leaves it's   
my heart that she's taken from me  
I dunno if she's gone for good or  
Returning in the morning 

Cannot wait through the night   
Cause I can't help  
The tossing and turning 

I want you to know that  
Our bed, our sheets, our pillows  
Get lonely on yo side of the bed

You side, yo side, yo side, yo side  
It's lonely on yo side of the bed  
Yo side, yo side, yo side

It's not the same without you here  
On yo side of the bed. 

All night I hold your pillow  
It's lonely on yo side of the bed  
Yo side, yo side, yo side

It's so lonely there and I don't wanna sleep   
If you ain't here, no

I just wanna breathe your air  
Watching you when you washing   
Out your hair gazing at the   
Up there 

I'm reaching while imagining that your there  
Awake through the night   
Tossing and turning   
Tossing and turning 

 

Our bed, our sheets, our pillows  
Get lonely on yo side of the bed

You side, yo side, yo side, yo side  
It's lonely on yo side of the bed  
Yo side, yo side, yo side

Where I lay my head  
It's not the same   
Without you here on   
Yo side of the bed

It's not the same without you here  
On yo side of the bed. 

All night I hold your pillow  
It's lonely on yo side of the bed  
Yo side, yo side, yo side

It's so lonely there, and I   
Don't wanna sleep of you  
Ain't here 

"Play it Simon" (Simon takes the guitar solo)

Alec closes his eyes taking in the music letting it flow through his entire being. 

So lonely here

On yo side of the bed  
You side, yo side, yo side, yo side  
It's so lonely baby

When you come home   
You should know  
Your pillow is waiting   
On yo side of the bed

Max eyebrow disappeared into his hair when his brother hit that high note. He didn't know his brother's range was that high. He brother is truly incredible. He could get zero to no sleep, and still single perfect. Max looked up to Alec, even if he hasn't told him that. He was proud of his brother for his accomplishments. Max preyed that one day he will have achieve numerous goals like his older siblings. He smiled watching his brother in his element. 

This bed ain't the same without the  
Love we made and the sounds of   
The springs, no

I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here.  
Sleep, he's coming back  
Sleep, he's coming back 

The radio host cheered and clapped. 

"Thanks guys." 

The band packed up, and headed for their next destination.....

*******************************************

Alec had an idea for the rest of the evening. He wanted to go to his favorite dancer worker shop. He didn't know if the band or the gander would want to join him. Alec knew Max would join him in a heart beat, they loved taking dance classes together. Alec texted the group to meet them in his hot room for a quick meeting. 

Alec and Max were changing when they heard a knock on the door. Alec walked to answer it, and the group spilled out into the room. 

They had a quick meeting, then Alec asked of they wanted to join him and Max. 

"Hey, would you'll like to join me and Max at the dance studio? I know some of you don't dance, but it will be fun. What do you say?" 

Jordan: "Hell yeah, I'm down. I haven't been dancing in a while. Who is teaching?" 

Max: "Vinh Nguyen. He is one of our favorite   
choreographers." 

Maia: "OMG I love The Kinjaz!!! I'm so going! Have you seen his video to Bruno Mars 'that's what I like'?"

Alec: "Yes, I look the class he had in LA when he taught it. 

Alec, Maia, and Max broke into multiple conversations about the dancers, making the rest of the gang look at them like they were speaking another language. 

"I think they broke each other. Never knew people go crazy over choreographers. I'm down to join, plus it would be great footage for YouTube." Will said to Ragnor. 

They all agreed to take two classes tonight and record it for their channel. They disbursed to get changed into comfortable clothing to move in. 

"Hey Max Willdabeast will be at the same studio. Do you want to stay for his class as well or would you like to come back to the hotel after the first class?" Asked Alec. 

"Bro, no way, are you serious he's here?" Alec nodded. "Fuck yeah I do! We are going to be super sore in the morning. You do realize that right?" 

Alec smirked. "I've had worse" he winked at Max. Alex laughed so hard at the look on his little brothers face. "Alec! That is wrong on so many levels. I do not want to know about your sex life! Gross! You're starting to act like Jace." 

Alec looked taken aback at that. "Pass off! There is no way I act like Jace. Jace flaunts it every time he gets laid, and isn't ashamed to throw it in your face. Well not anymore since he has Clary, but still. That hurts Max, it hurts. You hurt me real bad." Alec faked cried. 

Max shook his head and pushed Alec out of the way. Heading towards the door. 

Alec was happy to be able to finally take classes again. The Lightwood family was full of dancers. They were in classes when they were young. When Max was 5 years old, He use to watch Alec, Jace and Izzy practice their dance routine for multiple competitions. He wanted to learn also, and Alex being the oldest and more patient sibling. He took the time to teach Max the basic set of counts. Shocking how fast Max picked up. Every since then, Max has gone to dance classes all over the UK and America. Joining his siblings in class was the best feeling for him. 

"Hey Alec, maybe we should call Izzy so she could join us. What do you think?" Max said breaking Alec out of his thoughts. 

"No, I'm not supposed to bother them with anything. Plus they have a whole schedule to keep doing God's know what. Maybe next week, we all could go. Jace will be in town so the Lighywoods can take over the dance studio like old times." Alec thought back to how thee old days use to be before they moved to New York. 

*************************************************************

It was chaos when the band walked into the studio. He didn't mean to take the attention away from the choreographers. But it happened. Security had to step in and take control of the situation. Alec was grateful, he didn't want to be "Alexander Lightwood" today. He just wanted to be treated like a regular person. 

Vinh Nguyen and Anthony Lee walked up to him both shaking his hand. Alec was friends with both of them, of course he their classes in California whenever he could. 

Vinh: "Alec, what's up man? Are you here for the class?" Alec nodded and smiled. 

"Yeah, I actually got word that you were hers teaching, I needed to let off some steam. So thus, I am here. Also I've brought the gang and my brother with me to join the class. Is that cool?" Alec asked.

Anthony: "Yeah bro, the more the merrier" Just join take a spot wherever, we will go over the first few steps for you guys." 

The gang put their bags down and joined the students. 

**************************************************************

The gang was shocked how quickly the Lightwood boys picked up the steps so easily. They were having problems picking up that fast. Even if they slowed it down for them. Alec, Max, Jordan were in there element. While the rest of them were lost. 

It came time to perform with groups. Alec and Max were called out by the choreographers. "Let's see if Alexander remembers how to get down, his brother too." Vinh jokingly said. 

The brothers gave each other a pointed looked. The look that meant, they were about to kill this choreography. They smiled and hopped up to walk to middle of the floor. The other students sat in a circle around them, clapping. Some took phones out to record them. 

Alex glanced at Ragnor who has been recording the entire workshop. The music blasted through the speakers. Max and Alec jumped up and down waiting for the part of the song to dance. 'Rihanna- needed me'. 

It erupted in the studio. Manly because no one knew that Alec could dance. 

"How the fuck do they make their bodies pop like that?" Will asked mouth gaped looking at the two brothers getting down. 

"Why don't he dance at his shows? You can tell that dancing is one of his passions. I think he should dance on the next tour." Tessa asked. 

"I think he wants to stick to being a rock band instead of being 'Alexander and Mortal Instruments' he wanted us all to be equal. Even though it's really his band. He could change direction anytime he wants." Simon answered his best friend still watching them dance. 

The class cheered when they were done dancing. Max and Alex were out of breath, but they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Their smiles were contagious making everyone smile. 

The class was over, Alec was taking pictures with shadowhunters and signing autographs. That took over an hour. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gang had dinner at Nando's after the classes. Enjoying their time bonding. 

Alec actually had a great day. Not freaking out or having any anxiety from not being with Magnus. He was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open at the restaurant. 

After taking a hot shower, Alex texted his Fiancé a quick Goodnight text before passing out getting much needed sleep for tomorrow events. 

Painting balling with Max and then shopping was going to be another tiring day. 

Max walked out the shower and smiled looking at his older brother. Peacefully snoring. He shook his head and took out his phone to text his sister. 

Today was okay. He didn't panic. Not once. I'm glad you and Magnus came up with this idea. He really needed a break. We went to the dance studio, and he had a ball. Don't worry about tomorrow, we have an busy day. So have fun with our brother in law. Love you sis, see you soon. 

You went dancing without me?! That's cold Max! But I'm glad he enjoyed himself. They both needed a break from each other. I love you too. Sleep well Maxie.


	18. Magnus Day pt.2

Chapter 18

When Magnus entered the car he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Hey Magnus are you alright? " Izzy asked him while starting the car.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I didn't think it was going to difficult to separate from Alec. Even though we both need time apart after all the arguments we've been having lately." He sighed.

"Oh two need to suck it up. I'm married and I barely get to see my husband. You see yourself everyday. Imagine how that feels, not being able to come home to your husband every night after a hard day at work. I have to face time or Skype him to vent or go on a murderous rant. We both have busy schedules, and it's so hard. The time difference is a pain in the assignment as well. Not knowing what time in different countries. You know I'm happy my brother picked Simon to join his band. It's his dream to be a musician and Alec made it happen. But sometimes I wish it didn't because I get lonely." She finished with a sad tone.

Magnus took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry Isabelle, I'm being selfish being miserable not being with Alec for two days and your without your husband for months. I know eventually I won't be with Alec on tour when we start our family, but-"

"Wait, what? You and Alec are talking about having kids?! Why wasn't I told this? You were leaving out juicey details Magnus! So not cool bro! So when did this conversation come up?" She asked trying to keep her excitement contained and not crash the car.

Magnus chuckled. "We filled out the paperwork to be able to adopt. Our case worker said it could take up to a year to be excepted. With us both being on tour, we need a home and a steady income. Which we both have, but we still have to set down some roots." He answered.

Izzy nodded, but kept her eyes on the road. "So where are you moving to? You know when the band on break. Alec is all over the world, he never stays in one place for long. It's usually London, LA, Paris, Berlin, Rio. That's only the place I know about. He was never happy to even step foot in New York when the band had shows there. We had to force him a few times go to Jace's movie premiere. He is a lot happier now though. So are you guys getting a place in New York?"

Magnus took in all of what Izzy said before aswering. "No, we have decided to live in San Diego. That way he could drive to his warehouse in LA to check on his property and make music. It's only an hour away. We were actually think San Francisco, but we didn't like the houses that much. So, San Diego will be where we raise our family, and where I start off my clothing line. We want a fresh start."

Isabelle nodded in agreement.

They pulled up to Izzy and Simon's apartment in London. She helped Magnus with his bags, and walked into the building. Magnus was In awe at the look of the place- with its high ceilings, and of course Isabelle's expensive taste.

Giving him the grand tour of the apartment. Each room had a different themes to it. They had a two bedroom of course. The apartment was only for when they were in the city for business. She showed him the where he would be sleeping for the next two days.

"Isabelle I love the interior design of the place. You've really out done yourself. Please tell me you are available to help me design our house in a couple of months? We have a month off before the tour starts In Asia. That's the only time we have to look at places."

Izzy squealed and clapped with enthusiasm. "Yes! OMG Magnus! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I would love to help you. Only if you help me design a nursery at our house in Brighton."

Magnus took a minute to process what she just said before his eyes became saucers. "SHUT UP! ARE YOU PREGNANT?! BOY OR GIRL? PLEASE SAY GIRL!" Magnus shouted. Hugging Izzy and spinning her around laughing. "I don't know yet. I'm only 3 months. But don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise. I want to tell Simon first after the show in Birmingham. Then to the rest of the family know after the final show at Wembley."

The rest of the night was spent catching up and making plans for the next two days.

Maryse came the next morning with coffee and bagels. Magnus was still asleep in the luxurious king sized bed.

"MAGNUS WAKE THE HE'LL UP!! WE HAVE AN BUSY DAY!"

Magnus jumped at the sound of Isabelle's high pitched tone- causing him to fall out of the bed. He sent her a murderous glare. "You know, if you weren't carrying my future niece/nephew I would kill you for waking me at this UNGODLY HOUR!"

She just rolled her eyes not fazed by his threat. "Magnus it's 10 in the morning. Surly you've been woken up way earlier than that."

Magnus smirked with a glint in his eyes. "I have been woken up early, only by your brother's lips on my-"

"Magnus I don't want to hear what my brother does to you in the morning. That's disturbing on so many levels." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Great now I have images. You are a demon Magnus Bane!"

Magnus laughed and went to the facilities to do his business and great ready for the day.

Isabelle and Maryse had the radio on listening to Alec's interview.

[Host] So Alexander, we have recently discovered that you are engaged or married. Which on is it? Where is the wedding being held?

[Alec] Well I'm sorry to say, but you've missed the wedding by a few weeks. (Everyone laughs)

[Host] Really? We haven't seen any pictures. Where are the pictures Alexander. We need to see them.

[Alec] *burst into laughter* I'm not in the liberty to just out blatantly show wedding photos. My husband would have my head. Are you trying to get me killed?

Magnus didn't understand why Alec told them that they were already married. "Why would he lie about being married?" Not realizing he voice his thoughts.

Both women turned in his direction with smiles on their faces. "He told them that because he wants to keep your wedding a secret and make sure no one knows the location. You know fans are crazy about Alexander. They have to know everything about him. He wanted the wedding for the two of you and family. Not the entire world." Maryse answered proudly.

Magnus had to agree, that was actually smart. The fans would be upset, but they had to respect thermistor privacy.

[Host] So where is your handsome husband? He didn't come with you?

[Alec] *sighs* No, unfortunately my mother and sister kidnapped him. So Mom and Izzy if you are listening I just want to say "you are the worst human beings on the planet. How could you take him the first night we get here. You promise you wouldn't kill him! Give him back! He doesn't deserve your horrible shopping torture!" Alec faked cried having the entire radio team laugh. Not just laugh, but the stomach hurting kind of laugh.

[Host] Dude, I could not go through shopping with my wife or mother in law. They take hours. I get tired the first 5 minutes.

[Alec] OMG RIGHT! But he enjoys shopping as well. Me? I'm in and out, I don't like spending that much time looking at clothes.

Magnus, Izzy, and Maryse were all laughing at Alec's antics because that was true. Alec would get bored as soon as they walked into the store.

They finished breakfast and got straight to business. Magnus sent them the suit designs for the wedding, and we're going to see how they turned out. Izzy and Magnus has been working on the wedding nonstop. It was getting tiring so they enlist Maryse for help, and she has been an Guardian Angel.

The were getting everything imported from London. Magnus design every item of clothing for their wedding. He was actually proud of himself.

The next three hours were them at the design house looking at the dresses and suits. Magnus praised the workers for getting every intricate detail of his design.

The made it to the car just in time to hear Alec sing. He missed his man's voice. He hasn't been able to speak to him all morning. That was the deal, two days not communication. It was torture not being able room talk to your other half.

[Host] Ladies and Gentlemen here live performing a new song off their debut album 'Heavenly Fire' put your hands together for Mortal Instruments.

(Small crowd cheers)

[Alec] Please don't laugh if my voice cracks, okay, that would be embarrassing.

(They laugh)

[Alec] Okay, let's do this.

Magnus smiles at his fiancés banter. God how he missed his man. "I haven't heard the new album yet, I've been so busy lately- not having time to relax. I have so much to catch up on. I miss my son so much, that when I do catch a break, I watch his concert DVD just to feel close to him." Maryse commented.

Izzy grabs her mother's hand and squeezed it showing affection. "He misses you too mom, he's just busy. But now that Magnus is in his life. He will get more down time to spend with his family instead of touring every chance he gets. I'm hoping they take a year off to just live a little instead of being on the road most of their lives."

Magnus agreed with Izzy. He just noticed that the band haven't taken a day off in 5 years. They were on tour nonstop. That isn't healthy for either of them. So Magnus made it his mission to make his soon to be husband take a year off. They needed a break. To rest their voices and bodies. His attention was brought back when Alec started singing.

It's just the cutest thing

When you get to fusing (cussing)

Yelling and throwing things

I just want to eat you up

I don't mean no disrespect

When I start staring knowing

That it makes you madder (uh, oh)

I'm sorry but seeing you mad

Is so sexy yeah

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just off all your clothes

(Mmmm, and sex you all over place yeah)

Could it been the little way you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is

Everything you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

When you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you

Baby, I don't know why it's like

That, but you're just so damn sexy

When your mad

Baby, don't think I don't take

You seriously but I just can't

Help the fact that your attitude excites me

(So exciting)

And you know ain't nothing better

Then when we get mad together

And have angry se-

(I'll blow you out)

Then we forget what we were made about

Oooh

Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose

When you make your angry face

That makes me wanna just off all your clothes

And sex you all over placeeee

Could it been the little way you storm around

That makes me wanna tear you down

Baby, Im not sure, but one thing that I do know is

Everything you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

Baby, when you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you (oh ohh)

Baby, I don't know why it's like

That, but you're just so damn sexy

Magnus had happy tears in his eyes listening to Alec sing. Remembering that Alec sung him a little bit of tis song one night after they had make up sex from a petty argument. Knowing that Alec feels this way about him makes him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He thanked God for blessing him with an adorable partner.

Everything you scream at me

I wanna kiss you

Baby, when you put your hands on me

I wanna touch you

When we get to arguing

Just gotta kiss you (hey hey)

Baby, I don't know why it's like

That, but you're just so damn sexy

When your mad

There were claps and whistles heard when the band finished.

[Host] Wow, that is a great song. Is there a story behind it?

[Alec] *laughs* I mean of course it is, but I'm not going into details, about it. Some things you have to keep to yourself.

Isabelle turned the radio down and looked at Magnus in the rear view mirror with amused eyes. "Is there something you would like to share with the class Magnus?"

Magnus chuckled and shook his head.

Maryse joined in with her daughter. "Yes Magnus, is there a reason for this song? What have you done to my son?" He couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into laughter cause them to join him. Magnus absolutely loved these two women. They always got along from the very start.

"I'm glad Alexander has found someone that truly loves him. Of course we all knew you two loved each other when you met in school. We were worried when he stated dating Sebastian Verlac-no one like him. It was just something about the way his eyes were. They looked evil. So thank you for making him happy, and I mean truly happy. Now tell me about this adoption planning going on".

Magnus told them everything about how they were planning on starting a family. Maybe they were moving at a fast pace, but to be honest. They didn't care what anybody thought about it. Alexander has always wanted children of his own. Even if that mean adopting them. They were his blood regardless. Magnus was working his hardest to get approved faster. He wanted a family as well.

Yes they are still young, but having kids at 30 years old was too late for them. They were close anyway so why not start now?

They had lunch at 'Chez Bruce'. They started off with starters. Magnus ordered steak tartar with bone marrow crostini and watercress mayonnaise. While Isabelle and Maryse both started with Lobster and scallop ravioli with blurred blanc, Sapphire and cockles. They ate their food and enjoying a nice conversation while waiting for their main course.

The were in a deep conversation about Magnus clothing line.

"Have you thought about the name of the line?" Maryse asked.

Magnus thought about it for a second. "I have. I'm naming the main line 'Lightwood-Bane'. 'Malec' will have mines and Alexander's style combined. I haven't thought about the kids line yet, because I want to wait 'til we actually have our children. What do you think?"

Izzy squealed so loud causing people room turn in their direction. She didn't care about them looking at her like she was crazy. "That is so cute! I so want to help with the main line. Can I help?" Izzy said with her wide brown eyes shinning. He couldn't say no to her. If it was for Isabelle. He wouldn't be in the position to even think about starting a line in the first place.

"I think you should name the kids line 'Lightwood-'."

Maryse didn't get to finish her sentence. The waiter brought their food over to them. Magnus thought about adding this to one of his favorite restaurants in London.

He order the Barbary duck breast like with pressed confit leg, put lentils, hispi cabbage and red wine. The duck melted in his mouth making him moan at the tatste.

After lunch was over they were on their way to max out their bank cards.

"Welcome to Westfield London." Izzy said in her best announcers voice. " Its like the malls in America only a tad more expensive. Are you ready?"

Magnus was excited to shop, and boy was he. Izzy hooked her arm with Magnus and walked inside singing. Maryse smiled at them and followed behind.

London's style was kind of different from America, but not that much.

"Alec asked me to pick him up a few things. He didn't bring a lot of clothes on tour, I guess he knew that we would be doing a lot of shopping in different countries. So where should we start?" Magnus asked them.

Izzy thought for a second. "You know, I don't understand men logic, but we should start at AllSaints Menswear. Then work our way up. That way we can hit every store."

"Well Alec did give me one of his cards and told me to enjoy myself and get whatever I wanted." He said with huge smile on his face.

Maryse chuckled. "That does sound like him. So let's not disappoint shall we?" She started walking in the direction of the store.

Magnus was having so much fun, that him missing Alec hurt less and less. The had a fashion show in every store they were in of course. Asking Maryse to take pictures of them, so Magnus could post it on his instagram and Tumblr blog.

Each of them walking out of different stores with at least 4 bags on their arms. Yeah he was living thee dream.

They spent 5 hours shopping and enjoying not being rushed by their spouses. Magnus gasped. "Izzy! I need make up! We spent so much time many stores and I didnt even get make up. What is wrong with me?" Isabelle laughed. "Oh Magnus, we still have tomorrow. We have to buy you some more luggage anyway. You're not going to be able to put all that in the ones you have back at the house. Don't worry so much. We can go after my doctors appointment. Mom isn't going to be able to coke with me this time. It's a busy month for the magazine, and one of us need to be there."

Magnus face lit up at that. "OMG I get to see my sweetpea? I'm so there! What time is the appointment? And please don't tell me it's at ungodly hour."

Silence...

"Are you kidding me Izzy! Really? I swear you Lightwoods are going to be the death of me-"

"Oh shut it you! You love us, plus I'll make it up to you by taking you to my favorite nail salon."

"I love you even more now! Can we get some food? I'm starving and you need to feed my sweetpea. Yup I'm claiming he or she first." The two women laughed at that.

They dropped Maryse back off at the house because she had a long drive home. To be on the safe side, they took all of their bags out of the car and placed them in their rooms to go through for later.

Magnus enjoyed his time with his new family, but he also missed his man. It was late, and he knew Izzy was tired, so they decided to order a pizza and relax for the night. Magnus being the sweetheart that he is gave Izzy a foot massage when she asked him. Not complaining at all.

They had a facial party and watched a ton of Netflix.

Magnus carried Isabelle to her room and gently placed her on the bed, tucking her in placing a kiss on her forehead. He yawned and walking back to his room going straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to bed. Not before checking his phone when he heard a beeping sound notifying him that he had an text message.

Good night baby, I miss you so much! I see that you went on crazy shopping spree. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I can't wait to see you! I want the biggest hug/kiss you can muster. I might even pull you into the toilet for a quickie *wink*. Sleep tight love, I'm exhausted had a long day. Text me when you can.

Magnus was ecstatic to hear from his Fiancé. Smiling like a maniac as he read the message.

Yeah sorry, went a little over bored shopping sorry. But in my defense you did say I could get whatever I wanted and not worry about the cost. I missed you all day. I caught some of your interview this morning. I loved the song as well. I'm looking forward to kissing those lips again. I can't wait to see you. But I should go, I have to wake up early again. Ugh! What is it with you'll waking up so early? I love you and goodnight handsome.

Magnus went to smile with a smile on his face.

Neyo: when your mad


	19. Wembly

Chapter 19

 

Alec and Max were sleeping in their hotel room,   
in their own beds, when Magnus and Isabelle walked into the room sneaking. They were supposed to meet them for breakfast, but apparently Max and Alec were tired. Well that's acceptable when you've been running, flipping, sliding and dancing the previous days before, so getting sleep was a must. But Magnus missed his man, and wanted to eat breakfast together.

Izzy walked over to Max, and shook his shoulder to wake him, and lead him to the shower to get ready for the show today. They were meant to be at the arena for sound check and we're running late. He woke with no problem, and went straight to the bathroom.

"Hey Magnus, I'm going to check on Simon, so when Max is done, send him to Simon's room please." Izzy said in a whisper to her brother in law.

Magnus nodded in agreement and proceeded to Alexander's bed. He heard the door closed shut, meaning Isabelle has left. Magnus climbed behind Alec and wrapped his arm around his waste moving him closer to his chest. Magnus breathed in Alexander's scent for just a moment before he kissed his neck to wake his lover.

"Hey darling, it's time to wake up." He said between kisses. "You are going to be late for sound check, and we know how much you hate being late." Heart finshed, still kissing Alec's neck and should.

Alec groaned and took a deep breath before turning in Magnus arms. He opened his eyes slightly to look at his baby, then laid on his back. "Mhmm, Good Morning gorgeous, I thought we were supposed to meet for breakfast?" Alec said closing his eyes willing sleep to take him again.

"We were, but you two didn't make it. It's 11:30 love. So as much as I know you would like to sleep, you can't. You have a meeting and greet this morning. Max is in the shower, so after him, it's your turn.". Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's middle and moved closers to him, laying his head on his lovers chest. Kissing his chest like he does every morning.

Alec loved when he did that, so much that he was semi erect. Magnus looked down and smirked with mischief. He looked up to Alec and found his eyes were still closed. The shower was still running, and this was surly going to wake him up. Magnus slid his hand in Alexander's boxers and rubbed his member 'til is was fully erect. Alec was a moaning miss, rocking his hips with Magnus's rhythm. "Mags, wh-what are yo-yo doing? My little brother is in the shower, right there." Magnus sliced him with his lips and continued to jack him harder and faster. Magnus thump dip into the slit of his dick, at that Alexander's eyes rolled back. He wasn't going to last to much longer. "Oh my Gods Magnus!" Alec moaned out. Magnus smirked against Alec's neck. He bit down, and that was all she wrote. Alec came hard all over Magnus's hand, and stomach. Alexander was panting hard, eyes blown with ecstasy and a sweating mess. "I missed you so much, take off your clothes, let me show you just how much." Alec started taking off Magnus's shirt when the door to the bathroom opened, making the jump part.

"Hey Magnus, what's up?" He looked between the two of them. "Yeah, I'm going to meet Izzy at Simon's room and head to the arena with them. You two look like you could use some alone time." He said shaking his head.

"No, you don't have to leave Max, Alexander has to shower anyway, so we can catch up." Alec hit him hard in the back, glaring at him. "Oh, don't worry darling, we have all the time in the world. Not to worry. Now in you get, remember to wash your hair, Clary will be passed if you don't." Magnus said moving off the bed so he could get up.

Alec groaned and mumbled "I hate you" walking passed Magnus. Magnus smiled and slapped his ass as he walked past. "No you don't" he winked at him, knowing Alexander liked when he slapped his ass. He was torturing him on purpose.

"Eww bro, I did not need to see that. No boundaries." Alec round his eyes and closed the bathroom door.

Max and Magnus spent that time catching up.

They arrived at the venue to see the band on the stage along with the gang and Jace.

"Well isn't it sleeping beauty and his fiancé Maleficent. What happened? Did he put you to sleep?" Jace joked and everyone laughed.

"Oh Johnathan it's okay that you don't have my abilities in the bedroom to put your lover to sleep, but I could always give you some tips." Magnus snapped back, and smirked when Jace growled.

"You two are annoying! I don't have the energy to pretend to like the two of you today! So sound check?" Alec said to the two of them.

Everyone looked at Alec, like he grew three heads. That's because he normally just laughs at their antics and let them go at it. But today he just wasn't in the mood. Nobody said anything, just went on their way. Alec went to the stage and laid on his back, his tech guy brought him- his Earp acknowledge and mic. He took both and laid back down. "What's wrong with Alec? He looks sluggish. Is he okay?" Jace asked Magnus.

"I don't know, it's weired. He didn't want to get out of bed today either. He and Max went paintball yesterday and the day before that they went to dance classes. So your guess is as good as mine." Magnus answered looking at his Alexander rehearsing on the floor.

"Dude, I'm telling you now. Something is wrong. He looks miserable. He never looks like that when he has to perform. Well maybe he's just tired from the training yesterday. You know paintball can take a lot out of you. Especially when playing all day long." Jace told his brother in law.

They both left the stage and went to the dressing rooms. Jace went to find Clary of course and Magnuson went to steam the clothes for tonight's show. Alexander's entire family was coming to the show. The first show at Wembly. Some of them haven't seen Alec perform live at all, so this was going to be fun. That is, if Alexander can get out of his funk.

Magnus phone rung and he took it out of his pocket, to see that his father in law calling. That shocked him because, Robert normally never calls. He picked it up intrigued.

Hello Robert, what Can I do for you?

Hi Magnus. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me before you'll head off to Ireland in a couple weeks. I've just got back in town, I'm sorry I haven't been around to celebrate with you two.

It's okay, we all have busy schedules. I would love that. Just tell me when and where.

Okay, that's fantastic thank you. Also, could you come let's us in the door, it's locked and we can't get in. Security isn't letting us in. I would call Alec, but he would go bat shit crazy on the security guard for not letting his family in. You know how protective he is.

That is true. He in a mood as well so I will handle it. See you soon.

Thank you.

Magnus walked to the back of the stadium to let his soon to be family in. "Hey you are supposed to let them in. Are you trying to lose your job? That's the bosses family. Hellooooo! You should know that. Check the list and you should see that 30 people on that list and give them their backstage passes. You're lucky it was me and not Alexander or you would've been fired by now.

"Sorry sir, I'm new, and I didn't know." The security guard said to Magnus clearly scared thinking he would lose his job.

"Don't worry about it. Let them in please." Magnus patted his back and watch all the members of Alec's family walk in.

They all greeted him with hugs and handshakes. Magnus lead them to the stage to watch the band sound check. They all thanked him and started engrossing in multiple conversations with eachother. Before Magnus could leave, Henry Alexander's grandfather pulled him to the side.

"I just want to say thank you for making out Allie happy. He truly deserves the world. You know he takes care of us all the time. I'm glad he has someone to take care of him. Lord knows he needs it." He chuckled.

"I try my best. He could be stubborn at times, but I get him in check." Magnus smiles and walks to the stage.

"Hey guys, can we skip sound check? I'm not in the mood." Alec said into the mic. Earning gaspes throughout the stadium.

Magnus had enough of this. "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!!" Alec jumped up when he heard his full name being called. He turned in the direction of the voice and grimaced when he saw it was his fiancé. He knew this wasn't good with the look of Magnus's face. "What the hell is your problem? Huh? You've never turned down sound check before. What the fuck is going on? Explain now! And I mean right now!" He said in the most deadliest tone ever.

Alec looked at Simon for help, but he just shook his head. The band was with Magnus on this one. He turned back to Magnus and gulped loudly. He didn't want to be cursed out in front of everyone, but he didn't have a choice. "Ummm, uh... can you not yell at me in front of everyone? That's embarrassing-"

"Well maybe you should stop being inconsiderate!!! You know people actually work hard for you; And you want to be half assed today because you are in one of your moods. Well let me tell you something Gideon. I...Don't.. Care!! Explain now, or suffer the consequences. "

Alec looked like he just been slapped across the face. He groaned and ran his hand down his face. He took off his in-ear pack and turned his mics off. He walked to the front of the stage and gestured for Magnuson to follow.

They were far away from ear length of the band. They needed privacy and not an audience. Alec helped Magnus on the stage to sit between his legs.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Magnuson asked quietly this time. Alec nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm being a pain, but my head is throbbing, and the sounds arent making it anybody. Plus the lights. My legs and arms are fucked. For some reason my body is just sore Mags. And I'm sexually frustrated. What you did this morning didn't help it at all. It's been two weeks Magnus! Two! We went from every other day to two weeks. I'm losing my shift here-"

Magnus chuckled. "Okay, we can get something for your head, and later I can give you a massage for you sore muscles before the show, so no worries. And maybe if your good, we could do something in the dressing room, but we are going to need some condoms. I love having your jizz inside me, but i don't think we have time for showers lovebug. Okay, now can you stop being grumpy and continue soundcheck?"

Alec had the biggest smile on his face. Magnus had no choice but to smile as well. Seeing Alexander happy and he was the cause for that smile, made him feel so joyful.

They walked back to the stage hand and hand smiling towards at each other.

"Hey boss, I have a challenge for you. If you sing one Adele song without missing up the lyrics, I will let Magnus put glitter on me." Jordan said smirking.

"Dude, are you nuts? You know he is going to know all the lyrics. Why would you do that to yourself?" Simon asked him shaking his head.

"That is true, but he always messes up on one song."

"Okay and what song is that Jordan? Because if he nails it, I'm thinking purple and pink would do you justice." Magnus said thinking about different colors of glitter he could put on Jordan.

"That would be "Rolling in the deep, he always messes up the second verse, and to prove it. We printed out the lyrics for everyone to read along."

Alec chuckled picking up his in-ear pack, and mics. "Challenged accepted." He said with a smirk of mischeif.

Jace walked out when he heard the challenge. "Oh I so what to hear this. Hey Magnus, add orange to the glitter as well. That would match his eyes don't you think?" He joked. Magnus burst into laughter nodding.

The crew came to watch the challenge with the lyrics to the song.

"Okay, let's go! I have a migraine aswell, so do you'll mind if I lie down? I can't stand anymore." They shrugged and he got back down on the floor laying on his back with his arm over his eyes.

The band started playing the song...

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing

Me out the dark finally I can see you

Crystal clear

Go head an seeley me out and I'll lay

Your shit there

See how I leave with every piece of

You don't underestimate the things

That I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing and

Its out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had

It all the scars of your love they leave me

Breathless I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside

Of your hand and you

Played it to the beat

Baby I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you and

I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your

Despair making a home down there

It reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had

It all the scars of your love they leave me

Breathless I can't help feeling

Jace and Magnus high-fived each other because Alec nailed it. Of course he would. He wrote the damn song. Magnus turned in the direction where he left the family. They were singing along with Alexander and bobbing their heads.

They had smiles on their faces and Alexander's grandparents had awe expressions. They haven't seen him perform live before. So for them to see their grandson laying on the stage and singing like it was nothing made their day. He smiled and turned back to his Alexander who was now slapping his hand on the floor along with the music eyes still closed.

Throw your soul through every

Open door

Count your blessings to find what

You look for

Turned my sorrow into treasured

Gold

You pay me back in kind and reap

Just what you sow

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

It all, it all, it all

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside

Of your hand

And you played it

To the beat

When the sound ended there were applause and whistles heard heard. Alec got up because he knew that distinctive whistle. He looked around, he eyes landed on Jace who nudged his head in the direction of his family. He turned in the direction, he saw his family and smiled jumping up, but soon regretted that.

Magnus seemed to notice and came to his side immediately. "Thanks baby. I need excedrin pronto. It's in my book bag I think. If not, ask Izzy for some please babycakes." Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek.

"You know Jordan, you should've picked a song that he didn't write. You would've won then." Maia said to her boyfriend chuckling.

"Wait, he wrote that? How was it supposed to know?" He was flabbergasted with that information.

Everyone laughed. "He won two Grammys because of that song." Jace said. "I'm thinking Yellow, what do you think Alec?

Alec looked over at him and grinned. "No I'm thinking rainbow glitter eye shadow, with clue lipstick." Jordan eyes looked like they were found to pop out of his eyes sockets. He winked and walked to his family with Jace, Izzy and Max in tow.

They did the sound check party with the shadowhunters and the meet and greet with pictures and autographs.

After that was done, Alexander ordered food from Nandos for the entire crew and his family of course. The were all back stage in a large room with tables for everyone to sit and eat. They had three hours before the show started to relax and get to know the family.

"Cousin Alwec can you sing me a song?" His baby cousin Lana asked him. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Sure, what song would you like for me to sing you? Even if I'm not supposed to, but I will make an exception for you doll face." He gave her an Eskimo kiss asking her giggle. "I want you to sing, um, baby, baby, baby aww" she said in her baby voice making him grin widely.

"I can do that, would you like to sing with me?" She nodded and clapped her hands on his face.

"Okay, well I guess we will start close to the chours. Um, mhpm... guys join in please, that would make it ten times better please." They nodded in agreement.

You know you love me

(Yup)

I know you care

(Oh, oh)

You shout wherever

(Yup)

And I'll be there

(Oh, oh)

You are my love, you are my heart

And we would never, ever, ever be apart

(Alec stood up and picked her up dancing around singing asking her laugh)

Are we an item?

Girl with playin,

We just friends

What are you saying

Said there's another then

look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby oooh

(Lana joined in singing)

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Baby, baby, baby ooooh

I thought you'd always be mine.

She screamed and clapped her hands giggling.

"Again, again!" Her eyes were so big that he could say no. So they sung it again.

Magnus watched in awe at the interaction Alexander had with children. It made him super excited to adopt their kids hopefully soon.

"Hey Alec, I have some good news for you. You know what that I directed 'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" Alec nodded. "We some of the music producers want you to write a song for the movie. Do you think you could do that? They loved the song 'Lets Hurt Tonight' from the film Collateral Beauty. So what do you say?" Robert explained to his son.

It was quiet, all eyes was on Alec. He of course was in shock. 1) because his song 'Let's hurt tonight was in a movie that he didn't even know and 2) he was being asked to write a song for his dad's movie. A hand touched his shoulder making jump a little. He looked at the person who touched him. It was he lover. "Alexander breathe. Are you okay?" He asked him

He nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. It took him a few seconds to get himself together and answer his father. "When do I have to send them the song?" He asked his father.

"Well, they want you to fly out to America to record it. Do you think you could handle that? I don't know what your schedule is like." His father answered.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. I just have to check my schedule and make some room. It can't be in November. That's a definite Hell No."

"Yes, yes, of course. You're getting married that month, son I'm not stupid you know. It's no rush, just let me know when you can, and I will inform them."

"Okay, I will do".

They spent the rest of the time laughing and joking around with all the kids. Tickling them until they cried.

"Okay guys, we have 40 minutes to show time. Let's go!" Will shouted.

He lead Alec's family to their seats except for his grandparents, they wanted to stay with him while he got ready. They put a damper on his plans with Magnus. His Fiancé seemed to agree with him, they both needed to let off some steam and they kept getting cockblocked. "Hey, I'm sorry this keeps happening. I promise tonight we will have the most make up sex ever." Magnus whispered in his ear.

"Baby, I think I'm going to lose my shift in a second. Ugh! Why?! Why us?" Alec whispered back.

Magnus kissed him before getting the band clothes together. Handing the girls their out fits first, and the boys. He went to help the girls get ready. "I'll be back to help you okay? If you don't like the outfit, we can pick a different one. I know how picky you are." He winked and walked out.

Alec was left with his all for of his grandparents and his parents. He wasn't uncomfortable getting undressed in front of them, he's always done it since he was a kid. He took off he shirt and walked to the range where his clothes were hanging up.

The shirt he saw hanging there made him want to cry. It was an Avatar: The last Airbender shirt. And not just any shirt. It was the 'Aang Avatar Mode' t-shirt 3D! He felt like a kid, how excited he was. His baby truly loved him. He knew him so well that he got the shirt he has been searching so long for, but never could find it.

Magnus walked back into the room, and Alex attacked him with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best husband EVER!!" He gave him a breathless kiss before going back to his clothes. Leaving Magnus still dazzled from the kiss.

"Well then. Right...what was I supposed to do again? " Magnus's mind was still fuzzy after being kissed like that.

He heard snickering. "Well, it seems our dear Allie, knows how to render his husband speechless." Henry said out loud making Alec blush.

Magnus shook his head to clear up his mind and walked to help Alec get dressed.

"What do you think? I like the dark black jeans better than the blue.". Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus inspected his outfit choice. " I like it love, what shoes do you want? I got you some to match the shirt."

"Ooooo let me see."

Magnus walked over to the bag of shoes and pulled out the Nike box. He handed it to Alexander to open. He did and gasped. The shoes were black, orange, and blue. It matched the shirt perfectly. "Magnus... you are an Angel I swear to you. You know me so well."

"It's my job to darling, now let's go, I need to do you hair. I know you don't like when Clary styles it's wrong. Plus she is with the girls you know how much they take. So come on." He laid the to the bathroom.

"Bossman, it's time to walk." Will shouted inside the room.

"Thanks Will." Alec said walking out of the bathroom with Magnus, lips swollen from kissing each other. Will notice but said nothing. Alec walked with both Grandmother's on his arms out of the room for the show routine.

"Delivers of the light, what is our occupation?!"

Ow, ow, ow, ow, WEMBLY!!!

(Applause and cheers)

Alec kissed Mangus before heading towards the stage. Magnus lead the rest of his family to their seats to enjoy the show.

The screen had a countdown clock on it, and the fans was shouting each number.

5...4...3...2...1... (screams)

The Band walked out to the stage and the stadium erupted. Alec took his spot on the stage, waiting for his cue.

I don't set alarms, lately I don't set alarms

But that's because of the ringing that's happening inside my head

Inside my head

Yeah Yeah

It keeps me safe from harm

At least I tell myself

I'm safe from harm

But really it's probably filling

My dreams with dread

So I get out of bed

Yeah Yeah

Yes I'm neurotic I'm

Obsessed and I know it

I can't take vacations in

The brain oh believe I be on

One Hawaii under the warm sun

Yeah Yeah

I think I lost my mind

Don't worry about me

Happens all thee time

In the morning I'll be better

In the morning I'll be better

Sing it again

I think I lost my mind

Don't worry about me

Happens all thee time

In the morning I'll be better

Things are only getting better

Sing it again

I'll tell myself I'll change

That's right I tell myself I'll change

But then I begin to realize that the

Problems inside my veins

But it's inside my veins (vein)

Yeah, yeah

I swear I'm not insane

Yeas most likely not insane

Everybody goes through moments

Of losing their clarity

At least I'm never boring

But I've been sleep so call

The doctor said take one of these

And call me in the morning

The fans were going nuts when Alec walked to the front of the stage. Touching hands and giving high-fives. He was now in the very middle of the stage. He put his mic on the stand still singing. His family was in front of him smiling, some recording him and singing along.

So here's the question asked

Of all the things you love

The people places from the

Future to your ancient past

Of every one of those which

Will cause you to let it go

Let it go need to crash

Think you lost your mind

Well don't worry about it

Happens all the time

In the morning you'll be better

Things are only getting better

Sing it again

He gesture for the fans to sing with him.

I think I lost my mind but

Don't worry about me

Happens all the time

In the morning I'll be better

Things are slowly getting better

Sing it again.

The music cuts out. The fans are screaming to the top of their lungs. The band jumps right into the next song. Alec dances around to the beat clapping his hands making the crowd join him. He grabs the mic to cue I Simon for the whistle.

"SIMON!" He shouted and Simon did the whistle like he always does at the shows. He continues to dance around for a few seconds before singing.

Woke up in London yesterday

Found my self in the city near

Piccadilly don't really

Know how I got here

I got some pictures on my phone

New names and numbers that I don't know

Addresses to places like Abbey Road

Day turns to night

Night turns to whatever we want

We young enough to say

Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life

Good life

Say oh, got this feeling that

You can't fight like the

City is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

Good life, good life

Alec bent down and grabbed the tambourine and shook it to the beat. While the band sung the back up vocals. He danced around with his fans making them smile.

To my friends in New York

I say hello (Alec saluted the group)

My friends in LA they don't know

Where I've been for the past few

Years or so

Paris to China, to col-or-ado

Sometimes there's airplanes

I can't jump out

Sometimes there's bullshit

That don't work now

We are God of stories but

Please tell me what's there

To complain about

When your happy like a fool

Let it take you over

When everything is out

You gotta take it in

"Sing it loud Wembly!" Alec screamed in to the mic. Letting the fans sings the chours a and he mouth the words along with them.

Hopelessly I feel like there might be

Something that I'll miss

Hopelessly

I feel like the window closes oh

So quick

Hopelessly

I'm taking a mental picture of you

Now

'Cause hopelessly

The hope is we have so much to feel

good about

Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life

Good life

Say oh, got this feeling that

You can't fight like the

City is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

A good, good life

Oh yeah huh

Good, good life

Ooooo, oooooo,

The song eneded. Alec picked up a bottle of water to drink real quick before he talked to the audience.

"Wow, thanks you'll for coming out tonight and selling out Wembly stadium 3 nights in a row. I swear you'll would get sick of us by the time we are done." The crowd yelled 'no' back to him. He held up his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, relax. Now, are you having a good time?" The fans scream. "Because that is what matters, we are having a great time so far. Right guys?" Alec turns to his band mates

Simon: Yup

Jordan: Damn straight

Raphael: Uh huh

Helen: Yes

Maia: Damn right.

Alec laughs when the camera shows Jordan. Wearing rainbow eyeshadow and blue/green lipstick. Alec was literally in tears he couldn't talk, so Simon had to take over. "Sorry about Alec guys, I think he's broken. For those of you that are confused about Alexander's out of the blue laughter. Earlier today at sound check. Jordan challenge Alec to sing 'Rolling in the deep' without messing up the lyrics. But Jordan didn't know that Alec here wrote the song. The beat was if he got the lyrics right without messing up, Jordan would let Magnus put glitter eyeshadow on him and blue lip stick. So I guess he finally seen his makeup on the screen." The camera switched back to Jordan, and he blew a kiss into the camera. The made everyone laugh. "Boss, come back to earth."

Alec grabbed his mic again "right, sorry" he laughed into the mic again."okay, let's just go to the next song, please before I laugh again. I'm going to stay here because I won't be able to sing looking at Jordan." He cleared his throat to try and relax his breathing. "Let's go guys."

You don't have to say you're sorry

Or redeem yourself to me ooooh

I'm not asking for confessions

You don't even have to speak

Oh

I need you to feel that you're more

Than enough I already know

You're deserving of love

There's Noa question that you

Are the one that I need

These are my words

This is my voice

That is my sermon

Give me your heart

Give your pain

Give me your burden

Cause I can't take anything

That you can give forgiving

Everything that you did

These are my words

This is my voice

That is my sermon

My sermon yeah yeah yeah

My sermon yeah yeah yeah

My sermon yeah yeah yeah

My sermon yeah yeah yeah

Ahh, time to turn this wine to water

Yeahhhh time to turn this gold to lead

Ooohh time to stop taking this for granted

Ohh, gotta keep my family fed

Ohh, yeah

I need you to feel that you're more

Than enough I already know your

Deserving of poverty

There's not a question that

You are the one I need

Izzy and Jace was singing this song so loud. The song meant a lot to Alec. It was the song he written when he was in high school dealing with a lot of self hate, he didn't want to come out to his parents. But if he didn't, he would continue to hate himself. So the song is about beaten the demons inside you and you need redemption.

I don't know nothing about the service

The clergy do in the churches

I never read the book though I

Knew the pages were turning

I tried to sing the hymns but I

Couldn't think of the verses

Tried to confess my sins, but

I didn't know how to word it

But this is my sermon first I'm

Emotionally drained self-medcating

Hoping I can cope with the pain

I need a face cause that'll fix

Whatevers broke in my brain

Who am I kidding, no I'm going

Insane

I wrote some quotes on this page

Just trying to reach you in a hope

You were late I'll probably just

Throw them away cause I don't

Know what to say I feel weak but

I'm supposed to be brave I seem

Free bit I'm enclosed in a cage

Though I continue to pounder over the

Plastic and I ain't doing it better do I

Whimper from the future, and buckle

Under the pressure or do I step to the

Plate, and go in take my chance with my life

And come face-to-face with the darkness so

I can stand in the light like?

The fans knew the song word from word. Shouting it so loud you could barley here Alec. His family were looking around at everyone including Izzy, Jace and Max who were singing the words as well. The song touched them in so many ways. They were happy for their bother when he finally came out to his family. It seemed like all the weight was lifted and he came out of the darkness. Now he was free and ready to live his life and be himself, without letting anything stop him.

I know I am truly blessed

Sometimes we've gotta face

The darkness just lead me

Through the light again

Ohhhhhhh,

Alec got down on his knees, his eyes were closed and he was patting his chest, so deep in the song. His Grandfather Henry was in tears watching his grandson pour his heart out. Maryse wrapped him in her arms and kissed his cheeck.

These are my words.

My voice

That is my sermon

Give me your heart

Giver me your pain

Give me your burden

The never heard this song before, so hearing it for the first time did a number on them. They seen Alec sing his heart out, but not like this. This was a deep song, and they felt it more because they knew he was struggling in high school with that secret.

These are my words

This is my voice

That is my sermon

My sermon

That is my sermonnnnnnnn...

The stadium roared when the song slowed out. Alec was breathing hard catching his breath form that song. "Thank you so much guys, you sounded amazing. Quite shocking that you'll knew the lyrics. So give your self around of applause. The next song I want to dedicate to my parents and grandparents and all of the couples that are here in the audience tonight. It's my own interpretation of how they love eachother. So let's go shall we?" Alec guitar tech handed him his acoustic guitar. Alec turned to signal his tech, but he didn't see him "Mike turn me up please sir. Thank you, okay let's go guys."

I found a love for me

Darling just five right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful

And sweet I never knew you

Were the someone waiting for me

Cause we were just kids when we

Fell in love not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time but

darling just kiss me slow your heart

Is all I own and your eyes your holding

Mine

Baby I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening

To our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling you look

Perfect tonight

There where lights all in the stadium swaying around making it look like a million stars in the sky. Alec smiled at his parents and grandparents dancing with each other. Jace was dating with Clary and Magnus and Izzy were dancing with each other laughing.

Well I found a woman stronger

Than anyone I know she shares

My dreams I hope that someday

I'll share her home

I found a love to carry more

Than just my secrets to carry

Children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds I know we'll

Be alright this time darling just hold

You hand be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby I'm dancing in the dark

With you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening

To our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess

I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling you look

Perfect tonight

No no...

Hmmmm...

Alec's family had tears in their eyes watching their grandparents dance with eachother. That made him happy to see them engulfed in their love. He finished the song and gave his guitar tech the instrument. The crowd screamed when Alexander blew a kiss to his Fiancé and winked. Magnus blew one back and smiled.

"Eww, they are grossly in love." Raphael said in the mic earning laughter from the fans.

"Ooooh so, you and Ragnor aren't? Mhmm, I recall you two not being able to keep your hands to eachother all day." Helen said defending Alec.

Alec just watched them argue with his hands on his hips shaking his head at their antics. Alec let the entertain the crowd while he talked to a fan laying on the stage so he wouldn't fall over.

"Can you please do a cover of Ed Sheeran I'm a mess?" The shadowhunter asked him. Alex smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, just let me get the kids in order first. What's your name?" He tried to make it out, but he couldn't it was too loud. "Can you'll shut your pie hole for a minute please! Shhhhhhhh everyone. I can't here one of my shadowhunters." It started to get quiet so he could here the young lady.

"Now, what were you saying sweets?" He pointed the mic at her to speak into.

"My name is Brittany. Brittany Washington" she said into the mic.

"Well Ms. Washington has asked me to do a cover of Ed Sheeran so we are cutting the track list and adding this song. Does anyone have a problem with that? If so tough cookies! Now, where is ahh, there he is Daniel i need my guitar my good man, I must sing a song for this fair maiden. So if you would please. Chop chop." He joked and everyone laughed.

"What song are we doing boss?" Simon asked him looking confused. "I'm A Mess" he answered. A wave of screams came right at him, hurting his ears a bit. "It's going to be a little segment, not to worry. You'll take 5." Alec was playing the cover alone giving the band a break to sit for a few minutes. He saw Clary, Magnus and Izzy head backstage to the dressing room for touch ups, and get some food.

Oh I'm a mess right now, inside out

Searching for a sweet surrender

But this not the end I can't work it

Out how...going through the motions

Going through us

And oh I've known it for the longest

Time and all of my hopes

All of my words

Are over written on the signs

But you're on my road

Walking me home, home,

Home, home!

"Sing it loud!"

See the flames inside my eyes

It burns so bright I wanna feel

Your love (no oh)

Easy baby maybe I'm lair

But for tonight I wanna fall in love

Put your faith in my stomach

Alec ended the song. And enteracted with the fans, making jokes and reading sighs. He was having a good time. His family was there seeing him live for the first time. They weren't always available to make his shows, but this time they promised they would make it and then kept to the word.

Alec did a double take looking at at fan eating McDonald's in the audience. "Oh that's so unfair I would love a cheeseburger. McDonald's over there hi!" He said waving at the fans "I love your nuggets, your nuggets are great. I know what my cheat meal is going to be tonight." Alec turned to make sure his trainer didn't hear him. But he was caught red handed. "Just kidding Healthy eating. Vegetables! Vegeta-oh who are more of kidding the kids in the audience are making sour faces at me. So I'm just going to stick with NUGGETS!! I'm sooo making Magnus get me McDonalds after the show, shh don't tell him I said that." He chuckled. Then a phone came flying on the stage and landed in front of him. "What the bloody hell is wrong this individual? You just threw your phone on the stage? And it's an iPhone, you better have insurance because if the screen is cracked, tough luck, you shouldn't have thrown it in the first place you weirdo." The audience chuckled at him.

He picked the phone up and look at the picture of the screen. "So, this young Lady is mental." He should the camera the picture on the background. "Your parents are going to go nuts, I would call but I don't want to get you in trouble so instead we are going to take some pictures yeah? So pose everyone!" Alec shaped so many pictures of the crowd and of him and then recording a video. "Dear who ever you are. I just want to say you are crazy for throwing your phone. Thank the Angel it didn't break, but thank you for coming to the first show at Wembly and I'd hope you come to many more shows. I love you lots my fellow shadowhunters. Yours truly Alexander Lightwood-Bane." He ended the video and called over one of the security guards to hand the fan back her phone. He pointed in her direction and which seat she sat in.

The band returned back to the stage and took the positions. "Blimey it's about time! What did you have a full course meal or something? Anyway, next song please. Wait...you couldn't even bring me a banana or some grapes? Damn you guys! I'm going to starve to death!" He faked died on the stage.

"Oh no! Alexander! Don't worry, I will save you!" Jordan ran to Alec and tried to pick him up but couldn't. Alec burst out laughing because Jordan was seriously struggling to pick him up. "Dude, your suppose to help me out idiot, not make me do all the work" the audience were laughing loudly at their stupidity.

"You two are so dumb. Get off the floor. We have a show to finish." Raphael said to the mumbling something away from the mic.

"Yes mom." They said in unison. "Okay, back to the show guys." Jordan ran back to his drum set, and Alec took his place at the center of the stage.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold and

The saints we see are all

Made of gold

When your dreams

All fail and do the ones

We hail are the worst of all

And the bloods run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you heal my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Alec walked around the different parts of the stage owning the stage like he was born to do.

When the curtains call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All thee sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the mas-quer-ade

Will come call-ing out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am, hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

Alec hopped on the floor near the fans walking around high-fiving them all. They went nuts, trying to get to him, but security was having none of that. They made sure he was safe and not getting ambush by his fans. Alec walked back to where he was by the stage and climb of a chair in front of the fans and his family. The fans all made their way to him trying to touch him. Alec was cool about it, he didn't mind his fans touching him, but the security guards were being rough and it passed Alec off a bit. He turned to one of the glaring at him "please don't be rough with my shadowhunters, they mean well." He said missing his part of the song. Thank God for his band.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

The shadowhunters were grabbing his arm and shirt and Alex just smiled leaning down to their level to sing with them. "Sing it as loud as you can"

Your eyes they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

Alec started clapping his hands for the fans in front of him would let him go, and they did and he hopped down, and climbed back of the stage not before giving his ass a shake making the fans swoon.

Don't get to close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Alec picked up a bottle of water and gulped his down. Will through him a towel so he could wipe off his face. He saw Jem taking pictures of his family and the fans around them. He loved looking at the many pictures of the fans faces, just seeing the excitement in their eyes made him feel good about his job.

Alec was talking to the crowd, trying to catch his breath from the song he just performed.

"This next song is for anybody that's going through or went through a bad break up. Sing along if you know the words".

Alec walked to the middle of the stage where he was surrounded by his shadowhunters. He turned back towards his band signaling for them to start the song.

Aye, aye, aye, Aye

Who knew we would be

Where we are here today

Yeah

Who knew that your heart

Had the cost is would pay

Yeah

Ain't gone be all peaches

I thought through the pain

You would stay I guess...

Life is no fair no noon

Just listen to me

We can't go on

Pretending to be

Like we're so strong

(Strong)

Love (love)

Gone (gone)

Gone with the wind

I've got something to

Give to you

Black roses

For this dying love (love)

Now wrestling breaking up

Since we're giving up

Black roses

An early Valentine

Special Delivery

Just for you and I

Who knew our love would ever be

Called a memory

Who knew my home for

Happiness would soon be misery

Hate that were so distant

Do you even miss me at all

I guess... life is no fair no noon

Just listen to me

We can't go on

Pretending to be

Like we're so strong

(Strong)

Love (love)

Gone (gone)

Gone with the wind

I've got something to

Give to you

Black roses

For this dying love (love)

Now wrestling breaking up

Since we're giving up

Black roses

An early Valentine

Special Delivery

Just for you and I

You could see tears in some of the fans eyes, but that was okay. If he could help them get through this tough time in their lives, then so be it.

Can't sleep, can't eat

(No)

I can't erase the pain

(No)

Cause I still feel your heart beat

(Yup)

A million miles away

(I can't)

I can't think, can't sleep

(No)

I can't erase the pain

(No)

Cause I still feel your heart beat

(Yup)

A millions miles away

I can't think, can't sleep, can't eat

Can't erase the pain (no)

Cause I still feel your heart beat

A million miles awaaaaaaaayy

Alec was jumping up and down singing his heart out. The crowd was screaming the the lyrics back to him. He held the mic for the fans can sing the chours for him. He started clapping and dancing along to the music. Making the fans scream louder. "You guys sound amazing."

Black roses

An early valentine

Special Delivery

Just for you and I

He held the mic back out for the crowd to finish it out.

"Give yourself some a hand, that was absolutely beautiful... So there you go, give your ex or whoever your breaking up with a black Rose and tell them to listen to this song. They should get the picture then yeah?" The fans screamed louder. "Now, we have changed some things for this show. We are going to bring out some people and sing a song that was written just for them."

Backstage the gang was so lost and confused. They didn't have a clue what Alec was talking about. "Excuse me Magnus, Aline, Izzy, could you follow me please." Will asked them.

"What's going on William? Where are we going?" Magnus asked hesitating to move an inch.

"Come on now! Move your asses!!" Will yelled at them.

He lead them towards the stage where the band was, and they sat in chairs in front of their spouses. The crowd went nuts once they seen who was coming on the stage to sit in the chairs. Izzy sat in front of Simon, Aline sat in front of Helen, and Magnus sat in front of Alec.

But Alec wasn't there at the moment, he was still way in the middle of the stadium talking to the fans.

"Simon, what is going on?" Isabelle asked her husband. Simon walked up to her and kissed her sweetly. Making the crowd scream, of course it was on the screen. Helen did the same for Aline.

"Okay, I don't normally freak out, but I'm freaking out." Izzy said to Magnus who was in the same boat as her. He could only nod, too shocked to do anything else.

Alec ran up the stage to get into his place for the song. He put his mic on the stand, picked up a towel to dry his face off from all the sweat before walking up to his Fiancé. He took Magnus hand to pull him up to kiss him feverishly. The stadium roared. It was so loud that Izzy and Aline had covered their ears.

Magnus looked dazed after that kiss. It brought him back to reality. "Wow, what was that for? Not that I'm complaining, just wanting to know." Alec smiled and shook his head, placing Magnus back into the chair. Alec smiled and walked back to his mic stand.

"So as you can see we have brought some special gets to the stage. If you don't know them, please let me introduce them to you. On my right you have my darling sister and wife to Simon Lewis, to my left we have Aline Penhallow, who is our very own Helen Blackthorn's Fiancé. And in the center is the one and only Magnus Bane who is of course my gorgeous husband." The crowd screamed when he introduced everyone.

You know I have a veil

All covered up to myself

It's always there now they

Wanna know how does it feel

(Simon)

Gonna let it show

I'm happy to entertain

And share with you

It's hard to say

Your own thoughts can hurt you

(Alec) he was looking at Magnus while singing

I'm gonna let the stare

They feel like me out there

So welcome to the show

Bring out all the lights

Let it shine on you

We're together here tonight

Welcome to the show

Welcome to my life

welcome to the show

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

(Simon)

I know I have my flaws

I pay the price but I'm

Grateful your letting me

Be myself the good and

The bad

Magnus and Izzy had tears in their eyes. Their men never done this before so it was shocking, but so beautiful at the same time. Alec didn't like when Magnus cried, so he walked up to him taken him in his arms singing the chours.

I'm gonna let the stare

They feel like me out there

So welcome to the show

Bring out all the lights

Let it shine on you

We're together here tonight

Welcome to the show

Welcome to my life

welcome to the show

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life-Alec

Welcome to my life-Helen

My life...My life...

Helen/Alec

I'm gonna let them stare

I'm gonna let you in

(I'm gonna let you)-Alec

I'm gonna let them in

(I'm gonna let them)

They feel like me out there (both)

Alec let Magnus sit back in the chair and went back to his spot to sing with Helen.

So welcome to the show

Bring out all the lights

Let it shine on you

Were together here tonight

Welcome to the show

Bring out all the lights

Let it shine on you

Were together here tonight

Alec was dancing around all three of them in the chair. Izzy slapped his ass making him run away from her, Aline and Magnus just laughed. He walked back in front of Magnus and took his hand singing the last line.

Welcome to my life...

He leaned in a kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips. He started to back away, but Magnus protested and kissed him again. "You're going to stop making me cry at these shows one day, you know that? Totally running my make up. You owe me big Alexander." Magnus whispered in his ear sending shivers up his spine. "Oh I'm going to make it up to you later tonight, trust me." Alec kissed his cheek on leaving last time. Izzy walked over to them and she picked up giving me her a hug. He was going to hug Aline, but she was busy sucking her fiancée face at the moment.

"Well this is my cue to leave for 10 minutes, so I leave you in the good hands of these five wonderful people. So guys do your best! Don't miss me too much. See you in a bit." Alec left the stage. He had to pee so bad. That's part of the job, holding your fluids 'til it's time for your break. Alec ran to the bathroom rather quickly. Magnus being the amazing Fiancé as he is, brought Alec a chicken sandwich with fries and a white cherry powerade. Alec finished his business in the facilities and walked back into his dressing room.

"Here you are darling, eat up please. You need your energy for the rest of the show. Take off that sweaty shirt." Magnus helped Alec out of his shirt, and threw him a towel to wipe his body down. "Hey Mags, do I have a white shirt and a hat here? It's crazy hot out there."

Magnus checked his tour wardrobe for a plain white shirt and a snap back for him. He found both, and put them on a chair next to the door. "Come sit with me please love. I know you have work to do, but I need you." Alec just wanted to feel close to him. Being close to Magnus helped calm his nerves a bit. He ate in silence, giving half of his food to Magnus because he didn't want to get that full and throw up on stage.

He listened to the band do a couple of melodies of various songs. They sounded great, like they do every show. He had five more songs to sing before the show was over and then he could take his baby back to the hotel room and make love to him. Hopefully no more cockblocks.

Alec made his way back to the stage. Congratulating the brand for rocking out with out him. Making jokes "Seems like you guys replaced me. I didn't get the memo. Is that what's happening here?" There was a collection of 'no's' from the crowd. The bad however... "Yes! Yes we have! It's our time to shine! So suckered it Lightwood! We own this stage!" Raphael said sternly well trying but failing. They burst into laughter after that.

They continued with the show. "Right we have one more song for the night, I know you'll want to leave to beat the traffic before it gets bad, but please bare with me. It will be over soon. The next song will be a brand new song we haven't released yet, but tonight it will be. So let's go shall we?"

Alec signalled Will to the stage. "Hey, it's going to get rough, so ask my family to go back stage where is safe. Some people can be ruthless when trying to leave the stadium." Will nodded and made his way to through the crowd. Alec walked to get his guitar from his tech guy. He thanked him and walked back to his mic. He saw his family at the corner of his eye walk backstage to his dressing room. "Okay, I need for you guys to clap your hands for me. Now let's go!"

I wanna follow where he goes

I think about him and he knows it

I wanna let him take control

Cause everytime that he gets close

Yeah, he pulls me in enough to

Keep me guessing hmm

And maybe I should stop and

Start confessing, confessing

Yeahhhh

Oh, I've been shaking

I love it when you go crazy

You take all my inhibitions

Baby there's nothing holding me back

You take me please that tear up

My reputation, manipulate my decisions

Baby there's nothing holding me back

There's nothing holding me back

There's nothing holding me back

He says that he's never afraid

Just picture everybody naked

He really doesn't like to wait

Not really into hesitation

Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing

Ohhh and maybe I should stop and start

Confessing, Confessing yeahhh

Oh, I've been shaking

I love it when you go crazy

You take all my inhibitions

Baby there's nothing holding me back

You take me please that tear up

My reputation, manipulate my decisions

Baby there's nothing holding me back

The crowd was dancing and clapping along. The lyrics were on the screen for the audience to sing along. They knew the chours pretty good, so that was cool. Hearing the fans sing the new song back to him always shocked him. He was dancing along with them. He walked back to the middle of the stage to see the fans up close.

Cause if we lost our minds

And we took it way too far

I know we'd be alright

I know we would be alright

If you were by my side

And we stumbled in the dark

I know we'd be alright

I know we would be alright

Cause if we lost our minds

And we took it way too far

I know we'd be alright

I know we would be alright

If you were by my side

And we stumbled in the dark

I know we'd be alright

I know we would be alright

"Sing it loud!!"

Oh, I've been shaking

I love it when you go crazy

You take all my inhibitions

Baby there's nothing holding me back

You take me please that tear up

My reputation, manipulate my decisions

Baby there's nothing holding me back

Oh uh oh

Alec was jumping around still playing his guitar and singing. Loving the beat of the song. The crowd loved the beat as well. They were shouting the lyrics and screaming to the top of their lungs.

There's nothing holding me back

I feel so free when you're with me baby

Baby there's nothing holding me back

The fans went bonkers when it ended. "Be sure to check iTunes and Spotify to get the new single. Thank you for coming out to see us. We love you lots! We will see you next time! If you will be here tomorrow night, be ready to rock out with us yeah? Ladies and Gentlemen it's been a pleasure! We are Mortal Instruments! Please be safe on your way out. But before you go! We need to take a picture with you guys! Jem! Whenever your ready sir!" They posed for the picture with the fans in the background. After that, the band bowed and took there leave.

Backstage his family was waiting to say there goodbyes. Alec paid for them to stay in a hotel for two nights before leaving to different areas of England. He wanted to spend time with them, it's been a year since he was really able to see his family, being on tour and all.

Alec was looking around for his Fiancé after saying his goodbyes to his family. They were meeting them tomorrow for lunch and he wanted to run it by Magnus, but his man, was nowhere to be found. "Hey Iz, have you seen Magnus? I can't find him." He gave her a hug while asking. Her nose scrunched up at him. "Yeah sorry, I know I smell. No need to rub it in okay. But have you seen him?" She nodded and pointed to another room. "Thank you."

He walked to the room Izzy pointed to. He opened the door and was immediately attacked. Magnus held him up again the door kissing him passionately. "What took you so long? I can't wait any longer, so before we get interrupted, clothes off, I want my dick inside of you, right now!" He growled in Alec's ear.

"OMG baby, yes please! Fuck me right here." It got heated and clothes were coming off, rubbing and touching bare chest turned him on so badly. Magnus had his hand in Alexander's boxers working him up when there was a knock on the door. "OH FOR FUCK SAKES!!" Alec opened the door a little to see who it was. "Jace? What.Do.You.Want?!" He said severely pissed. "Um, we are heading out, Mom wanted to see you before she left. So whatever you are doing can wait. So come on let's go. She won't take no for an answer. Alec slammed the door in his face not wanting to hear anything else. "You are not leaving this room Alexander! We have been getting interrupted all day! Please!" Magnus begged him. Alec loved the way Magnus was looking at him, pupils blown with lust, hair disheveled, lips swollen, marks on his neck and chest.

"I wasn't planning to. Now where we're we?"...


	20. Alec sick

The minute Alec opened his eyes, he immediately knew something was wrong. His head was throbbing, and not in the 'hang over' kind either. No this was something else. He tried sitting up, but the pain from his head made it hard. His entire body just felt weak. Like he couldn't move a limb of he tried. 

His eyes blurred when he opened them again. That was not a good sign. It was like he was in some kind of trans between being hot and cold. So that meant he had a fever. "What is happeni-" His voice cracked. His throat felt like it was swollen shut, it was hard to swallow. 

Along with the sore throat came the sniffles. His nose was clogged on one side, and dried snot on the other. 'This can't be happening right now, it just can't be' he thought to himself. Trying to figure out exactly how he managed to get sick, but every time he tried, his head throbbed with more strength. 

Willing his body to move, he grab his phone from the dresser on his hotel room, to text Tessa. It was their day off, and Alec ordered everyone to relax and go out and have fun the previous night. Magnus, his precious Magnus didn't want to leave him again, but he had to go pick up the dresses, suits, and shoes for their wedding in two months and ship them off to Catarina in New York. 

He called her instead of texting. His could barely move his fingers. His hand shook as he pressed the buttons on the screen. Sighing in relief when he managed to call his assistant. She took a while to answer, of course it was too early. 

Hello? Alec is everything alright? 

Tess, help. He croaked out. 

ALEC! WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? 

Alec couldn't talk really, so in response he sent a bunch of groans. 

Where is Mag- right his with Izzy. Dammit! I'm coming, not to worry. Will get up! Something is wrong with Alec! 

Alec heard them all start to panic and move around. Alec guessed they were getting dressed to come to his room. Alec blacked out soon after that. 

Tessa, Will, and Jem barged into the room full avengers mode. Rushing to Alec side. 

Alec! Can you here me? 

Alec groaned in response. Not opening his eyes which wasn't a good sign. They started to panic. 

Jem placed his hand on Alec's forhead and gasped. "He's burning up! We need to call a doctor or take him to the nearest hospital now." Jem told them. 

Will nodded taking his phone out of his pocket and calling security. "We need you here now! It's Alec, he has a bad fever and is starting to turn even more pale. We need to get him to a hospital pronto!" 

Waiting for the security, Will found some of Alec's clothes and dressed him while in his comatose state.   
The security reached the room and picked Alec up and carried him out the room into the elevator. The car was outside waiting for them as soon as they reached the lobby. 

Thank the Angel, no fans were outside their hotel, this would have cause a worldwide Fandom academic. The driver rushed to the hospital without wrecking the van. Alec groaned in his 'sleep' eyes still shut. 

Made it to the emergency room with no problems. 

"HELP! PLEASE WE NEED HELP!" Tessa screamed running into the hospital. A couple seconds later, nurses came with a gurney. "What happened?" A nurse asked them.

"We don't know, he called me saying help and that was it. When we got to the room he was passed out. He hot, really hot and paler than before." Tessa answered her voice sounding unnerving. 

"He has a fever of 105° and growing. We need to get him cool before he has a seizure." A doctor said after checking Alec's vitals. The nurses rushed Alec to a room that they couldn't get into to treat him. They were shaking up, praying that their boss would be okay. 

"Please let him be okay. I'm so scared right now." Tessa said voice barley a whisper. Will and Jem wrapped their arms around her. Holding each other close. 

"SHIT!!" WILL yelled jumping up. They looked at him like he was crazy. "We have to call Magnus and Izzy. And the rest of the group. This is going to be hard to explain." Will took out his phone to make those phone calls, dreading the soon to be conversation. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnus and Izzy sprinted into the hospital reaching the nurses station. Out of breathe and fear written all over the wire faces. "Hi, we're here to see Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said quickly. The nurse looked at him in shock, not moving causing him to slam his fist on the table. "HELLO! I'M SO SORRY I'M BEING RUDE! BUT MY FIANCÉ IS HERE THERE IS NO TIME TO BE STARSTRUCK! CAN YOU HELP ME OR NOT?!" The nurse broke out of her head. 

Shaking her head, and looking up Alec's name in the computer. "The doctor is with him now running test, and will be with you sortly." She answered trying to be professional. "What does that mean?! Is my brother alright?!" Izzy yelled at the women. 

Magnus had to calm her down quickly. Not wanting her to have an miscarriage being stressed. "Come on darling, let's sit you down okay. We don't need to stressed out about anything." Magnus walked her to the waiting room where he found the whole group there waiting with security. 

Simon was by her side immediately. Taking her into his arms in a calming gesture. Magnus didn't know what to do with himself. He was stuck in his own head 'I should've been there with him' he kept repeating like a mantra. He jumped at the touch of Will. 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves just a bit. "I'm trying to wrap my head around this. Alec has never been sick. What is happening? He had a fever of 105°? Please help me understand that." He said cool Will clutching his friends shirt tightly. 

Will was about to respond when the doctor walked in. "Are you here for Alexander Lightwood?" She asked them. They rushed to her asking a million questions. "Calm down, he made it here in time before he could have a seizure. We had to put him in an ice bath to get him cool. He has the flu, and tonsillitis. We have given him antibiotics and medications for his fever. He was dehydrated, so we put in an IV. We want to keep him here to monitor his fever to make sure it doesn't spike again. He will be discharged in a couple of hours depending on how he is feeling. He is resting, but you are welcome to stay in his room until he wakes up." She smiles and turns to walk to Alec's hospital room gesturing for them to follow her. 

Sighing in relief as they walked into the room seeing Alec sleeping peacful. He face was slowing coming back to his cheeks. The nurses brought in extra chairs for them. Magnus took the chair beside the bed. Taking Alexander's hand in his and kissing his knuckles like he always does when they're alone. 

The room was quiet, no one said a word. Lost in their thoughts. Maryse was the first one to break the silence. "How did he get the flu? Alexander has never gotten sick before, even as an infant. His immune system was built like an ox. This is alarming." She says to them walking the Alec's bed, brushing the hair from his forehead. 

"Have any of you been around someone with the flu?" She asked each of them. Everyone shook their heads no. "Well he got it from some one. Just to be on the safe side, every should buy some airborne for your immune system, and get flu shots. I know some of you never gotten one before. He'll I have never wanted my children to get them, but if Alec got the flu out of nowhere....we need to take precautions." 

They nodded in agreement. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec groaned trying to sit up, but was pushed back down gently. "No my love, you should rest, you might be in a little pain." Magnus said to him. Alec opened his eyes, blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the light.   
"What happened? Why am I in a hospital" he croaked out looking at his surroundings. He saw his entire family sleeping in chairs. 

"Alec darling, you had a fever of 105° and blacked out before Tessa, Will and Jem got to your room. They brought you here. Good news is your going to be okay. The bad news is... you have the flu and tonsillitis. That means I have to wait a very long time to kiss those lips again, and passed about it. So when you are better, you are making this up to me young man. You scared the shit outta me!! Don't ever do that again!." Magnus explained everything to him while his fingers played with his hair, sending Alec back to sleep. 

Magnus wanted to kiss his Fiancé so bad it was killing him. He smiled looking down at his man man asleep in a hospital bed thinking 'we were supposed to celebrate today, not be in the hosp-' A nurse entered the room breaking him out of his thoughts. "How's he doing? Has he woken up yet?" 

"Yes, but only for a minute. Is that normal?" He asked concerned. "Yes, his body is trying to rest. It seems like Mr. Lightwood here hasn't been letting his body get enough rest. A couple of hours here and there aren't going to cut it. He needs the full 8 hours." Magnus noticed Alec hasn't been sleeping a lot lately, but he didn't know why. "I'll make sure he gets enough rest" he told her. She left shortly after taking his vitals and giving him another IV bag. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, let's go to the cafeteria and get some food, if we don't eat, we might as well be in a bed just like boss man." Jordan said waking them up. Neither Magnus nor Isabelle moved from their chair, worried if they leave, Alec might wake up again and see that he was alone. "I will get you two something, and bring it back." Simon said to his wife. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Alec started to stir, making Magnus and Izzy jump to his side. He opened his eyes slowly, having to readjust to the lights. Magnus soon realized that his eyes were hurting from the lights in the room. "Here let me turn the lights off to make it easier for you". Walking to hit the switch. "Is that better?" He asked in a hushed tone. Alec nodded slowly and groaned. "My head is killing me, what's going on? Whats-" he stopped talking reaching for his neck. Magnus poured water into a cup with a straw for him. Making him wince as he swallowed. 

"Yeah, your throat is going to be sore for a few days, and you need rest. But seeing as that isn't an option because we are on tour and you have to perform tomorrow evening, you are going to be on bed rest until then. No singing, no walking around, nada" Magnus scolded him. 

"Mags, can you call a nurse, I'm in pain. Why does my body ache?" He spoke softly. "You have the flu love. So your going to feel a little weak. Do you want to sit up?" His fiancé answered. Alec nodded and Magnus took the remote to move his bed. 

Izzy threw her arms around him squeezing him tight. He wrapped his arms around her carefully. "You scared me so bad Alec. Are you okay?" She asked in between tears. Alec smiled and hugged her tighter. "I won't lie and say yes because I feel like shit. How in the fuck did I manage to get the flu? I don't think I was around any-" he stopped mid-sentence to cough. 

Magnus patted his back gently and giving him more water. "There was this guy at the meeting and greet that had was sick, and me not wanting to be rude with our fans, hugged him and he kissed my cheek. I didn't think about it after that, but now I guess I should have." His voice was so hoarse it sounded like it hurt to speak. "Hang on a minute, you're letting people kiss you? Does is look like I 'oh so love' sharing?" Magnus asked him playfully making him laugh, but Alec started to have a coughing matter. 

"Don't make him laugh Magnus!" Izzy yelled at him. Her hormones are going haywire today. "Sorry, don't bite my head off" he put up his hands in surrender.   
The Doctor walked in and examined him, telling him what was going on with him, and what medication she prescribed him. "You will be discharged in an hour after we see if your fever breaks. It's still a little high, we just want to be sure it doesn't go up anymore." She said to him walking out. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnus was asleep with Alec in his hospital bed. Alec whined when Magnus tried to leave his side and sleep in the chair, but he was having none of it. The nurse didn't say anything because he was high as a kite. Alec's fever spiked again causing the nurse to burst through the room to give him a higher dose of Ibuprofen. 

The nurse had to wake Magnus and ask him to get off, Alec protested in his sleep. His eyes blinked open looking around frantically. He called out for his fiancé "Magnus?" He called out voice barley a whisper. Magnus walked up to his bed taking his hand. "I'm here darling, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" 

Alec tried to move a bit, but his chest caused him to wince. "Why is my chest hurting so much?" He asked.   
"You have been coughing a lot love, that's probably why. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day." Magnus asked him pressing the nurses button. They have been giving him a tone of medication on an empty stomach which isn't good for him. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tessa, Will, and Jem walked into the room just as Magnus walked into the toilet. 

"Oh Alec thank goodness! You scared the he'll out of me! How are you feeling?" Tessa asked rushing to his bedside. Alec smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for taking care of me guys, I owe one." 

"You don't owe us anything boss, just get better. Hopefully you can perform tomorrow. Or at least try. The band might half to sing a couple of songs for you. And the shadowhunters can help you out." Will said to Alec. 

Alec nodded in agreement thinking about the show. He broke out of his thoughts when Magnus came out of the toilet. He reached out for his baby, and Magnus obliged by taken his hand and sitting on the bed. "I'm ready to get out of here. We need to leave before we are late for tomorrow's show. We are heading to Belfast. That's going to take a while, so if you could please speak to the doctor about me being discharged old be great." Magnus nodded but looked sad looking at Alec. Alec seemed to notice his discomfort. "I know, I know. I will rest I promise. I also know that we can't sleep in the same bed anymore. Not until I get over the flu, so-"

"BULLSHIT!! If you think it going to leave you alone when you can barely breathe or talk. You got another thing coming Gideon! You will not suggest a remark like that again and I mean it. Now, I will go and speak with your nurse to speed up the discharge. It killing me not being able to kiss you. Ugh!! Funk sakes!" Magnus walked out of the room leaving Alec bewildered. 

Will laughed at Alec getting schooled by his Fiancé, making Tessa hit him in the stomach to shut him up. Alec turned to them "hey guys, you'll go back to the hotel and back, then get on the bus and make your way to Ireland. It will be hours before they release me I know it and we are pressed for time. Thank you guys for everything again." They nodded and walked out of the door leaving Alec to his thoughts. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 3 hours later that Alec was discharged from the hospital. Now trying to sit upright on the bed while he packed. It was hard, his chest was in agony from his lungs being inflamed from coughing. Magnus was out getting all of his prescriptions before they left. He had no clue what he was going to do tomorrow. He couldn't sing, he could barely talk. The first show in Ireland on this tour was going to be horrible. Just great, he sighed and finished packing his suitcases along with Magnus's. 

Magnus returned 40 minutes later with his medicine, helping him bring all the bags down to the lobby for the bell hop can load them on the tour bus, that was left behind. It was only Izzy, Simon, Magnus and himself on this business which was weird. Not thinking much of it, he walked to the back of the tour bus to rest and make some calls to his manager and tour manager. 

Alec wanted to crawl into a bed and die. Having the flu sucked. He was cold all the time, having the chills and shakes made him angry. It was driving him mad especially his throat. He needed med school asap. He texted Magnus before going to a bunk to lie down and sleep. 

Hey baby, I'm in pain, do you think you could meet me at my bunk and give me my medication please. I don't think I will be able to relax. Everything hurts, and I want to cry. I don't know why, but I really do. Please baby. 

He sent the message. Panting heavy. He was an emotional wreck. His throat was killing him, he felt fatigued, and he was sweating. This was going to last for two fucking weeks. Shaking his head he tired to climb in his bed, but no joy. 

"Hey, whoa, maybe you should try and lay down in the front on one of the coaches, that way, you won't sway too much." Magnus suggested looking worried for his man. Alec shook his head no "I want it be dark Mags, it still in the afternoon and my head is throbbing, the light hurts my eyes. Do you think you could lay with me? Just for a little while." Alec asked in between taking his medicine. Magnus took the water bottle from Alec and put the cap back on it, putting it into his bunker for later in case he gets thirsty. 

"Alexander, you know we both cannot fit in the bunk. So let's go to the back lounge room and close the door, and turn the lights off so we can cuddle on the couch okay, that way we both won't be in a tight space." Alec gave in and grabbed his pillow, Magnus did the same and grabbed a blanket as well and headed towards the back. The great thing about this lounge is that, the half circle round couch turns into a bed. So the will be really comfortable, no one will bother them. Simon and Izzy has the front lounge area, so no complaints. 

Magnus pressed the button before Alexander even sat on the couch. "What the hell. I forgot it does that. "Alec said slurring his words. The medication was kicking in fast. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and positioned him on the bed slowly and gently, not wanting to cause him any pain. Satisfied that Alec was okay, he grabbed the remote and turned on the 'Arrow' DVD. He and Alec was catching up on it. They both loved the show, so they watched it from season 1 so be sure of everything that was happening in the up and coming season. He hit the lights and laid next to his man, Alexander sensing his presents, moved closer to him, and nuzzle his head in between Magnus's neck. 

Magnus kissed the top of Alexander's head, and pulled him closer watching the show, fading into the dark....


	21. Vow part. 1

Changed it to POVS! DON'T BE ANGRY PLEASE!! 

Chapter 21

We flew back to New York the third week of November for the wedding. Isabelle, Maryse, and myself work hard on the design for mine and Alexander's wedding coming up on Sunday. We booked the garden for a week so we could have rehearsal

My fiancé had to leave us of course to record a song for his father's new movie coming out next year, so we haven't seen or spoken to each other that much. It was becoming hard for me to focus on the wedding decorations. It's been three days and there hasn't been any contact, I've tried to call him, but he hasn't answered his phone. I was praying he wasn't having cold feet and wanted to blow off the wedding, but Izzy just said that he must be busy with the song. Simon was with him as well as Jace. Those two are trouble especially Jace. He has been trying to throw Alec an bachelor party for weeks now, but Alexander turned them down saying he didn't need one. I loved that about him, he didn't need to celebrate no longer being a single man. Ha Stereotypes SUCK IT!

"Magnus are you okay? I've been calling your name for a minute and you haven't responded. What's going on?"

I was broken out of my day dream by my sister in law. I sighed and sat down at one of the tables we were currently fixing. I had to get myself together before I break down and lose my shit. "Alexander hasn't answered a single phone call, not even a text. I know that this is a major deal for him, but so is our wedding. We have been rehearsing without him for three fucking days, and tomorrow is our rehearsal dinner. How am I supposed to handle him not being there?" She sighed and moved to pull me in for a hug which I gladly took. "Maybe I can get Simon to tell him to call you, would that help?" I shook my head and got passed off more. "He shouldn't have to do that. Why is the only way for me to get in touch with my fiance is through your husband?" I laughed darkly "You tell Simon that if Alexander isn't here tomorrow the wedding is off!" With that I got up and walked out of the venue. Isabelle called after me, but I needed time to myself. I needed to think or know if I was going to be okay with this marriage. Am I going to put up with being ignored because Alexander is in the studio working and doesn't want to to be bothered. I mean honestly a lot of artists have spouses and I'm sure they don't ignore them but rather be there for them.

I got in my car and drove away, not wanted to worry about the wedding anymore. Why should I give a damn when Alexander clearly doesn't. If he didn't show up tomorrow, I was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Alec, Magnus is about to call off the wedding because you haven't answered any of his calls or turned up for rehearsals. Dude he walked out on Izzy when they were decorating the venue. He hasn't been seen since, she said that he just drove away and is not answering her calls. She's worried"

I gasped. Did I really ruin my wedding already? I've been working on two songs at one time. I was done with the song for "The Hobit" now I was working on a song for my husband is wasn't to sing for him instead of having a speech. "Dammit" I muttered to myself trying to to sound frustrated, but Jace and Simon heard it. "I know you're trying to surprise him brother, but not speaking to him for three days is killing you too. You'll can't be apart for five minutes without touching, how do you think he feels not being in your vicinity? You better get your ass in gear and get to that rehearsal dinner. Come on, we need to get you showered and look presentable for your man." I nodded and we made our way to the hotel to get cleaned up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The venue looked amazing, they really out did themselves. There were pictures of me and Magnus everywhere. Fairy lights hanging from the ceiling looking like something out of a fairytale story. They put in a photo booth for the guests, picture plaques titled "Meet the Groomsmaids and Best men" and a gift bag table set for the guests.

The dinner table was a huge rectangular shape table each glass had a name everyone that's in the wedding and their role. It was classy and chill a mixture of both Magnus and myself. The menu for tonight was sea food. We loved sea food and so did our family and friends. I loved the set up, I winced at the thought of not helping my man with the planning. Speaking of him, I was looking around for him, but was stopped by a couple guest wanting to congratulate me in getting married tomorrow and started asking me about my career.

Then I saw him and sucked in a breath. He looked beautiful like always. His hair was spike up, his makeup was nice royal blue eyeshadow and kohl, he wore royal blue skinny jeans, a white silk dress shirt with a silver vest. I wanted to take him right then and there. I excused myself from the couple I was speaking to and made my way to my man. He was talking to his parents with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. That pained me a bit knowing it was my fault.

He turned in my direction and smiled hugely, he walked towards me and laced his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a long awaited kiss. I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer. He pulled back and I chased his lips making him giggle and kiss me again. "I'm sorry I've been a idiot baby, I was so focused in making the song for the movie I lost track of time. I will never do that again. I will have mock phone on me at all times, I left it in the car and forgot about it. Please forgive me Mags." He smiled at me and rested his forehead with mine breathing in my scent. "I forgive you darling. Just please don't disappear on me again. I've been worried sick. I can't stand being away from you it physical hurts. Never again Alexander Lightwood!" I chuckled and agreed. "You look so sexy baby. I wish I could take you home and make love to you, but sadly we have to be separated, which I didn't agree to." He giggled and kissed me softly. "Rules are rules, now let's have some fun tonight shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner was so fun. We played a fun game, we sat back to back in the center of the room, took off our shoes and held one in each hand. Everyone would ask us relationship questions such as "who most often will take out the trash?" And "who was the first to say I love you?" If we wanted to answer "Magnus" we would hold up his shoes. If we wanted to answer "Alec" we would hold up my shoe.

Sometimes our answers were the same, such as a question to "who talks the most about having babies?"...and sometimes our and answers were different like "who controls the remote?"

The game was hilarious, and such a fun way to feel extra schmoopy right before our wedding. Isabelle final question was "who is most excited about getting married?" Our answers, of course, we're both us!

Before the dinner was over we had a surprise for our groomsmaids and groomsmen. "Okay so before we leave, we would like to give out our gifts to everyone. We hope you like them" For the men their gifts were a Michael Kors watch, their favorite superhero cufflinks, folding knife with their names engraved a bottle of Jack Daniel's and flask wrapped in a royal blue box. For the Groomsmaids their gifts were Tiffany crystal tear drop earrings, heart bracelet with platinum and diamonds, heart pendant with white gold with diamonds, a silk rob with their names on the back, slippers, make up bags with make up inside, and a bar necklace with their names engraved and a Saks Fifth Avenue purse.

Isabelle ran up to us and squealed loudly " I love you guys so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! That must have cost a fortune!" She said with big wide brown eyes. I smiled and kissed her on forehead. "We just wanted to spoil all of you. For helping us get our shit together." We were engulfed in a group hug of our groomsmen/maids and that made our night, making them happy.

It was time to say goodbye for the night, we had to go our separate ways. We'll be husbands tomorrow and I couldn't wait! I kissed Magnus long with so much love and passion making this kiss last. "I can't wait to take your last name. You will be officially mine and mines alone." He whispered breathlessly, I smiled and kissed him once more. "Me either baby, relax tonight okay, we can text all night long, I won't ignore you, I promise. Even though you will be with the girls tonight at the hotel, so try not to get drunk okay." He burst out laughing and I joined in. "I won't, Don be in the studio all night either. I know you Alexander, you practically live there. Promise you will sleep in your room tonight." "I promise, I just have a few things to tweak, that's it and I will be in my room resting til you text me or I fall asleep. Ragnor will be with me so I won't stay late, he'll tell me if I'm over doing it." "Okay, I love you sweetie, be safe." "I love you too Mags. And you be careful, I know how you get when your with the girls." He nods and we get pulled away from each other once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(MPOV)

I woke up at 8:30 this morning with a huge smile on my face. Today was the day I marry my best friend. I sighed and smiled to myself, walking into the bathroom to do my business and shower. "Magnus! Hurry up we have work to do!" Cat yelled through the door. "Alright, be out in a minute!" I let the water relax my muscles, last night was rough, I wasn't able to sleep at all, I was way too excited for today. Alec was going to kill me if he found out I went to bed at 5 in the morning. Well I had wedding jitters I couldn't help it.

I washed my body three times paying close attention to certain areas. Yep tonight my husband is going to fuck my brains out and I'm going to love every minute of it. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbing another one to dry my hair. I opened the bathroom door and all of my ladies were getting ready for the wedding. Clary and Izzy were doing hair and make up.

I went to my suitcase to pull out some boxer briefs, I pulled them up under my towel and threw the towel on the bed. I put deodorant and lotion, then made my way to the make up crew. I of course did my own make up, but today I let Isabelle have at it. It was my day to be pampered, and I was going to take full advantage of it. "Okay are you ready?" I nod "let's do this." I wanted minimum make up today, because Alexander loved when I was natural, so I wanted to please him. She puts royal blue and a hint of Silver on my lids, and she made sure to put water proof eyeliner on because Lord knows I will be crying today when we say out vows.

She was done, Clary came over to do my hair. She blow dried and the flat ironed my hair. She spiked it the way I like it but without the glitter, I'll add that later. It was time for us to get dressed and head to the Garden.

My suit was all white 3 piece set, with a white/royal blue pattern dress shirt, a royal blue tie and handkerchief with a royal blue flower and a silver tie clip and cufflinks and royal blue shoes.

I looked hot! I loved Alexander's color scheme for the wedding. I was going for teal, but I'm happy with this. I hope Alec like the suit I designed for him I know I do. I designed all the clothes for the wedding and I'm proud of myself. The first start of my brand.

The girls were dressed in royal blue and silver dresses with their matching jewelry. All of them were breath taking, just wait to their spouses see them, might be some baby making tonight. I chuckled to myself. "You'll look beautiful" they smiled and giggled. There was a knock at the door and a waiter brought in champagne for us "Whoo he'll yeah! I needed a drink, to calm my nerves." They burst out laughing at me, I shrugged and poured me a second glass to get my never seen in check.

"Oh Magnuson you look so handsome! My baby is getting married today. I'm so proud of you, you've found your soul mate just like I have." I smiled at my mother trying not to shed any tears, but I was hard. "Thanks mom, that means alot. We should get going before you make me ruin my make up, then you would have to deal with a hormonal Isabelle Lewis." She looked worried at that, no one like dealing with the wrath of Izzy, and since she's pregnant it's ten times worse.

The girls grabbed their flower boutiques (white, silver, and royal blue) and we headed to the Garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(APOV)

I opened my eyes at 7 when the sun shined through the open window. I slept okay after I took some sleeping pills, it was hard sleeping without Magnus' warm beside me, so I had to do something. I promised him I would sleep and I wasn't going to break it. It was still early for me to get ready, but I was up and needed to practice the song I was going to sing for my husband.

I made my way to the bathroom to do my business. I brushed my teeth while the water heated up. I stepped into the water and sighed in relief. The hot water felt so good on my body, I've been tense for two weeks now and was due for a massage. Hopefully Magnus wouldn't mind giving me one tonight or tomorrow. We only had two days before we had to fly back over seas to continue the tour.

I washed my hair because my barber was coming in to cut my hair and style it for me and my groomsmen. I quickly washed my body and got out heading back in my room to get ready for my wedding today. Jesus I can't believe today is the day I marry the love of my life and my best friend. I was truly happy, nothing can upset me today, I wouldn't let it ruin my day.

I put my briefs on just in time because someone knocked on my room door. I went to answer it, it was my barber "what's up mate? You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good thank you, the boys should be here in a bit, let's get cracking yeah?" He went to set up in the bathroom suite. I joined him and sat in a chair. He cut the back down a bit, and the sides. Leaving the top kind-of long, just trimming the ends. He shaped up my beard for me, made it neat.

"Hey Alec were here!" "Come to the back!" I yelled back at Jace. They all walked into the bathroom making jokes and goofing off. I was done with getting cut, I just needed to style it. I put some gel in my hands and ran it threw my hair, making the curls appear at the top. When i was satisfied with it, I washed Mt hand and got out of the way to let the boys get cut next. I walked around with my headphones in listening to my new song I was going to release later tonight.

My father walked in with a smile. He wanted to be here while I got dressed, so did my brother. He clapped my shoulder and hugged me. I took out my headphones and started to get ready. I made sure to put on my lotion that smelled good enough I didn't need to were Cologne. I went to unzip the bag that held my suit in it and gasped. It was beautiful, and I shad a try at the name of the designer "Magnus Bane" my man designed my suit, I was so happy for him. Our wedding photos will be in vogue magazine next week and his name will be listed as the designer of the clothing. "He designed everyone's outfits, even ours" my dad said and I just let the tears fall. He came and hugged me tightly, he knew that it was my husbands dream to start his own line, and now he has and I couldn't be more proud. I got myself together and started getting dressed.

My suit was 3 piece royal blue suit, with a white and sliver pattern dress shirt, white handkerchief, white flower, and royal blue tie, silver tie clip, royal blue cufflinks, royal blue shoes and a silver belt.

He put did himself. My father help me with my tie, I think he just needed to be apart of the process. I put on my matching Michael Kors watch that I got for the boys. "You look handsome son, I've waited for this day for so long and now that it's here is couldn't be more proud. You are marrying a good man Alec, take good care of him, you won't find many more like that." "Oh I plan to, he's it for me trust me. There will be no one else." He chuckled and went to help Jace and Max get dressed.

I sighed and tired to calm my nevers. "Champagne Gents!" Simon walked in carrying a tray of glasses, I took two and downed them. "Thirsty much Lightwood?" I glared at Will. "It's Lightwood-Bane thank you very much and I have to calm my nerves okay give me a break and pour me another glass!" They laughed at me so hard they had tears in their eyes. I didn't see what was so funny, so I chose to ignore it. I took the bottle and poured me another glass. I had to be at the Garden before Magnus so we needed to get a move on. Before i left i made sure Jace had the rings and my vows. "I got them brother, no worries." I nodded and looked at his suit for a second. All of my groomsmen were in silver and royal blue suits. Yep, my man did that. People will be lining up to get his clothes.

We posed for a few pictures and made our way to the Garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Garden looked amazing, the trees were a range of yellow, red, crimson, gold, purple leaves. It was breath taking. The photographer took loads of pictures of us before the ceremony began.

It was a circle seating arrangement with the altar in the middle. White on white decor for the outside with royal blue rose petals. It was truly beautiful. The guest we arriving and taking their seats. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I don't know why I was so nerves, it already felt as though we were married already. I needed to see my baby now, I was getting anxious.

Soon the place was filled with all of the guests. There were speakers placed around the garden for everyone to hear the music and our vows. "Alexander are you alright?" I turned and saw my mother looking at me with a smile. "I'm okay mom, I just want to see Magnus already. It's physically killing me right now." She chuckled and hugged me "I love you sweetheart, and so does Magnus he'll be here soon. Just bare with it a little more." I sighed and nodded. "I love you too mom" soon my father joined us, and it was time.

They walked be down the aisle, and I walked up to the altar. All eyes were on me, I tired to stay calm but honestly, I needed my man now before I freaked out. The music stared playing and I almost had a heart attack.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

Catarina walked down first looking beautiful. Jace and Clary walked down next followed by Isabelle and Simon smiling at me. I smiled back feeling less anxious.

All of my doubts

Suddenly goes away

Somehow one step closer

Tessa, Jem, and Will walked down next. I laughed because Will made the funniest face and had us all laughing. Jordan/Maia, Helen/Aline, Ragnor/Raphael all walked down and went to their rightful places and then he walked down with his parents and I sacked in a breath.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

"You going to be okay buddy?" Jace asked from behind me. I took a deep breath "I-I can't breathe" I wasn't exaggerating either, he literally knocked the air our of my lungs. He was the most beautiful Angel I have every seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(MPOV)

We arrived at the Garden and was told to pose for pictures. I had no problem with that, I wanted enough pictures that would fill up an entire photo album. We walked into the entrance and waited until it was time for the ceremony to begin. All of the groomsmen were here so that only meant that my darling was waiting for me.

We took more pictures this time it was me with the men and we couldn't take a decent picture to save our lives. That's how I wanted all my pictures, fun and carefree of course we took some nice ones, but I wanted the goofy ones for the album and places on our wall insurance our new home. "We're ready for you now" the wedding coordinator announced. We lined up just like we practiced and I was so nervous I thought I was going to have a panic attack. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves. "Gees, you're just as bad as Alec. You know he drunk three glasses of champagne before we came here? He doesn't even drink like that a glass of wine sure, but champagne? You two need to get it together, you're practicality married already." I was shocked at the news, but shrugged my baby was nervous, leave him alone. The music started already and I began to tear up because the song held so many memories.

Alec and I both loved this song, we always sung it together back in high school after hearing it in twilight. We said that this will be the song they'll walk down the aisle to when one of them got married. Soon the couples were out the door and it was my turn

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

That was my cue to walk, my parents on each arm with tears in their eyes. "Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry, and I'm already holding in the water works." My dad chuckled, and my mother joined in. "We just happy for you that's all. You've been through so much, and to see you truly happy for the first time in forever is a blessing. Hold on to him, and don't ever let him walk away again." "Oh he's not going anywhere. He belongs to me now." The laughed and I joined in.

I looked up and I couldn't breathe anymore. Shit, he looked good in the suit! It made his eyes pop. The jacket hugged his muscular arms just right, his chest looked delicious too. Oh he was mouthwatering sexy, I liked my lips to make sure I wasn't drooling.

He had a smile on his face and I matched his. My parents let go of my arms and both gave me a kiss on the cheek. Alexander held out his hand to me, and u took it gladly. "Finally! Gees, what took you so long?!" I giggled at his antics "Sorry darling, there was traffic." Everyone laughed at us "Can I kiss you now? I miss your lips." "Well I wouldn't stop you." We both leaned in but got stopped. "You have to wait to kiss each other" we protest "oh come on!" "That's crap!" The guest couldn't contain their laughter, neither could the father. Okay let's begin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"With the words of my mouth and the meditations of all our hearts be aligned with your love O God, our strength our power of love, our joy Amen. Please be seated. One of these guys is 24 the other is 25 I won't tell you which one (everyone laughed) the only reason I mentioned that is for those who are older than that can you have ever imagined 35, 39 years ago that we would be gathered here celebrating the marriage between these two beautiful men right. (Everyone clapped and cheered)"

Alec and I were crying now.

"We're crying up here, you can cry there" the priest joked making everyone laugh.

"We've come to ask God's blessing to witnesses and to celebrate the covenant of love fidelity Alexander and Magnus have made with each other. The covenant that is blessed with this morning is the soil where their promises find roots and are nourished, a declaration before family and friends blessed by God a sustained energy for life long love. In joyful celebration with them we share greater love that unites us all in one spirit. You are welcomed to this community of faith represented by your friends and families here today. We pray God's bountiful blessing on your life together, that your promises are honored, your words true now and forever, and we now ask you to make your public declaration. Alexander do you come to affirm your convenient of love fidelity with Magnus and your intention to share your lives in a committed relationship? Will you love Magnus, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Magnus you've come to affirm your covenant of love fidelity with Alexander and your intention to share your lived in a committed relationship, will you love Alexander comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live.

"I do"

"You as family and friends have come to witness the exchange of vows will you do all in your power to support this relationship now and in the years ahead?

"We will" everyone said in unison

"May God's grace surround you and full your lives, that others may witness God's love is the binding force which brings you together, and your witness of the love that you share will enrich the hearts of many. Amen

O gracious and everliving God, you've created using male and female in your image: look mercifully upon these two people who come to you seeking your blessing, and assist them with your grace, that true fidelity and steadfast love they may honor and keep promises and vows they make through Jesus Christ our Savior, who lives and reigns with you in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever. Amen

"Alexander and Magnus, please say your vows"

Okay this was going to be tough because my hands were starting to shake, but Alec just squeezed them slightly and I calmed down a bit, but that didn't help because my sweetheart was about to say his vows dammit. Alexander took a deep breath before speaking.

" Magnus from the moment I first saw you and that beautiful smile of your 8 years ago, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life with (his voice cracked and I lost it) You are the most beautiful, smart and kind hearted person I've ever known *he looked at his mother* sorry mom (everyone laughs) You have brought so much joy, love and dreams into my life. When I first came out to my parents for you, you had just gotten in a relationship with *he looks at the priest forgive me father* that evil bitch (ever one burst into laughter myself included) I thought I had to give up on the dream of marrying someone I truly loved. If it wasn't for that cheating prick enter name here and that backstabbing witch. I didn't think it would be possible, but here we are thanks to my lovely sister for arranging you to come back into my life. I promise to always love you through all the good times and bad times, through sickness and health, I promise to always be there for you, I look forward to being your husband, adopting kids with you, growing old with you, and watching your eyes light up every time a Lady Gaga or a Beyonce song comes on."

I laughed through my tears because it was so true. The guest erupted into laughter. Alexander tried to get through the rest of his vows, but he was laughing too hard.

"I am completely in love with you Magnus Wyatt Bane you are the love of my life and my best friend. I promise to always love you, snoring included."

I slap in the stomach making him laugh.

"I know this is long, so imagine wrap it up with the last little bit." He took a deep breath Nad looked me in the eyes "I didn't fall in love with you, I walked into love with you with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do things that we'd choose anyway. And I choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any reality, I'd find you and I'd always choose you"

There was a collection of "awwws" and I was balling my eyes out. Alexander wiped my tears from my eyes and smiled at me. God I wanted to kiss him already. "I know, me too, we'll get there as soon as you say your vows yeah?" I nodded and smiled because he just read my mind. It was my turn to say my vows, I was going to need some assistance, because there was no way in he'll I would be able to get through this.


	22. Vows part 2.

Chapter 22

It was my turn to say my vows. I was nervous but with Alexander hold my hands I new I could get through this.

"Alexander what I know for sure, is that my life would be completely different if I hadn't met you all those years ago. I wouldn't think the same way, my heart would not be quite as open and my life would definitely not have as much magic in it. I remember the first time I saw you, I was entrance by your eyes as I am now. You are a very very very powerful person, you change lives, you've had such a profound impact on my life and I am just grateful that you gave me a second change when I blew the first one with the she devil."

All of our friends laugh repeating the name and Alec chuckled.

"Ever since we met, I've known that we're special. The way we talk and laugh around each other is different than anybody else. That is will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you. And I think most people search their whole lives to find what we've already found"

Alec had tears rolling down his face, he looked so beautiful. I wanted to kiss those tears away and he knew it.

"Sometimes I take a step back like Cat always tells us to, and I look at our journey together and it astounds me. I vow to you today that I will never ever take you for granted, I vow to you that I will always hold sacred this base for you to be 100% authentically yourself. I vow that I've would live in the place of us, and we instead of I and me like you want me to" We both chuckle at that. "I vow that I will always protect you from those who don't understand you, I will always tell you my truth and I will express gratitude every moment we get to spend together. Wether we arw struggling or soaring. I choose you to no other than yourself, loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. I promise to remember that neither one of us is perfect. But strive to remind myself of the ways we are perfect for each other. I vow to believe you when you compliment weird outfit choices and I promise to only use sarcasm when necessary."

The room erupted into chuckles making me smile.

"I to protect you from all of the spiders that cross our path. (Our friends snicker at that.) I feel everything in my life had led me to you. My choices, my heart breaks, my regrets. Everything and when we're together my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have met you. I prayed continously for my husband and the fact that you are standing in front of me today completely exceeds any expectations that I had. I have never felt so loved, so cared for, and cherished by someone. You encourage me to be the Man that God has created me to be and you accept me for who I am. Your faith inspires me, your drive to seek truth and love compels me. I am so proud to today to call you mind and become your husband. I have so much respect for you. I will follow and support you wherever God calls you to go. I want to be your partner, your lover, your best friend. Everything that I have is yours, I give myself completely and freely to you. I commit myself to you and I promise to be faithful to you. Alexander Gideon Lightwood I love you with all my heart."

I reached up to wipe my baby's tears away, he leaned into my touch and it's physically hurting me because I can't kiss him yet. We turned back to the priest holding hands while he blessed the rings. We purchased new matching bands with both of our heartbeat patterns engraved on the rings.

"Repeat after to me"

"Alexander I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you in the name of God" I slid his ring on his finger and smiled wide.

"Magnus I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you in the name of God." He slid the ring on my finger and I cried again, just balling.

"Now that Alexander and Magnus has declared their love for one another, their rings has been blessed in the promise of fidelity made, by the power vested in me by the Holy Spirit in the state of New York I pronounced that Alexander and Magnus are husband and husband. Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane, you may kiss each other now."

Cheers and claps erupted and Alexander pulled me in and kissed me with love, devotion, and passion. He pulled away and I chased his lips, not wanting to stop kissing my husband. He giggle and kissed me longer. We turned and cameras were flashing like crazy blinding us almost. Our family joined us at the altar with hugs and kisses, make up ruined and I was at peace, ready to have my first dance with my husband.

"You two suck! You had me crying the entire time, what the hell?!" "I'm so sorry my dear Isabelle, we'll make it up to you promise." She beamed and hugged me tightly. "Welcome to the family Magnus, we're happy to have you" "thanks blondie, Max is still my favorite though." Max snickered at Jace's pout. "Oh come on! That's so not fair. " I shook my head and walked away not wanting you get into that argument again.

It was now time to take the pictures for Vogue magazine. So Alexander and myself had a photo shoot in different areas of the Garden. My favorite one is when we are looking into each other's eyes with our ring hands laced together. Yup that was getting blown up for a center piece in our house. We took more photos together, then switched to the Groomsmaids and Groomsmen. It was standard poses, then we broke out into crazy poses making the photographer laugh.

That lasted for almost an hour, I stared to get hungry, as I should be, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Alexander pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders leaning his head into mine. I wrapped my arms around his middle and leaned into his body. "I love you so much baby, I have a surprise to show you later, I hope you like it." I giggled "I know I will, now let's got eat, I'm starving." "Me too, why the he'll did you book this in the morning knowing we would skip breakfast? When we renew our vows 10 years down the line, make sure it's in the afternoon okay? We need to eat!" I laughed at my husband, he was serious, but I couldn't control it.

The guest were led to the Palm House for the reception. There they would pick their choices of food and enjoy the afternoon. I took my husband by the hand and led him inside the building to enjoy a nice meal and hear embarrassing speeches from our family, and I'm sure there will be a ton. The Plan House had a gorgeous garden around it, and the glass-wall made the decor stand out.

There were circle tables with royal blue and white table cloths, the chair covers changed if the table cloth was royal blue, the chairs would be white. If the table cloth was white, the chairs would be royal blue. The center piece was the same as my bouquet flowers, that made the tables pop. The wine and flute glasses were custom made, royal blue, white, and silver with our Names engraved into them. Alexander let me have whatever I wanted, he made me have my dream wedding.

We ordered two cakes because we had over 200 hundred guests, people would want seconds. The first cake I designed was a four tier white cake, the fondant was both royal blue and white with silver ribbons accents and a M at the top. Alexander's cake was a four tier square vanilla with caramel swiss cake with white fondant layers, royal blue ribbon accents with royal blue, white and silver roses with an A at the top they both were beautiful. It was a crowd around our cakes, I guess they were taking pictures.

We sat at our table with our families on each of our sides. There was a huge collection of food, instead of picking two or three meals, we choose three catering companies getting a variety. I chose some Lobster Alfredo with garlic bread, Alexander choose steak and fries just like a brit. I shook my head and ate with our family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our family and friends told there embarrassing stories of us growing up, and we were really embarrassed. Some things didn't shouldn't be discussed at weddings, but we'll get them back eventually. We slow danced to "All of me" by John Legend and my sweet Alexander sung it to me in my ear. It made me cry, he sounded so beautiful, God I love my husband. I can't wait to start our new journey together.

It was getting late now, and the ceremony was almost over. Alexander got up from the table and I was confused so was our family. He walked to the stage and the band joined him. 'What the he'll does he have planned? He wasn't supposed to perform at his own wedding that's what Ed Sheeran was there for.

"Excuse me everyone, I know it's almost time to cut the cake, but before we do that I would like to say a few words about my husband. Well I actually mean sing him my speech, I was working on this song for two days, so don't boo me if I mess up the lyrics. This is how I feel about you my love." He looks at me and winks making me smile.

The band starts to play and it sounded good so far.

Aren't you somethin' to admire

Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

Your reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and the glare

Makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always parallel

On the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand

And a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll here tryin' pull you through

You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight the now

And I'll tell you baby it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured

It out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else besides of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

Staring back at me

I couldn't breathe, both of my mother's had to grab my hand because I couldn't handle it. My tears were clouding my eyes.

Aren't you somethin' an original

Cause it doesn't matter seem merely

Assembled

And I can't help but stare cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

Oooo I can't ever change without you

You reflect me I love that about you

And if I could I would look at us all the time

Cause with your hand in my hand

And a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll here tryin' pull you through

You just gotta be strong

The guest started to clap to the beat of the song. Moving in their chairs, some even got up to dance, but not in front of the stage because me was singing to me.

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight the now

And I'll tell you baby it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured

It out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else besides of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

Staring back at me

Alexander made his way back to the table, looking straight in my eyes and smiled.

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery ohh-uh

I can see you looking back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby keep your eyes on me

The music stopped for except for the keyboard and drums and they clapped getting into the song more. Alec had tears in his eyes matching mine. Everyone's eyes were wet clapping along with the band.

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

(Noooooo)

Show me how to fight the now

(I'll show you baby)

And I'll tell you baby it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured

It out

You were right here all along (hey!)

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else besides of me

And now it's clear as this promise

(Promise that we'll make it)

That we're making

Two reflections into one

(Two reflections into one)

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

Staring back at me

He came and took me by the hand leading me to the center of the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck balling my eyes out. The song held so much emotion in it, and I couldn't be more overjoyed. He held me close still finishing the song, cameras were out filming the entire thing, I wouldn't be shocked if they leaked it on social media, I didn't care anymore. I have my husband and no one can take him away.

Now you're the inspiration for the precious song

And I just wanna see your face light up

Since you put me on

So now I say goodbye to the old me

It's already gone

And I can't wait wait wait wait wait

To get you home

Just to let you know you are

You are the love of my life.

"I love you Magnuson Lightwood-Bane" "I love you too Alexander Lightwood-Bane" I kissed him with hunger, I wanted him out of these clothes already. He pulled back and I whimpered making him giggle. "Later baby, no worries, we have two days alone. No one will bother us. It's just going to be you and me, okay?" I nod and pecked his lips once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to cut the cake and I was eager to smash some cake in my husband's face. We both cut into our own cakes and fed each other sweetly, then all he'll broke loose. We attacked each other with cake, it was everywhere hair, clothes, face, ears. We were a mess and everyone laughed at our antics. Yep we were that kind of couple, happy and carefree. We have fun, and we don't care what people say or think.

People loved the cakes and took some to go when the wedding was over. We thanked everyone for coming and for their gifts. Our parents loaded their cars with wedding gifts to take them back to their house. We didn't have a home yet, so they were keeping them until we buy our place in a three months.

I was tired after awhile, my husband noticed and pulled me close to him "are you ready to go? We could leave if you want." I shook my head "No, let's help them with everything and finish taking pictures, then we can go home. Our luggage is in our new suite thanks to Isabelle and Jace. So let's get done and say our goodbyes to them for the evening" he kissed my temple and we walked to help our families with everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We the venue extra for the clean up and left. Our families were going their separate ways, and we were heading to our suite for the next two days and make love all night long.

We got into our hotel suite and stripped immediately, we were sticky from the cake and needed a shower. I watched my husband take off his dress shirt and my mouth watered. That man had a body okay, his absence were ripped and the v-line was delicious. "I got this done while I was at the studio, I hope you like it." He turned around and I gasped. He had "Lightwood-Bane" tattooed on his back with roses around it. My name was in one of the roses. I ran my hand over the inked and kissed it sofly. It was so beautiful, I've never seen a tattoo like this before, and it was my favorite. "When we adopt our children, their names will be added to the roses along side yours." "I love it darling, it's beautiful. It must have hurt alot, does it still hurt?" He shook his head "No, but I do need your help washing it, so come let's go shower and have lazy sex afterwards" I chuckled and was led to the bathroom.

This was the beginning of my new life as a husband...


	23. Shocked

I changed this story up a bit, i hope you'll like what i done with the story. i wont this story to last longer. 

Chapter 23

We had a nice two day honeymoon in the hotel suite, but it's time to get back on tour. We had a show in Germany in three days. Performing on 'The Voice' with a contestant singing one of our songs. It was the song I wrote for my husband, when we broke up for a week. That was the worst day of my life, not wanting to think about the past, I pushed it out of my mind.

I rolled over giving my husband some wake up kisses on his chest. We both were a bit sore from making love to each other every 30 minutes or so. I've never been so happy before in my life. Before we leave New York though, Magnus has an doctors appointment he can't miss. He's been feeling sick lately and doesn't know why, so Catarina told him to come in, so she could run some tests. I hope he's okay, he's been throwing up a lot and tired. He stirred humming loving my sweet kisses.

"Goodmorning sweetie, you have to get up now, you're appointment is an hour and we need to get ready." He pulled me closer to him, basically on top of him with his eyes still closed. I nibble his neck making him giggld. "I just want to lay in bed today, can we please stay in bed?" He looks into my eyes smiling. "No honey, we need to see what's going on with you. Plus we have to pack for Germany" "Hmmm, okay, let's shower. Oh and can I wear one of your Nike swear suit?" "Sure baby, you know you can. Come on, we'll get breakfast on the way to the hospital." He nods and we walk to the bathroom to get clean for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We dressed in record time, wearing matching outfits. Grey Nike sweatshirts and matching black Nike Air Max. He looks absolutely ravishing, I have to control myself, so I won't pounce on him. He wore less make up today. Yeah, my husband wasn't feeling like himself, and it was worrying me.

"You look beautiful Mags, come on let's get you better" "Yeah, I don't want to do anything at all, let's get this over with" I take his hand and walk him out the room. It doesn't take us long to get to the car. I open the door for him and help him in. Now on the way to get breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stopped at Starbucks for breakfast. We both got a caramel frap, and a blueberry muffin. I drove to the hospital and parked. We ate in silence, Magnus needed to eat something light for his sensitive stomach. I'm praying they tell us what's going on with him. "Darling can you pack my bags for me when we get back?" I nod "Yes, anything for you love."

Done with breakfast now, I help him out the car holding him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning into me walking into the building. Walking up to the desk "Hi, can i help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Catarina Loss." She nods "What's your name dear?" "Magnus Bane" I think to myself 'We have to get our documents changed soon.' She typed something in the computer, and printed out his wrist band. "I need your left hand" he held it out to her and she put the bracelet on him. My hands were on his hips, while I stood close behind him. "Have a seat in the waiting room, she'll be with you shortly." She smiles at us and walks away. "Thank you" we say to her as I lead him to the room.

It was nearly full, but we found some seats by the window. People were staring at us, but I just waved it off, pulling my husband to me so he could rest his head on my chest. To the right of us we heard a 'gasp' followed by a 'squeal' I turned my head in the direction of the sound, and was met with three pairs of eyes looking at me. I smiled and waved at them. That was a mistake, because they started screaming, causing a scene. 'Dammit, I didn't bring my security with me today, I was hoping we would be okay, but apparently not.' I thought to myself.

I took out my phone and sent a text to my personal gaurd, asking him to make it to the hospital quickly. He responds back saying he's on the way with two more of our security.

I know it was a bit much, but my husband wasn't feeling well and I didn't want people around him in this condition.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!! AND MAGNUS BANE!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FANS!!! PLEASE CAN YOU SIGN MY SHIRT AND PHONE?!" I smile polity, some fans could be careless and didn't give a fuck what you were doing at that time. Key point, we're in the hospital and she's asking for a autograph. Magnus adjusts his position, so he could sit up a bit. "Sure, we could do that for you " he says to the fan. She moves to us quickly before her friends do. We sign all items and followed each of them on social media. "It was nice to meet you ladies. I hope you'll recover from whatever is going on with you." I said to them before they walked away smiling.

The other people in the room just stared at us with an 'awe' expression. "Hold me please, my stomach go feels queasy again." My husband whispers. I obliged pulling him close to me again.

Catarina was busy today apparently. Out of nowhere a huge group of girls came into the hospital. "Shit!" I whispered quietly. Magnus tensed at the sound of my voice. He looked up at me looking worried. "What's wrong darling?" "I think our fans here leaked that we were here, and about 30 or so girls/boys showed up. I texted Mike and he's on his way, but I hope he shows up fast before they spot us." He nods "I'm not in the best position to be taking pictures darling. I feel like I might throw up soon." "I know, I know. Cat needs to hurry the he'll up!" He chuckles weakly.

I see Mike, John, and Dave come through the doors and walk to us and took their protection stance around us. That drew the attention of the fans, they ran in our direction screaming. That pissed me off royally, because this is a hospital, and we're here to been seen and they don't care. Yeah I'm going the fuck off today on Twitter. The security calmed the girls down with the help of their parents.

"Magnus Bane?!" Catarina called over the fuss.

We got up and I held him close to me. The fans were trying to get to us but couldn't. We made it to Cat, and she hurried us in the back. "I'm so sorry, I had to check on my patients. Are you okay?" I shook my head "No. I'm severely annoyed. Did you see that out there? It's like they have no respect." "Alexander, I have to throw up!" I cut my rant short, turning back to my husband, helping him to the bathroom so he could puke. I rubbed his back while he emptied his stomach.

Cat waited for us to finish. We walked out and she was at his side immediately. "Oh Maggie, what's going on with you?" "I don't know Cat, please find out." She took him in a room to take his vitals. Regular procedures. After that was done she walked us to a hospital room. "Okay, I need to draw some blood and run some tests. I have a hunch, but I need to be sure." We nod and she walks out "I'll be just a minute. Try and relax Maggie, I'm going to send a nurse to get you a ginger ale from the cafeteria." "Thanks Kitty." She grimaced at the name, shutting the door behind her.

"Come lay with me darling." He stretched his arms out to me like a toddler, it was so adorable. Who was I to resist him? I walked to him and laid beside him in the bed. He moved on his side, laying his head on my chest.

It was 5 minutes later when the nurse walked into the room, handing him a hospital cup with crush ice and a can of ginger ale. "Thank you." She smiled and walked back out. I sat up taking the cup and soda from him, and poured it into the cup. I handed it back to him, and he took a sip of it slowly. His stomach subsided a bit.

Cat walked back in pushing a mobile blood cart. "Okay Mags, I'm going to draw three vials of blood, and take it to the lab to run tests. It's going to take a while, so get comfortable. I'll try to push it though, I know you don't feel well." "Okay." She takes out a butterfly needle from a new pack. She didn't have to look for a vein, some of his veins are popped out because of his muscles. She cleaned the area first, the pushed the needle in. He held my hand tightly when she pushed the needle in. He didn't like needles that much, but he did good.

She wiped the blood spot, and put a band-aid over it. "Okay, this should take 30 minutes, so Alec you can run down and get some food if you'd like." "I can't do that Cat, fans are out there and I'd rather be here with Mags, just in case he has to throw up again." She sighs..."okay at least get him some crackers from the vending machine." I nod in agreement as she walks out the room.

Magnus puts his arm back into the sleeve of his hoodie, and lays back on my chest. He closed his eyes signaling that he's taking a nap. I leaned down pressing my lips to his forehead, kissing him sofly. His breathing evens out, indicating he fell asleep. While his sleeping, I took out my phone from my pants pocket so I could make a anger tweet.

@AlecLightwood: For those of you that showed up to the hospital to see Magnus and myself. I want to say we appreciate the love, but you were very disrespectful. Not only did you did you that, you just ignored all humanity. None of you asked why we were there! It was not the time or the place to start a riot inside of a hospital! You had no right to show up like that and ambush us. You should be ashamed of yourselves, I am. I'm not sorry for being harsh, because you'll didn't care, so why should I? There will be no videos, tweets, or pictures posted from my or my husbands accounts for a while. I'm hurt by the way you'll acted today. My shadowhunters should be respectful, not RUDE!! Have a great day. A.L

I know I'm going to get shit from this post, but I could care less. The parents of the fans shouldn't have agreed to drive them to a hospital where people are getting treated. They shouldn't have ambushed us, they could clearly see Magnus wasn't feeling well, but they didn't care. I posted the tweet and signed out of all of my accounts. I don't want to be bothered with none of my fans. Yeah, it's mean of me to punish all of them, but they need to understand, that it's not okay.

I started getting texts from my manager, band members, and family. I ignored all of them and focused on my husband. He needs me right now, the others can wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

40 minutes later Catarina returned looking pale. That made my heart race fast as hell. "What's wrong Cat? Is he okay?" I start to panic, my mind starts racing about the different things that could be wrong. "Calm down Alec, he's going to be fine, but umm, we need to set up a ultrasound to look at his organs." I nod, and kiss Magnus awake. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at me. "HI darling" he whispered in a raspy voice. I smile back at him "hi baby, Cat needs us to go with her, she needs to do a ultrasound on you" he eyes open wide with worry."What? What's wrong with me?!" He starts hyperventilating and Cat comes to his side, taking his face in her hands "Calm down Magnus, take deep breathes." He does and he calms down just a bit. "There's nothing wrong with you, I just need to see something okay?" "Okay".

Our security stands up as we walk down the hall, where she does the ultrasound. Magnus lays down on the bed, reaching out for me again. I can't join him on the bed, but I take his hand in mine. "Push your shirt up for me, this gel is going to be cold." He follows directions and she squirts the gel on his stomach and he shudders at the coldness of it.

She puts the instrument on his stomach, and moves it around looking for sommething. Cat is quiet for a long time and it's killing me. She takes pictures of some organs and then she gasps. "Oh my fucking God!" "What?!" We both say in unsion. She turns to look at us with the biggest smile on her face. "Catarina you're scarring us, what's wrong?" She just giggles turning back to the screen taking more pictures. We exchanged worried looks.

"So the good new is, your perfectly healthy, the bad new is that you're in the first trimester. That's why you have morning sickness alot. But I can prescribe you something for i-" "CATARINA WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" Magnus yells out, making me jump in the process. She looks back at the screen to show us. "You see this here? That's your uterus. Apparently you were born with it. And this small little blob here, is your baby or I should say babies."

I start to feel dizzy, 'how is this possible? That's not possible!' I think to myself. "Cat, your telling a joke right? How is this even possible?" She chuckles at me "It's actually common for men to carry children in this day and age. Some men are born with a uterus and can produce children." "Okay, so I'm pregnant? How far along am I? I haven't gained any weight yet, but I do have weird cravings." She chuckled at that "You are 5 weeks and 2 days. Some women have morning sickness around this time, and some have it around three months, but everyone is different. You're experiencing it early, but I can give you medicine for it."

"I want pictures Cat! Print them please! OMG I can't believe we're having twins!! Darling isn't that amazing?!" I hear him taking to me, but I'm not really hearing him. I'm going to be a father, and I don't have to adopt, but I'm losing my mind a bit. Men having babies?! I can't believe it, but then again I can because my uncle got pregnant from his husband and they're doing great with their kids.

My vision starts going black. "Alexander are you alright?!" I begin to sway a bit. "ALEXANDER!" That's the last thing I hear before I pass out..

To be continued...


	24. Shocked part 2

I watched my husband faint, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. He hit his head kind of hard when he fell, I was concerned about that. We just received some interesting news. I'm pregnant with twins, and I'm 5 weeks. That's why I've been nauseous and fatigued so much. I've heard of this kind of thing before, but never in a million years did I think, I was going to have children. But I'm excited, no less, but I don't know if my husband is. This information was heavy for him, and I'm praying, he's okay with it. 

"Mike!!" I shouted loudly. He rushed through the door "Magnus? What's wrong?" I point to my husband passed out on the floor. "Alexander fainted, can you pick him up please, I can't lift him up at the moment. I'm still too weak." He nods, and carries Alec to my room. I turn back to Cat with a smile on my face. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! Okay, please tell me that you're going to be my doctor." "You damn right I'm going to be your doctor! I get to deliver my niece or nephew, or nieces, or nephews." 

I look back to the screen, just staring at them with so much love. "Are they identical?" She nods and squeals. "Yes! And they are going to be so cute!! A mixture of you and Alec. Your fans are going to flip." I shook my head at that. "I don't know if I want to tell them. After today, I don't think I could handle them at the moment. They ambushed us and I couldn't even stand. I was holding in my puke, so it wouldn't be all over the floor." "Yeah, Alec kind of snapped on Twitter, telling them off. He isn't happy with them neither." I looked at her with wide eyes, not believing it. 1.) Because Alexander doesn't snap at his fans. And 2.) He doesn't really tweet that much. He'll post pictures on Instagram, snapchat, but that's about it really. 

"Oh yeah, he went into Hulk mode on them. Some of his fans were angry at the girls who leaked out you'lls whereabouts." I nod "yeah, I was pissed about that too, but right now I'm over the moon. So tell me what I have to do." She went into telling my to take my prenatal vitamins everyday with food, drink a lot of water. I can't lift heavy items over 40 pounds, I don't want people to carry things for me, since I am a man. But I'm also pregnant, so eh, not much I could do about that. She prescribed me something for the morning sickness, and give me my pictures of the twins. 

The first person I wanted to call was Izzy, because we've talked about things like this. She wiped my stomach off, and helped me up. "Come on, let's go check on that husband of yours. I need to make sure he doesn't have a concussion from hitting the floor." 

We walked back to my room, I was feeling better now, I was just worried about Alexander. We needed to talk about this. When we entered, he was just waking up holding his head. "Ah, what happened?" "You fainted and fell on the floor. You scared me Alec!" He look at me with guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" I smiled a small smile and walked closers to him, moving the hair from his forehead. "I'm fine darling, my concern is you at the moment." "I'm okay, my head just hurts at the moment, but I'll be okay." He wrapped his arms around me, his hand gently rubbing my stomach. "Are the babies okay?" 

Cat, cleared her throat behind us. "You two are sickly in love, stop it, you're making me jealous." She chuckled "Shut it you." "Okay, let me check you out, I need to make sure you don't have a concussion from the fall. So Magnus move it please, sit in the chair." I nod and do as told and watched her give Alec a check up. Checking his eyes with light and feeling around his head. 

"Well good news is, I don't think you have a concussion, but you need to ice the back of your head, and you can't drive today, someone well have to drive you. The headache should last for an hour or two, but it seems like you both need food. Now that you're okay, I need you to make sure that your husband over there eats full meals, not just muffins. He will have scheduled doctors appointments that he can't miss, and since I know you're on tour, I need your off day schedule, that way I can book the appointment, and you wouldn't miss days of the tour. I'm going to prescribe him 6 months worth of prenatal vitamins that he has to take daily, he cannot miss one day." He nods in understanding "Okay, what about the nausea? Is he going to be okay?" She laughs. "Don't worry, it's natural for morning sickness. But I gave him something for it, so he'll be okay." Alec breathed out a sigh of relief. 

I got up out the chair, and walked to my husband. He wrapped me in his arms tightly. I raised his chin up just a bit so I could kiss him. "Hmm, I miss kissing you. You want to see the pictures?" She smiles widely, eyes shinning with love. "Yes, show me our Angels." I handed him the pictures and he smiled. "They are so tiny, when will we know the gender of them?" She smiles sweetly at us. "You'll find out when Magnus is 18 to 20 weeks. You have a while before then, but I want you'll to hear there heart beats before you leave. Are you up for it?" We nod and follow her back to the room. 

Cat squeezes gel back on my stomach, I hissed at the coldness. "Sorry Maggie." I wave her off. "It's okay." She puts the probe on my stomach and pushes it around so we can see the babies. She pushes it into my side where the babies are currently resting. She takes more pictures of them before she turns up the volume on the machine so we can hear their heartbeats. 'Thumbs' surrounded us and tears fell from our eyes. Alexander bent down to kiss me. The kiss was salty from our tears, but worth it. "Hey Cat, can you print me their heartbeat pattern?" My husband asked her. 

Cat looks at him funny, but nods "I will give you a few pictures of them. Are you getting them tattooed?" He laughs "Oh, you know me so well Cat. But yes, I want to get them tattooed on my forearm." I look at him with a huge smile. I love this man body and soul. He is my everything, and now I have two more humans to love just as much. I can't wait to finally meet my babies. She hands him the prints of their heartbeats and put the rest in my file. "Okay you two, you're all set. I'll see you in a month Magnus. Take it easy okay? Eat healthy aswell." I rolled my eyes at her. She knows damn well, when it comes to eating healthy, I don't understand that term. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he eats healthy. " I looked at my husband. The look of betrayal written all over my face. Everyone burst out laughing, but I didn't see want the he'll was so funny. 

"I will eat what I want! And you want say shit about it!" Alec held up his hands in surrender "okay, okay, whatever you say Mags." I huffed, this man wasn't going to let me eat any junk food, but I have a trick for his ass. 

She gave me my prescription, we said our goodbyes to Catarina and made our way out the hospital room. Our security guards surrounded us tightly after finding out I was pregnant. They were overjoyed at the news, they were apart of our family as well. They've been with Alec from the very beginning and hasn't left his side since. 

There were still some fans in the waiting room, but we didn't stop, I was still angry with them, but we needed to get my prescription and pack for Germany. "Hey john, can you drive the rental car back to the hotel?" "No problem Alec." 

We piled into the SUV and headed to the nearest CVS. 

I sent a text to group chat 'hey can everyone meet us in our suite in a hour please, we have some news to share with you'll.' I wrapped my arms around Alec's waist as we drove off to get my meds. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexander paid for my prescriptions. "Hey Mags, grab some bottles of water for us please, if you want, you can get a powerade, I know your stomach is still sensitive." I nod and walk to the fridge and grabbed 6 bottles of water and a grape powered. "Hey baby, can we get Mac Donalds, I need double cheeseburgers, fries and apple pies Pronto." He looked at me with wide eyes. I never eat there, but I need it now. 

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want." 

We got everyone food, not wanting to be rude eating in front of them. We made it to the hotel in no time. Alec helping me with the bags of food, so I would have to carry it all myself. He passed our security guards their food, they thanked us and walked to their room to pack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec held the door for me while we entered our room. Our family was sitting around the room watching something on TV. They turned their heads when we entered the room. "Hey guys, Maggie, how are feeling?" I walked in and sat on the bed to take my shoes off. "I'm okay now, just really hungry at the moment." Alec passed food out to everyone, then joined me on the bed. We all ate in silence watching the movie playing on the screen. 

Alec turned the TV off and they began to protest. "Shut up! We have news!" He yelled at them. We had their attention then. I cleared my throat and began talking. "Well this morning at the hospital, we found out that we are having babies." Nobody spoke, the silence became unbearable. Izzy was the first one to break it with a high pitch squeal. "OMG this is AWESOME!!! How far along are you? We could deliver at the same time! Tell me!" I giggled at her enthusiasm "I'm 5 weeks and 2 days." "Wait, you said babies, OMG YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!" I nod and she runs to me, wrapping her arms around me laughing and screaming. "So are they identical or fraternal?" I took out the pictures from my bag and handed them to her. She squeal even louder. 

"Damn my big brother put in work!He must have been deep in that hole of yours!" "IZZY!" Alec screamed out, and blushed making everyone laugh. "Oh believe my Isabelle, the things your brothers does in the bedroom, shouldn't be legal." She giggles and we go into speaking fast about every. 

"Mom is going to flip! She is going to be over protective of Magnus too." Alec groaned and plopped back down on the bed. He put a pillow over his face and yelled into it. "Congratulations guys! Now, I just want to know if one of the babies will be a Jace jr.?" "FUCK NO! I will not name my children after you." Jace scoffed offensively. "Don't hate on my all my glory!" "You have no glory Jace." Alec groaned in irritation with us arguing. 

Our parents lost their minds when we told them the good news. They were shocked that I was even pregnant, after explained what Cat said they understood then. Alexander's father was ecstatic with the news of him having grandchildren. "Are you still going to adopt?" He asked us. "I will love to adopt more kids, but after the twins turn three, and we get into a groove then yes." Alec answered and I agreed. I always wanted a bug family, and now that I'm able to get pregnant, I plan on at least having another one. We finished talking with our family and the arguments with everyone claiming the names of the twins. It was mildly entertaining, but I needed to rest and take meds so Alec kicked them out "Go pack, we leave in 3 hours." They didn't like being kicked out, especially Isabelle, but we text nonstop anyway. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed and laid on my husband's chest. He pulled me closers to him to wrapping me tightly in his arms. "I'm really happy right now. We're having twins. I never though we could have biological kids, but boy was I wrong." He nibble on my nose and I giggled. "I know, just promise me that you aren't going to let Jace babysit. My children will not develop his smart mouth." "I know hate to break it to you Mags, but they're going to have a smart mouth regardless because of you." I scoffed "Well that's true. But I can nip that in the bud quickly." He laughs and kisses me breathlessly. "I love it when you kiss me like that." I pant out, regaining my breath. "How about you sleep, and I'll pack up our bags okay?" He says to me. 

"Hey baby, should we post a picture of the twins on Instagram?" He tenses at that, and I feel guilty for suggesting it, after today. He walks back over and take my hands. "If you want to love, it's up to you. I won't stop you, but I'm not posting anything for a week. Their behavior is unacceptable." I nod "okay, I'll post two pictures and won't post anymore." "Okay love, now take your prenatal vitamin, and sleep for an hour." He walks away to pack all of our things. 

@MagnusLightwoodBane: We've found out that we are having twins today, and couldn't be happier. Our family is getting bigger. Thank your God for blessing me with a wonderful husband and now two beautiful children. 


	25. Germany

Chapter 25

It was a 7.5 hour flight to Germany, and my body was killing me. Mainly because, my husband was laying on me, and my head was positioned weirdly. He was restless most of the flight, his stomach was queasy and he didn't want to vomit.

I spent that time rubbing his stomach, keeping the babies calm. Maia came to give me a pillow, so I could lay back. "Darling, can I please lay on you? Please?"

He looked so hopeless, and it was my fault. I was the one that knocked him up, but he wasn't complaining. "Here, stand up for a second, and let me lay down and get comfortable." "Okay."

I laid down, and situated my body. I put one up my legs up, so he would be comfortable as well. He laid on me, and tested his head on my chest. He sighed with contentment. I ran my hand through his hair, he closed his eyes immediately falling asleep.

If I knew he was going to sleep this fast, I would've laid down three hours ago.

We had to sit up and put our seat belts back on, we were landing soon. For some reason, my teeth were hurting. My wisdom teeth were cutting through my gums, and I was in pain. "Shit!" I hissed in pain.

My husband looked at me concerned. "What's wrong Angel?" "My wisdom teeth are killing me. They're cutting through, that's all. No worries babe." He cupped my face, and kissed me softly. "Maybe we should schedule you a dentist appointment?"

I nod, and kiss him once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We make it to the hotel, and I immediately, grab a bottle of water from the table and hand it to Magnus. "Take your prenatal, and nausea medicine now and then we can get lunch on the way to rehearsal." He smiles. "Okay, and Thank you honey."

"No need to thank me love, just relax okay? Do you want to stay in bed with Izzy, while we go rehearse?"

"Yes, you'll perform tomorrow right?" I nod. "Yes, we do. Just make sure you order room service and eat okay. Please eat." "I will dear, I promise. Just be safe okay, and you eat too please. I know all of you tend to forget to eat." I chuckled, and lend down to kiss his lips. "Clary will join you two, no need for make up today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dressed myself in black skinny jeans, an all black sweater with small military planes on the front, with some black ankle boots, and a black trench coat.

Magnus loved the look apparently. He's giving me lustful eyes, and linking his lips. I smirked, loving that I only have that affect on him. "Nope, don't give me that look. We'll have time later okay?" He whined beautifully. "Alllleeeecccccc please! Just five minutes, that's all I need." I chuckle, and shake my head.

"It's never just five minutes doll, I have to leave or we'll be late. And you know I don't like being late." I gave him a goodbye kiss that left him breathless. "Have fun with the girls today okay? Get some rest, I'll be back soon, I'll bring you something sweet, yeah?" "Yes please, I want cakes, donuts, something. I'm craving something, but I don't know what it is." I laugh at that. "Just text me, whatever you want, and I'll bring it. Now I have to go, I love you husband."

He giggled. "I love you too husband." I pecked his lips once more, and headed out the door. Izzy, Clary, Aline, and Tessa, we're waiting outside. I graciously let them in, and shook my head. 'Yup, they're up to know good, as usual.' I thought to myself. "Have fun Girls. Make sure Magnus and Izzy eat please!" In unison they shouted "BYE ALEC!!"

Well if I didn't know better, I'd say, they were trying to get rid of me. I shrugged and made my way to the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So thee girls are staying here? Why?" I shrugged. "Jace if I knew that answer, I would tell you. So what do you plan on doing, since you're on vacation for 6 months?" I watched him think about his answer as we walked to the car. "I haven't spent time with you in a while, you think I can join you guys on the road?"

I rolled my eyes at the in between message. "You mean, you want to stay with Clary. But sure, you can join us. Izzy already has." "What about the magazine? " "Mom said she'll cover for her. Izzy hasn't had a day off from the magazine, since she's started. And now that she's pregnant, Simon wants her with him at all times. She's four months already so, when we're done with tour, it'll be time to deliver the baby."

He nods in understanding. "Yeah, but what about Magnus? What's going to happen when his stomach gets bigger? What will he do then?" I sighed. "This is all new to me bro. I'm still in shock to be honest. I knew men in the day and age could carry children, but I never knew Magnus would bare them. Don't get new wrong I am truly happy, I'm just scared."

"You have nothing to be afraid of. You'll be a awesome father." Simon joined in the conversation. "How do you know that Simon?" he chuckled. "You're kidding right? You've practically raised us, we didn't know anything about the business when we graduated. You stayed on our ass, you made sure we had everything, etc. You were our parents Alec. We wouldn't have made it without you."

"Yeah, and you actually raised Max, Izzy, and myself. When mom and dad weren't around, you took their roles. Why do you think we come to you first, before going to them? You just have this nurturing vibe about you." Jace added after Simon.

I never thought about it like that before. "Thanks guys. That helped alot. Oh well have to bring back a lot of treats for the girls, and Magnus. If not, I think they'll have our head." The guys groaned. It was the truth. All the girls cycles linked up at the same time, and it was hell. Maia, and Helen were just the same. They wanted to stay, but we have to work.

"We want some now, or there will be he'll to pay." Helen said from the back, and Maia agreed.

"Hey driver, can we stop.by the nearest pastry shop?" Fuck that. I'm not getting bitched at on live TV.

The guys burst out laughing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally made it to the theater to rehearse after stopping to get some pastries for breakfast. I arranged for a orchestra to join us on stage. The song would sound fuller with the orchestra.

The band went straight to the stage, I only the other hand, had interviews to do. Then I had to meet the contestant, that I will join on the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into a music room, and Boris Stein was sitting there, waiting for me.

"Boris?" I walked up to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you."

"Pleasure"

I gestured for him to sit down, so we could get to know each other a little more. He said I was his favorite song writer, and artist. I thanked him, and asked him about his style of music. We talked about our familes, he congratulated me for my wedding and soon to be family. Basically talking about nothing for an hour, then got to business.

"We're doing a song." "Yeah" I nodded. "It's a difficult song to sing, so it's all about emotion." "Yes, right." "Line by line, just tell me what you feel." He nodded again. "Tonight it has to be, your song."

'Wait, tonight? Shit! That means my husband and the girls are going to be pissed with me. Dammit." I thought to myself. I couldn't take out my phone to text them, because cameras were rolling.

"It sounds good to me yeah."

"Yeah?" He nods again. I think he was nerves. I told him to relax, and take deep breaths. It will be okay. He left and headed to the stage so we could practice.

We were done talking about the camera man wanted me to speak about Boris.

"I think the most important thing, is that he shines. This is our song, but this is his moment. He's authentic, there's no bullshit, what you see, is what you get. That to me is what I like most about artist. "

It was time for rehearsal. I took out my phone to text my husband, dreading it. I was going to get cursed out. "Dammit!"

'Hey honey, change of plans, the live show is tonight, so we need you'll here now. We'll be rehearsing for some ours to get it right. Please don't be angry with ne. I swear I didn't know.'

"What's wrong brother?" I looked up to see Jace with a worried face. "They just told me, we will perform tonight, not tomorrow. I promised Magnus a night in with the girls and I have a feeling I'm in deep shit."

"Ooooouu, yeah. They're going to be pissed." I groaned in frustration, knowing that he's right.

I gave him my phone so I wouldn't get distracted. I needed to direct the orchestra, and run lines with Boris.

"Hey Dave, do you think to can run to the nearest shop, and but a shit ton of pastries?" "Sure boss, want kind?" I shrugged, and gave him 300 euro. "Just buy the lot of you have to, and a lot of food for everyone." I handed him 100 euro just in case. We needed food, drinks fast before they show up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Practice went great. I met the judge that chose him. She watched the the practice, on the side of the stage. Boris was trying to hit the high notes with me, but had some problems.

"You can get fucking high."

"I get hi-" I laughed hard at that. He shook his head and said "Wow"

"Well I think it worked perfect. The harmonies were on point, uh he's confident, he's just chill. You can tell in five seconds if a singer is just here to do karaoke or actually has confidence and knows what the hell they're doing. Most important to me is, believe ability, and I believe him."

He smiles and bows to me. That was weird, but didn't say anything. "Thank you." "Yeah, that's the most important thing for me. I believe you."

That was the end of rehearsal. We had 3 hours to ourselves, then it was time to perform. The great thing about that is, after the performance, we can go back to the hotel, and boy I needed sleep. Jet lag is kicking my assignment at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave returned with the back seat of the SUV filled with different desserts, and food from Mac Donalds, KFC, and Subway. "OMG Dave! I owe you big time! Name it and it's yours!" "A week with your Audi r8, will be cool." Alec held out his hand for him to shake. "Two months! Deal?" "Deal. Thanks boss." He waved him off. "No need, let's get this in the dressing room, before my husband and sister get here. I don't need pregnancy hormones right now." He laughs as we take some boxes inside.

The band helps us with the rest and placed them neatly on the table of our dressing room. Magnus has been texting me, but Jace answered him. Probably making him angry on purpose. I didn't want to deal with that right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the gang was lead to our dressing room, with peeved expressions. I gulped loudly when Magnus walked up to me. I prayed he wouldn't snap on me in front of everyone. He grabbed me by wrist and lead me to the bathroom. I turned to Jace and pleaded for him to help me.

He held up his hands in defense, shaking his head.

He closed the bathroom door and pushed me against it, attacking my lips. Damn if his lips didn't feel heavenly. I moaned I'm his mouth, grabbing him by the waist, and pushing him closers to me. "Fuck I missed you darling. I need you to touch me, please. I'm really horney. Please." I giggled in between kisses. "Okay baby, I will help you with that."

I turned him around so that he was on the door. I kissed down from his jaw, to his neck. Biting down on his collar bone. He moaned loudly. I'm sure the gang heard it, but I didn't care. My husband needed to be relieved, and I'm not going to disappoint him. I slid my hand in his jeans, gripping his dick through his boxers, making him cry out.

I held my hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Don't make a sound. If you do, then I will stop pleasuring you. Understand?" He nodded.

I sank to the floor, and undid his jeans, pulling both his boxers and jeans down in one swift movement. His cock sprung free, and it looks tasty. I wrapped my hands around him, and began to stroke. I looked up at him, he was biting his lips trying to hold in his sounds. I smirked and licked the tip of his dick, he through his head back when I took him down to the base.

His dick touched the back of my throat. He rocked his hips, going the same pace as me. I let him fuck my mouth, the way he likes to. His hand fisted my hair, he controlled how he wanted me to suck him. I moaned around him, and he came in the back of my throat. I swallowed all of him. I loved the way his cum tasted. One of my favorite parts of him.

I made sure I milked him dry. He shuddered when I let him go. I pulled his pants back up and kissed him deeply. "Thank you darling. You are amazing. God, I want you inside of me right now." I smirked and kissed him once more. "Maybe tonight. For now, let's go eat, and get ready for the performance."

I fixed my hair, and lead him out the bathroom. The gang didn't pay us any attention. They were busy stuffing their faces with food. I grabbed a turkey sub, and a bottle of water. Magnus piled his plate with desserts, and chicken. I knew he would throw that up later. But the babies must want that, so who was in to deny my Angels?

We ate, and ate until we couldn't anymore. Magnus was full, and that was good. He took his medicine this morning, and when we get back to the hotel, he has to take it once more. We have to set a schedule, so he will know when to take his prenatal nausea medicine.

"Alec, you have a phone call from Sarah Williams." I jumped up and took the phone from Jace. Magnus looked suspicious about my behavior, but didn't say anything. I walked out the room, so I could have some privacy.

"Hello Sarah?"

"Alec, I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you. I wanted to let you know, the house you made a offer for went through. You and Magnus just need to sign the contract and you'll be good to go." I was overjoyed with the news. The house I bought had 7 bedrooms, perfect for our family.

"Yes! Thank you so much Sarah. We'll sign the contract next month, I will text you the date, so you'll be there."

"That's fine. Just let me know. Oh and congratulations on your twins. I can't wait to see them." She giggled.

"Thank you so much. I have to perform now, but I will text you after the show."

We said our goodbyes, and I walked in the room with the biggest smile on my face. "What's with the smile Lighywood?" I looked at Will, and smirked. "You know, that's not my name anymore sir. You're going have to change it." He huffed. "Yeah, yeah, we know, you're married. Big whoop. Now, what's with the face?"

I walked away with a smirk. "Sorry, can't tell. You'll be too jealous anyway." He sputtered and I laughed wrapping my arms around my husband. "What's going on? You jumped at the phone like it was a secret lover or something." I gasped. What makes him think something like that. He laughed, when he saw the look on my face. "I'm only kidding darling."

I play pushed him off me, causing him to whine. "Noooo, I'm sorry." I chuckled, and pulled him closer. "I'll tell you next month, okay? I have a surprise for you." "Okay, sweetie. Help me up please, I'm too full to move. It's like I can't breathe." I stood and helped him up. He needed to organize our outfits for tonight's performance.

I still haven't told him what song we are performing. I want it to be a surprise. He loves the song I written about us. He says it's one of his favorites, so I couldn't wait to do it live.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Alec, mom, dad, Max, and his company will be watching the performance. They said something about 'wanting to see him sing live' which makes no sense when they could easily watch your DVD videos." Izzy told me.

I looked confused, just like the rest of the gang. "Dude, that makes zero sense. Didn't they see you at the concert?" I nodded at Jordan. "I'm not going to worry about it right now. Let's get ready."

I loved my husband so much. He dressed me in a white Snoopy and Woodstock shirt, black skinny jeans, high top boots, a black cotton coat that reached my top thigh, and my Michael Kors watch. My hair was messy at the top, but neat.

The assistant passed out our in-ear packs. Magnus helped me with mine, because we needed to be on stage like right now. Five contenders went already, and it was now our turn.

We got into our huddle, and spoke our chant.

Delivers of the light, what is our occupation?!

THE VOICE GERMANY! OW, OW, OW, OW!!

Claps, and cheers resonated through the room. It was time to perform. I kissed my husband sweetly, making him smile. "I love you. I love making you smile before I go on stage. That smile is constantly in my mind, as I perform." He giggled. "You're such a sap, but I love it." He pecked my lips once more. I hugged my sister, Clary, Tessa, and Aline before walking to the stage with the band. Will, Jace, Jem, and I all did secret handshakes.

Boris met us on thee stage. The show was on commercial, so it gave us time to relax our nerves a bit. Live television is scary. Every sense my billboard performance, it scares me all the time. The director gave the count down and it was time to perform.

They showed the interview/rehearsal from this morning before it was our time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boris Alexander Stein Mortal Instruments" (the crowd cheered loudly.)

I gestured for the crowd to stand up and clap evven louder for Boris. I grab my mic and turn to Boris.

"Let's do this." I catch Simon doing something stupid, making me laugh. The i signaled for them to start. I turned to my left and saw my gorgeous husband, sitting in the front row, holding hands with my sister. He smiled at me, his smile is so contagious, I couldn't do nothing but smile back.

[Boris]

When, when we came home

Worn to the bones

I told myself "this could get rough"

(He turns to me, then looks at the band)

[Alec]

And when, when I was off, which happens a lot

You came to me and said "that's enough"

(My eyes were closed at first. One hand in my jacket pocket, while I sang)

[Boris]

Oh I know that this love is pain.

[Alec]

But we can't cut it from out these veins, no

[Both]

So I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors

We ain't leaving this room 'til we bust the mold-Alec

Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes

They say love is pain, we'll darling let's hurt tonight-Alec

Ooooww, oooowww

(The band was really feeling the emotions in the song )

[Boris]

When, when you came home

Worn to the bones

I told myself, "this could be rough"

( I was walking around holding my gold mic, in the back while he sang.)

[Alec]

Oh, in know you're feeling insane

Tell me something that I can explain, oh, oh

[Both]

I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors

(I fisted the air getting into the song. I loved at my husband with tears in his eyes. He looked so beautiful)

Tell me all the things that you couldnt before-Alec

Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes

They say love is pain, we'll darling let's hurt tonight-Alec

(I patted my chest and looked at my husband singing the next line)

If love is pain well darling, let's hurt, oh tonight

(I spent around in a circle, feeling the love in this song. I was jumping up and down getting into the ending)

Wooooo-Alec

Ooooww -Boris

Woooooo-ooo-Alec

[Boris]

So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors

Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before

[Alec]

Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes

They say love is pain, we'll darling, let's hurt tonight.

[Both]

If the love is pain, then honey let's love tonight.

The crowd cheered as we hugged and finished the song. The host came out and thanked us for coming. "Thanks for having us." The camera man came up to the stage basically in our faces, I waved the peace sign in the lens and saluted and smiled. While the man was speaking something I couldn't understand in German.

We spoke more about Boris, and then it was time to head off. I was so tired. I haven't been to sleep. Since we landed in this country. It always go, go, go, and tonight I wanted to rest with my husband in a nice hot relaxing bubble bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We said goodbye to the contestants, and walked back to our dressing room to pack up. The gang were already cleaning up everything. We had so many pastries, we handed them out to the staff running the show. We couldn't eat all of it.

Magnus took me in his arms, holding me tightly. "I loved that performance darling. You sounded amazing. You should sing that song on the tour, you fans would go nuts if you did. They loved the song, just as much as I do." I chuckled leaning in your kiss his cherry flavored lips. "I'll add it to the set list." "Yes!" "Come on, let's get finish cleaning up, then we can enjoy a nice relaxing bubble bath tonight. How does that sound?" He smiled widely. "I love the sound of that. We can go swimming in the morning. Since we were interrupted earlier." I smiled sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to all of you." "Oh you better. Tomorrow, you're treating me and the girls to the spa. No boys aloud." "Yes Mr. Lightwood-Bane. As you wish." He giggled and left to finish packing up everything. God I loved that man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Went spent the rest of out night, in the large jacuzzi tub, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and drinking sparkling grape juice. :)

 

 

OneRepublic The voice Germany performance.


	26. Husband Tag

Chapter 26

"What's up shadowhunters thanks for checking in with Alec and a very special guest here today. He name is Magnus. So I know a lot of you all have been asking for the boyfriend/husband tag. So we have decided to give into the pressure and just put it out there. I mean its only fair, the reat of the gang have done one, so we're next. So here we go!"

Magnus- *Magnus starts* "where did we meet?" *he looks at Alec, waiting for him to answer.*

Alec- "We met in school, it was the first of our ninth grade year. You were standing with our group of friends, and I was walking with my brother Jace when Izzy called us over and introduce us to you'll. *Magnus smiles and nods his head.*

Magnus- "Good job darling"

Alec- "what was your first impression?" *leans in close to Magnus's face. Making him laugh and lick his nose. Alec giggles, and kisses his cheek* "answer the question."

Magnus- *rolls his eyes and smirks* "I will if you stop being so damn adorable. Sheesh, give me a break." *he sticks his tongue out. Alec looks down at his lips, then back up to Magnus's eyes and smiles.* "My first impression was you were beautiful. Black hair and blue eyes my favorite combination. You looked breathtaking with...*he thinks for a second. Alec looks over at him with a small smile. Then Magnus snaps his fingers and screamed, Alec jumps.*

Alec- *holds hand over chest.* "Jesus Magnus, give a guy some warning next time." *Magnus laughs and shakes his head.*

Magnus- *puts his arm around Alec's waist.* "I'm sorry darling. *Alec smiles, and kisses Magnus* Now back to the question. You were wearing some denim jeans, red high top vans and a red tight shirt that hugged your body perfectly. You were the sexiest boy in the whole school. *Alec giggles and kisses Magnus again*

Alec- "awww, thank you love, you were the only one I was looked at anyway." *Magnus smiles and looks at the phone for the next question*

Magnus- "How and where was our first date?" *Magnus laughs at the question. And Alec looks at him weirdly.*

Alec- "okay to be fair, whenever we went out together I always counted those as dates. But our real office date as a couple was when I took you to you Mr first Ed Sheeran concert in LA. First we went to take a cooking class together, and it turned out to be a disaster. *he laughs softly thinking about the memories* We had a flour fight, and was covered from head to toe with flour, and the teacher was so mad at us, that she threw us out, but we didn't care, it was too funny. *Magnus laughs at the memories also.* "then we went to buy bottles of wine, and had a wine tasting in the house, while everyone was out doing their own thing and we were left at the house alone. We got so drunk, we almost missed the concert. *he laughs hard, making tears come out.*

Magnus- *joins Alec laughing* "right then you fell on your ass dancing around crazy." *laughs, and sighs* "oh good times."

Alec- "Where was our first kiss and how was it?" * he smirks at the question, and Magnus slaps his stomach playfully.*

Magnus- *hums, with his finger tapping his chin, play thinking.*

Alec- *fake gasps.* "You are so cruel! I can't believe you forgot. How could you Magnus?" *fake cries*

Magnus- "Oh, no, I totally did. What are we going to do? *fakes cries, then laugh* " Our first kiss was in LA, when we had a real heart to heart about everything that went down with the end of our friendship. There were tears, and I'm sorrys, then you kissed breathless and it was the best I've ever gotten. Things got steamy, and boy the sex that followed was even better.

Alec- *gasps and blushes* "Magnus! That's way to much information. But I rocked his world, just know that. *he blinks at the camera.*

Magnus- "yeah, yeah, shut it. NEXT QUESTION! "When did you meet my family?"

Alec- "I met your family at my first basketball game, and they loved me immediately." * he smiles at Magnus*

Magnus- *shook his head* "They really did. It was weird. They never liked someone so quickly. I guess I know why now. They always wanted us together, but I was stupid and ruined it." *Alec pulls him closer*

Alec- "Hey, we're married now, so that doesn't matter now. Okay?" *Magnus nods, and smiles.

[Video cuts after five more questions]

Alec- "What's is my favorite color?" *Magnuson rolls his eyes*

Magnus- "Red, duh. What's my favorite food?" *Magnus looks intently at his husband*

Alec- *smirks* "Ethiopian food." *Magnus high fives Alec* " What's my favorite sports team?" *It was Alec's turn to stare*

Magnus- *Throws his hands up drastically* "You wear their hat all the time. The New York Giants." *Alec nods and chuckles*

Alec- "You damn right! If you don't like it, you can suck it!!!! All other football teams suck balls! Yeah I said it. Problem?!" *Alec is close to the camera now. Magnus is laughing hard at him.*

[Video cuts]

Magnus- *rolls eyes at the question* "Who is my best friend?" * Alec hums thinking.*

Alec- "That would be this guy. Right here" *gestures to himself. Magnus chuckles.* "What can I spend ours doing?"

Magnus- *smiles mischievously* "Me. You can do me for hours. Like this morning, I can still feel you inside-" *Alec covers his mouth. Blushing*

Alec- "We have children watching this. Answer the question appropriately." *Magnus takes his hand off his mouth, and sigh*

Magnus- "Fine, you can write music for hours. It's crazy scary how you can do that, but they sound amazing like always." *he leans in to kiss Alec* "What is my heritage and where am I from?"

Alec- "You are from Indonesia, and your heritage is Dutch. #Nailedit" *he makes the hash tag sign with his fingers with a duck face. Magnus burst our laughing* "Who was the first one to say I love you first?"

Magnus- *smiles brightly, looking into Alec's eyes* "You were, but we said it at the same time to be fair." *cups Alexander's face and kisses him passionately* "Children, how many do you want?"

Alec- *tears from it his eyes, and touches Magnus's stomach* "We have two on the way, if you didn't know. But I want 4 kids." *Magnus nods, putting his hands on top of Alec's.*

[Video cuts to Alec singing to Magnus and giving him a lap dance.]

Alec winding his hips Magnus's lap. Magnus grabs his hips pulling him down closer*

Anytime you want it

I'm ready and willin' gotta give it

I start to lick on your body, you go to trembling

Flip it around boy, let me get from the side

And can I visit all those spots you like

Your neck, your back, your sexy dick, boots and thighs

[Video cuts]

"Sorry about that guys, things got a little heated. But it's time for us to wrap up the video. I promised my Husband and the girls a free day of us men at the spa and shopping. But I have a surprise for you'll, so stay turn. But thank you for watching our Husband tag, we'll make another one soon. We love you all."

the saying unsion* "Bye!!" *waves at the camera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Video opens up to the band with Will and Jace]

"I told you I had a surprise for you. As you can tell, the girls are not here, but we made some arrangements and brought in some extra help. Please welcome my doppelganger William Heron dale on base and my brother Jace Lightwood on guitar. This is a new song that's out now. The link will be in the description. Be sure to check it out. Now let's rock boys!! Oh, the girls are going to be salty, oh well."

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving

I need it now

When I'm without you

I'm something weak

You got me begging, begging

I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing you love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when your away, ooh, baby

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar

Yes please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar

Yes please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

the video goes in circles giving close ups to everyone*

My broken pieces

You pick them up

Don't leave me hanging, hanging

Come give me some

When I'm without ya

I'm so insecure

You are the one thing, one thing

I'm living for

the band gets into it more. Will and Jace looks amazing rocking out with the band*

I don't wanna be needing you love

I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when your away, ooh, baby

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are

And I gotta get one little taste

Your sugar

Yes please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar (sugar!)

Yes please (yes please)

Won't you come and put it down on me?

camera close up on Alec*

Yeah

I want that red velvet

I want that sugar sweet

Don't let nobody touch it

Unless that somebody's me

I gotta be your man

There ain't no not her way

'Cause babe, you're hotter than a southern California

Day

Alec starts dancing with the beat*

I don't wanna play no games

You don't gotta be afraid

Don't give me all that shy shit

No naked up on

That's my

Sugar

Yes please (please)

Won't you come and put it down on me

(down on me)

I'm right here, 'cause I need (cause I need)

Little love, a little sympathy

So baby, (yeah) you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar (sugar!)

Yes please (yes please)

Won't you come and put it down on me?

Sugar

Yes please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar (sugar!)

Yes please (yes please)

Won't you come and put it down on me

(Down on me, down on me)

The music stops. *Alec turns to Will and Jace and smiles* "Mate, you guys smashed it. The girls might want to look out, their positions might get taking. *they high five, laugh, and ends the video.*

Short fun little chapter. hope you like it.


	27. Surprise

Chapter 27

 

I was woken up with butterfly kisses on my neck, chest and stomach. I pretended I was still sleeping, but failed when I felt a bite in the crease of my V line. I moaned loudly, and I heard a chuckle. I still didn't move, but I guess my pleasure giver wanted to play some more. I was already naked under the sheet, he slid the sheets off my body, pushed my legs apart, and kissed the inside of my thighs. I bit my lip, so I wouldn't make any noise.

Of course, the giver didn't like that, not one bit. He lift my legs, spreading them wide, displaying my entrance, and balls. He took my balls in his mouth, that made me jumped back a bit, but he grabbed my thighs roughly, sliding me back down. I yelped, but still made no sound. I heard a growl, and that sound made my cock twitch.

The next thing I knew, he pushed his tongue inside me, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was a moaning mess. He tongue was deep inside me, it brushed against my prostate, making me see stars. I grabbed the sheets, rocking my lower half, for him to tongue me deeper. I needed more, but he wouldn't give it to me. "Please...Please..." I practically begged for him to enter me, but he didn't budge. "Alexander please!!" I shouted loudly. Still nothing, he was punishing me, for not making any sound earlier.

"I'm sorry, please daddy, please!!" At this he pushed one of his fingers inside me, my body flew off the bed, but he held me there, while he finger fucked my whole. "OMG, OMG, OMG!!!" I couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted him inside me, but he wanted to punish me this morning. We didn't make love last night, but damn if I didn't right now.

"I'm close daddy. Please, I want you inside me. Please!!!" I couldn't get the words out, his fingers were brushing against my prostate over and over again. He took my cock in his mouth, moaning around me. I felt the vibrations on my dick, and it was amazing. He grazed his teeth along my length, biting down just enough to add some pain, and I was shooting my load in his mouth screaming his name. "ALEXANDER!!! FUCK!!"

I shuddered when he sucked my head, after he was done milking me. I flew back on the bed panting hard, trying to catch my breath. "That was amazing!!" I shouted. He chuckled, pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arm around him waist, trying to melt into his body. He kissed my hair,then raked his fingers through my hair.

"Goodmorning baby, how did you sleep?" My fingers were outlining his tattoo on his chest. Yesterday while the girls and I were out at the spa, and shopping. The boys decided to get tattoos, and my lovely husband surprised me by only getting one. It was our babies, and my heart beat patterns on his chest. I kissed it gently before answering his question. "Yes I slept amazing, what about you?" He hums softly. "I slept great. I have a surprise for you this morning. I hope you like it."

I looked up at him with a smile. He always surprises me with stuff. He spoils me way, too much. Whenever I protest about it, he gives me that 'shut up and just take it' look. What's a man to do? I have a stubborn husband. "What is it?" I asked cheerfully. "Well we have to get up, and shower first before we go anywhere." I nod, getting up quickly, running to the bathroom. My husband, burst out laughing, but runs after me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole gang was in the lobby waiting for us. They looked just as confused as I was. Well the girls were, not the guys. They had smiles on their faces. I looked to my husband, but he avoided my eyes, looking else where. "Alexander, what's going on?" He shook his head. "Nothing baby, just come on. You'll see when we get there." I sighed in frustration. I hated being kept in the dark. So not cool.

We piled in two vans, driving to who knows where. The scenery was beautiful, every building we passed looked like it was painted out of a fairy tale. The green grass, snowy mountains, even castles on hills. We took loads of pictures, and videos of place we drove by.

We drove for an hour, and I was getting antsy. "Stop that, we're almost there honey." Alec took one of my hands and laced it with his. That made me relax and calm down, but not for long. We pulled up to the gorgeous red and white house, with more than a 100 acres of land. All green with the snowy mountains in the back. It took my breath away. There were other houses around it, probably four or five houses in total. I would love to live someplace like this, away from the outside world. A place of peace and serenity.

A man was standing in front of the house, clearly expecting us. The van stopped, everyone exited out looking nerves. I pulled on my husbands hand gaining his attention. "What are we doing here darling?" He chuckled shaking his head. "This is your surprise sweetheart." He answered nonchalantly. I furrowed my brows about to protest when the man began talking. "Alec, nice of you to join us. You're a bit late, but let's not worry about that, come on, let's meet the kiddies shall we?" He turned and walked off.

Alec pulled me closers to him, wrapping a arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple. I leaned into him, putting my head in his back pocket. We walked around the house, to the back yard and I stopped in my tracks. My eyes were wide, mouth gaped open in a shape of an "0". I looked my husband with pleading eyes. He smiled and nodded. I squealed jumping up and down. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. Peppering his face with butterfly kisses. He held my tightly, while laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Are you serious? We're getting a husky? Please be serious!!" He giggled. "Yes baby, we're getting two actually." I squealed even louder. "I love you, I love you, I love you!!" I know you may be wondering why I'm freaking out, but...I've always wanted a husky. Alexander and I have always talked about getting one, but I could never find any in New York. So I got a cat instead, and now I get to add to my family with two puppies.

We walked into the gate, and the puppies tried walking towards us, but couldn't. They were still learning how to walk, still babies. "So Alec here has brought you'll here today, so you can pick out your new puppy. I'm getting old, and it's just me here, I can't take care of them, so Alec bought them all from me yesterday. They are 3 weeks old, but I will give you instructions on how to take care of them. So pick your pups." The man said, I was in heaven. Each couple got a puppy, but we got three. I chose a red haired one with blue eyes, a grey one with blue eyes and Alec chose a black and white puppy with blue eyes.

I was over ecstatic. I have the best husband in the world!! He's so sweet, kind, compassionate, just a big hearted person. He brought 8 puppies from this man, to help him out. Only my Alexander. Everyone was playing with their puppies and taking pictures of them. I took out my phone and took pictures of my husband with our two boys.

Magnus_LightwoodBane: My husband surprised the gang with puppies. Here are our three pups. My babies are beautiful. I'm in love!!!! My husband is the best! I love you @Alexander_LightwoodBane

We got our papers for the dogs, and took them to the local vet, making sure they were healthy. They needed a couple of shots, then they were good to go. Alexander named the black and white one 'Jasper', I named the red haired one 'Apollo', and the grey one is named 'Echo'.and they all had blue eyes, just like my gorgeous husband. Alec decided to give Echo to Max, and I agreed. Jasper and Apollo Lightwood-Bane were our babies. Maryse and Max were flying into pick up his puppy, Alec made arrangements for them. They should be at the hotel, when we get back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We bought beds, toys, collars (just in case), and dog carriers for flights. Along with food, water, puppy training pads. Having a husky is going to take a lot of work, but my husband and I are very active, so that shouldn't be a problem. We just need our house now, and I couldn't wait to go house hunting.

Alec paid for paid for everything, while I held them in my arms. They are so cute, I just can't deal. At least I will have someone to cuddle with on the bus, and won't get lonely. We are headed back on tour tonight, so we had to hurry up and head back to the hotel, to pack our bags, and drive to the tour buses.

Alec made it clear, that he didn't want the buses meeting them in front of the hotel, safety hazards. It was scary in France, our buses were crowded, making it hard for us to leave. That was so scary, fans were everywhere, and wouldn't move. It took Alec to go out and sing a couple of songs for them. His voice was shot, after that. He just got done with a show, and his voice was already dying out, but the fans wouldn't stop shaking the buses. Bad times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it back to the hotel, me carrying two puppies, and Alec carrying his. The group thanked him for the puppies, and went to pack for the trip. Maryse and Max were waiting in our room when we walked in. I placed the puppies on the floor, letting them walk around a bit, and play with one another.

"Magnus! How sweetie, how are you feeling?" I smiled at her, she's a second mom, and I loved her to death. "I'm okay for now, I can't say how I will feel later, but it okay. Alec takes care of me, making sure I take my prenatals, and eating right. He even wakes up with me at night, while I'm puking my insides out." She chuckles at that. "That's what he's supposed to do. Now, where are the pictures? I want to see them."

I show her the ultrasound pictures, and she gushes over them. Alexander is packing our suitcases and talking to Max. We go into conversation about my clothing line, house hunting, OGBYN Doctors. We talk for 30 minutes, before they have to leave. Apparently they were flying to Paris, to meet Robert on his new movie, and needed to leave at once.

Alec introduced Max to echo, and give him instructions on how to take care of him. He handed him a bag full of food, toys, water and a dog carrier. We said our goodbyes and then they were off.

"Come on baby, let's get you some food, and then you can sleep peacefully on the bus. I have the bags, just grab Jasper please." I nod and picking up the puppies. "Thank you darling, I love you so much. Just rub my stomach before I fall asleep okay?" "Always doll. Now let's go. I don't want to be late." "Yes sir" I saluted making him laugh and shaking his head at the same time. God I lived for that smile.

Next stop Berlin...


	28. Dream Home

"So, this is the last song of the night, and I just want to thank each and everyone of you for coming out to party with us tonight." *crowd cheers loudly* "If you didn't know, this is the last show of this leg of the tour, it's sad, but it's also thrilling because my husband and I can finally set down some roots before heading to Asia. It's time because soon, he isn't going to be able to travel. He's three months now, and we need to gets things started for a nursery." *The stadium erupted with screams.* "Thank you for all the love and support, you send us faithfully on Twitter and Instagram. We really appreciate it. Now this next song, some of you might know it, I released it last month, it's called 'Train Wreck'." *screams and cheers* "This was at a time when things were bad for me. I was in a super dark place, and having- I don't want to get too deep into that, but anxiety and panic attacks every other day, suicidal thoughts, and at one point, early in my career, I was like 'I can't fucking do this anymore, I'm done. There's no purpose to my life anymore, if it's not music and no one's going to care if u release some. So I wrote this song, and held on to it personally when things got bad, until recently, My husband heard me listening to it, and suggested I share it with the world. Because people are going through this and maybe this song could help them. So without further ado, here is 'Train Wreck'."

I turned around and Magnus was standing near the stage with Jasper and Apollo in his arms smiling. I blew him a kiss and mouthed "I love you." He mouthed it back. Jasper was trying to come to me, but Magnus wouldn't let him go.I would've brought him on stage, but I didn't want the screams to hurt his ears. He was now 8 weeks and was clingy. He really wanted to be with me, I nodded for Magnus to let him go and he ran to me, it was my question to sing, so I picked him up quickly, grabbing my mic to sing the first verse, while Jasper linked my face. 

Laying in the silence  
Waiting for the sirens   
Signs, any signs I'm alive still 

I don't wanna lose it  
I'm not getting through this  
Hey, should I pray  
Should I fray, to myself,   
Til were gone, to saviour  
Who can...

Unbreak the broken  
Unsay these spoken words   
Find hope in the hopeless   
Pull me out the train wreck  
Unburn these ashes  
Unchain the reactions  
I'm not ready to die not yet  
Pull me out the train wreck  
Pull me out, pull me out  
Pull me out, pull me out   
Pull me out

Jasper was relaxing in my arms, just listening to me sing, he always liked when I sung. He would join in sometimes, it was the cutest thing. I turned to see Magnus singing along with me with a smile on his face. Apollo wanted to come with his brother, but I couldn't hold both of them. 

Underneath our bad blood  
We still got a sad song, home  
Still at home, still at home, yeah  
It's not too late to build it back  
Cause a one in a million chances  
Still a chance, still a chance  
And I would take those odds

Unbreak the broken  
Unsay these spoken words   
Find hope in the hopeless   
Pull me out the train wreck  
Unburn these ashes  
Unchain the reactions  
I'm not ready to die not yet  
Pull me out the train wreck  
Pull me out, pull me out  
Pull me out, pull me out   
Pull me out

The crowd was screaming the lyrics loudly. I seen my friends in the crowd screaming the lyrics arms around fans smiling and laughing. I loved seeing that, it warmed my heart. Jasper was just chilling in my arm looking around at everything. 

You can say what you like   
Cause I would die for you  
Ahhhhh....  
I'm down on my knees   
And I need you to be my guard   
Be my help, be a saviour   
Who can...

The music cut out giving it a dramatic feel. The fans were screaming loudly giving me more energy. 

Unbreak the broken  
Unsay these RECKLESS words   
Find hope in the hopeless   
Pull me out the train wreck  
Unburn these ashes  
Unchain the reactions  
I'm not ready to die not yet  
Pull me out the train wreck  
Pull me out, pull me out  
Pull me out, pull me out   
Pull me out

"Thank you guys so much!! As always, it's been a pleasure entertaining you tonight. Please be on the look out for new music coming soon. We are Mortal Instruments, we'll see you soon. Please drive safely, I love you guys! Have a goodnight!!!" I took my bow with the band, and walked off the stage sweaty. When we got backstage, I put Jasper down on the floor so he could walk beside me. Magnus wrapped his arm around my waist, and I pulled him in with my arm around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on his temple. We had a month off, and I couldn't wait to start it. Everyone was going their separate ways tonight, and It felt good to be alone with my husband and puppies. 

I know it wouldn't be long before they turn up at our house, it's just a matter of time. I've spoken to my in-laws, and they are flying to San Diego. I wanted to surprise my husband, he hasn't seen his parents in three months since the announcement of his pregnancy. This will be good for him, while I put the nursery together. I can't wait to show him the house. He may be upset, but this was my dream house, I couldn't give it up. I was having a studio built in the basement, so I wouldn't have to go far and leave him with the kids alone. I could record the next album in my own home, relaxing and not rushing to get an album out. I've already talked to my management team, and band members, after this tour, we are taking a year off to focus on family and they were okay with it. 

Everyone was getting older and starting families, we couldn't be on the road all the time. I'll be damn if I miss my children's birth, the he'll with that. It was time to say goodbye to the gang, it was bittersweet to separate after almost a year together on tour. It's going to be weird not seeing their faces every morning without wanting to slap them, but worth it. 

"Let's go buy us a house yeah?" I whispered in his ear. 

He giggled, and nodded. 

"Yes please, I need a shopping spree. Cat and her boyfriend moved into my loft already and has packed all of my clothes and sent them to my parents house. "I nod in understanding. "Okay, we're flying straight to San Diego, so don't worry about it. Let's shower and get ready for the flight. I booked a private plane for us, it has a bedroom in the back, so you can sleep comfortably instead of a couch." He gasped. "Thank you so much darling. I need a massage." "Sure thing love, I'm going to shower, I'll be back in a jiff." 

 

My husband had a small pregnancy bump, it was adorable. We've been taking pictures every week and posting them online so our fans will see the progress. We even decided to make our own YouTube channel called "Malec's Life" to record our daily lives, when weren't on tour. This will help branch Magnus with his clothing line, and connect with some of his fans.

I loved the idea, that people get to see us be ourselves and not fake. We're goofy in general, and people love seeing that side of us. That's how our house will be, filled with smiles and laughter. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I washed my body, pretty quickly. I didn't want to take to long. Our plane was waiting for us on the runway, fueled and ready to go. 

I dried my body, then slipped on my sweatpants. Didn't bother with boxers, I mean for what? It's just going to be my husband and our pups on the plane. I pulled my white t-shirt over my head and walked back into the dressing room. Magnus was playing with the Apollo and Jasper on the floor, looking adorable as usual. 

I sat on the couch putting my socks and shoes on. Jasper ran over to me, pounced on my legs, wanting to play, but we it's time to go. Everyone was at the airport already, heading home. "Okay Mags, are you ready?" He nods. "Yes darling. We need to get food on the way to the airport. I don't think I can wait, hours waiting until we land. "Of course love, come on. Up you get." I helped him off the floor, taking both of our bags. He put Apollo and Jasper on the leash, and walked them out to the car. 

I'm so hungry, right now, I can barely keep my eyes open. We say goodbye to the crew and our security guards, and get in the truck. The only place close to the airport was Burger King. "OMG I just want two whoppers with cheese and a large sprite, no fries." I chuckle at my husband, shaking my head. All these years, he still gets the same thing. 

"Yes, can I have 8 whoppers with cheese, 2 large fries, and 2 large sprites. Thank will be all thank you."   
Magnus looks at me confused. "Darling why did you just order that much food?" I pull him closers to me, kissing his cheek.

"Because it's a long flight love, and you'll be hungry when you wake up, and I know you always want the same food you had the night before. For some reason, our babies love burgers, and Jamaican patties. That's what you crave a lot." 

He chuckles in appreciation. 

"You are the best." I smile and kiss his lips. 

I pay for the food, and we make our way to the airport. Goodbye Norway, it's been a blast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a 15 hour flight to San Diego, I really didn't want to be on another plane for awhile. It was early afternoon when we departed the plane, kind of chilly, but not too much. I could get use to this type of weather. Not too cold, not too hot, but in between. 

Magnus was feeling okay this morning. The babies, kept the burgers down, thank the Angel. Now he really wanted some Jamaican patties, and if we didn't get any soon, he was going to be pissy, and I didn't need that. I had to show him the house. 

"Hey baby, we'll get you whatever you want, on the way to the hotel, okay, so stop pouting and get your sexy assume in the car!" He laughs and slaps my arm. *He mocked offense* "How dare you speak to me like that? I will not have it! I demand an apology." I bow "I'm so sorry your highness, please forgive me for my behavior, it shall not happen again." "You damn right it wont." I shake my head and laugh. "Stop up Magnus, and get in the car, you nerd!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's about an hour drive to Rancho Del Mar from the airport with traffic included. Magnus was confused on where we we're headed. He kept asking me questions, but I just gave him a smile, not answering him. I know he's getting irradiated with me, but I can't spoil the surprise just yet. I've been keeping this a secret for 6 months, and it was weighing down on me. 

I'd rather not keep secrets from my husband, but in this case I needed to. It's our dream house, the same house he seen on my laptop one day, when I was working. I wanted this house the minute I saw it, and my realtor has been working her ass to get it for me, and she did. I rewarded her handsomely, for making it happen. 

We pulled up to the house and Magnus gasped. He looked shocked, and taken aback. He looked at me with his mouth gaped open in a "0" shaped. "Is this?" He didn't need to finish that sentence, because i was already nodding with the biggest smile on my face. "Yes, I bought the house 6 months ago. They wanted 8 million for it, and I jumped at it when I heard the price. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, I even put a studio in the basement so I wouldn't have to leave you everyday, when you get further along in your pregnancy." He nods. "How much is the mortgage?" "35,069 a month." "We can do that right?" I chuckle. My husband was clueless sometimes. I have a 30 million trust fund, plus my own billions from my music. I don't spend money, I save it. "Yes we can honey, don't worry about that. I have that covered. We can go shopping tomorrow, if you're up for it, but tonight let's clean the house and get our fridges full okay?" "Yes. That's sounds perfect." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a gated luxury estate, on a private 1.3 acre lot. Upon entering, you're mesmerized by the voluminous arched entryway. A 2 story house, 8 bedrooms, 9 baths. Level master bedroom with two walk in closets attached to bathroom, his and her marble tops sinks, walk in shower with four shower heads, jacuzzi tub. Tile,wood, and carpet flooring, two large Brazilian mahogany panel offices, theatre room. Disappearing doors open making a amazing 2 indoor/outdoor living rooms and 2 family rooms. Indoor/outdoor dining rooms. Pool with water fountain attached and spa out back, plam trees along side the grass, with a view of the oceans and mountains, and a expensive grass yard. 

Wet bar around the pool and grill, and lead to a wine cellar. Outdoor gym, fir pit lounge area, 6 car garage, guest house attached with 6 fire places. The house is made of stone, stucco and the roof is tile. 

Huge open marble top kitchen. Large stainless steel refrigerator, long bar wrapped around the kitchen. Long Island in the center, stainless steel dishwasher, microwave. Washer and dryer room attached to kitchen. Huge arched windows all around the house. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Were toured the house and was amazed with it. Magnus squeal at every room in the house, I could see the gears in his head ticking with ideas of how he was going to design the house. I let him have free reign to it, whatever makes my husband happy. 

The master bedroom was downstairs, and a small bed room next to it. We immediately made it the nursery, because it's the closest room. After Magnus has surgery, there's no way he'll be able to climb stairs. "OMG Alexander, this house is beautiful! I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow. You are the best husband ever. Thank you for making all my dreams come true." He jumps on me wrapping his legs around my wasit. I hope him tightly, placing him on the counter in the bathroom. I positioned myself between his legs, bringing his lips to mine, and kissing hiking breathlessly. "I love you baby." "I love you too darling." Let's order some food, I'm hungry now." I chuckled, placing hiking gently on the floor. 

"Okay, Jamaican food it is..."


	29. Dream Home part 2.

Chapter 29

After we ate lunch in our empty home, it was time to buy cleaning products before putting food inside our kitchen. That's how we were raised, if you move into a knew home, you clean all bathrooms, and refrigerators correctly with bleach and other cleaning products. You never just place your ass on a toilet seat, you don't know what type of germs are on them. Yuck! People who do that, are disgusting. Thank God my husband is on the same wave link as me.

We entered the rental car, after making sure the puppies would be okay alone. They were sleeping in their beds, hopefully they will sleep and not get into anything. The house is empty, but they still can find something to get ino, for instance our clothes. "Hey baby, we should stop by dollar tree to get cleaning products, we'll except bleach." He nods. "Let's go to Walmart first, we need blow up mattresses until we can get us a bed." "Right, that's smart. We'll be in there longer anyway."

He held my hand while we drove to the nearest Walmart. It took us almost two hours to get to Walmart, because of the stupid gps. We're knew to the area, so it's going to take us a while getting use to it. We parked, and Alexander opened the door for me. "Thank you honey." He placed his hands on my waist, and I closed the door. I love that he shows me affection in public all the time. It makes me feel special, I've never had this kind of love before, now that I do, I'm never giving it up.

"Let's get two carts, we don't have to get everything today Mags, I know you want to shop, but let's not do it all in one day. We can get toiletries, and I'm sure I'll lose you in the make up aisle, not too much stuff okay?" I waved him off. "I'm getting whatever I want, and you can't stop me." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

We separated the second we walked inside. He went one way, and I went the other. He shook his head at me smiling. "Go get the mattresses, and whatever else, I'll get the stuff for the bathrooms." "Okay, meet me by the cleaning products."

He walked off, leaving me to be a brat, piling everything in my cart. Soap, toothpaste, toothbrushes, floss, mouthwash, shampoo/conditioner, facial wash, makeup removers, different color nail polish, cotton balls, flushable wipes, lotion, deodorant, make up bags, bad aids, alcohol, peroxide... Yeah I didn't listen to my husband, and I knew he would be upset, but honestly. We're here now, we might as well grab it.

I grabbed some towels and washcloths. For we can take showers when we get back. I started walking towards the other side, when a body pillow caught my eye. Now that my bump was noticeable now, sleeping on my side hurts my pelvis alot. So I grabbed two and placed them inside the cart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it to where Alec said to meet him. He looked at my cart and shook his head. He didn't say anything about what's inside it. He just started putting cleaning products in his cart. "Do you want any snacks before we leave? You can pick whatever you want. I know when we're done cleaning, you're going to be sleepy, so go ahead, have at it." I smiled walking up to give him a kiss. "I love you, you know that?" He hummed. "I believe I do. Go ahead baby, and get your snacks. I know you're tired, I can see it in your eye's." "I want to help you clean darling. I don't want you doing it yourself." He shook his head no. "You can't breathe in these chemicals lovw, it's okay. You can call the cable company, and set that up along with the lights, water, trash and I'll do the cleaning." I pouted, but I knew he was right. I couldn't be around them.

I walked off, to get us some snacks. I know I'll crave something in the middle of the night. I grabbed honey BBQ lays chips, with French onion deep, pizza combos, bottles of water, and honey roasted cashews/pecans. I got a big pack of cookies and cream hersey bars. Alexander grabbed some yogurt for us and Popsicles. We made our way to the register to pay for our stuff.

They cashier was a fan of Alexander's and basically went nuts, making a scene. "Are you okay sweets?" He asked her, and she couldn't say anything, literally shocked. This was going to take forever, I was looking around hoping this didn't draw attention to us, I wasn't lucky. It's like fans came out the woodworks, I didn't like being surrounded like this, it was making me freak out. Alexander noticed, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Not that I don't appreciate the love from you guys, but could you please let us pay for our things? With you crowding us like this, is scaring my pregant husband."

That seemed to get them to back up. "Sorry Magnus." Some fans shouted, I smiled and relaxed just a bit. Every since what happened in Paris, with the fans surrounding the bus and shaking it, I freak out with big groups of fans. A couple of Walmart managers apologize for their staffs behaviour, and rung us get out of their quickly. Alec was kind and took pictures with his fans.

I pray this isn't going to be a constant thing while grocery shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before went home, we made a couple of trips to dollar tree and PetSmart. We needed some food and toys for the pups.

We pulled up in front of the house, and Alec help me out the car. He took majority of the bags inside the house . When I stepped inside, I was greeted by my parents. "Mom! What are you doing here?" She hugged me tightly "Alec arranged for us to come and spend time with you. He said 'he didn't want you being lonely, when you go shopping for furniture' so he asked us to come out." I beamed at my husband, he thinks of everything. I know he wants to clean the house, and get some things done in his studio.

My father hugged me after, he finished helping Alec with the bags. "I bought two queen blow up mattresses with a built in pump. So you'll pic a room, I will get it set for you. Mags, I'll do ours now, so you can relax and sleep." I nod. "Thank you darling." I called after him. Looking back to my parents. "So, what time are we going shopping?" I asked with wide eyes. "We should start early, get there before everyone else. We could stop at a couple of stores, they might be able to deliver tomorrow if we're early enough." "Sounds like a plan, what do you say dad?" He shook his head no. "Sorry son, I'm going to help Alec, get things done here while you two have a shopping trip." God my husband and father were just the same. They both hated shopping with their spouses. I shrugged and started taking things out the bags. I needed to wash my hands, they felt disgusting.

I found the dishwashing liquid and washed my hands immediately. After letting the air dry, I grabbed a Slim Jim, and walked to the room. Alec just finished putting the pillows on the bed for me. He looked up, and smiled at me. "Get some rest, you should be jet lagged after that long flight." "Aren't you tired?" He shrugged. "I'll be okay, I just want to clean our bathroom, and kitchen, before we use them. I'm going to start the bathroom first, because I serious have to pee." I chuckle. "Me too." "I want a bite of that." I opened my Slim Jim and he took a bit, before walking back to the kitchen. "Apollo, Jasper, come here!" They barked running into the room. I picked them both up, and placed them on the bed with me.

I loved cuddling with them. Alec walked back into the room with bags of cleaning products. "I'm going to close the door while I clean. You should be good. Your parents are upstairs, cleaning the bathroom, they're going to use. It's late, you should order some food. Whatever you want is fine with me." He leans over to kiss me, humming as he backed away. "I'm missed those sexy lips." I giggled, pulling him back down.

Jasper wanted some action too, he began linking our cheeks. We chuckled at him, Alexander played with him for a moment before cleaning the bathroom. It was just turning 6, I pulled out my laptop, turning on my mobile Hotspot on my phone. I needed Comcast number to set up when they'll come out to set up our cable and internet. We needed a fee business lines in the house. This bill was going to be high as fuck.

They wouldn't be able to come out until Monday, which isn't bad. It's Saturday, I'm not in a rush, I'm going to take my time designing our house. My mother walked into the room with a big smile. She sat next to me on the bed touching my stomach. "I can't believe, I'm going to be a grandmother of twins. I'm so happy for you Magnus. I know how much having a family means to you. Your life is heading in the right direction, and I can't wait to see how it unfolds."

We talked about a lot of things, that's going on in both of our lives, just catching up. We talked about me finding a new doctor here in San Diego, because Cat lives 3000 miles away and couldn't fly out every month. She told me Alexander was getting my car shipped here so we wouldn't have to spend money on rental cars. We had a lot of things to do here in San Diego. Our conversation was interrupted by my husbands singing. Jasper popped up at the sound of his voice. It was hilarious, Jasper was forever singing with Alec.

I swear that every word you sing

You wrote them for me

Like it was a private show

But I know you never saw me

When the lights come on

And I'm on my own

Will you be there to sing it again...

Could I be the one you talk about

In all your stories

Can I be be him?

"I've never heard that song before. Is it knew?" My father said walking into the room. I shrugged. "I have no idea dad, Alexander had a ton of songs he's never released yet. So I couldn't tell you. He nods. "He sounds good so far, so I was coming in here to get the keys. We all need foor, especially you. You have to feed my grandchildren." "I think they're in the kitchen, by the water bottles." " Okay, I want some subway, what about you?" "OMG yes! I'll text you our sandwich order. Thanks dad." He chuckles. "You're welcome. Are you coming dear?" He asked my mother holding his hand out for her. "Of course sweetheart, we won't be long Maggie."

40 years of marriage, and still going strong. I want us to be like our parents at that age. Still in love with each other, and happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexander cleaned the bathroom nicely. It still smelt like bleach and pine sol, but it wasn't heavy. A candle was burning, it smelt freaking amazing (Tahitian coconut). I had to pee so bad, I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I did my business, washed my hands and walked to the kitchen.

My husband had his headphone in, moping the floor with a swifter jet, singing along to some music. He noticed I was walking in the kitchen and shouted. "Magnus no!" That startled the shit out of me. He pulled his headphones out his ears. "I'm sorry baby, the floor is wet, and I don't want you to fall. Please stay there, just let me finish then I'm all yours." I pouted, not liking being this far from him. Jasper and Apollo joined me and Alexander scolded them aswell.

I stated to whine. "AAAAlllleeeccccccc!!! I want to kiss your lips. I can't wait any longer." He chuckled loudly. "Well you have to. I'm almost done, go shower doll. I'll join you in a moment." That brightened me up some. I was getting sleepy, and when I get sleepy, I get clingy and need my husband. "Okay, but don't take long, I want you to rub my stomach." He nods. "I will, Jasper, Apollo stay."

I walked off leaving my three boys behind.


	30. Shopping

Chapter 30

I woke up alone in bed. The barks of my puppies, resonating through the house. I get up, checking my phone to see the time, it was 8:00 am. Magnus and his mother left this morning to furniture shop. This was going to be a process, we literally have nothing, and Magnus wanted to fill in some of the house today. Me...I wanted to mess around in my studio, but I needed to go shopping as well.

I got off the blow up mattress, groaning in pain. I had a crick in my neck. My husband was uncomfortable on the mattress and was tossing and turning alot. He managed to sleep with his face buried in my neck, sleeping on me. I didn't mind, but every time I would move my head another way, he would whimper in his sleep. So I was suck in a uncomfortable position all night.

I went to the bathroom to do my business and brush my teeth. I needed to buy a car, I only own a r8 and that can't fit anything in it, plus I made a promise to Dave he could drive it for a couple of months. I wasn't going to need it anyway. I washed my face, and put lotion on it, so I wouldn't be ashy.

I made my way to the kitchen were the nose was coming from. "Boys! What's up? Why are really you making so much noise?" They ran to me, I bent down giving them belly rubs and kisses. "Morning Alec." I looked up seeing my father in law. "Morning pops, ready to get the day started?" He chuckled, then sighed. "I have no choice, I need coffee first. Tanya rented us a car this morning. It's out front."

I walked into the kitchen to make the boys food. "Speaking of that, I'm buying two cars today. That would be easier for us, instead of waiting money on rental cars." Arthur nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, what cars are you buying today?" I pour water into the bowls while answering. "I'm thinking SUVS. Family cars, I'm not going outrageous like a lot of celebrities do. I don't any attention drawn to us, so probably the new Honda CR-V. What do you think?"

I place the pups bowls on the floor. "Yeah, those are good cars. We should get there now, the paper work is going to take a long time. We can grab coffee on the way." I nod. "Let me throw on some shoes, and get my wallet, then we can leave."

I changed my clothes, throwing on my red/black Nike sweatsuit with my all black high top Nikes. I grabbed my backpack with some important papers I might need, wallet, phone and keys. I need to make copies of the keys, to give some to my family.

I put the pups toys on the floor, picked up their used train pads, and placed new ones down, since I won't be here to take them out. I washed my hands, and we headed to the dealership.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later paper work filled out, I had the keys to our new cars. They didn't have the colors I wanted, and I wasn't going to wait a full month for them to get delivered. So I bought red and black, I wanted the blue one, but they didn't have any there. The man that sold me the car, daughter was a fan of mine, it was nice to hear. I signed a few things for her, recording a greeting video, and took pictures with her father. He gave me a discount, on the cars.

He drove with one of the cars back to our house. We couldn't went back and forth, but I still needed to get food in the house before my husband made it back home. I know he'll be hungry. "Alec I'm going to drive Patrick back to the dealer ship, I'll meet you at whole foods." "Are you sure?" He nods. "Yes, I have to make a bank run, it shouldn't take long." "Okay, I'll see you there." They drove off and I took some paper out, leaving a message for Magnus, just in case he comes home early.

'Hey baby,I know you're probably freaking out about the car parked in front of the house, but don't worry, nobody's in the house. The car is yours. I bought it for you this morning. It'll be easier for you to get in and out of it. Your car will be here in two weeks, but we have things to do, and I'd rather save money, than waste it. No if you can drop the rental car off at the airport, would be great. I love you, and be safe.

Ps. You can go buy knick knacks for the house. Eat also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My cart was filled with damn near every fruits and vegetables in the store. I loved to cook, and now that we have a home, I can cook every night for my husband. I was putting bottles of orange juice in the cart, when my phone started ringing. I took it from my back pocket, and smiled seeing is was my husband.

"Hello?"

"Alec! You bought me a car?!" I chuckled he sounded cheerful. I shook my head pushing the cart to the next aisle.

"Yes Mags, I left a note explaining that. Do you like it? I tried to get blue for you, but they didn't have it, sorry love." He squealed, and I knew he was jumping up and down.

"Darling, you are amazing!!!! I love this car, I actually wanted one for the longest, but couldn't afford it. Thank you so much! Where are you by the way?" I laughed softly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"I'm grocery shopping for the house. I want to have some food in there, do you want anything specific?" He was talking to his mother in the background about something. "Yes could you bring me some apples, and cashews? I'm out. That's what I had for breakfast." The angered me.

"What the fuck do you mean that's what you had for breakfast? Tell me you're joking." I heard him gulp.

"I was excited about shopping, and I wasn't hungry, until now." I growled, severely pissed off. "You are going to get in the car, and drive to the nearest place, I don't give a fuck what it is. You better eat Magnus! You know you're supposed to eat, even when you aren't hungry." I sighed, trying to calm my nerves.

"Alec darling, don't be angry please. I promise I'll eat, we're on the way to get some Jamaican food. Can you not be angry?" I sighed. "That depends on your answer to my next question." "Okay, what is it?"

I took a deep breath before I asked him. "Did you take your nausea medicine and vitamins?" The line was so quiet, I had to check to see if he hung up. "I...I just took them, when we got in." That done it for me. Arthur found me, and mouthed "what's wrong?" I shook my head not wanting to answer him at that moment. "Magnus, I will speak with you later about this. I love you, be safe okay, Bye Bane." I heard him gasp. I only call him that, when he's in the dog house.

"Ale-" I hung up. He knows to take his medicine when he wakes up, but he completely ignored our rules. I had everything thing I needed from here, Ralph's was my next stop. "Is everything okay Alec?" I shook my head no. "Not really pops, Magnus didn't eat, or take his medicine this morning and it fucking noon."

"That sounds like them, I had the same conversation with Tanny. But Magnus should know better, he can't skip meals anymore." I nod while putting the food on the belt. A couple of paparazzi were inside the store. The spotted me and Arthur, we threw up the peace sign, the cashier laughed at us posing for them. There's no need to be rude to them right? They have to eat too.

"Let's drive over to Ralph's. I need some meat, I'm thinking steak salads for tonight's dinner. After that I need to but two TV'S and some stream boxes so we can watch a movie or something tonight. So best buy should be close around here, or you can join Magnus and Tanya at home while I go." He chuckles, and nods. "Well drop the food off at the house, then you can head to best buy. I know you need some time to clear your head." "You have no idea. I'm having an internal war with myself."

I wasn't lying. I was so angry, I was suppressing it. I needed a outlet, but wasn't in he position to do so. I needed to get food in the house, then get TV'S, chairs for the house. I will lock myself in the studio for a hour or so. Just to get my thoughts together, I can't be angry everything he forgets his prenatal vitamins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent 1,500 in Ralph's. I wanted the refrigerator and freezer to be filled with food, so we would have to run back and forth to the store. I even bought boxes of chips for my pregnant husband. I need to get a Sams club membership so I can buy stuff in bulks.

We drove to the house and unloaded the groceries. Magnus was instructing the movers were to put the couches. See locked eyes, and he turned to walk to me, I shook my head and walked back out the house to grab more bags. Tanya was talking to Magnus about something, when Arthur and I walked back in.

I started putting the groceries away, the way I want them. The kitchen will be my domain, while Magnus has the rest of the house. "Alexander, can you talk to me please?" I didn't want to start an argument in front of everyone, so I spoke nicely. "Sure, what would you like to talk about Magnus?" He grimaced at the tone in my voice. "Honey please, I can't take you being upset with me." I turned to put something inside the freezer. "Well you should've thought about that, when you didn't get anything until noon. So go away Magnus, before I say something, I won't mean."

I finished putting the food away, and it was time for me to make my way to best buy. I kissed him sweetly before leaving. "I love you, I'll be back soon." He signed shaking his head at me. "I love you too Alec." I knew he wasn't happy, but he had no right to be angry. "I bought your favorite snack, and food so have at it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stopped by Target to get some plates, glasses, spoons, forks, knives, cups, bowls for the house, plastic one as well. Buying nonstick pots and pans, and cooking ware. Moving into a knew house was starting to be annoying. We still had wedding gifts being shipped to the house, so I'm not buying about of things.

In best buy, I bought two 50in Samsung TV'S, Blu-ray players,a couple of movies, roku boxes and a portable WiFi box. Just something to hold is over until monday. "Hey Arthur, could you give me a hand with the TV'S? I'm on my way back now." "Yea, just beep, and I'll come help you." "Okay, see you in a bit."

The stopped by a frozen yogurt place, and bought everyone something. If I'm honest, I didn't feel like cooking, my body was aching all over. I just wanted to sleep. If they wanted food the, I'm sure they could fix them something quickly or go out and get food. I went online and ordered Magnus some honey golden roses, mixed with a bunch of different flowers, it looked beautiful, so I ordered the biggest one. Even though he makes me mad, doesn't mean I stopped loving him, they should be delivered tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the house, carrying everyone's frozen yogurt. The family was sitting on the couch, laughing and joking about something. I placed the yogurt in the freezer, then went back out to get the bags before carrying the TV'S in.

Tanya walked out to help me. I think she felt guilty about not making Magnus eat breakfast, but I was slowly losing my attitude. "Hey Alec, are you okay? You seem distant today. You've barely spoken a word to any of us." I really didn't want to talk about this right now, I just want to get this shit in the house so I could go sleep in my studio. "Yes, I'm fine. I apologize for making you feel that way." She smiled taking some bags in the house.

Tanya and Magnus put the dishes away, while Arthur and I sat up the TV'S and the boxes. After that was done, I went to take a shower for the night.

I washed all the sweat and grim off my body. Letting the hot water relax the muscles on my back. I stayed in the shower over an hour just getting my thoughts together. I knew if I didn't sleep in the bed with Magnus, I wouldn't hear the end of it. I turned the water off, and wrapped my towel around my waist. I stepped out the shower, walking to my closet. I pulled some boxers,red basketball shorts, and a black tank top. I was hungry, and didn't want anything heavy on my stomach. If we had a blender, I would've made a smoothie, but I have to wait to get that.

Magnus walked in while I was lotioning my body. He sat down looking at me with sad eyes. I hated when he looked at me like that. "Alec, I'm so sorry. I know it was careless of me, not taking my vitamins, I promise I won't forget, but please stop being angry with me. It's killing me, I can't take it. I start stressing out, and I'm not supposed to, but when you're upset with me. It hurts my soul, everything just hurts." He had tears in his eyes, I took him in my arms, rubbing circles on his back room calm him. "Hey, it's okay Mags, I just get so worried about you and the babies. I don't want anything to happen to you'll. I want you and the babies to be healthy. I'm sorry for getting upset, I know I shouldn't, but you drive me mad Magnus. Please don't ever do that again. Promise me." "I promise" he whispered softly in my ear.

I pulled back, but he grabbed me tighter, not wanting to let go. I chuckled. "I'm going to make me a fruit salad, would you like one? I don't have the energy to cook." He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes I would, mom and dad cooking on of the pizzas you'll bought. I don't want any of that."I snicker at the hidden meaning. He means, he'd rather have pizza Hut, and not nasty ass DiGiorno pizza.

He smacks my back laughing as well. "Come on, let's get you off this cold floor, so you can watch me slice the fruit, while you tell me about your day, and what furniture you ordered." He beamed at that.

I held him closely as we walked to the kitchen, he jumped on the island to be closers to me. I took out some blueberries, kiwi, strawberries, mangos, blackberries, pineapples, and grapes. To make a big bowl so everyone can have as much as they want. I rinsed all the fruits, and knives, and Magnus began telling me about his day.


	31. Doctor's Appointment

This will be the last chapter for the first half of the story. The next half will jump 4 months later. Family time! Get ready for a full house old of Malec children. 

Chapter 31

I had a doctor's appointment this morning, I was nervous with Doctors. The only one I've ever trusted was Catarina, and she's in New York. She recommended that I do some research before picking an OGBYN Doctor. That's what we did on Sunday, it took a while, but we picked a really good one.

I was getting dressed when I had an email come in from our caseworker, saying we were approved to be frosted parents and adopt. She informed us, once we get our duel licenses, the process shouldn't take long. "ALEC!" He ran into the room with a worried face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I should really stop worrying my husband like this, but I was too excited to care at the moment. I threw him my phone so he could read the email.

He gapsed. "OMG Magnus, this is amazing!!! What should we do?" I thought about it for a second, I really wanted to adopt children now, but I wouldn't be able to go on tour with the band. "We should go and meet some kids and spend time with them, and if they like us and we like them, then we should get the adoption process started. " He nods. "Sounds good, how about we go tomorrow?" "Okay, I'll give them a call to our case worker after the doctor's appointment."

I dressed myself in white skinny jeans with cuts, a pink button up shirt, pink timberland boots. My makeup consisted of pink/white eyeshadow, clear lip gloss since my lips are naturally pink. My hair was longer now, so I brushed it back in a man bun. Three rings, two bracelets, two chains, and I was ready to go.

I walked into the living room, my husband were just got done making steak, egg, and cheese croissants. OMG I love this man! He should open his own restaurant. My parents were still here, helping us out with whatever we needed, but Alexander wanted them to relax. Comcast were coming this morning, but I had a doctor's appointment and needed to be there.

My parents were sitting on the couch eating breakfast. "You look nice sweetheart." I smiled. "Thanks mom, don't forget we have more furniture being delivered, but we should be back before then. I walked into the kitchen, giving my husband and kiss. "Hi, darling, you are looking sexy. Are you ready to go?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Thank you hon, I wrapped your sandwich, you can eat it on the way." "Okay, let's go. I don't want to be late, it's 30 minutes away, and it's a Monday, school traffic."

"Hey Arthur, cab you make sure they set up the Internet in the basement?" My husband needed his studio up and running as soon as possible. He wanted to mess around with the sound board. I swear he's a big kid. "Babe, we're taking your car, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't packed when we walked inside the doctors office. Thank goodness for that. I had to fill out some paperwork, since I'm a new patient here. It didn't take long. "We'll call you back soon." "Okay thank you."

Alec took my is his arms, rubbing my stomach, I loved when he does that, it's calming. The babies seem to be moving around alot. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm just fine. We should get to see the sex of the babies today. I'm excited." He laughs. "Me too. That way, I can paint the nursery, and we can order the furniture."

"Lightwood-Bane." The nurse called me. I pulled Alexander's hand, so he could come with me. She smiled at me, but her eyes got bigger when Alec walked behind me, but didn't say anything. "Goodmorning, how are you feeling today?" "I'm feeling great actually." He nods, "okay I'm going to check your weight and blood pressure. Sorry it took so long, your doctor in New York needed to fax over your charts, before we got started. Please step on the scale."

I handed Alec my bag, and jacket, he took both of them, and waited patiently for her to finish her job. "Your blood pressure is good, and so is your weight, but get comfortable because you have to take a 1 hour glucose test today. The doctor will explain that after he checks on the babies." I reach out for my husband hand, he laced our fingers together and squeezed them lightly. "This way, Doctor. Hackney should be with you soon." "Thank you." She closed the door behind her.

I wanted my husband to hold me, but I know the doctor would probably think we're crazy, I didn't care, he should get use to us. We might be here again, if I have my way we will.

"Hey darling, could we stop by Walmart, I need some hangers, and extra storage. I want to do my closet today, it's getting on my nerves and I need organization!" I placed a hand on my chest fake dying. "I might die if I don't, you have to save me Alexander, if not me, then do it for the clothes, they need your help!" He burst out laughing.

"You are such a dork!" I stuck my tongue out. "Takes one, to know one." He shook his head, getting off his chair to kiss me. "You shouldn't tease me with that tongue of yours, I don't think the nurses would like to hear how loud you can get, when I hit your sweet spot." I gasped. "Alexander you dog!" He chuckles. "Behave yourself sweetness. We have all night "

He didn't get to answer, the doctor walked in wearing a blue dress shirt, grey slacks, glasses, and ponytail.

"I heard we have celebrities in the building." He looks at us and we burst out laughing. Oh he was going to be a cool, laid back doctor. "No, that's only him, I'm just married to him." He scoffed playfully. "Oh don't give me that crap, you're well known around the world. The infamous Alexander Lightwood married his high-school crush Magnus Bane. There's pictures of you two all over the place."

We looked at each other fearing that our information would be leaked. The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not the first celebrity couple to come here, and you wouldn't be the last. Now unhinge from one another, and let's check these two big bead babies." I giggled a shook my head. I loved my doctor already.

He checked my chart before washing his hands. "Pull your shirt up please, the gel might be a little, but I'm sure you can handle it." He pulled out a small device from his pocket, I guess it's to check the heart beats. "Oh these two are active. They're going to be a handful. They don't want me to check their heart beat, stubborn already." We giggled. "They sound perfect, but I will know for certain after the ultrasound. Do you have any questions?"

Alexander asked a bunch of questions, and Dr. Hackney answered everyone of them. He said my iron was low, so he prescribed me some iron pills. "Take these with your prenatals, along with calcium, folic acid. Now, a nurse will be with you shortly, for your 18 week ultrasound." We nod, "Thank you Doctor Hackney."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec recorded the video of us getting the ultrasound, so we could post it on our YouTube channel.

Alec- "How do you know the difference between A and B?"

Nurse- "A is closers to the cervix, always."

Magnus- "A is on this side? To my left?"

Nurse- "Uh, give me one second, okay you want to know the sexes right?"

Magnus- "Yes."

She took a view pictures, and moving the around to see if she could tell. She type on the screen and I gasped.

Magnus- "It's a girl!"

Alec- "Are you for real?"

Nurse- "mmhm, lol. So A is definitely a girl, and...Same thing."

Magnus- gasped "A girl again?"

Nurse- "Yep, two girls."

Magnus- "Two girls, OMG!!"

The nurse laughed at my enthusiasm.

Nurse- "I printed those for you."

Magnus- "So A is on my left and Breakfast is on my right?"

Nurse- "Mmhmm."

Alec- "I thought it would be a boy and a girl." He kisses me sweetly.

Nurse- "So this is A's spine." She took pictures and labeled everything as she went.

Magnus- "I'm so happy, we're going shopping! Oh I have to call Izzy!! She's going to flip! We're both having girls. OMG I'm excited!" Alec and the nurse burst out laughing. "That's A's head?"

Nurse- "Yup, this is Baby A." She turned the volume up so we could hear her heartbeat. "Baby A's heartbeat is 146 beats per minute which is nice and normal." She was taking a shit ton of pictures. "Yup, there's no question. That's a girl. See her legs are open, showing all her glory." We giggle. "Okay now we're moving on to baby B."

Magnus- "Okay."

Nurse- "This is baby B's leg. 153 beats per minute for baby B. They're like laying right on top of each other too. Lol."

Alec- "Really?" She shows us. "Awww, that's so cute. I'm going to suckered at doing hair." I laugh so hard at that.

Magnus- "Not to worry darling, I got this." The nurse switched to do a 3d ultrasound, and I cried.

Alec- "Awww, is that the baby's head?"

Nurse - "mmhmm"

Magnus - " Aww look at her face, can we have pictures?"

Nurse- "Of course. That's baby A. B is the shy one, B doesn't want pictures. She's got her head down, but they are definitely identical."

Magnus -" She's just like her daddy, but she'll grow out of it, I'm sure." I pull Alexander down to kiss me again. The nurse too more pictures of the babies and we were talking about names, but couldn't come up with any. "Okay, I'll name baby A, and you name baby B."

Alexander grimaced shaking his head. "You are too much, but I love you."

Nurse- "Okay, we are all done here. You have two healthy babies. Congratulations daddies, the doctor will see you, after your blood work."

Magnus- "Thank you Michelle." She smiles, wiping the gel off my stomach.

xcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Hackney, schedule me for a glucose test Friday morning. He told Alec "Make sure he doesn't eat anything after 12." I didn't like that, but I'm use to it by now. Alexander has been making sure I eat healthy, and not pig out on junk food. "But you're healthy, so keep up the good work. Well see you Friday."

We left with a ton of pictures, I didn't know if I wanted to post anymore ultrasound pictures on Instagram. I want to keep it a surprise to the outside world, but tell the family. Alec opened the door for me, and I got inside. "Let's get you some food, go home so you can change into something comfortable if you want."

My husband is so thoughtful. "I love you, you know that?" He chuckles taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles. "I love you too honey. We should FaceTime everyone, and tell then the news, but we should eat first." "Whatever you want love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mother went bat shot crazy when she found out I'm pregnant with twin girls. "They are going to be so beautiful. Congratulations you two. I will be making more visits, out here." "That would be nice, when the band goes back on tour."

While I informed the family of the news, my lovely husband was making us some lunch. I wanted something light for my stomach, I still have crazy nausea, Dr. Hackney said that's completely noraml, he insured us that some men/women have morning/evening sickness throughout their entire pregnancy. He gave me some names of tea, that helps with morning sickness as well. So we can get some on the way out.

"Lunch is done people. I've slaving away in the kitchen, and you can't even be on time? *scoffs* That'll be the last time I make you'll something to eat! I quit!" *Storms off* we burst of out laughing. I feel so sorry for our kids. They have goofballs for parents. He made us Chicken salad sandwiches with French fries. "This looks amazing darling! Thank you."

@Magnus_LightwoodBane: I have a man that can throw down in the kitchen! #ChefLightwoodBane

I carried my food to the room, our furniture was getting delivered soon and I couldn't wait. We still had ordered beds for the guestrooms, but we'll have to save that, for another day.

My parents informed us, that they installed three business lines, internet and phone in our offices, and Alec's studio. They installed security cameras throughout the entire house and on the outside. The rest of the house just had cable, no WiFi we already have so many lines.

I wanted to finish Hawaii five-0 we never had a chance to finish season 6, so I was excited. My husband got me addicted to the show, but I was okay with it. He joined me in the room, and we ate in peace. I was getting sleepy, and he noticed, I ate half of my food, I couldn't finish the rest, if I did I would vomit all over the bed. "I'm going to put this up for you for later, I'll be back in a moment." "Don't take too long darling." He kissed my forehead, and walked to the kitchen.

"Jasper, Apollo! Come!" I put them on the bed with me, Jasper lays on my legs, while Apollo lays his head on my side. I don't know why they do that, but I'm not complaining. Alec soon walks into the room giggling. He takes a picture of us, I'm too tired to protest, I reach out for him to lay with me. I need to lay on him, until we get our bed, that's the only way I can sleep. "Sleep baby, I'll wake you in three hours. I love you." "Hmmmm, I love you too." I kissed his lips, and closed my eyes. We slept the day away, and I didn't feel like going anywhere else today.

I was puking my guts out, so I just wanted to sleep and relax with my husband. I couldn't keep anything down, so I had to eat saltine crackers, and drink ginger ale. Ughh!! The worst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My husband was sleeping peacefully when the furniture van arrived. I had no clue what he bought, or where it should go. It killed me to wake him, but I had to. I had scheduled for a pool technician to come out and fix our pool so we could be up and running. I left him, and the pups outside to go wake Magnus. He looked so cute sleeping with a body pillow between his legs and his stomach on top of it. I took pictures of course, how could I not.

I bent down to kiss him awake. "Magnus honey, the furniture truck is here, and I don't know where you want any of this stuff, so could you get up please?" He mumbled something incoherent. I giggled. "What was that love?" He groaned in frustration, opening his eyes and bit with a small glare. "Don't give me that look Mags. I don't know where you're putting the furniture so, get your sexy pregnant ass up!" He giggled as I pulled him from his feet. "You are annoying, you know that?" I shrugged chuckling. "Well you can go back to sleep, and I'll tell them to put it anywhere they would like, how about that for annoyance?" He had wide eyes with the look of fear. "You wouldn't dare!" I started backing out of the room, taunting him. "Wouldn't I? You know damn well I would." I ran out the room laughing.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD-BANE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!" He walked out the room smiling with a glare. I gave him a chaste kiss, "I'll see you in a minute, the guy is in the back fixing the pool so we could start having pool parties!! Woohoo!" He burst out laughing. "Yeah right, nobody will be at this house. I'll be damned." There was a knock on the door, he went to open it while I went to the back yard.

Jasper and Apollo were running around like crazy. I didn't mind, they needed to run that energy out. "Alright that should do it Mr. Lightwood-Bane, the pool and jacuzzi is filling up, and should be working perfectly." He ripped off my receipt then shook my hand. "Thank you so much." "No worries, I'm a bug fan by the way, could you sign something for my daughters?" I nod. "Sure. Do you have anything I can sign?" I sighed a few things for them and took some pictures with the man.

Magnus was telling the movers where to put everything when my phone started ringing. I pulled other out my pocket, my sister was FaceTiming me. "Hey what's up Izzy?" "Well I was calling to tell you'll that I've decided to to move TO SAN DIEGO!!" I almost couldn't breathe. "What seriously? When?" She giggled. "Well Sarah found us a house that's down the street from you guys, and I didn't want to be alone in London, when the band goes back on tour, and I'm due in two months, and Magnus could keep me company. We've been talking about this already. We want our kids to grow up together." I nodded smiling. I snuck a look at Magnus, who was smiling brightly with his mother.

"So when will you be here? And what about mom, dad, and Max?" She rolled her eyes at me. "They're barely around, you know that, and Max is excited to move back to the states. He has been asking for some time now. But to answer your question, we're leaving in a minute, so Simon and I need to crash at your place. Is that cool?" It was my turn to roll my eyes, what kind of stupid question was that? "No Izzy, I'll just tell my 8 month pregnant sister that she has to stay in a hotel." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't sass me Alexander Gideon." "Then don't ask stupid questions Isabelle Sophia. Magnus's parents are leaving on Wednesday, we don't have any beds yet, but we have blow up mattresses and body pillows for you." She gasped. "Oh you are the best big brother ever!! Okay, we're boarding now, see you early morning! I need you to pick us up, I'll text you when we land." " Okay, be safe I love you Izzy."

I was a bit worried because she wasn't supposed to fly at 8 months. Oh well, can't do anything about that now. I needed to get to Walmart and target to buy more mattresses for them, and I'm sure my family is coming with them. Just great, a household of Lightwoods, Banes, Lewis'. That also meant more food shopping.

My husbands interior designing skills are amazing. The front rooms were coming together nicely, we decided one of the family rooms, will be turned into a play room for the kids, and he was going to paint the walls with different animals on it. He made plans with Clary yesterday, and "Crap!" I forgot she and Jace were coming aswell. "Dammit, so much for peace and quiet." I have a feeling my husband did this on purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mags, I need to run to Sam's Club, and Walmart. We're having a full house soon, and it's all your fault." He looked guilty. "I'm sorry darling, but they wanted to come see the house, and Izzy didn't want to live in London anymore, we wanted our kids to grow up together. I needed Clary's help with the painting of the play room. Please don't be angry." I took him into my arms, kissing his forehead. "I'm not angry sweetie, just a heads up would've been better. So we need to shop asap. I have no idea what time everyone is coming. We need TV'S in the rooms anyway and more mattresses." He nods. "They're done now, we can leave after I pay them. I'll meet you in a moment."

I went to put on my shoes, and grab my wallet and keys. Arthur and Tanya were coming with us, I didn't have a problem with that. We needed help with everything anyway. I wanted to get the TV'S first, I needed a total of seven 40" flat-screens for the rooms, and I didn't want to leave them in the car while we shop more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 5 hours of shopping, we finally made it home with tons of food, toiletries, sheets, blanket, pillows, mattresses, toothpaste. Bulks of water, powerades, vitamin water, snacks, etcetera. Now the only thing we had to do was put everything away, and I felt lazy. I didn't want to do anything, but I had no choice.

Magnus went to work on his closest, and wanted to film it, I didn't mind, he didn't need to pick up heavy things anyway. So Arthur helped me put things away, while Magnus and his mother had fun sorting his closest.

Today they delivered our new Samsung washer/dryer along with a deep freezer for extra food, which I am great full for. We're going to have a big family, and we need to have food in our house. I needed some music to get this done quicker, so I blasted our bands channel on Pandora and the song "Mirrors" came blasting through the entire house and I smiled. I loved this song so much, the song I wrote for my amazing husband. I sung along with the song, putting up the groceries.

The doorbell rung and I looked confused, nobody should have been here this early. Arthur went to answer the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HI brother! Did you miss my sexy face?" I rolled my eyes, not even paying him any attention. "If you don't look like my husband, then no, I don't." I heard him gasp behind me. "You wound me Alec. I can't believe you pick your glittery husband over me! I WANT A DIVORCE OF BROTHERSHIP!" I turned to him and burst out laughing, my brother is so dramatic sometimes. "Jerk!" He yelled. "Bitch!" He laughed and hugged me.

"How are you brother? Are you ready for two girls? Their attitudes are going to be combined with you and Magnus. OMG Alec, I'm so sorry." I laughed so hard at that. He really looked worried. "Jace, shut up. I'll be fine, I can handle girls, it's when they get into their teens, I might lose my shit, but they'll have brothers to protect them." His eyes widened at the new information. "What do you mean brothers? Is he having four babies and not two?" I slapped him upside the head. How dense can he be. "OW! What was that for?" "You are so stupid Jace. No he isn't having four babies. We have been talking to our caseworker, and we are in the process of adopting two Filipino twin boys. We have been visiting them almost everyday this week, and they've gotten used to us, so we're just waiting for the to finalize it. They suggested the boys stay with us for a weekend, but we need to get them some beds, toys, and clothes. So tomorrow, you're coming with me to Ikea."

"Well congrats brother. You're going to have a full house! But I couldn't be more proud of you. So, how would you feel about Me and Clary moving to San Diego? I mean why not? This is where the family is anyway." I sighed. I knew this was a trap! Dammit Magnus. He just had to open his mouth, now my whole family is going to live in my neighborhood.

"I'm not shocked anymore. If you want to live out here, then by all means. Help yourself, I can't stop you. Have you found a house yet or are you still looking?" "Izzy asked your realtor Sarah to look for us, and she says there are a few houses around you that are for sell." I nod putting the last of the groceries in the pantry. "Well then, I wish you two the best of luck."

We set the the blow up mattresses and TV'S for the family. Magnus ordered pizza for everyone, and we sat watching movies in the living room for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mags, I'm leaving to pick up the family from the airport. Jace is coming with me. I shouldn't be long. I love you beautiful." I turned to kiss my husband goodbye. "I love you too, drive safely baby."

I heard my husband and brother in law leave the house, and I couldn't get back to sleep with him, so I decided to to finish hanging my clothes and go make breakfast for the family. I know it's only 4:45 in the morning, but I'm hungry and I know Isabelle would be as well.

I finished my hanging my clothes, now it was only time to cook. It was now 5:30 in the morning, so I choose to make something quick. So eggs, hash browns, honey butter biscuits, sausages, and cinnamon rolls sounds like a plan.

The puppies were up, and needing to go outside to do their business. I opened the disappearing doors to the outside, and let them run out. I kept the door open, like ingredients the cool air that was coming in. Thank God, we went through our wedding gifts, and we're gifted with a lot of kitchen appliances. I placed the biscuits and cinnamon rolls in the oven, and heated the frying pan, to start the homemade hash browns. I chopped some onions and added them with the chopped potatoes.

I took down some bowls so everyone can dig in when they arrive. Clary walked into the kitchen half asleep. "Magnus, what are you doing? Isn't it too early to make breakfast?" "No Clarissa, I don't. Plus, the entire Lightwood family is coming, and I'm sure after the flight, they're likely to be hungry, especially Izzy, so would you like to help me, or sit there and complain?" She blushed and giggled. "Fine, I'll make the sausages and bacon. Scoot your booty over." We got to work on the rest of the food.

"We have to clean the kitchen after we're done or Alexander will have a bitchfit. The kitchen is his domain, and he likes it clean, but I'm hungry and he's not here." She looked scared. "Is it really that serious? It's just a kitchen, shouldn't you have a say in it?" I shook my head. "No, he let me have free reign of the entire house except the kitchen and basement. He loves to cook, I only cook when I have to, it's better than eating fast food all the time, that's not healthy for me. So he makes sure I eat 5 times a day. Three full meals, and two snacks. I like our routine, though it's going to change once the band goes back on tour."

The biscuits a and cinnamon rolls were done. I buttered the biscuits, and frosted the cinnamon rolls. "Are you going back on tour with the band? I know I have to, but I just wanted to know if, they are hiring someone else for wardrobe." "No, I won't be able to, we are adopting 3 year old twins boys, so I won't be able to leave, plus I have doctors appointments, every two weeks now, that would cost way too much money to fly back and forth, even if we have it, that doesn't mean we should spend it like crazy." She looked sad for a few seconds. "Well I'm going to miss your inappropriate remarks on tour, and you in general, but I'm happy for you and Alec. You deserve it, now when do I get to meet the babies?"

I smiled and shook my head. "In September, around Alexander's birthday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary and I were sitting in the living room eating our breakfast while watching face off. It was an interesting show, and we were hooked on it, the first time watching it. Jasper and Apollo barked when they heard the door open. Alexander walked inside carrying bags, he smiled when he saw that I was awake. "Hey baby, what are you doing up?" "I couldn't sleep without you, duh. You should know that by now, plus I made breakfast, so go put the bags away and wash up." "Yes sir."

I took out paper plates, forks, and started some coffee. I greeted everyone except Isabelle, she was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" I asked Simon. He rolled his eyes. "Exploring of course. She's so nosy." "I heard that! I am not, I just want to look at Magnus's work!" I smiled and burst into laughter, oh how I missed this woman. "IZZY!" "MAGNUS MY LOVE, HOW ARE YOU?!" "I am so swell your highness. Shall I escorts you to the kitchen to have breakfast?" I held out my hand, and she graciously took it. "You shall my good man, I am starving." We giggled as we walked away, completely ignoring everything and everyone.

After breakfast was done, everyone disbursed to their respectable rooms. Alexander was playing with all the puppies, four puppies to be exact. Jasper, Apollo, Echo, and Kiara were giving Alec kisses and hopping all over him, it was the cutest sight, but I wanted to sleep now.

"Alexander, I'm tired, can we go to bed, I want you to run my stomach please." He looked up and nodd. "Sorry pups, duty calls, time for bed." He walked Kiara and Echo upstairs to Max and Izzy, while our babies, walked with me in our room. "Come on my babies, let's take a nap." I helped them on the bed, and they got in the same position they always do.

"Okay love, let's sleep, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow and leading into next week. Isabelle, Clary and our mothers wants to go shopping with you and all of the men are going with me to pick out the boys beds, and we're going to but everything together. I need sleep to deal with the headache, I'm going to get with Jace and Simon arguing all day. Come to think of it, you shouldn't have invited them two, I can't deal with them." I laugh because everything he said was true.

Jace and Simon are some real assholes, but Alexander knows how to get them in place. I snuggled closers to my husband, breathing in his scent. He smelt like my Japanese cherry blossom lostion, meaning he smelt amazing. I closed my eyes and sighed in happiness. "I love you baby." "I love you too honey." He kisses my forehead once more and we fall asleep almost instantly.


	32. Family Time

This is the next part of this story. Magnus and Alexander have four children, and two dogs. Chairman got attached to Catarina, and Magnus didn't have the heart to tear them apart. Please leave comments!

 

 

Chapter 32

 

 

It was the last show the of tour, and it was being filmed for our HBO special world wide, but you could still watch the show live online. I was happy about that, because my family could watch the whole show. They've missed the last four months of it. I wished they could've came with me, but they're still young and tour is no place for children or my pregnant husband. Before i left we were finally able to adopt our boys, but I was so sad because I had to leave them a week later.

They didn't understand, when I told them that I had to go away for a couple of months to work. They wanted me there with them, but we sat down and watched a few of my concert DVD's and their eyes were big when they saw my face on the screen, It was so precious. They started calling both Magnus and myself "Dad" and "Daddy." For some they would be confused with the names, but we understood our kids already, that's what mattered the most.

Our families fell in love with them quickly. We adopted two twin Filipino/Samoan boys with beautiful light brown eyes. They were the cutest little Angels, I've ever seen. Well besides my niece Cara, but still cute. When we first met them, they were shy, the case worker said "They don't really like people, they tend to avoid being in the center of attention. So many have tried to interact with the boys, but would come up short. I was hoping they would open up to someone because they are very intelligent for their ages."

We nodded, as she spoke, but that didn't last long because one of the walked up to me smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm London, what's your name?" I gasped. He spoke perfectly, without stuttering in his baby voice. I held out my hand for him to shake. "My name is Alexander Lightwood-Bane and this is my husband Magnus Lightwood-Bane, its nice to meet you London." He shook my hand and giggles broke out between the two boys. "I like you, your funny." His brother joined him soon after. "Hello, I'm Grayson." He stood closely to his brother. I bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you prince Grayson." They giggled again.

The case worker was lost for words. "That has never happened before. They don't like people." "We do too! We like Ale-santer and Mag-bus." London protested. Magnus burst out laughing, making the twins do the same. We stayed playing with them for three hours, and I didn't want to leave them. Grayson pulled on my pants leg, I bent down to his level. "Are you going to come back tomorrow to play with us?" His smile was so wide, I couldn't say no. "Of course, I shall come at the same time. No you must be off your highness's you have to take a royal bath and get ready for bed." They giggled and gave the both of us tight hugs.

The caseworker knew that we wanted them immediately. She nodded in understanding, "I'll get right on it. I'll see you two tomorrow, and we'll start the paperwork."

We went to the foster home everyday, at the same time, and didn't miss a beat. We grew on them so much, that when they asked if they could come live with us, we were so excited to tell that we're their parents now, and they would stay with us permanently. "Yay!!!.." They cheered and went to gather their belongings. Magnus and I were balling our eyes out, our dream was coming true, and I couldn't wait to be a father to all 4 of our children.

Welcome to.the family London Hayes Lightwood-Bane and Grayson Hayden Lightwood-Bane born November 19, 2020. We chose their middle names, because they didn't have one, and that's how our big family began.

Their room was painting half red, half blue with Spider-Man swinging through New York City. Me and Clary worked on that room for days getting it just right. Corner beds with storage for their toys, couches, desks for coloring/painting, dressers for their clothes, 33" TV and their bathroom was avengers themed. They were decked out with every action figures you could think of. We bought them all the toys they wanted, but after a while we cut that real quick. Not raising spoiled brats.

We enrolled them in preschool to further their education, and they loved it, they would Skype me everyday, telling me about their day at school. I was sad that I couldn't be there, but I had to work. I'm so glad after I decided to take a year off road focus on my family. Magnus was scheduled to have the babies in a week, and I need to be home. I'm not missing my children's birth, damn that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy! Daddy! We miss you!" I chuckle at my son's enthusiasm. "I miss you too, are you excited to see me on the TV with your dad?" They nodded with big smiles. "Yes! Are you going to sing?" "Yes I am, would you like me to sing a song for you?" "Yes! The wheels on the bus!" I burst into laughter. That was their favorite song, and they loved the way I sung it." I will sing it for you sweethearts. Where's your dad?" They looked behind them. "He's in the kitchen, making us a snack." Grayson said shly. He's still a little shy, but London has grown out of his shell, and has taking over the drama queen roll of the house. Yup, just like his father.

"Oooo, what's the snack for today?" Magnus had to do all the cooking, while I'm away, and I know it's hard on him. His feet are swollen, and his bigger now, so it's a struggle. It's killing me that he's there alone. Max and my mother helps him alot, but that's supposed to be my job.

"I wanted a bagel and strawberries, and he wanted peanut butter and banana sandwich." Yes they were twins, but their taste buds were completely different. They liked certain things, and we had to learn that pretty quickly. "Daddy can you make us some more pancake things like you did last time?" "Hmmm, with strawberries and blueberries?" They nodded and giggled. "Boys! It's time to eat." Magnus yelled in the back. They gasped. "Bye daddy, love you!" "And don't forget the song." I snickered. "What song?" They huffed and rolled their eyes. That still cracked me up, when they do that. Like 'what three year old son roll their eyes, that early?' "I won't forget I promise, love you!"

It was almost time for us to perform, and the camera crew were filming me talking to my family. "Hello darling. How are you?" I smiled a toothy smile seeing my husbands beautiful face. "I'm good, I'm coming home to you, so I'm excellent." He chuckles. "Me either. We miss you, Jasper is laying in your side of the bed. He cries sometimes and I have to put on a video for him to stop, but how do you feel about performing to 100,000 people?" I shook my head. "I'm still trying to get use to it." They signaled for me to wrap it up, and it kind of pissed me off. I sent them a deadly glare, and they got hint. You do not rush me, while I'm talking to my family. Shit will get real in this bitch!

"I'm sorry to cut this short honey, but I'm being told it's time for us to start the show soon. Everybody is coming to the house?" "Yes, our parents just arrived, So has Izzy and Cara. Just waiting for Jace and Max." I nod standing up, walking to the bathroom. "I love you baby, I'll see you tomorrow, stay off your feet please. Our family is there, they are going to help you. I've asked them to already." He rolled his eyes. "I love you too darling, good luck, and be safe." "I'll FaceTime you as soon as I'm on the plane. Don't tell the boys though. I want to surprise them at school. Bye sweetie." "See you later Baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle Jace, come on! DADDY IS ON TV! HE'S GOING TO SING WHEELS ON THE BUS!" London shouted, pulling Jace to the couch. "Okay buddy, I'm coming. Let's sit in the front okay?"

They were watching the concert in the theater room. It had movie theater chairs, and a huge projector screen. "Shhh, it's starting." Grayson said.

The band walked onto the stage and the boys clapped excitedly, seeing their aunts/uncles on stage. When Alexander walked out, they cheered loudly. Thank goodness Cara was in the room next door sleeping peacefully.

"I so want that shirt! Where did he get it?" Alexander wore a Harajuku anime t-shirt with every show on it, black skinny jeans, red Nike Air Max, and red snap back (backwards) beaded bracelets, and his long sterling silver family pendant. "He has a bunch in the closet I ordered for him. I'll get you one after this is over." Magnus told Max. "You are the best brother in law ever!" The family laughed and continued to watch the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We said our chant and walked on stage. I took a few minutes before heading out there. I needed to pray to get my thoughts together. I could feel the energy of the crowd before I even walked on the stage. The entire place erupted with screams and cheers. This was the last concert and we're ending it with a back at 'Rock in Rio'.

I grabbed the microphone, and pushed my in-ears in some more. I couldn't here the beat over the screams. It was time to rock out, I was starting off with my favorite song at the moment. Jesse J "Not my Ex" I could relate to the lyrics.

My ex used to tell me I'm flawless

When laying low with other girls

Believed him when he said he was honest

Then blamed myself when I got hurt

My next used to tell me I'm selfish

But never did he put me first

Ignore and he'd do it on purpose

Just to have the last word huh

But known you wanna love me

Who knows what you'll find

It won't be easy but I'm down for the ride

Just remember, you're not my ex (no)

I know I can be troubled,

Lord knows that it's hard

It won't be simple when I give you my heart

Just remember huh, I'm not your ex

I'm falling for you

You're falling for me

I won't promise I won't hurt again

I can promise we won't be like them

I'm falling for you

You're falling for me

I won't promise I won't walk away

I can promise it won't be the same

My ex used to tell me no male friends

Cut 'email off if you really care

I would go away a couple days 100 girls at his place

Games night, truth or dare huh

My ex used to tell me he's so chill

Then steal my phone so I couldn't leave Yes

Act a clown, run his mouth, cussing out

Out me down thank God I set me free

Cause now you wanna love me

Who knows what you'll find

(Mmmmm)

It won't be easy but I'm down for the ride

Just remember, you're not my ex (mmm, mmm)

I know I can be troubled,

Lord knows that it's hard

It won't be simple when I give you my heart

Just remember huh, I'm not your ex (YES..)

I'm falling for you

You're falling for me

I won't promise I won't hurt again

I can promise we won't be like them

I'm falling for you

You're falling for me

I won't promise I won't walk away

I can promise it won't be the same

Now oh, oh yeah

It won't be the same

It won't be the same (no, no)

It won't be the same

I'm falling for you

You're falling for me (you are)

I won't promise I won't hurt again

I can promise we won't be like them (your ex)

And I'm not your ex

You're not my ex

You're not my ex

(Mmm, mmmmmm)

The crowd was going nuts screaming after I finished the song. I took a drink of my water and walked to the middle of the stage getting ready for the next song. I forgot I needed my acoustic guitar, so I jogged back up the stage to get it from my guitar tech David. "Thank you." He smiles and nods.

"Hurry up boss, you're going to miss your cue. You know you don't like being late to things." Simon says to me in a teasing way. I smile and slapped him in the back of the head, sticking my tongue out to him. He does the same in return. The band burst into laughter, as Simon rubbed his head. I forgot this was being filmed/live, I shrugged and went back to my place on the stage.

I started playing the chords of the song, and the crowd went nuts. The atmosphere of the place was intense, to the point I couldn't breathe, but I love it.

Bitter sweet thing, Could this be a dream

Or just the same nightmare ,That's keeps me awake

Feel it in my brain ,Tall shot of pain

Pour a little up now for ,The love that we've made

I feel it in the morning, you're still here in the morning

I see you but you're gone, telephone the doctor

I'm not okay

The bottom of the bottle to fill this empty heart up

A thousand proofs don't change the truth

I dive in, but I can't

I can't drink you away

I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim, I've tried all of their

Friends

But I can't drink you away

All of these rocks, I can't swim outta this

skin I'm livin in

Say, now tell me baby, don't they make a medicine for heartbreak (mmmmm, ohh)

Tell me baby, oh yeah now don't they make a medicine for Heartbreak (hey...yea)

Got the poundin on my brain, so in drowned it away

When the sun comes tomorrow, you can find me

Doin the same

Cause I just can't forget the way we turned out this bad

And now the only thing that sleeps here

Is the ghost of you instead and then I

I feel it in the morning huh, you're still here in the morning

I see you but you're gone, telephone the doctor

I'm not okay

The bottom of the bottle to fill this empty heart up

A thousand proofs don't change the truth

I dive in, but I can't

I can't drink you away

I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim, I've tried all of their

Friends

But I can't drink you away

(No I can't, huh)

All of these rocks, I can't swim outta this

skin I'm livin in

Say, now tell me baby, don't they make a medicine for heartbreak

(Oh)

Tell me baby, (one more time) now don't they make a medicine for Heartbreak

(Break it down)

I can't drink you

No, I can't drink you away, away

I can't drink you

I can't drink you

Away, away

I can't drink you

I can't drink you

Away, away

No, I can't drink you

I can't drink you

Away, away

I can't drink you away, huh

I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim, I've tried all of their

Friends

But I can't drink you away

(No I can't)

All of these rocks, I can't swim outta this

skin I'm livin in

Say, now tell me baby, don't they make a medicine for heartbreak

(Don't they, don't they, tell me baby)

Tell me baby, oh yeah (one more time) now don't they make a medicine for Heartbreak

Oh right,

Tell me baby

Can't they make a medicine for my heart break

Heartbreak

Tell me baby

Can't they make a medicine for my heartbreak

Cause I can't, drink you away

I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim

I've tried all of them friends

I can't drink you away

All of these rocks

I can't swim out of this skin I'm livin in...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rio, como voce esta noite?" *fans screaming louder*

"What the hell? I didn't know you were fluent in Portuguese" Jordan says through into the mic. The band laughs at his clueless brain. I walk up the stage to hand my guitar to Dave, while the band bickered.

"Jordan, I've known you for hours long? And you're just now realizing that I can speak different languages? I'm fluent in 6. Geez man, get it together. Now I made a promise to my two my babies that I would sing them a special song for them. *A picture of the boys pop up on the screen for the world could see it. The crowd awe's and claps.* "We have to sing wheels on the bus, then straight into 'Can't stop the feeling' got it?" *the band's smiles and nods*

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda para cantar Essa musica" *the crowd cheers loudly* "Alright here we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grayson and London were holding hands, sitting in the same chair with a smile on their faces, watching their daddy on the huge screen. When Alec began to sing, the boys jumped up streaming the lyrics, and surprisingly the crowd sung along with the band.

The wheels on the bus go round and round

Round and round, round and round

The wheels on the bus go round and round

All through the town

Alec cues the band to start the beat.

The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish

Swish, swish, swish, Swish, swish, Swish

The wipers on the bus go swish, swish, swish

All through the town

The doors on the bus they open and shut open and shut. Open and shut, open and shut.

The doors on the bus they open and shut open and shut.

*the beat changes into Can't stop the feeling*

The boys were up dancing around to their fathers singing, but when the song changed they stopped. Magnus knew why, it was the song from their favorite movie at the time trolls, and they would sing it with Alexander even time they watched it.

I got this feeling inside my bones

It goes electric, waves when I turn it on

All through my city, all through my home

We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone

Magnus recorded the boys singing along with their father, and jumping up and down. The family was all laughing and joining in with them.

I got that sunshine in my pocket

Got that good song in my feet

I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops oooh

I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so

Phenomenally

You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop

Under the lights when everything goes

Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close

When we move, we'll you already know

So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine

The boys were all over the place, it was the cutest thing. Their eyes were so big and bright dancing around with their grandparents, and uncles.

Nothing I can see but you, when you dance, dance, dance

Feeling good, good, creeping up on you

So just dance, dance, dance, come on

All those things I should do to you

But you dance, dance, dance

And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling

So just Dance, dance, dance

I can't stop the feeling

So just Dance, dance, dance, come on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished the song and the crowed roared loudly. Now that I made my promise, it was time to get back to the music, this was a fast paced show, and the quicker we get the is done, the quicker I could get some to my family. The band went straight into the next song.

For those days we felt like a mistake

Those times when love's what you hate

Somehow we keep marching on

For those nights when I couldn't be there

I've made it harder to know that you know

That somehow, we'll keep moving on

There's so many wars we fought

There's so many things we're not

But with what we have

I promise you that

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

For all of the plans we made

There isn't a flag I'd wave

Don't care where we've been

I'd sink us to swim

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

For those doubts that swirl all around us

For those lives that tear at the seams

We know

We're not what we've seen

Oh

For this dance we move with each other

There ain't no other step

Than on foot

Right in front of the other

Oh

I gestured for the crowd to clap along with the song, as well as sing it louder.

There's so many wars we fought

There's so many things we're not

But with what we have

I promise you that

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

For all of the plans we made

There isn't a flag I'd wave

Don't care where we've been

I'd sink us to swim

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Right, right, right, right, left

Right, right, right, right, left

Right, right, right, marchin on

Well have the days we break

And we'll have the scars to prove it

Well have the bombs that we saved

But we'll have the heart

Not to lose i

For all of the times we've stopped

For all of the things I'm not

Oh!

You put one foot in front of there other

We've moved like we ain't got no other

We go where we go were marchin on

Marchin on

I was dancing around the stage, bending down touching fans hands, just interacting with the crowd.

There's so many wars we fought

There's so many things we're not

But with what we have

I promise you that

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Were marchin' on

Right, right, right, right, left

Right, right, right, right, left

Right, right, right, marchin on

Marchin on

Right, right, right, right, left

Right, right, right, right, left

Right, right, right, marchin on

Marchin on

Marchin on

The lights cut off, we all took a drink of some water, my throat was getting dry a lot, which wasn't a good sign. I needed vocal rest badly, touring for 5 years straight with no breaks, was killing my vocal chords. I signaled to Will that I needed tea pronto. He gave me a thumbs up and walked off the stage.

"Rock in Rio 2024, how are we feeling tonight?" *screams* "OMG look at all you beautiful people out there." *more screams* "We are Mortal Instruments for those of you that don't know us. We're going to play a couple of songs for you. It's been our dream to play at Rock in Rio, so thank you so much for having us tonight." *the crowd cheered, clapped and screamed* "The next song is from our first album. Sing along if you know the words."

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just praying to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

Cause when a heartbreaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worse

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Even...no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me

Was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked

Up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces

Yeah

I'm falling to pieces

They say that bad things happen for reason

But no wise words gon' stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when the heart breaks no it don't break even

Even...no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me

Was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked

Up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces

Yeah

I'm falling to pieces

Yeah

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even)

"Simon!" I walked around clapping and dancing around while Simon sung his verse.

(Simon)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and non of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains

Ooh

(Both)

Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

(Alec)

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break

No it don't break

No it don't break even no...

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me

Was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked

Up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces

Yeah

I'm falling to pieces

Yeah

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

(Cause when the heart breaks no it don't break even

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This may sound crazy, but I didn't know that they sung that song. It was the song of the summer, I don't know what year, but everyone loved that song in middle school." Max said to no one in particular.

"Don't feel bad Max, neither did I." Magnus comforted him. The show was almost over, and the boys were playing something on their tablets, while watching their father on the stage. "What should we eat tonight?" "Pizza! And French fries!" The boys shouted. Magnus shook his head and chuckled at his babies. "No, let's pick something else, you're daddy has spoiled you two with pizza, no more. How about some Chick Fila?" "We want nuggets please." "Of course sweethearts, and you can have a brownie for dessert, as long as you eat all your food."

"We have two more songs for you tonight, me and my good friend Maia Robert's wrote this a while ago, and decided to to put out to the world, and it went number one in a day, so thank you shadowhunters, you'll are insane! So Maia, please join me in the front, and let's sing our lovely hearts out."

The family burst out laughing at Alec and Maia dancing around the stage like idiots. "Will you two dorks quit it!" Alec gasped and looked at Maia. "I do believe we have some haters in the band Maia. What ever shall we do?" "Well sir, I do believe we should give them, the politest finger." Alec took the mic from his hand and laughed to the point of tears. The look on Jordan's face was priceless, he didn't expect that snap back from his girlfriend.

"Whoo, okay, ahem let's start the song." Alexander said in between laughing again.

(Maia)

I found myself dreaming in silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

Woke up in tears with you by my side

breath of relief and I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you

Like im gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

(Alec)

In the blink of an eye, Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything the truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

(Heyyy)-Maia

Any chance that I get

And I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time, say what we want

(Say what we want)-Maia

Use what we got before it's all gone

(Oh, no)

'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

(Both)

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you

I'm gonna love you- Alec

I'm gonna lose you-Alec

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you

(Oh) Alec

Like I'm gonna lose you

(Like I'm gonna lose you)

(Both)

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when

When we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you

I'm gonna love you- Alec

Like I'm gonna lose you

Like I'm gonna lose you-Alec

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

"One more song, then it's time for a bathe, little ones." Magnus said to his sons, it was getting late now, and they had a bedtime to stick to. Arthur and Robert just returned with everyone's dinner and they were just watching the rest of the show. The boys watched the whole two hours, trying to sing some of their fathers songs, but didn't know some of the words, but they made up their own lyrics until the course came back 'round.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The last song I will sing for you tonight if off the 'The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug' soundtrack, that I wrote. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend you go see it, soon as possible, it's an amazing film, with a very talented cast, and directors. Now on with it, I want to see my family now, I'm not trying to rush this, but... Oh who the hell am I kidding, I'm trying blow this joint." *everyone laughs loudly* "Let's go people! We have planes to catch!"

Oh misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brother's souls

And should the shy be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's son

If this to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will

Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out for the rope

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

Oh should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in the mountain halls

We got too close to the flames

Calling out father hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For it the dark returns then

My brothers will die

And as the sky's falling down

It crashed into the lonely town

And with that shadow upon through ground

I hear my people screaming out

*the crowd screams the lyrics loudly*

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning

(Fire)

And I see fire, feel that heat upon my skin

(Fire)

And I see fire (woohooooo..)

(Fire)

And I see fire

Burn on and on the mountains side

The crowd cheered and we took our bows. Jem took a few pictures of us with the crowd, and the HBO crew filmed us until we reached the airport. We thanked them for their services, and they told us when the documentary should be live. I wasn't really paying attention to that, I just wanted to get on the freaking plane to leave. We said goodbye to each other, even though they'll be at my house in two weeks to see our newborn twin girls and meet London and Grayson.

Simon, Clary, Will, Jem, and Tessa were all on the same flight to San Diego. The trio was with us because, they were picking up the keys to their new house. My parents rented the house out to them, since they weren't using it. They moved a couple of streets over from us, but I didn't mind it. I texted Magnus when I was boarding the plane, I know he was getting the boys ready for bed,and he'll soon join them soon. I'm hoping to surprise him, in the morning, when he's getting the boys ready for school.

I was exhausted, and I needed sleep. I haven't been able to sleep these past four months, without my darling husband. My insomnia came back, and Magnus was not happy about it. We Skype alot, so I could sleep all the time, and it helped a lot. Sometimes the time difference killed us, but we got through it. If it was really early in the states, then it would be late wherever I am and vise versa.

Before we left the stage Will bought me two hot teas for my throat. OMG I can't wait to rest my voice for a while. The pilot told us it was time to take off, and I couldn't be happier. I took two sleeping pills, and sat back and relaxed. This was going to be a long flight, and I'll be damned if I didn't sleep. I wanted to spend the day with my family before my husband has the twins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Baby, I'm boarding the plane now, I know i told you, that'll call, but I figured you were putting the boys in bath, and playing with them before they went to bed. I know you're exhausted aswell. So get some sleep, I love you, and I'll see you soon. Kiss the boys goodnight for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. Daddy's Home

Our family left after the show was over, and if I'm honest, I was kind of glad. I've been irritated with them lately, maybe it's because they do everything for me, but dammit as long as, I have two feet/hands I can do things myself. I'm 8 months pregnant now, and I was due next week. What are the odds, our girls will have the same birthday as their father? Can you imagine the house that day? I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Planning two separate birthday parties, at different times. Nope, that's way too much stress. 

London and Grayson were asleep now peacefully in their room. Having twin boys, that have so much energy, was tiring. But that's because I'm pregnant, and can't move around that much. They helped me a lot though; with folding clothes, cleaning their room, so I wouldn't have to bend down alot, and just little things like getting me a bottle of water from the refrigerator, or some snacks. They are my little Angels, and we're blessed to have them. They've told Alexander and I, they couldn't wait to meet their sisters. 

We had to explain to them, how boys can get pregnant, that's was hard to explain to a three year old, but we made it work. They are inquisitive, and wants to know everything. Honestly, they're just mini Alexander's. I wish my love was here with us now. The boys cried every night for a month straight because he wasn't here. It was bad, I had to FaceTime or Skype Alexander at weird times throughout the day. I felt bad because it'll be 4 in the morning in the country he was in, and at night here, but he never complained, not once. He made there day by talking to them for hours, before the fell asleep holding the phone. 

My poor husband, wouldn't get any sleep, I didn't like it, and I knew it would be bad, but he waved it off saying "I'll be fine Mags, don't worry." That didn't help, because he went back to his old ways... His insomnia was back, and it was full force. I would make him go to sleep on Skype, he was delirious all the time, and couldn't focus sometimes for interviews, radio shows, concerts, nothing. We got into it a few times, I would have to curse him out so bad for him to sleep. He was acting like a brat because of lack of sleep. Tour was over, which meant he could sleep in if he wanted to but I doubt he would. He wants to spend every day with us as a family, and catch up. He was sad he missed some of the most important days of the boys lives, but the boys ensured him, that it was okay. They knew their daddy had to work, to provide for his family. 

I made sure the doors were all locked, typing in the password for the security alarm. I left the light over the stove on in the kitchen, and walked to the bedroom. It's been hard sleeping alone, but the pups keep me company. Jasper has been sad, because Alexander hasn't been around, he would howl and cry out for him, it was so loud. I had to call Alec a few times for him to stop, but sometimes Alexander would be doing a show and couldn't make it to the phone. I would have to put on a YouTube Playlist of Alexander talking or singing and he would be quiet and listen to his voice. But baby was coming home tomorrow and I couldn't wait!

I washed the makes up off my face before getting into bed. The day Alec left for tour, our bed was shipped that afternoon, so he wasn't able to see it. Actually he hasn't seen any of the new furniture. I wanted to give him a house tour, but he told me not to. He wanted to wait until he was home to see the finish design. Speaking of designs, Isabelle and I have been working on my clothing company, and it's been going great. I made the decision to call it "Malec" with my named signed on the tags. "Malec Jr's" were for kids, and that was going crazy. 

Grayson and London were the models for the kids line, and Max and Jace modeled for the adult line. For my women line, I chose to call it 'Isabelle' she was the one helping me with the foundation, so of course I named it after her. Business was doing great, it was just an online store at the moment, but we're getting orders all over the world. It also helped that the band wore my clothes on tour, and at public appearances. Like Jace's movie premier, The Hobbit premier, the Brit Awards, etcetera. 

We were supposed to look for store locations a few months ago, but Izzy went into labor, and we pushed the thought back, until she full recoverd, but now it was my turn to go into labor and I can't weight to drop this load. I just feel so heavy, I can't even breathe sometimes when I'm sitting up, I have to sit to the side, or just last down. I love my babies dearly, but they have not been kind to me, these last few months. 

I texted my husband goodnight. "I love you darling, I'm excited to see you tomorrow, please be safe, and have a nice trip." I plugged my charger into my phone, and placed it beside me, so I could hear the alarm go off at 6:45. Our toddlers were in preschool, and did not like to wake up in the morning. I sighed, and laid on my right side, and closed my eyes. I was tired. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My alarm went off, and I groaned. I didn't want to get up, it felt like I just went to sleep. "Dammit." I looked over and Jasper and Apollo were waiting for me to get up. "Good Morning babies. Go wake up London and Grayson please." The barked and ran out the room. I'm so happy the puppies are well trained, Alexander made sure of that every chance he got. They get into some stuff, but it's never anything major. 

I hear barks up stairs as I get up to do my business and brush my teeth. I make my way slowly up the stairs, I hear giggles from the boys, and I smile. Huskies are so playful and protective of them. "Good morning boys! How did you sleep?" We have this routine every morning, we talk about our dreams, and sometimes they are very exciting. "It's time to brush your teeth, have you gone to the restroom yet?" They shook their heads no. "You know the drill. London you use your bathroom, Grayson you use the hall bathroom." "Okay!" They ran to each bathroom, and I went to their closet to take out some clothes. 

Today they're dressing like mini me's so I pulled out some denim jeans, white Polo shirt, tan gentlemen jacket, white Sperry shoes, and a black belt. I also had to take our some extra clothes, just in case they have accidents in school. I put the extra clothes inside their backpacks. I helped them brush their teeth and washed their face. "Dad, is daddy coming home today?" They ask me this every morning, and I reply with the same answer. "Not yet buttercup." Sad faces. I hate when they have sad faces, but that'll change soon. Alexander was indeed coming home today, but he asked me to keep it a surprise.

I dressed them both in record time, no complaints today. Sometimes they would fight with me over clothes, shoes, etcetera, but today the behaved and I was overjoyed. "Let's have some breakfast, what cereal do you want this morning?" I knew the answer, but always asked. "Cinnamon toast crunch." For London, "Fruit Loops." For Grayson. Some days I would wake up early enough and make the breakfast, but I'm just not feeling it today. I've been have   
Braxton Hicks this morning, and boy do they hurt. I try not to show the boys I'm in pain, they'll worry their butts off and would cling to me, not wanting to leave my side. One time they called Alec and he was about to leave Tokyo to come home to me. 

Alexander was on stage when that happened. Tessa had his phone and answered it. They had tears in their eyes, asking for their father immediately. That's when I found out about the Braxton Hicks. I've never experienced something like that before, and they hurt like a bitch. Thankfully Max was staying the night and drove me to the hospital. Alexander was so scared, he told Max to keep him updated, no if ands or buts. He would've cancelled the rest of the tour, just to come home and take care of me. 

I poured the cereal in their favorite character bowls. Current fight in the house, Captain America is better than Ironman, I blame their father he did this, I was hoping he would fix it, but no.....that mother fucker added more heat to the fire saying "Batman is better then both of them." They got into shouting match for an hour, I thought I was going to lose my mind, but it was so cute. Alexander still spent time with them, even though it's on FaceTime. 

"Please don't make a mess on your clothes." The sun was rising, and I needed to let the pups out to do their business. We decided to change their diet to half raw, half kibble, and it's been amazing. Alexander did some research on it, and planned to change their diet to raw once he gets back. He ordered some raw meat from reelraw.com and they have loved all of it. This mornings meal was Chicken necks, I separate them and put them in their bowls. 

"Dad, I'm done." I nod, and wash my hands. "Okay sweetie, wipe the milk off your face please, then get your backpack. Grayson almost done?" He nods, still eating his toast. I whistle "Jasper! Apollo! Come!" They run back inside and wait for my command to eat. I make sure the door, is shut tightly. "Okay babies." They eat their food, and I wipe the jelly off of Grayson's mouth. 

"Hair cut after school boys, our hair is getting too long." Their hair was long and curly, I had to brush ot bavk into a bun. They giggled helping me with my shoes. I grab my keys, and wallet, and phone then it was time for school. I locked the doors to the house, unlocked the car door at the same time. They bulked themselves in their seats, I did a double check making sure they were secure, then we made our way. "Dad can we have McDonald's after school?" "Hmmm, I'll think about it. Since today is Friday, we should go to Chuck 'e' Cheese after school, and have pizza. How does that sound?" They screamed joyfully, and sunflower along to their nursery rhythm songs. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked the boys in the building, and their Ms . Holmes was waiting for them. She's a great person/teacher, she actually teaches the kids, and not just let them watch movies all day. She was a big fan of ours, and loved our boys so much. "HI Magnus, how are you feeling today?" I smiled sweetly, not wanting to say much in front of the boys. "I'm doing well thank you for asking. And you?" She told me how she was doing, then talked about the kids party they were having next Friday and what things I needed to but for the class. "Just send a list, and I will make it happen. I love you my little prince's." They giggled and hugged me, and kissed my cheeks. "We love you too dad." 

I drove home, so I could get ready for my doctors appointment. He was either going to tell me to go straight to the hospital, or wait until next week. I'm really hoping for next week, my husband was coming home today, and I wanted to spend time with him and our boys. 

I made it home safely, but I was starving. I quickly picked up the pups bowls and washed them placing them on the counter to dry. Today I was eating and acai bowl with granola, blueberries, and raspberries. It was quiet in the house, and I didn't like it, Jasper and Apollo would be running to greet me, but they were nowhere to be seen. I placed my breakfast on the island, and went to investigate, where my babies were. 

Walking near my bedroom, I heard muffled noise, but couldn't make out the voice, I was far away. I opened the door and my breath hitched. Sitting in the middle of the bed, playing with the puppies with the brightest smile on his face was my husband. The puppies were laying on him, blocking him from the sight of me. They were excited to see him, and didn't want to get off him. He laughed, and oh how I missed hearing that laugh in person. I smiled taking a picture and posting it. 

Magnus_LighwoodBane: Daddy's home!!!

I wanted kisses too, but the boys weren't allowing him to move. 

"Alexander....." The pups greeted me next, then went to lay on the bed next to Alec. He smiled walking towards me. "Mags." Tears began to fall from my eyes, he kissed me passionately. Time seemed to have stopped, only thing moving were our lips and hands. He went to pull away, but I grabbed his shirt, bringing him back to me. He giggled into the kiss, them moaned. Oh how I wanted him. "Bed." He nodded moving backwards, so he was laying on his back. "Jasper, Apollo, out." I didn't want the to see what was about to happen. I needed him so bad! I've been craving his dick for months! Now that he's here, I can have it again before the girls are born. 

I closed the door and locked it, it's been a long four months. Time for some make up sex.


	34. Daddy's Home pt. 2

Chapter 34

 

 

I landed at 7:30 am this morning, and I was fully rested. I slept the entire flight, didn't regret it one bit. Two cars were waiting for us, outside the airport, Will, Jem, and Tessa were meeting my parents at Simon and Izzy's place. Clary flew to meet Jace in New York, where he was shooting foe his new movie. I checked the time on my watch and muttered to myself. "Dammit." I wanted to see the boys before school. I sighed, couldn't do anything about that, but I'll be there to pick them up.

Some fans were outside the airport, I signed some pictures, took some photos, I couldn't stay any longer, my driver was getting harassed by the police to move the car. "Sorry guys, send me a tweet on Twitter, and I'll follow you as soon as possible. Matter of fact, do it now, and I'll follow you'll while I'm in the car."

It took some time to get home, but I'm hoping to make it there, before Magnus returns. The car wasn't in front of the house, so that was a good sign. I made it before my baby, I could surprise him then. I thanked the driver and made my way into the house. As I opened the door, I had to put in the security code, Jasper and Apollo damn near knocked me over. "Hey boys! Look at you! OMG you've gotten so big!" When the settled down for a few mintues, I grabbed my suitcases and wheeled them into the bedroom.

The room looked amazing. A huge California King bed with dark cherry frame was in the middle of the room, the bed spread was grey, Burgundy, and white with some pattern designs, and thousands of pillows. A fluffy couch at the end of it, with some more pillows on it. The dressers matched the bed frame, the walls were painted a light grey, making the bed pop, with dark Burgundy curtains. The far end of the room, is another couch set facing the outside. You could see the pool from the room.

The TV sat on top of the dresser chest in the center of the room. Baby did an amazing job. I lifted my suitcases in the center of the room, and laid in the bed. The bed sat high, which was perfect for us, didn't have to bend down that far. The pups jumped on the bed and attacked me with kisses and wouldn't let me get up. Afraid I would leave and not come back. I played with them for a while, I didn't even notice my husband watching us, until I heard him say my name.

He looked so beautiful, no make up, hair in a messy bun, some black leggings, a oversized long sleeve shirt, with some socks. He must have taken off his shoes at the door. God I longed for him. He had tears in his eyes, but I kissed them away. I never liked seeing him cry, even of they were happy tears. The kiss ignited, and my body was on flmaes. "Bed" he muttered between kisses, I backed up until my legs hit the bed. He pushed me down lightly, before telling the pups to leave.

I took off my clothes, I wasn't in the mood for fore play, I needed him right now. He got the idea and did the same as me. He belly was huge, it was perfect, and beautiful. "You are so beautiful." He giggled, took some lube from the bedside table, and tossed it to me. "I want to ride you, prepare me." He climbed on my lap, and I didn't waist time. I lubed my fingers, and pushed one inside, letting him get use to the feeling. It's been along time for the both of us, and I didn't want to hurt him. He was a moaning mess on tip of me. "Enough Alexander, I want to feel you inside me now!" "As you wish my love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both us panting and out of breath laying side by side on the bed. "Wow, that's was amazing. Damn I missed you." I chuckled still out of breath. "I missed you too love, come on let's shower before we are late to your doctor's appointment." "Hmmm, I won't to sleep, not shower." I chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Okay, I should really get up, I need to get more fruit, me and the boys have been going crazy on the fruit, we're all out. Speaking of which, I left my breakfast in the kitchen."

I laughed and sat up. "I'll get your breakfast for you, and being it to you. Do you think you could take the sheet off the bed, so I could wash it?" He giggles and nods. I pull on my boxers and make my way to the kitchen. I wash my hands before opening the refrigerator, yeah it was looking at little bit bare in there. Definitely need to go grocery shopping, but first my babies need feeding. I grabbed his acai bowl off the island, then walked back to the room. "Here baby, I'll do the rest, you eat, and I will throw these in the wash.

I took the sheets to the laundry room, and started a load. I needed a shower as well, breakfast too. Yup, shopping by McDonald's for breakfast, that's the closets place by his doctor's office. That or chicken Fila, might just stop there. My mouth watered at the thought of the chicken biscuits. My baby was in the shower, and I joined him. His appointment was in 30 minutes, so we could fool around. We quickly washed our hair and bodies, not taking longer than necessary.

We separated going into our closets. My husband did my closet for me, and it looked great. He installed a island in the center of it. I don't know what I wanted to wear today...I shrugged and pulled out some black skinny jeans, royal blue hooded long sleeve shirt with wholes for thumbs, with my black combat boots. I lotioned my body quickly, and got dressed. Checking the room for phone and wallet, we're driving his car today, because I don't have car seats in mine, which we still have to get, because the babies will.be here soon, and the boys needed new seats anyway.

"Magnus honey, we need to leave." I grab his phone, wallet, and placed it inside his purse. "Coming!" I walked to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water so he wouldn't be thirsty. He walked out wearing black leather pants, a dark royal blue shirt, some black Nike shoes and a bomber jacket. His hair was pushed up in a messy bun looking sexy as ever. "Damn you look so hot." He snickered rolling his eyes. "Come on, I know that look, and we don't have time for round two, maybe later when the boys are asleep. He grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Hackney schedule Magnus' cesarean delivery on September 12, 2024 at 4:30 in the morning. I smiled widely, because my babies were being born on my birthday. Magnus was hesitant at first, but he was happy that he got a date. He looked worried, so I had to calm him. "Don't stress over it right now. I know you are. We can always celebrate my birthday the day before, okay? I don't want you worrying about it." He sighed. "I know that, but dammit. It's going to be stressful. Watch when they get older, it's going to be hell. Can you imagine the both of us as female teens?" We both shuddered at the thought.

Dr. Hackney burst into laughter. "You two are clowns. But, you could go into labor any day Magnus, it could be tonight, or tomorrow, we never know. Whenever those babies decide it's time to get out. Then you'll have your answer, but stay off your feet. You are on immediate bed rest." "I will. My husband is home now, so I can rest, while he takes care of the boys." "Well good. I assume those two pea heads are at school?" We laugh. "Yup, I'm surprising them at school." He smiled and nodded. "They are going to be ecstatic. That's all they talked about when you weren't here." We talked to him for a few more minutes before we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stopped at Sam's Club to stock up on water, kid juices, vitamin water, POWERades, yogurt, cashews, etcetera. We needed to stock the house now, I didn't want to leave Magnus alone with the babies, incase he needed my help. We got so much stuff, I didn't know if we'll have enough room in the car. "What would you like for lunch and dinner?" I asked my husband while the cashier rung up all of our stuff.

"For lunch, could you make those oven baked chicken tenders you and cheese onion rings? The boys will loved those, I can't make them like you do. I was going to take the boys to Chuck 'e' Cheese, but your home, so they might not want to go. What do you have in mind?" I chuckle and pull him closers to me kissing his temple. "I was thinking shrimp pasta with garlic cheddar rolls." "Sounds good darling. We need to buy new car seats for the boys and the babies. After we drop all the stuff off at home, we could stop by 'Babies 'R' Us' before we have to pick up the boys."

I paid for everything before answering him. "We can do that, I need a few more things for the nursery, so that's perfect actually. It was my job to do the nursery, I order everything before I left, and painted the room. Magnus was not aloud inside the room, and since I new my husband, I changed the locks on the room so he wouldn't get in. I loaded everything into the car, laughing at my husband making crazy remarks. "Hey hon, I don't mean to rush you, but I really have to pee." I shook my head, not saying anything. "I'm done sweets, just let me push the cart in the slot okay?" "Hurry up!" I laughed, walking to put the cart away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus practically ran inside the house. I told him to use the toilet before we were the doctor's office, but he didn't listen to me, that's noting new. I laughed and starter unloading the car.

I was half way through when Magnus returned. "No Magnus, go inside and rest, make yourself a snack before we leave. I know you're hungry doll." He got angry with me, huffing as he walked away. I know that's just hormones, so I let it go. He'll calm down sooner or later.

I bought the last pack of water in the house, and started putting everything dairy in the refrigerator. Magnus was in outside with Jasper and Apollo eating a apple. It was only 12:30 and we still had enough to time before we get the boys from school. I didn't want to bother him, because I knew he was still annoyed with me, so I decided to restock the refrigerator with liquids and seasoned the chicken so it would be ready when we get home.

I cut up some watermelon for the pups for a snack, it was warm out, and they hate the heat. The AC was cranked to the max for them and Magnus. I cut the onions so I could just fry them when we get back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, we're picking out car seats for our children. "Did you buy a stroller for them?" "Yes, I have to show it to you later." "That, and I need a house tour. We've been busy today so, I haven't seen the house properly." He chuckles, shaking his head and slapping my ass when I walked past him. I quietly moaned, and he smirked. He know what that does to me. "I see you want to play Mr. Bane." "Oh you have no idea Mr. Lightwood." We're having a staring contest in the middle of the aisle.

His phone started ringing and he blinked away. "Ha! I won that round! Jerk!" He huffed. "That's not fair Isabelle is calling me! Bitch!" I stuck out my tongue and walked away from him, while he took his phone call. I needed to get some extra blankets for the girls. I wanted their draws to be full of everything. I had their names cut in cursive for the wall, I might put everything together when I get home.

I was looking around the store, making sure Magnus didn't see what I picked out for the nursery. I grabbed baby monitors, the room had cameras in it already so that was great. I basically put every item in the cart, you never know what you might need. Magnus was laughing his assistant off to whatever Izzy was talking about. I didn't mind, it gave me time to pay for everything. "Hey darling, can we go home I'm having false labor cramps." I got worried quickly. "Yes, are you okay?" "Yes, it just really hurts." I nodded holding him closers to me, as I pushed the cart. I helped him into the car first, and quickly put everything into the trunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rubbed his stomach for an hour, and he fell asleep. I didn't want to leave his side, incase the Braxton hicks returned. But he seemed fine after we got home, and he went to sleep. It was time to get the boys from school. I made their lunch, in between checking on my husband, seeing him in pain like that, nearly gave me a heart attack. The babies might come sooner then we think.

I turned the oven off and placed the onion rings in the microwave, before leaving. I made sure I had my phone, wallet, keys. "Check." I mumbled to myself. In jogged back to the room, and placed a kiss on my husbands lips, he smiled and kissing me back. "I'm going to get the boys, I'll be back. I love you." "Love you too." He mumbled, going back to sleep. Jasper and Apollo comforted him and I felt better about leaving him.

I was picking the boys up early today, because I missed them and I was having anxiety about my husband going into labor tonight. I pulled up in front of the school and parked. "HI can I help you?" I smile nicely. "Yes I'm here to pick up Grayson and London Lightwood-Bane." She nodded. "I just need to see your ID." I handed it to her and she smiled, then frowned. "I'm sorry sir, it seems you're not on the list to pick them up. Who are you to them?" I was taken aback by that. What the fuck did she mean, I wasn't on the list to pick them up. "I'm their father." She shook her head saying no. "No, it says that Magnus Lightwood-Bane is their father." She was triggering me. "He's my husband, and before you say something else out your mouth, please call Mrs. Debbie to the front. You're pissing me off royally." She looked angry, but did as I said.

"What seems to be the problem Kim?" She gestured towards me with a source face. "He's giving me attitude, because he can't pick up his so call kids." Mrs. Debbie looked at me with wide eyes and smiled brightly. "Alec! OMG! You're back from tour? Oh, the boys are going to go bat shit crazy, when they see you." She gave me a hug, and pinched my ass. I chuckled. "Yes I just landed this morning, and I'm jet lagged. Magnus is having Braxton Hicks, and I would really like to make it home before he wakes up. So is there anyway you could change this, so I could get my children?" Kim the female glared at me the entire time, but when I gave her a cold glare she looked away. "You know Kim, if you don't like being put in your place, then you should treat people with respect, and not be a judgmental racist prick." She scoffed and shook her head no. "Yes, you are. I understand that you may have a crush on my husband, but I'm sorry to tell you sweety. He's GAY!"

Mrs. Debbie burst out laughing. "I told you dear. Magnus has even told you he's married, and pregnant, but you wouldn't hear it. Plus your in the presence of 10 time grammy winner Alexander Lightwood." She was in shock then, and her eyes got so big. I shook my head, talking to Mrs. Debbie about tour, she was really interested in what I did for a living. She was just a great woman in general. Kim was still in shock, and I ignored her ignorant ass. While Mrs. Debbie went to get my babies. I do not condone homophobia/racism.

Mrs. Debbie returned to the front and the boys took off running towards me. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!!" I leaned down and picked them both up. "Hey kiddos, how was your day?" "Good!" I gave them both a kiss before I put them down. "Daddy can we go home and play now? We have to show you our new toys." I chuckled. "Why of course sir Grayson." They clapped and cheered. "Where's dad? Is he in the car?" "No dad's at home in bed. The babies aren't cooperating today, so he needs rest, but we can play with your new toys after you eat okay?" "Yes daddy."

I looked up at Mrs. Debbie, she had the brightest smile on her face. "Your not going back on tour any time soon are you?" The boys gasped. I shook my head no. "Nope, I'm taking a year and a half off. We deserve a break, plus my family needs me. Speaking of which, I need to get back to Magnus. So if I could please get my ID back, that would be great." "Oh right of course. I'm so sorry Mr. Lightwood. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm not racist or homophobic." I stared at her for a second. I was about to respond, but my son's did it for me.

"It's LIGHTWOOD-BANE MS.KIM!" I nodded. "Damn straight." They high-fived me and giggled. We said our goodbyes and made our way home. I wanted to stop bye best buy to get a ps4, but I can wait until later. My husband needed me, and I wasn't going to disappoint him. We talked about superheroes the whole ride home, and I couldn't be happier with my decision to take a year and a half off.

"Daddy, what are we eating for lunch?" I chuckled. It was their favorite, when I made it for them. "Crispy chicken tenders with cheese onion rings." They clapped their hands. "Yes!! Thank you daddy!!"

"You're welcome Angels."


	35. Water broke

So apparently some people are having a hard time deciphering between the POV'S i thought it was clear, but clearly i was wrong. These same people informed me, they couldn't read my story because of it. Well, thats fine by me, if you do not like how I'm writing my story, then don't read it. People are so damn rude, and for what reason exactly? Grow up!

 

Chapter 35

(APOV)

"Daddy I have to pee!" London shouted when we pulled up to the house. "Okay, unbuckle your seat beat belt quickly." I parked the car, hopped put to open the door for him. "Okay buddy, let me unbuckle your belt and pants. No hurry." He ran inside, to our bathroom. "Gray, come on, it's your turn." He smiled and jumped on my back. I closed the door, then locked the doors.

"Hey, let's change your clothes and get some food." I unbuckled Grayson's pants so he could use the bathroom as well. "DADDY!! I NEED HELP!" I jogged to our bathroom, Magnus stirred, at the scream. "I got him Mags, go back to sleep." He nodded, laying back down. I sighed in relief, he needed rest, and shouldn't be on his feet, and I was going to make sure of that.

I walked into the bathroom, and chuckled. "What's up buddy?" "Can you wipe my butt, I pooped." I nodded. "Yeah, I can smell you from here. Stinky butt." He giggled. I wiped husband butt, then washed our hands. I helped him out of his clothes, he ran out the bathroom in his underwear waving his arms around. I burst out laughing, my children are goofballs.

I ran up the stairs to help them with their clothes. "Hey Gray, did you wash your hands, when you finished in the bathroom?" He nodded. "Yes daddy. See." He showed me his wet hands, and I got a whiff of the soap he used. "Good job buddy, now after lunch, how about we play in the pool, while dad is asleep?" "Yay!" "Shhh, we have to be quiet, and let dad sleep. Let's find you some swim shorts, and head down stairs."

After I found them dressed, I fixed their plates for lunch. Giving them 4 chicken tenders a piece, with 5 onion rings. They tend to waste food, and that's going to stop, now that I'm here. I warmed up some for Magnus and grabbed a grape powerade, he needed to eat now, then go back to sleep. "Boys I'll be right back, no fighting with each other, or we want go outside to the pool." "Yes daddy."

I walked to the room, and he smiled up at me. "Hello darling." *he frowns* "Where's my kiss?" I shook my head. "Only you. I brought you food, you need to eat, then you can rest watching TV or whatever. But we're going swimming. After lunch, and later I need to run to best buy to buy some things, but I'll take the boys with me." I handed him his plate and powerade, I kissed him before I left the room to join the boys in the kitchen.

"Daddy, can we have seen more?" London asked. "Are you sure you're going to eat it?" They nod, and I give them a couple pieces of chicken. Knowing them, they aren't going to eat anymore onion rings.

Lunch was done, the boys were playing around with Jasper and Apollo letting their food digest before going into the pool. I haven't been swimming in a long time, I missed being in the water. I use to surf every chance I got in LA, that might be a nice trip, taking the family to the beach for a weekend. Magnus walked into the room, frowning like he was in pain. "Ahhh!" He bent over, breathing hard. I ran to his side, trying not to panic. I lead him to the couch slowly, he was moaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head no. My adrenaline went into over drive. The boys ran over with scared faces, rubbing Magnus's back. "Papa are you okay?" Grayson said, I looked at him for a second, that was knew, but I didn't question it, it sort of fit. "Alexander, I think we have to go now. No false labor pain, the contractions are 5 minutes apart, and it hurts like a bitch!" The boys giggled at the use of bad language.

"I'm on it. Boys, let's go put on some shirts yeah, we have to take dad to the hospital, your sisters will be here soon." They gasped with big smiles. "I get to hold them?" London asked. "I want to, too!" Grayson shouted. "Boys, up the stairs now, quickly please. Put on your black Nike's okay. I'll put your shirts on the bed." With that, they rushed up the steps, I turned back to Magnus. "Deep breaths baby, I'll be right back." I kissed his forehead, and jogged to get dressed myself.

I called my mother while rushing putting on my shoes. I just put the same clothes I had on earlier today. "Hello? Alec honey?" She sounded happy hearing from me. "Mom, I need you to meet us at the hospital, Magnus's contractions are minutes apart." I made sure to get his hospital bags, wallet, phone, chargers. I grabbed every tablet and laptop, didn't want my children to get antsy in the hospital.

"We'll meet you there, and take the boys. I love you son." The boys were dressed, sitting on the couch waiting for me. I tied their shoes and helped Magnus's help, so we could get in the car. He began to walk, then stopped gasping. I looked at him wide-eyed. "My water just broke! OMG we have to hurry darling, I can't take this pain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We called ahead to the hospital, so someone could meet us outside. The hospital was thirty minutes away, but we made it in twenty. My husband was in pain, and it was killing me. I didn't like this one bit. I parked the car in front of the hospital, a nurse was waiting for us, and I was grateful. She asked how far about the contractions were, I informed her everything she needed to know before she wheeled Magnus into the hospital.

My family was running up from the parking garage, and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to leave my husband alone. "Alec, go, we got the boys. You know Magnus doesn't like hospitals, we don't want him flipping out on the nurses. You need to calm him down." Arthur said to me. I gave the boys a kiss before sprinting into the hospital. The nurse waited for me, holding the elevator. "He wasn't going anywhere without you." I chuckled and been the down to his level, rubbing his stomach as he took deep breaths. "You're going to be fine Mags. Just relax for me okay?" "I'm trying, but this pain is really kicking my ass." I rubbed his stomach some more before another contraction came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus had to change out of his clothes, into a hospital gown, he frowned that the material. "Stop that, and out it on now!" He looked up and glared at me, but I didn't care. "Magnus Wyatt Lightwood-Bane, the anesthesiologist will be here soon, to give you the epidural, before we head to the operating room." He nods slowly.

I helped him out of his clothes gently, not wanting to cause him any pain. I took all of his jewelry except for his wedding bands. He didn't want to take them off, I kissed his forehead and picked him up bridal style, carefully placing him in the bed. My phone was ringing, and I knew it was our parents calling for updates. We quickly gave them updates, as the doctor walked in.

I had to hold Magnus from moving while he inserted the needle in his spine. Surprisingly he handled that the well for a person with a phobia of needles. He finished a couple a minutes and Magnus visibly relaxed. I helped sit back and get comfortable. "Take some pictures darling for the photo albums." I busted out laughing. I some pictures, and sent one to our group chat. I was a nervous wreck, I couldn't focus, I sat beside my husband holding his hand, trying to calm myself down.

Dr. Hackney knocked then entered the room. He threw his hands up in a dramatic way. "You couldn't let me take the night off huh? Those big head babies just had to ruin all the fun." We laughed loudly. He was trying to ease the tension. He checked on Magnus asking him a ton of questions with the contractions. He checked the monitor for something, then he said "Welp, let's welcome those babies into the world shall we?" He called some nurses to push the bed out of the room, my nerves were all over the place. Magnus seemed to be content, but I felt like throwing up.

My daughters will be here soon, and I didn't know if I was ready..."Breathe."


	36. Water broke pt. 2

Chapter 36

 

 

"Okay Magnus, you're going to feel some pulling and tucking. That's just us getting your babies out, not to worry. You'll meet them soon, okay let's begin, Alec keep him calm, we don't need him panicking." Dr. Hackney told Alexander. "I will try, but I think I need a drink to calm myself first." The doctor and nurses brush out laughing including me. "Oh Alexander, you worry too much, kiss me." He leaned down, being careful of the IV'S in my arms, and kissed me softly. I love when he kisses me like this, he puts all of his emotions into it. He rakes his fingers through my hair, peppering kisses on my forehead.

Alec and I were having conversations about if the babies will have his eyes or mines, but I was hoping they have his eyes. They are so beautiful, and shine like sapphire crystals. Some tucking happened, and then we heard the most beautiful sound... "Waah...Waah..." "Baby A...It's a girl! Congratulations, Alec would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Hackney asked, Alec smiled and nodded. "Yes I would." I had tears in my eyes, my first born baby girl.

Another tuck, and a minute later, we heard the sound most beautiful sound. "And baby B...another girl! Congratulations to the new daddies." Dr. Hackney said loudly. Alec was overjoyed, cutting both umbilical cords, and seeing the babies entering the world. They cleaned both of the babies, and brought the closers towards me, while the doctors finished patching me up. I was full blown crying tears of joy.

They are a mixture of both Alexander and I. My complexion but lighter, and a head full of raven black hair. Their eyes were closed, so we couldn't see their eye color, they are so beautiful. Alexander took pictures of us with the babies before they had to take them away, to run test on them.

Alec was filming everything, and asking the nurses questions. The babies were in separate beds with nurses all around them. I heard Alec gasped, I looked to my left, he had his hands over his mouth with a huge smile. I was very confused, I wanted to know what was going on. He sensed me looking at him, he turned and walked over to me. "Alexa has blue eyes, and Neveah has green eyes." My mouth was gaped open. "Shut up, are you serious? I want to see them." He kissed my lips again. "I'm due time love, but I can show you the pictures, I took of them."

He showed me the pictures, and they actually had different color eyes. That astounded me, that was nobody, but God. He sent the pictures to our family "Izzy and our mothers are gushing about them, Jace and Clary are taking a helicopter and should be here soon. He left in the middle of a take, when he got the news. The director was upset, but said nothing, he has to go back in two hours." He chuckled and I joined him. "He must have been upset not being here to witness his nieces birth." I said between laughter.

30 minutes later, I was in my new hospital room, resting. The babies were getting more test done, and it was worrying me. Our family congratulated us, and loved the names we picked out for them. Izzy was in tears after I told her, Alec named one after her. She threw herself at him, and he giggled. "OMG! I am honored, oh I love them so much! They are so cute! Can I have them?" She had big wide eyes looking up at him.

Everyone was laughing at her enthusiasm. "Iz, you already have a baby, and no you can't have them, but I'm sure when they're older, you can play dress up with them, Cara and Magnus." She squealed loudly. "Let's go see them! I want to see the-" She was cut off by Jace and Clary bursting in the room. They looked around, not even speaking to anyone, and said in unison "Where are they?"

I shook my head at them, but smiled. "Hello to you too blondie." Jace waved me off and scoffed. "Not now sparkles, where are my nieces? Come on, come on, I want to hold them before I have to leave. I can't stay long, Wait... Where are my nephews? Why are you keeping the children away from me?" He faked cried. "Please excuse his behavior, he's upset because he wasnt here with you'll, but congratulations Magnus and Alec, the babies are beautiful and so are their names. Now...where. Are. They?!" Clary said dead serious.

"Come on, I'll show you. Mags, will you be okay for a few minutes?" My lovely husband asked me. " Yes, go, I want to sleep." He kissed me and mumbled "I love you, get some rest." Against my lips, I replied tiredly "I love you too." I went to sleep after they all left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3 days later)

Alexa Rose Lightwood-Bane was 4lbs 1oz (baby A) she was the smallest, and Neveah Sophia Lightwood-Bane was 4lbs 9oz she was born a minute later. Right now there in the NICU they're getting their feeding up, they're increasing everyday, we'll it's only been three days, but they're doing really good so far, and we're working on regulating their temperature, but other than that, they're doing so great for their size and there's no other problems, and we are so grateful for that.

I was getting ready to visit the babies, Alexander helped me into the wheel chair. My stomach was sewn close, and hurt like a bitch, when I stood up straight. I had to walk around and use the bathroom before I could get discharged. My husband has been my rock, he's helped me with the feeding, changing diapers, and helping me at night when I had to use the bathroom. "Are you okay honey?" I nodded and he began pushing me towards their nursery.

Alexa was asleep, warming in the Isolette, to regulate her temperature. I smiled at Neveah, she was wide awake her beautiful green eyes staring at me. The babies were calm, they barely cried. It's was time for their feeding, the nurse handed me Neveah and Alexa to Alexander. Yup I named my baby girl after her father, so what. We feed, burped, and spent a lot of time with our daughters before we had to leave. I was getting discharged today, and I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to stay in the hospital, until my babies could come home. London and Grayson kept asking for their sisters. They gave the girls lots of kisses when they met them yesterday. London didn't want to let go of Alexa, and she was content in his arms. Those two are going to be closer than close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I cried as we left the hospital, Alexander had to calm my nerves, even though his were shot. Neither of us wanted to leave our daughters alone in the hospital, but we could visit tomorrow morning and stay all day if we wanted and I planned on doing just that. The babies had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, I didn't know if we could handle that. But it's for the best, they needed to gain weight before being discharged.

The drive home was quiet, but a comfortable silence. I was in pain and every bump in the road, would hurt a bit. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I don't mean to cause you pain." I shook my head and smiled. He's so caring, of course he would take the blame for the road being bumpy. "It's not your fault darling, I will be alright, in due time." He took my hand, kisses each of my knuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papa! Daddy!!" Grayson shouted and ran towards us. Alexander picked him up before he could reach me. I was grateful for that, but I did want to hug my darling son, while I was sitting down. "You can't run to papa just yet, he's really sore, so will you help with the bags?" I was really sore standing there. "Alexander please." I couldn't take the pain any longer. The medication I took at the hospital has worn off, and I could feel everything. "Sorry baby. Grayson take this bag please."

He helped me inside the house slowly and placed my in the bed. I laid on my side to sustained some of the pain. "Here love, take these, I'll get you something to eat, so you won't feel sick after taking the medication." "Thank you darling." He kissed my forehead, then walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later my beautiful boys graced me with their presence.

"Papa, are you alright?" Grayson asked. "Daddy said your stomach hurts. Do you need something to help you poop?" I chuckled and shook my head no. "No I don't need to poop, I just had the babies and I'm a little sore." They laid down carefully beside me and started telling me about their day. Apparently they went to fun zone, and Chuck 'e' Cheese and played every game in there. Ate pizza, and ice cream there too. "Ah, so I see your grandparents have been spoiling the two of you." "Nooooo." They said in unsion. I giggled along with them.

Alec soon returned carring a tray with four plates, there was a sandwich with fruit on each plate. Alexander and I had 'BLT' sandwiches with grapes, while the boys had peanut butter and jelly, with sliced bananas. "Thank you daddy." The boys said to their father. "You're welcome loves, now let's eat so Papa can rest, you're welcome to stay in bed with us, if you'd like." The nodded, I wanted to be close to my children as much as possible.

We ate, and watched 'Moana' on Netflix. Alexander never had the chance to watch it, him and the boys were laughing at some of the scenes, and my heart swelled. The medicine was working fast, and my eyes wouldn't stay open. It was time for a nap, my body craved for it, with one last look at my boys and their smiling faces... I felt okay, to sleep for some hours...

Alexa Rose Lightwood-Bane

Nevaeh Sophia Lightwood-Bane

Born September 6, 2024


	37. Update

Chapter 37

 

It's been raining for the past two days, but I loved listening to the rain and thunder, it's calming. The boys haven't been to school in two days, because Magnus wanted them close to him while he recovered, he was having a hard time since we had to leave the girls in the hospital. We visited them everyday this week, but that only made it worse. He was getting impatient, and wanted our baby girls home with us already, and I understood that perfectly, but they have been doing great, they should be able to come home next Friday or Saturday.

I turned 24 yesterday, and I spent it at the hospital holding my girls for majority of it. The boys made me birthday cards, and hand paintings. They were beautiful, I hung them on the wall in my office, so I will see them everyday. They wanted help me make some Nutella cookie dough brownies cake pops while Magnus sleep peacefully. He has been recovering nicely, he just needed to get the stitches out next week. The boys helped me crack the eggs in the bowl, and stirred it around. I melted some milk/white choose while we waited for the brownies to finish baking. The boys wanted to decorate them with sprinkles, and cookies, I put each item in a bowl so they could dip the brownies into them. We spent an hour in the kitchen decorating the browines, they wanted to show Magnus, but hubby was sleeping.

I wrapped the rest with saran wrap and left them on the counter. They boys sat at the bar eating their snack, and I cleaned the kitchen. "What's for dinner boys?" "SHRIMP AND FRENCH FRIES!" Grayson shouted, "Shhh, papa is sleeping Grayson!" London said to him. "Sorry." Grayson whispered. I smiled at them, they are so mature for their age. "So fried shrimp and fries it is, but we have to run to the store to get more, since your Grandparents cooked them all." They giggled eating their snack. "Let's pick out some flowers for Papa while we're out, it'll make him feel better. So come on, let's wash your hands and faces, then run and put on your white shoes and hoodies."

As the boys ran up to their room, I walked to mine and put my shoes on as well. Magnus is still sleeping, that medicine is wrong, and puts him to sleep for a while. I kissed his forhead, then grabbed my wallet, phone and keys. The boys were waiting for me inside of the living room, their hair was long and curly, so was mine, and it was rather annoying. I called my barber to see if he was available to cut our hair, he was and in asked him to come over in an hour. I only trusted him, and Magnus with my hair, I'm picky about how I want it. I out some beanies on their head that matches their outfits. They were dressed in black skull joggers, a white long sleeve shirt with a skull and bones on the front, white mid-top New Balance shoes, and a black beanie. This outfit was from Magnus's kids line, and it looked fresh.

We spent 40 minutes in the store, paparazzi took a few shots of us, I don't know how they find us, but I wasn't worried about it. I received many compliments about my boys and I. I thanked them, and went on about my day, it was getting late, and I wanted dinner done before 8. The boys wanted some hot wheels cars "Pick out two cars only, and no more." I said to them. They have so many toys in their room, and the play room that I have to clean up. "Thank you daddy." "Your welcome, now come on, Papa should be waking up soon, and he'll be hungry." They nodded and we walked to the register to check out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We returned just in time to see Paul parking his car in front of the house. "Alec! How are you?" He asked shaking my hand as a greeting. "I'm good, just need to get this mop cut, and much boy's too. It's too long. " He chuckled, the nodded. I helped the boys get out the car, they greeted Paul with a high-five and opened the front door. Paul has been cutting the boys hair for some time now, but I wanted something different, Magnus might kill me for it, but it'll be okay. I opened the disappear doors to let the pups out to get some exercise, I really wanted to take them on a hike, but with Magnus' recovering, and taking care of the boys, it was possible to do, so I let them run for some hours in the back around the field.

"So how do you want me to cut their hair?" Paul asked me, taking out his clippers. Since the boys hair was thick and curly, I decided to to shave the sides and the back down, but leave his hair at the top for a bun. "Magnus would kill me if I cut all their hair off." He chuckled. "I got you homie, London you want to go first?" London smiled and nodded. "Gray, go take off your shoes and jacket, and please put them away neatly." "Yes daddy." I started on dinner, it didn't take long for the shrimp to thaw out in the water.

The shrimp were done frying when Magnus walked into the kitchen. He smiled at me, and blew me a kiss, then kissed the boys. "You two looks so handsome, I'm loving the new look. Nice job Paul." The boys giggled "thanks papa." They ran back to the couch watching 'Paw Patrol' he spoke to Paul about something, I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, I had to take the fries out of the grease. I fixed everyone's plates, "boys, time for dinner, come on and wash your hands before you eat." Magnus walked into the kitchen and pressed his lips to mine, oh how I missed his kisses. "I missed you darling." He put one of his hands on my ass, and squeezed. I leaned in to kiss him once more. "Hmm, I missed you too, but behave in front of the children until later." "Will do, thank you for dinner." He took his plate and sat slowly on the couch, he was still sore from the surgery.

"Okay bro, I'm outta here, call me tomorrow and set up some more appointments, since I'm in the area, I can come by in the morning and cut yours, but I'm running late to my next customer." "Will do man, thanks." I paid him, and handed him a 'to go' plate. The pups were eating chicken thighs tonight, I sat their bowls on the floor, then washed my hands and joined my husband on the couch.

"I love the boys hair cut darling, thank you for keeping the top long enough for a bun." I chuckled. "I knew you would kill me if I cut it all off. But how about a warm bath later, to relax your muscles?" "Yes, that sounds great, I'm still a bit groggy from the medication, but I can fight through it. Sorry we couldn't do something for your birthday, I'll make it up to you, I promise." I shook my head no. "Baby, my birthday was perfect, I spent it with my family, and I loved every minute of it. After the boys are asleep, I'm going to run to best buy to pick up my computer, so Simon and I can play COD online. I owe him a ass whooping, Will and Jace wants to join us, so we are going have a game night tomorrow." He shook his head. "You boys and your games, I love you darling." "I love you too."

Dinner was finished, and it was time for bed. The boys had school in the morning, no more missing school unless they're sick or we have family stuff to do. I cleaned the kitchen, making sure everything is clean and the pups can't get into anything. Magnus walked kissed me, then walked back to our bedroom with London and Grayson in tow. They haven't spent a lot of time with him today, because he's been asleep. I could hear them all talking a mile a minute about some show, I smiled to myself. Our boys talk so fast sometimes about things they are passionate about.

Done with the kitchen, I ran up the stairs to start a bath for our babies. Putting spiderman bubble bath in the tub, the boys loves playing with bubbles and making bubble mustaches. I put their clothes on their beds so they can get dressed on their own. "Boys! Bath time!" They ran up the stairs naked, and I burst out laughing. For some reason, they liked being naked, just like their papa.

I let them play in the water for 20 minutes until all the bubbles were gone. Magnus wanted to read them a bedtime story tonight. I washed them up pretty quickly, then rinsed them off. I wrapped them in their towels, then Magnus took over so I could start our bath. I kissed the boys good night, and headed downstairs.

We spent a romantic night together in our jacuzzi tub with chocolate covered strawberries, and champagne. Vanilla scent candles lit and relaxing lavender rose bubble bath. My birthday was perfect, and I was happy how it ended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A week later)

My alarm went off at 6:00 this morning, my husband was laying on my chest peacefully. I double tapped my phone so the alarm will stop making that annoying sound. I kissed his forehead, and tried to slip out of bed without waking him. He tightened his grip on me, not wanting me to leave, I chuckled rubbing his back. "Good morning love, I need to make breakfast for the boys, and you have to get dressed so we can head to the hospital." He groaned, "I know, but you're so comfortable. Let's sleep another hour." He kissed my chest, and laid back down. I flipped him over, he giggled and pulled me down on him. We kissed for a few minutes, but if we kept this up, things would get steamy and I didn't want that. We couldn't have sex for another week and we've been sexually frustrated for a while now, and it was becoming unbearable.

"Sorry love, but I must go make breakfast, I love you. If you could be a dear and wake up.the boys please." He smiled up at me. "Of course, but I want you right now, and I don't want to wait any longer. Please!" I growled, he begging turned me on so much. It was now 6:15 and I didn't know if I should let him make love to me, or go make breakfast. I shrugged, the boys could be late by a few minutes. "Fine, make love to me baby, show me how much you want me." "Oh I will. Trust me, try not to make too much noise, I don't want to wake the boys up just yet." He flipped us back around and attacked my lips while his hands found their way into my boxers, it felt so good being touched by him again.

I moaned into his mouth, I felt him smirk and he gripped my dick harder, and I just lost it. "Shit!" He kissed my neck, surely marking me, but I could care less, my body was hot all over. He kissed down my chest, I watched him with lustful eyes, "God I love your dick." He said kicking the precum off the tip, "Well get on with it then." "Gladly my love." He took me into his mouth, I threw my head back against the pillows, biting my lips to quit from screaming out. He

swallowed around my dick, "fuck yesssssss Magnus!" I put my hand in his hair, guiding him the way I he liked me to, my hip rocked into his mouth, I was a moaning mess. "Baby stop, I'm close." He pulled out, with a 'pop' sound. He chuckled, kissing/biting my inner thighs knowing that makes me go crazy. "Stop teasing Magnus!" "I can't hear you darling, what was that? I couldn't hear you over those sexton sounds you're making." I thanked God, the boys room was upstairs, and our door was currently locked.

He pulled my legs up to my shoulders while he pushed his tongue deep inside me. "Shit!!" I screamed out, I wasn't going to last long, and he knew it. I grabbed the lube from the bedside draw, and handed it to him. He chuckled, "someone is anxious." I growled. "Make love to me now baby please! I can't hold back any longer." "Will do darling, don't worry I will take care of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dressed the boys in grey jeans, black/white short-sleeved shirt, and a black denim jacket with the sleeves folded up complimented with white low chucks. Magnus put two braids in their hair that went into a bun. They looked so adorable, we took a few pictures of them, I posted two on Instagram, while I made them strawberries and cream oatmeal for breakfast.

AlexanderLightwoodBane: @LightwoodBanekids looking fresh for picture day at school. Daddy dressed them, and Papa did their hair. Let's pray, they stay clean today.

I dressed in some grey skinny jeans, black button up, black combat boots, with my new black leather jacket. While Magnuson dressed in black skinny jeans, red loose dress shirt, black dress boots, and a black suede jacket. We had to look at some locations for his clothing store that him and Izzy were opening in 4 different cities. One here in San Diego, New York, LA, and one in London. They had a great team around him, and I couldn't be prouder.

The boys finished their breakfast, without getting their clothes dirty. Magnus kissed the boys goodbye "have a great day babies, I love you." "I love you too Papa!" Magnus had to meet Izzy at the location, I was going to join them soon after my meeting, but first I had to take the boys to school. I kissed him before he pulled out the driveway. "I love you, be careful sweetie." "I love you too darling." We went our separate ways for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My meeting went smoothly, I haven't told Magnuson yet, but I wanted to open a cookie/cupcake shop. I've always loved to cook, it was so another one of my passions, but I loved making different types of cookies, and cupcakes. My business partners were on board with the idea, and started searching the best place for the shop. I needed to pick a name for the shop, and I didn't have a clue. I'll just talk to Magnus about it later. Apparently, they chose the locations for their stores, the only thing he had to do was find a larger warehouse so they could start production. Magnus and Isabelle were going to be a force to be wrecking with in the fashion industry.

The doctor's called us and asked us to come to the hospital immediately. I panicked when Magnus told me that, I rushed to my car, my lawyer called after me, "Sorry I have to go to the hospital, thanks for everything!" I speed to the hospital, Magnus and I pulled into the garage at the same time. He was crying, I could tell by his make up. I took him in my arms holding him close. I know he was thinking something bad happened, just like I was. He wouldn't let me go, and I understood why, I held him close to me as we walked into the hospital getting our visitors pass.

The nurses knew who were, and smiled brightly at us. "Why the fuck are they smiling like that, while we're freaking the fuck out?!" Magnus whispered to me. I shook my head, not really knowing what to say. Dr. Hackney walked up to us with a smile. "You'll be please to know that, you can take your babies home today, no need to look so sad Magnus." We let out a breath of relief, and Magnus cried. "Bloody Hell, good job scarring us mate, you nearly gave us a heart attack." He chuckled loudly. "Sorry, I just wanted to be dramatic and surprise you." "Well you have succeeded." Magnus said after going his composure back.

"Alec, if you would.be so kind to bring the car seats, and you'll be on your way." I nodded and headed towards the elevator, I smiled as I entered. We get to bring home our babies. Finally, they can be home with their family.


	38. New Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not over. I will update when I get the chance.

Chapter 38

"HI guys today I am two weeks and one day postpartum, um.. I didn't really get to do the one week because we've been going back and forth the NICU and taking care of our boys, basically for these past two weeks since so, it's been a little crazy and we haven't had a lot of extra time, so finally I'm able to do this. The first thing I want to talk about is, I did have a c-section so just how I'm doing is... the first day I was so drugged up and the medicine made me exhausted, I could not keep my eyes open, when I met them if you looked at our other video Alexander recorded. I just wasn't education to fall asleep all day long, I was on a catheter so that was probably the greatest thing even though it hurt when they took it out. My throat was sore from having a tube down it, and it was really raspy so I was really, really thirsty I kept drinking water drinking water and I never had to go to the bathroom and if you have been pregnant you have to go to the bathroom all the time. So it was amazing not having to worry about that, I didn't feel the catheter at all and after a day, they took it out, but as a joke I asked them to keep it in because I hate having to go to the bathroom constantly."

*looks at the sleeping babies beside me*

"Anyway that was the first day and then for the next few days, maybe three or four days I was so so stiff anytime I would stand up from sitting or try to get up from lying down it hurt, that was the most painful part of it with my incision and everything and I walked really slow, I looked like a grandpa trying to walk no offense, but each day it really did get easier, I got less stiff, less sore, and probably by day five I was feeling pretty good, and pretty back to normal. I still walked a little slow, but it was a great improvement, I didn't hurt, it was more kind of sore."

*Looks at laptop notes*

"Let's see what else...as for the babies Alexa and Nevaeh, they were put in the NICU right away because...well fist of all, they were tiny Alexa was four pounds one ounce and Nevaeh was four pounds nine ounces." *looks at the babies moving around* "So the doctors wanted to make sure that they were capable of eating right and putting on weight and keeping their weight and also they needed to regulate their temperature" *baby starts fussing, I chuckle, and put in her pacifier* "and that's really common with preemies that they need help regulating their temperatures initially and the doctor tend to have the eating issues as well, but they did really good right from the beginning...they were improving every single day, they ate great, but their goals for eating kept going up and up every single day to get them to where the doctors wanted them to be... there were a few days that it was a struggle to get them to eat enough, and eat what they were supposed to, but we got there in the end *chuckles* they got to come home they were thirteen days old so two days ago, they've been home now, and they are doing so great."

*takes breath, then continues*

"So Alexa who's born at 4..1, she was discharged when she was four pounds six ounces and then Nevaeh who's 4..9, was discharged at four pound thirteen ounces. So Nevaeh is pretty consistently about half a pound bigger than Alexa...and other than that, they're just adorable, they are identical twins, but have different eye color. Alexa has Alexander's eyes, and Nevaeh has mine. Every single feature is a mixture of both me and Alec. Both of them have these tiny little butts, so their diapers just fall right off...and they pee through their clothes and their blankes because of that.. Oh my lovely husband, yesterday got a lovely surprise from Alexa.. he was changing her diaper" *gestures with hands to show distance* "and she shot poop on his leg *chuckles* it just flew at him, it was the funniest thing in the world, the boys were grossed out, but they laughed when Alec squealed. I'm really happy that happened to him before me, so now I'm going to show you them now that they are home... they're great babies, they sleep and eat and that's basically it...and the nights are really not that bad, my husband is up helping me feed them and it goes so much faster. Anyway they are asleep right now, they're right next to me so first I will show you Alexa just because she's closer." *holds up sleeping baby wearing a purple onesie, baby hat and pacifier in her mouth* "She was baby A she was the smaller one. She's probably the best sleeper, she can sleep through anything and she's been eating like a champ lately as well. So there's Alexa.. my little peanut. " *moves the baby closer to the camera, kisses her cheek, then lays her back down*

"And then Nevaeh, she's a little harder to get to sleep, but when Alexander sings to her, she falls asleep instantly." *hold her closers room the camera, wearing a baby pink onesie, hat and a pacifier in her mouth. Moving around, clearly annoyed* "Say hi.." *Nevaeh makes noise* "So she was baby B, and she was breached and apparently hip dysplasia is very common in girls who were breached, so she's going to have an appointment when she's six weeks old to check to see if she has hip dysplasia or not and if she does, then we can just tackle the problem right away rather then deal with it later on in her life. So hopefully she doesn't have that, and we won't have to worry about it but awesome won't know right now because it doesn't show up right away and basically it's just, their hips are just looser in the socket it's not tight like it should be...that's what I understand from it anyway." *puts baby back on the bed.* "So there's the babies, we're all doing good, London and Grayson absolutely loves them. They want to help feed them all the time, it's the most adorable thing ever. Jasper and Apollo are protective of them, if they start crying, they'll howl along with their cry. Sometimes they stop crying, other times they're not in the mood. But I will show you my two week postpartum belly, I feel like my belly is going down every single day so that's nice, and im like two pounds away from my pre-pregnancy weight, my stomach's just basically fluff, it's never been this soft in my life so, that was really weird...anyway *stands up, and shows stomach* here it is from the front, I'm on my bed so I don't know if I could really do all sides, we'll I guess okay with the shirt up. The line is still very prominent as you can see *sits back down carefully on the bed* it's not too bad, but I don't really have anything to compare it to anyway, so that's the two week postpartum and meeting the babies, I will hopefully get around to another video next week." *gasp* "While the babies are sleeping, I should show you the nursery. I'm in love with it, Alexander out done himself. It's so beautiful, I literally teared up, entering the room."

*wakes to nursey, and opens the door.*

"So the walls are lavender, with cherry blossom painted in silver all overall. He knows that I absolutely love the flowers, he's thoughtful like that. Each wall has the girls names above their cribs, but at the moment, they share one because they cry when they're apart. But he chose the dark cribs with matching bedding which has flowers and butterflies over them. Two changing tables stack with pampers, wipes, ointments, etcetera. Two gray rocking chairs with foot rest, and oversized day bed just in case one of us falls asleep with the girls. The dressers are filled with clothes and blankets. *opens closet* he has filled our girls closet with so many clothes, some couldn't even fit, so he's in the process of buying an extra wardrobe, so the clothes wouldn't be on the floor. Oh and as you can see, the cribs have cameras built into them, and we stream the feed room our tablets, in our bedroom. But I love the theme he chose, purple, white, and silver. My man's know how to interior design. *fake sobs* I'm so proud. So that's the nursery."

*walks back to the bedroom, showing the twins wrapped into each other* "Awww, aren't they just the cutest? Now I know you'll are wondering 'where are the boys, and Alexander?' Well rounded answer your question, it's only 12:40 in the afternoon, and the boys are currently at school learning, and my darling husband is out on a hike pups with the pups. He's been wanting to do that for some time now, and they were whining and making way too much noise around the girls so he took them out. Maybe next week's video you'll see my three handsome men make a cameo. *chuckles* now it's close room their feeding time, so I'm going to end this video here, and don't forget we have new merchandise online and our stores will.be open soon. Thanks for watching lovelies, goodbye."

*video ends*


	39. Kids Birthday

Chapter 39

 

It's been two months since the babies were home. They've been doing great. No problems what so ever. Me, however. That's a different story. I had an important meeting with my label three days ago. Apparently my manager was in kahoots with Sebastian. They wanted to see me fail, but they're plan failed.

Everything started to make sense now. How Sebastian always showed up, whenever I was. Scheming to take me for everything I have. Ruining my relationship with my husband. For them to make money off of the drama. Well that worked out for them, because they made a shit ton of money.

But my label found out, and put a stop to it immediately. They froze his bank account, and transfered every dime back into my company account. He's been taking millions away from me and the band for two years now. He was left with nothing. What he didn't realize was, my aunt owns 'Republic Records'. So she was not happy with this situation.

3 billion dollar lawsuit was failed against both Sebastian and Larry. They want to keep this under wraps, but once this news comes out, it's going to be hell. My label offered me another manager, but I don't trust anyone anymore. I shook my head no. "I have someone to manage us. Maryse Lightwood." They agreed to that, and set up the meeting and contracts.

My mother was happy with her knew position, and got to work immediately. The band was livid. A lot of provocative words were thrown about in the conference call. Thank Goodness, we're taking a year off. We can get this sorted before we start making new music. Magnus, bless his heart has been trying to help me with my anger. My inner wolf was ready to slash everything in site.

But my husband was patient with me. I felt a lot better after I released the song and video online. It went to number one, in an hour. I wrote my anger and frustrations out about the situation. Magnus loved the song, he blasts it when he gets the chance to. Izzy too, she said it was her anthem. I chuckled at that, but it brought me joy to know my family supports me.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mmm, hmm)

(Yeah, yeah)

I carried this load for way too long

I couldn't let you go under a spell I don't don't don't

Ego reaction, I guess I was holding up face

By saving your ass, you spent my money

And I lost their fate

I scream yes, you told me nah

You feed me fear, I spoke to God

I was living my dreams through your eyes

Building my life on your lies (yeah)

You just laughed when I cried, think about that

Who was the real sacrifice, think about that

Think about that,(huh) think about

Think about that, woah

All you disturbe is my work and patience

Years of grinding, you took it, you broke it

And all cause you fake it

You wanna be famous, say it, you wanna be famous

Using my juice, was thirsty as fuck

Always late, always faded

I scream yes, you told me nah

You feed me fear, I spoke to God

I was living my dreams through your eyes

Building my life on your lies (yeah)

You just laughed when I cried, think about that

Who lives the real sacrifice, think about that

Think about that,(huh) think about

Think about that, think about that

Think about that..

Think about the time when you blamed me

Think about the time that I called you up

And said I needed saving

Think about the time when you said you cared

You were lying tryna phase me

Think about the time when I got sick and you

Made me go on stage in

Think about the time when you used my fate to

Stack up on your paper

Think about the time you told my label

You said he's crazy

Thinking about the fact they see it now

You're a shark, a cheat. A traitor

Think about that, think about that

Think about (ahhh)

Think about it, think about it

Think about that, yeah think about that

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been getting non-stop calls from radio stations and TV shows for interviews, an explanation like for everything that's going on. My mother said it wouldn't be wise to answer any questions until the case is settled, and I agreed. But that didn't stop various award programs asking for us to perform.

Yes were nominated for various categories, but I made a promise to my family that I would take a year off, and that's what I plan on doing. They could send the awards to us, like they tend to do, if a artist wasn't able to attend. My husband, was happy with that information. I don't think I could barely him being upset, or here with for children alone. I couldn't live with myself, if I put all that pressure on him.

I can understand if the girls were a bit older, but they're only two months old, and he couldn't fit for cars eats in his car. But I'll be buying a family SUV soon. Three rows, should be good for us. But that's enough of that for today.

It was our 1 year wedding anniversary and our sons birthday. It was exciting. We put off of celebrating our anniversary, for the boys. It was their day, and we let them pick their activities for the day.

"I want to go to Chuck 'E' Cheese Please!" London just about shouted.

"No, I want to go to the movies, and sky zone!" Grayson countered.

I shook my head at them, we were in the nursery. I was feeding Alexa. Magnus was sitting on the bed feeding Nevaeh. We looked at each other, while the boys were busy arguing. Communicating through our eyes. I nodded and cleared my throat. They stopped and looked up at me. "Okay, first you will apologize to each other. You do not push or kick each other, do you understand me?"

They ducked their heads, and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yes daddy, sorry." They said in unison.

I still had my glare on them. I do not condone shot like that. Yes there siblings, but they will not harm one another. "Secondly, there isn't enough time in the day for you to do all of the activities. So you need to pick two, and think real hard about it, because you can't change once you've picked them." They went into whispers, but not really because they were loud enough for us to hear them.

I went to sit next to Magnus on the bed. He was now burping Vaeh, with a smile on his face. "You are so sexy when you go alpha. If only we can have some alone time." He said with mischievous in his eyes. I knew that looked, and I had room shut it down. "No Mags, not yet. Maybe later, I don't want to get you pregnant again. Not yet at least, but I promise we'll do something for our anniversary."

It was hard. We still haven't gone on our honeymoon, now we have to postpone our anniversary celebration. But our kids come first. We don't want to dump them off to our parents, even though they'll love to keep them for a weekend. "Okay, after Thanksgiving, we are having some quality time alone. I've already spoken to Maryse and my mother. They have agreed to come stay at the house for the weekend. So you have no choice."

I had wide eyes. My husband really did this for us. Oh I can't wait for friday. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you sweetie." He Hummed into the kiss. "I love you more."

"Let's get everyone dressed for the day. My mom is picking up.tye boys cake. It'll be here when we return. I know they want to celebrate with us, so I'm going to text them when we're all showered and dressed." I placed Alexa back in her crib so I could start put some water in a bowl, so we can wash them up first. I have to say, I love being a full time dad. I will never get tired of this.

xxxxxxx

Grayson and London decided to they wanted to go to Chuck 'E' Cheese, and Sky zone. But it was still early, so I caved in and decided to take them to 'Toys 'R' US' to pick out a bunch of toys. I don't spoil them often, but when I do. I go full out. And I know they have their eyes set for certain cars we saw there.

Magnus and I spent a couple of hours last night putting together play houses, and charging their 'Hummers, Chargers, and Four wheelers'. Our kids love vehicles for some reason. I didn't question it, I just want them to be happy. So tomorrow we might let them drive them around outside, while we take the girls for a walk. But that's for tomorrow.

We had discussed matching outfits today,

courtesy of my darling husband. White skinny jeans with cuts in them, black short sleeve shirt, tan air forces, gold necklaces with a tan bomber jacket to finish off the look. We took a couple of pictures before leaving out the house. I helped Magnus load the stroller in the trunk of his car, and placed the diaper bags in the front seat for him.

He just finished locking Alexa in her car seat. We double checked, and made sure they were secure before pulling off. I kissed him goodbye, and told him to drive safely. He was picking up Tessa from her hotel since her men were with Ragnor and Raphael. Everyone was in town for Thanksgiving, and I was the chef. My mother of course wanted to help, but I wanted to do everything myself. Cooking relaxes me, so I didn't mind one bit.

"Ready to go guys? First stop Toys 'R' US. You can pick out whatever you want, but they will have to stay in the car while we go inside Chuck 'E' Cheese okay?" I pulled off, heading in the direction of the store, but I stopped to pick up Jace, and Max, before leaving the neighborhood. Simon was driving with his wife, daughter and Max's girlfriend Jade. Over the past few months, our family's have grown closer, and I couldn't be happier.

xxxxxx

The boys had their own cart, and was loading toys in the seen on every aisle. I didn't care, it was their birthday so they got whatever they wanted. If Magnus was here, he would have a heart attack looking at the all of the toys inside the cart. "Jesus they are going nuts! Lol" Jace said while looking at his nephews run around the store picking up toys. "Yeah I know. They aren't getting anything else until Christmas. So why not let them enjoy it for now." I said as we walked up to the register.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" The cashier asked. "Yes, we found a lot of stuff. This store rocks!" London said enthusiastically. The cashier chuckled and they helped her put the toys inside the bags. 2000 worth of toys. Yeah, Magnus is going to kick my ass. We couldn't even fit all the Toys inside the trunk. We definitely have to drop remember off at home, before we go to Chuck 'E' Cheese, and she we did.

Jace, Max and I had a basketball competition to earn more tickets for the boys. It was so crazy, we attracted the attention of the family's and workers. I won of course by 30 points, and Max and Jace wanted a rematch, but London and Grayson needed to go to the restroom. "Sorry brothers, duty calls. After the boys eat and play a few more games, then you're on." They joined the family at the tables while I took the boys to do their business.

30 minutes later

The boys were full of pizza and salad. Magnus and Isabelle wanted to play some games with the boys, so it was my duty to watch my beautiful angels as they slept. I needed a breather anyway. I've been pulled in many directions today. We stayed for another hour, before it go too packed to play anymore games.

The boys cashier in their tickets and got shit prises. They weren't pleased with what they got, and honestly neither was I. Hell I worked up a sweat for those damn tickets. But whatever, on to sky zone. Hopefully this will tire them out for the evening...

We sang happy birthday and ate cake and ice cream. They boys were so tired, they could barely Keep their eyes open while they at their cake. Magnus recorded them.

MagnusLightwoodBane: When you're too tired to eat your own birthday cake. @AlexanderLightwoodBane @MaxLightwood @JaceLightwood and @WillHerondale have worn out my precious boys today. But at least they had a great birthday with family and some new friends. Time to head home. Thank you @SkyZone for hosting us.

We loaded our children inside the car, so they wouldn't be inside the cold. "Okay, so the gang is coming to stay at our house for the week. So I'm going to head to the house to put the girls to bed. Are you going anywhere else tonight?" Magnus asked. I shook my head no. "I'm following you home, I'm beat. I'll meet you back at the house, then we can take a nice bubble bath before bed. How does that sound?" I held him in my arms, while the rest of the group got their affairs in order. "I'd love that. Drive safely. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. See you soon. Drive safe please." We kissed goodbye, and made our way home...


	40. Thanksgiving

Chapter 40

 

[3 days later]

My lovely husband, has been slaving away in the kitchen,making food for Thanksgiving and doing his duties as a father. He even kept the boys away from.the nursery so their sisters could sleep peacefully.

They've become attached to them over the few months. They would be there first thing in the morning, when the girls woke up. Or when ask to feed them when it was time to. The best big Brothers ever, in my opinion.

However today, things have gone down hill. They boys were having one of their many mood swings, and we're shouting at the top of their lungs at each other. The babies started crying, just when I put them to sleep. Alexa is just like her father. It takes me a long time to put her to sleep. Nevaeh, not so much. She'll instantly go back to sleep, but Lexa wont.

I haven't been getting that much sleep either because of this, and working on my clothing line; You could say my frustration has reached its peak. I just wanted some peace and quiet, just for a couple of hours, but when you have four children, that doesn't seem to happen. I was getting a migraine, and it was a bad one. The boys were still shouting, and my husband had his headphones in, so he isn't aware of what's happening.

I walked into the living room with a furious look, that made the boys shut their mouths, and sit down. I took a deep breath to calm down just a bit.

"You have awoken your sisters up, with your shouting! You two know, not to make any noise while the girls are sleeping. I'm very disappointed in the two of you. Now I have to go and put them back to sleep. So... since you can't get along or follow the rules, I think it's best to take away all tablets, and toys for the remainder of the day, and you will spend it in separate rooms! Since you can't get seem to get past your bickering. You two are brothers! You are not supposed to be mean towards each other. No TV either until I say it's okay to watch it. Don't even think about playing the innocent role between your daddy and me, because You. Will. Lose. London go to daddy's office to practicing writing your ABC'S and Grayson you go into my office and practice writing your ABC'S as well. You will not leave those rooms unless you have to use the restroom, or its time for lunch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes papa." They sounded sad, but I wasn't breaking apart. They went to the offices and closed the doors. My head was pounding, and I started to sway almost falling. Alexander caught me before I hit the ground. "Magnus, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. I just closed my eyes, and everything went black. I needed rest, and being in my husband's arms were comfortable enough.

xxxxxx

It was 8:40 at night when I opened my eyes. I was in bed, and I was alone in the room. The door was closed, and I didn't hear anything. I panicked immediately. It was still early for my boys to.be asleep, we'd let them stay up late when school was closed, but I didn't hear a peep. I looked to my left to check the camera feeds, and my children were indeed in bed asleep.

The girls were in the same crib, sleeping closely together like they always would. I flicked through the feed, to search for my lovely husband. He was still cooking, but he was rolling out pie dough and cutting them in different shapes. Odd. But I couldn't complain. He looked at peace while he was in the kitchen.

Alec must have notice I was awake, because he wiped his hands off on his apron and headed towards the bedroom. I placed the tablet back on the charger and sat up in the bed. The bedroom door opened soon after, and I was greeted with a bright smile. I smiled back, reaching my hands out like a child for my husband to come to me. He chuckled softly and obliged.

"HI baby, how are you feeling? You scared the crap out of me Magnus. I had to call Catarina to ask for help. Thank goodness she knew what to do, because I was stuck. Also I'm upset with you because instead of taking the world on by yourself, you should talk to me Magnus. I'm sorry I had my headphones in while I was cooking dinner. The boys seemed fine, I don't know what transpired between them. But they were heartbroken because they let you down and woke up their sisters. They didn't like you being upset with them. They cried for 40 minutes. I had to do damage control. Do you know how hard it is to console two 4 year old boys while trying not to burn my sauces? You don't want to know." Alec looked deranged with his wide eyes, and flour over his face and hair.

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I melted into his embrace. I missed being in his arms, it felt like forever. "I'm sorry for scaring you darling. I promise to make it up to you. How were the girls? Did they give you a hard time?"

"No, they were surprisingly okay. No fuss. Even after their bath Alexa went straight to sleep. I think she stays up on purpose so you could hold her all the time. But she didn't pull that act with me. She's playing with your emotions love. You spoil her too much." He chuckled. I let out a frustrated groan.

"My children are evil! Why are they mean to me?"

"Stop being dramatic. They just like to work your nerves, just wait until they get older. What are you going to say then?" He asked amused.

I hit him playfully in the chest. "That they are EVIL TEENAGERS!" Alec burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in. I missed our alone time. We have no had any in a while. I hoping this weekend will change that. He helped me out the bed, and walked me to.the kitchen. "You are going to eat, and go back to bed. Catarina said you need rest, and I fully intend on letting you rest. No argument Magnus. I can handle our children on my own. You need a few days off. I will take care of everything. No sit down, and I will warm you up some pizza. I'm nearly finished with thanksgiving dinner."

As Alec warmed up my food, I looked around the kitchen and noticed my husband has been busy. There were pans of food with aluminum foil covering them. All he needed to do was reheat them in the morning. There were close to 7 pies.on the counter wrapped in ceram wrap. Cupcakes, cakes, different types of pastries...Jeez my husband has been going to work. The microwave beeped and my attention went back to my husband. He placed the plate in front of me, and went back to making his apple pie filling. He smelled wonderful, and it made my mouth water. I just wanted to eat the filling out of the bowl.

"That smells divine love. I can't wait to taste it tomorrow. Thank your for the pizza and giving me a night off." I took a bite of the pizza and moaned. I loved when Alec made his homemade spinach and rizzuto pizza from scratch. We heard sounds coming from the baby monitor, I made a move to hey up, but was stopped by my husband.

"Sit. Down." He said sternly. "I said I would take care of it. Finish eating, then you can go back to sleep, or take a bubble bath." I whined like a child. "But Aleccccccccc, I want to cuddle with you. I can't sleep without you." I pouted. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm basically done with the food, I just have to make certain things in the morning. Now excuse me, our daughters are calling for me, and I don't want them to get fussy. I'll be quick don't worry." He kissed me once more, and grabbed two bottles from the bottle warmer. Oh how I love that man.

xxxxxxxxxxx

[Thanksgiving Day]

Our family was scheduled to take pictures this morning. Alexander hired a photographer just for an hour. He didn't want them to miss spending time with his family. I dresses each of us in a white Disney Thanksgiving t-shirts with black jeans and all white air max which my husband went crazy about. I don't know why he has an obsession with airmax, but I won't question it.

Out children will be the same way. I see it in London and Grayson. Lord help me. I'm going to have a family of show fanatics, including myself. I shrugged and went to do my make up, whilst Alexander discuss the boys hair. Alexa and Neavaeh were dressed and sitting in the their swinging chairs in the living room with their daddy. My make up was nude today. I didn't want to go full out, because I still have newborns and their skin is sensitive. Thanks goodness the pictures are being taken in our home and not at a studio.

"Hey Mags, he's here. Come love, the boys are pestering him already." Alec said. I chuckled and stood up from my vanity table. He took my hand and kissed it. Making me blush. Oh how I love this man. "Let's save him from our children. Lord knows they can talk a mile a minute when they're excited."

xxxxxxxx

Alexander placed the food on the counters around the kictchen and everything looked so damn good. My mouth watered as he opened the bags for the turkey and ham. I wanted a plate right then and there, but he smacked my hand away telling me to wait. I pouted, but he kissed it away, making me smile brightly.

Our family arrived all at once, and I was so damn glade. "Finally! Now I can eat! Sheesh, what took you'll so long?" They laughed, but I was dead serious.

"Boys, come let's wash up, then we can eat pie!" I shouted, and the three of us took off towards the bathroom. The were giggling and shouting "Pie! Pie! Pie! And mash potatoes!" I heard our family laughing at us, but I paid them no attention.

After everyone washed there hands and got settled. We said a prayer over the food, then made our plates. "Oh Alec. You've out done yourself. Everything looks and smells amazing." Maryse said.

"Thanks mom. I hope you'll like it." He said shyly.

[Thanksgiving Spread]

Turkey

Ham

Whipped sweet potatoes

Butter squad ravioli

Eggplant lasagna

Roast with carrots, potatoes, celery

Rolls

Raspberry/blueberry corn muffins

Mash potatoes and gravy

Meatballs

Homemade Mac and cheese

Stuffing

Southern salad with avocado dressing

Cranberry sauce

Ratatouille lasagna

Chicken cacciatore

Creamy Tuscan chicken

Roasted vegetables

Spicy steak straps

Strawberry cupcakes

Cheese cake

4 apple pies

2 blue berry pies

Pecan pie

Sweet potatoe pie

Potatoe soup

Spanish rice and chicken

To say my husband didn't get down in the kitchen, would be a lie. Everyone ate at the huge dinner table, and were going to town on their food, including our boys. Normally they wouldn't eat alot, but today they ate so much they could barely keep their eyes open.

"OMG Alec! You're coming to my house every night to cook! I know I can't make a freaking thing, and Simon is decent, but I need this eggplant lasagna every night!" Izzy exclaimed and Simon protested making the table laugh.

"Oh, I made some drinks for you all. Izzy can you drink alcohol yet?"

"Yes big brother I can." She clapped. "What did you make us? This is my one day to drink and I'm going to enjoy it. So let's have it." She made Granby hands.

"I made strawberry/mango wine with a hint of vodka. So you might be drunk by the end of the glass." Alexander said nonchalantly.

"Well I need a couple of glasses. Bring it bro." Said Jace.

"Me too, I hope you don't mind us crashing here tonight. No one is driving anywhere." Robert said. Everyone nodded and laughed. "I have no problem with it, just don't puke on the furniture, or I'll never here the end of it." Alexander said walking to the kitchen to pour everyone glasses. My boys were sleeping sitting up right. After having two plates of food, with no dessert would do that to you. Alec came back with a tray of glasses, and passed them out.

He helped me take the boys to their bed room, so they can sleep off their food itis. It's only 3 in the afternoon, so they should be up in a couple of hours. "I'm going to check on the girls, I'll see you in a bit." Alec said then kissed me sweetly. "Okay, where going to watch some movies after everyone's done eating. Give them kisses for me please."

I walked back to the dining room and continued to eat. Our family was drunk off their asses, and it was hilarious. Izzy and Clary fell out the chairs they were sitting in, and Will, Jace, Ragnor, and Simon were having shot contests while our parents were filming the whole thing. I'm so blessed to have these people in my life.

xxxxxxx

London and Grayson went right back to sleep after eating some pie. They were so full, and looked so cute rubbing their tummies. I had a feeling that my boys would be sleeping all night and waking late in the morning. They played with their uncles and aunts when they woke up from their nap, and tired themselves out.

My husband has been taking care of the girls, and hasn't let me do a thing. I can tell he's tired, but he hasn't said anything about it. I plan to make it up to him this weekend.

I grabbed extra blankets and pillows for our guests. Each couple had a room to themselves, apart from Max and his girlfriend. But I made them to sleep in my office, so they could have some privacy. I gave him two condoms and see bottle of lube for the night. He blushed and thanked me. "I want you'll to wash these sheets personally. I don't want to touch no sticky shit. Keep it down aswell. I'll keep Alec away from here. You know how he gets over protective. If you need more condoms there's some in my desk. You can never be too careful. Don't worry about your parents, they're drunk as he'll and are probably passed out by now." They nodded and thanked me.

I stopped by the nursery before heading to bed. I missed my girls today, I wasn't able to spend time with them a lot because my husband wanted me to relax and have a kid free day. My girls were asleep cuddled together in one crib, while Cora was in the other crib sleeping peacefully. Alexander must have just changed and feed them. I see empty bottles on the table. Picking them up so I can clean them in the morning. "What are you doing? Didn't I say relax? Jesus Magnus please just let me do this okay. Go get in bed and sleep. I know you're tired." Alec hissed.

I glared at him and folded my arms over my chest. I knew I was being a pain, but dammit my love was a dead man walking he hasn't slept in three days. "You haven't slept in days Alexander, you need more sleep than I do. So you go get in bed and I'll clean up this mess. I don't want to hear another word." He shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Fine, I need you to lay on my back anyway. It hurts like crazy." He said while refilling the mini fridge with bottles. "I will love. See you in a minute."

I cleaned the bottles out, and placed them in the bottle rack. I made sure all doors and windows were locked, then turned all the lights off. Satisfied with everything, I headed back into our bedroom and laid with my love.

"Goodnight datling." I whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight baby." He mumbled.

Best Thanksgiving Ever. :)


	41. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these pictures I do not own...
> 
> Redimental: Sun comes up ft. James Arthur

A few months have now passed and it was time for Alec to open his bakery, and he had a great idea to hire someone of his fans that reside in San Diego. He took to Twitter and Instagram letting his fans know that he was looking for 20 hardworking fans that needed a job and would be able to work full time. He wanted his bakery to open at 7 am. He wanted people to be able to stop by and pick up a freshly made pastry, and have a nice hot cup of something hot while they're on their way to work.

He even put in a drive-through, for the people that are in a hurry and don't have time to go inside and relax while they ate. He was even going to work there when he could. Alec loved cooking so it was only right that he trained his workers they way he wanted them to make his food. He hired roughly 25 people to work for him, and he could've been happier.

Everyone was trained by Alec, he even had some of his chef friends to help out with training his employees, which they were thrilled about. Some of them knew the chefs from the food network channel, so they gushed over them, but only when their training was done. While training his employees, a couple of Chefs even shared a few stories about how they also trained Alec how to cook and some even went beyond their extreme and said that he got all his cooking skills from them.

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. Some of the stories were true, but some Alec just had to laugh at. Alec would seat close by as his employees trained and work on his menu. He wanted his food to be sold all day, whether other be breakfast or lunch. Also, he wanted his shop open until 10 during the weekdays, but on the weekend they close at 8, giving his workers time to enjoy their weekends.

Alec was in the kitchen making different dishes so his friends and workers could try out when a melody jumped into his head and he needed to write it down before he forgets. Normally he would get his phone out and record it, but his hands were covered in flour, and his pen and notebook were on the counter sitting there looking lonely.  So he couldn't help but take the pen in his hand and jot down the lyrics in his head. After he was done he went back to making his recipe for his honey-glazed French toast donuts with crispy bacon in the middle.

 

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiU3OvEj5_ZAhWSzlMKHWP0CZUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.buzzfeed.com%2Flifeisbutadish%2F14-fabulous-ways-to-eat-french-toast-28p3k&psig=AOvVaw2fI_La2IlgGvNmqIiuhFZD&ust=1518481755612590)

 

The next dish he made was mixed berry crepes with powdered sugar on top of them with fresh strawberries and blueberries of the side. The next was donut pancakes with sausages inside of it. He called them into the kitchen and they all took bites of his creations and the moans coming from them, he knew they were a success. They all agreed that these items should be on the menu. He agreed and wrote down the ingredients he used so his workers could have them if they needed to know how to make them, but Alec planned on training them next week anyway.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj03fWRjp_ZAhXHt1MKHbZGCtAQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftucsonfoodie.com%2F2014%2F02%2F15%2Fthe-cup-cafe-introduces-their-spring-menu%2F&psig=AOvVaw28rtDifIk_DbKfWngsE59j&ust=1518481357712235)

 

He moved on to his famous double chocolate chip cookies he wanted to sell, and his cookies 'n' cheesecake bites. They all loved them, and asked for more, making Alec laugh and shake his head denying them. He didn't want them to get sick just by eating sweets all day. That would be problematic, of her let's that happen.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjqnbb9jp_ZAhVP61MKHcx7CjgQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.buzzfeed.com%2Falvinzhou%2Fcookies-cream-brownie-cheesecake-bars&psig=AOvVaw39MXKfS3uBYM533sbzHIZm&ust=1518481609115807)

 

"Okay, I want you all to be honest with me when I let you taste my next dish. I've made this for my family and few times and they all loved it, but not everyone could enjoy it, but I wanted to add this to the breakfast menu." He moved the tray in front of everyone. "It's roasted peppers with an egg baked on a puff pastry with a sour cream spread, sprinkled with cilantro. Be honest okay?"

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwikpq-jj5_ZAhVKtlMKHawoBGsQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcookazido.wordpress.com%2F2015%2F03%2F11%2Froasted-bell-pepper-and-egg-breakfast-pastries%2F&psig=AOvVaw1XEN488PROlBZtcrpixwWL&ust=1518481684233467)

The nodded and each took one. Some liked it, and some didn't. The one that's didn't wasn't use to their eggs being cooked that way, but the rest seemed to like it. His chef friends absolutely loved the dish and praised him.

"Are you sure you aren't a chef Alec? You should be having with the big boys." Michael says. Alec laughs and plays pushed him.

"Nope, I just cook whatever comes to mind. So do you think I should sell this or no?"

"I think you should put it on the menu, you never know how different people palettes would be. Are you having a lunch menu as well?"

"Yes, I just want breakfast and lunch, but we can serve the items all day. I'm not picky when it comes to that. But thank you all for coming out, and helping me with this. I hope to see you'll at the grand opening. With this I bid you all good day, I don't want you all to work today, I just wanted You to try my recipes, but now I must clean and go meet my husband and children. They weren't too happy with me leaving them this morning. I'm supposed to be taking a break, but I just can't sit still." He winked at them and said goodbye, then he cleaned his kitchen before heading home to his awaiting family.

****  
The grand opening was a success, a lot of people came out to support Alec's new bakery cafe and they also came to try his food. Magnus and the kids were extremely proud of him, and we're currently sitting at a table with family members eating a shit ton of sweets. Alexa answer Neveah was sitting on the table eating some strawberries making a mess. Thank goodness they had bibs on, Magnus would have a fit if they didn't.

London and Grayson were eating their favorite breakfast made by their father..... French toast donuts with bacon. While Magnus was currently sharing eating freshly stuffed turkey and avocado, with olive tapenade with cheese and tomatoes grilled panini with Izzy. They loved Alec's cooking, and that sandwich was to die for. Magnus wanted another one, but with the line inside the restaurant, he didn't want to push it.

 

He watched his husband and his new employees laugh and smile brightly while they cooked inside the kitchen. Alec made sure the customers could see them while they made their food. The customers could interact with them if they wanted, and that exactly what they were doing. Magnus had to bit his tongue when he saw his husband black shirt with flour on it. He was wearing an apron, but what good was it, if his clothes still got dirty.

He asked Maryse to watch the babies for a second so he could go and talk with his husband. She agreed and took his seat, but not before his boys asking for a chocolate parfait. He rolled his eyes, at them. Alec was going to be up running around with them since he's giving them all these sweets. He made his way to the front of the front of the line. Some customers protested but shut their mouths when they saw who it was. Even the workers were shocked to see him but smiled at their bosses husband.

Magnus had gotten to know each and every employee that worked for his husband because when his husband goes back on tour, he would have to watch over the bakery every now and then. But Alexander made sure to hire a manager before he went on tour, but for now, Alec was the only one in charge. "ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE!"

Magnus heard Alec curse under his breath, but loud enough for the customers to hear. Everyone burst out laughing as Alec turned towards him with a guilty smile, knowing what his husband was upset about. "Hey baby, how's it going?" Alec says while he passes, a customer their food and thanks them for coming.

"Oh, I was just wondering, what the point of an apron when you're going to make a mess on your clothing anyway?" He arched an eyebrow as he waited for a reply.

Alec looked down at his shirt, then back towards his husband, and smiled sheepishly. "Oh come one Mags, it's not like I did it on purpose It happens all the time, and you know this."

Magnus wasn't impressed, not one bit. He made his way behind the counter so he could be face to face with his husband. Alec made a guilty expression when he saw Magnus moving towards him. Everyone had to hold in their snickering at the couple. Cameras were rolling from the customers and E! News. "So explain to me, why I had to dress you up this morning, just for you to get your black shirt, which I spent a lot of time on to match this damn suit dirty?"

"Um....Magnus, please don't do this right now."

Magnus looked amused, then took a handful of flour and threw it in his husbands face. Magnus dusted his hands and smiled brightly. "Now your face matches your shirt, oh and by the way, your two sons want a chocolate parfait. Just giving you the heads up now. You'll be watching them while they run off their sugar rush, not me." Magnus went to turn to leave the kitchen, but Alec caught him by his wrist. Magnus looked at him dangerously and tried to break free, knowing what his husband was about to do.

 

"Alexander don't you dare!!" It was too late for that. Alexander grabbed Magnus by the waist, pulling him closer to kiss him long and hard, earning cheers from his customers. He then rubbed his face on Magnus' getting flour all over him. Magnus streaked loudly and everyone died laughing as the couple fault in the kitchen with flour. After a few minutes, Alec apologized to his customers and finished making their food.

Magnus walked back to the table with flour all over him. Their families laughed at his appearance and helped him clean up. His children were no better than their father. They were upset they weren't invited to the flour fight, but Magnus promised to make it up to them later. He had a plan to get his husband back when he least expects it.

The hoard outside and inside the bakery cafe died down a few, but it was still many customers waiting to purchase something. Alec was doing a few interviews before they closed for the day. In all, it was a good successful day. After months of preparation, Alec finally accomplished one of his dreams. But now to end it with a bang, Alec and the band was going to debut their new single that was coming out later that night, and couldn't wait for them to hear it.

The bakery was big enough to fit in the instruments they needed, and fit in at least 50 probably so customers to watch their performance. Alec walked up to the mic and began to speak. Magnus was shocked because he didn't even know his husband was back on the studio, but he has to admit he missed hearing his husband's voice. Alec hasn't really sung in a while, only for putting the babies to sleep, but nothing too crazy. He was really resting his voice, and Magnus was extremely proud of him. So he couldn't wait to hear how his voice sounds, now that it's fully healed, and rested.

"Thank you all for coming out today, I thought it would only be right if I end this opening with our newest single called 'Sun Comes up' which I wrote while I was training my wonderful staff, I'd you could, please give a big hand for my employees a hand. They've worked very hard for the past months perfecting their skills in the kitchen, and they've shown it here this afternoon."

The crowd cheers, and claps for them. Alec could see some people outside watching the cafe watching him on the screen that's inside the window. Alexander made sure everyone could see them perform, he wanted to share this experience with all his fans, even the ones that couldn't make it. It was being live streamed all over the world, just so they wouldn't miss out on anything.

"Well, let's do this. My princesses are getting fussy because it's their nap time. So Let's go." Alec winked at Magnus, then blew kisses to his daughters earning giggles from them. "Please bare with me, I haven't sung in 8 months. Sorry if I sound like sh-crap. Sorry children."

The crowd laughs as the band starts up.

_I wonder, maybe they'd never find me_   
_I've been waitin' such a long, long, long time to feel it_   
_Swallowed by the waters around me_   
_Though I took so many wrong, wrong, wrong turns to see it, woah_

Alec starts to dance along with London and Grayson. Magnus was shocked apparently they knew the song since they started mumbling the words while jumping up and down. Even his daughters were rocking to the beat. Yup, these two were definitely his children. 

_But I dance through the blisters at night_   
_And I laughed 'til I cried and cried and_   
_I ran 'til my feet couldn't run no more (no more, no more)_   
_And I sang 'til my lungs were burnin'_   
_'Til I know I'm alive, alive, yeah_   
_I'll sit 'til I can't hear words no more_

_Suddenly the sun comes up_   
_And I feel my love floodin' back again, yeah_   
_Until the sun goes up_   
_And I feel my love comin' up again_   
_Suddenly the sun comes up_   
_And the dark is gone_   
_We made it to the dawn and I don't miss you anymore_   
_When the sun comes up_   
_I can feel my love comin' back again_

_It wasn't easy tryin' to run with these handcuffs_   
_I had to sleep through such a cold, cold, cold night to see it_   
_Green flashes hit me right where I'm standing_   
_Sunlight cut into your bones, bones, bones, started to heal it_

_Oh, oh, I danced through the blisters at night_   
_And I laughed 'til I cried and cried and_   
_I ran 'til my feet couldn't run no more (no more, no more)_   
_And I sang 'til my lungs were burnin'_   
_'Til I know I'm alive, alive, yeah_   
_I'll sit 'til I can't hear words no more_

Magnus watched as his husband worked for the crowd and soon everyone was in there dancing along with him. The song was beautifully written, and Alec sounded absolutely amazing. He was brought out of his thoughts by his children shouting the lyrics to their fathers new single.

_Suddenly the sun comes up_   
_And I feel my love floodin' back again, yeah_   
_Until the sun goes up_   
_And I feel my love comin' up again_   
_Suddenly the sun comes up_   
_And the dark is gone_   
_We made it to the dawn and I don't miss you anymore_   
_When the sun comes up_   
_I can feel my love comin' back again_

Alec went to sit in the empty chair next to his husband and his children. His children loved when he sang around them. The girls crawled on the table to be closer to him. He took Neveah into his lap while he sang and played with Alexa on the table.

"Sing it band."

_Give a little light_   
_To get a little love back_   
_Give a little light_   
_To get a little love back_   
_Give a little light **(won't you give it?)**_   
_To get a little love back ( **give your love back)**_   
_Give a little light **(won't you give it?)**_   
_To get a little love back **(shine your light on me)**_   
_Give a little light **(give a little, to get a little love)**_   
_To get a little love back **(to get a little love back)**_   
_Give a little light **(to get a little love back)**_

Magnus took Neveah off Alec's lap and let the boys sit there while they song into the mic with their father. Magnus, their family, and the crowd cooed at them. They laughed when the boys tried to hit the high note with Alec, but couldn't get there just yet. Alec chuckled a little but continued to let them sing, even it was offbeat.

_Oh, dance through the blisters at night_   
_I laughed 'til I cried and cried and_   
_I ran 'til my feet couldn't run no more (no more, no more)_   
_I sang 'til my lungs were burnin'_   
_I'm alive, alive_   
_I can't hear words no more_

_Suddenly the sun comes up_   
_And I feel my love_   
_Sun comes up again, my love_   
_Until the sun comes up_   
_And I feel my love comin' up again (I feel my love)_   
_I can feel my love, I can feel my love_

_Sun comes up_   
_I can feel my love comin' back again_

The crowd cheers and Alec thanks them before closing the store for the day. He made sure to get rid of all of the leftover pastries. He wanted all of his things made fresh every day, so while he was performing his staff was making goody bags so they could take them on their way out. Alec would just have to come in early the next morning and bake his ass off before the store opens, and he wouldn't complain once. this was one of his dreams and now that he has accomplished it, it was time to get back to his first love and tour the world with his new music.

The End.   
A squeal will be out soon, we still have to deal with Camille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending sucks.


End file.
